Flawed and Perfect
by Rixie96
Summary: He was her brother's best mate. She was his best mate's twin sister. It was love at first sight for him. It happened gradually then all at once for her. Remus Lupin/OFC; background OFC/Sirius Black (eventually).
1. First Year

**Apologizing doesn't always mean you're wrong and the other person is right. It means you value your relationship more than your ego.**

 **First Year**

Adhara sighed as she stared at her young sibling. He hasn't spoken for the last two days. More with Sirus since her older twin has been the most excited about leaving their home. She knows what this was about. He felt betrayed that the brother that he looks up to rather leave—and happy about it—didn't show any remorse about with missing his younger brother.

Adhara on the other hand?

She felt the complete utter opposite of her her twin brother. She was not bouncing on her toes or shaking with excitement. She was more shaking with reluctance at stepping on that bloody red train.

Her mother might have been oblivious of her only daughter's emotions.

But Orion Black?

He knew more about his children than he lets on. He stroked his beard as he peered down at his daughter. She was every bit of him—even with her blood line being one-hundred percent Black with her mother being one. While both of his son's appearance had the famous thick and dark hair with fair skin and gray eyes; Adhara gained more of her father's genes: easily freckled skin, tans easily in the sunlight with dark unruly curls and playful manners (Sirius gained that one as well).

So it was pretty easy that his daughter has him wrapped around her little finger.

Which made it easy for him to give into her wanting a half-Kneazle for a familiar.

He watched as her demeanor changed everytime Sirius would look at her with bright eyes rambling about Hogwarts. She would put on a different persona and laugh and smile easily fooling her brother. Orion didn't know what to say about the dynamic of the two as Sirius wrapped an arm around her pulling her into a side-hug. Was Sirius wrapped around her finger or the other way around?

Orion hoped for the first one. Made things a bit safer and easier for the parents.

He watched as Adhara wrung her hands and bit her bottom lips. Orion was nervous for his little bird. She is a quiet one like himself. Yet all that made her a good person made her _weak_. Not his words but his wife's.

Orion knew that the traits that made her 'weak' would seal the deal on what house she could be sorted into. But he will not jinx himself on this. Maybe the sorting hat could dig deeper into her too opened mind and find at least one trait to sort her into the _right_ house.

"Father," Orion snapped out of his thoughts. He smiled at her. The only parent to show his emotions openly and sincerely.

"Yes, darling?" he rested his hand on her head, running them through her now straightened hair. The spell meaning to last for the whole day to tame her 'wild' hair (says Walburga).

"Y-y-y-you'll write everyday, right?" she jutted out her lower lip. It was easy to tell who is her favorite parent.

"I'll make sure you'll loathe seeing my owl everyday," he teased. "But I should be asking you that. With all the friends you'll make, you'll forget about little ole' me."

"And if I don't make any friends?" her voice cracked.

"You're making friends," Sirius said at the same time as Walburga growled, "They'll be _lucky_ to be friends with a Black."

Orion didn't miss the eye roll with the twins at her statement.

* * *

Adhara trailed behind Sirius as he leads her to an empty compartment. He didn't falter or made himself smaller like she did when other eyed them. Maybe it was because they were holding hands. Or the air of pureblooded nobility? Or how they dressed?

"Found one," he said over his shoulder. "Room for two?"

"Uh…sorry, there's only room for one more," she heard a boy said. Adhara noticed her brother's shoulders dropped at the reply. She didn't want to cause him making friends because of her trailing along. She slipped her hand from his which did not go unnoticed.

"I can easily find another compartment for me," she whispered to him. She sighed when he gave her his famous kicked puppy look like she is abandoning him. "You don't need your little sister tagging along."

"I don't care if you are," he insisted.

"You sit with them and I'll see you later," she said and turned around.

"Um…are these seats were taken?" Adhara finally found a compartment that had free seats. But she didn't realize it was full of boys until after she asked. She was ready to scurry off before one of the boys—a lanky redhead—grabbed her by the arm. Obviously half-blood or muggle-born, she thought since no Pure-blood would grab someone so aggressively like this—esspecially a female. But then again, he's male and young and Regulus does this time and time again with their cousins.

"Yeah, come on in," he said nervously as he caught a good look at the first-year. He never let go until he led her to the seat in front of him next to…his twin? Her eyes went wide and they caught the look. The redhead beside her laughed at her expression along with the other boy, a sandy-haired boy who looked about one year older than her.

"I'm Fabian," said the one across from her. "And that's Gideon."

"I'm Frank," the other one said.

"We're all second years," Fabian and Gideon said.

"Adhara," she said to them. "A-and this is Rigel."

"That's bloody amazing," said Fabian as he got onto his knees and peering at the cat closely which was on her lap. Adhara blushed at the close proximity. "I always wanted one but Mum thinks that I can't take care of them. I bloody love animals."

"Said the bloke who experimented on some gnomes this summer," said Gideon.

"I said animals not annoying gnomes in our garden," Fabian corrected him. "Can I pet him," he asked her.

"Um, sure. Do it slowly. He doesn't do well with strangers," she warned them.

Fabian nodded with a look of determination making her smile a bit. "Here we go," he said to himself. Rigel watched him closely as Fabian's hand made its way slowly to his head. As he slowly, glided his hands over his back, Rigel purred with contentment.

"He likes you," she smiles.

"Is he the _only_ one?" he asked her with a small smirk as his blue eyes looked up at her.

Adhara's eyes widened as she gasped. "U-um-I guess—I don't know—I, well—

-stop teasing her, you prat," Frank pulled his friend back from the flustered girl. "Sorry, don't take him too serious."

"So, what did you do this summer?" Gideon asked her.

Adhara instantly lights up at the topic. "We went to the beach," she tells them. "I never went before. It was in France—in a small city where Muggles don't go to and it was gorgeous. My mum hates the beach since she reddens. I darkened a bit, as you can see, along with the freckles that multiply when the sun is involved. My mother tries to buy products to make them disappear but they only work for a few hours."

"Bullocks," Fabian said. "I think they're adorable. We match," he points out to his face than to hers. Both covered in many freckles, though his was a bit lighter than her brown ones. "And that one is my favorite," he said pointing to her cheekbone.

Adhara frowns. "Why?" she rubs her cheek subconsciously.

"It's shaped like a heart. It's pretty cute," he replies.

"Adorable." Gideon comments.

"Bloody amazing," Franks jokes.

Adhara's face reddens at the praises of the twelve-year-olds.

"You guys are—," she was cut off by the sound of the compartment door opening. She looked up to see the familiar face of Lucius Malfoy, her cousin's betrothed.

He raised an eyebrow at her when he noticed who her company was. "Prewitt. Longbottom," he greets them. Adhara's eyes widened when she heard the names.

 _Blood traitors_. Her skin went pale at the thought of what her mother would say who she keeps company with.

" _Malfoy_ ," Fabian and Gideon hissed out with glares.

"I came to fetch Adhara Black," he said which made the twins sputter when hearing her last name. Fabian had the gall to look betrayed and heartbroken.

"You're a _Black_ ," he said it as if it was poison to his tongue.

Adhara frowned. Knowing Walburga, she would stand tall with pride of her lineage. But Adhara is no Walburga. She nods.

"I…what do you need me for?" she asked the Prefect.

He frowned at her question as if the answer was obvious. "Your brother told me to…well, he's happy with his group. It seems that he chose who could benefit him. You on the other hand…Your father told me to watch after you and your choices."

Choices, huh? She thought. Adhara already knew that she mucked up when she sat with two Pure-Blooded traitors. But they were so nice and could have been her first friends.

"Oh," she said. "Of course." She gathered her things and before following Lucius she turned to the three boys who was still gaping at her. "It was nice meeting you three," she said.

* * *

" _Addie_ , there you are," she was engulfed in a hug by Sirius before he steered her to the boat full of his new friends. "I want you to meet some of my new mates."

"So, Sirius said you're different than your family, too. Is that true?" she was asked as soon as she stepped onto the boat. Adhara glanced at her brother with a confused expression before turning back to the messy-haired boy.

"Um, what's your name?" she asked him.

"Yeah, how 'bout introducing yourself before interrogating my sister," Sirius teased.

"Sorry, I'm James Potter." Potter. Another powerful yet blood-traitor family. She glanced at her brother with a raised eyebrow. Sirius shrugged knowing what she was thinking.

"Adhara," she tells the three boys.

"Peter."

"Remus Lupin," the other boy smiled shyly at her.

"Now that we've been introduced, how bout answering my question," James leaned in.

Adhara thought about the previous question. Different than her family, huh? What could he mean by that? Then her mind went back to what her father said about her one day.

"My father always said I'm different than the rest of them," she said finally. Sirius laughed recalling it.

"Yeah," he agreed. "She's pretty compassionate and sincere." He said those two words with such emphasis as if there was another meaning behind it.

"Good," James seemed satisfied with that answer.

For the first time, she hated that her last name was Black.

Because she was called second. Right after Thomas Avery.

Sirius squeezed her hand with comfort letting go as she walked up to the sorting hat.

As soon as the hat touched her, she could feel it enter her mind. Judging her.

You want _to be a Slytherin, huh?_ It asked her _. Ah, you don't belong there. Hmmm, where should you go? Gryffindor? You're a loyal one and strong morals but not as reckless as the bunch of them. Ravenclaw? You're a curious one. Quite an intelligent one, huh? Or Hufflepuff? Loyal to the deserving. Compassionate and dependable. Hard-working and an honest heart. Ah, this is a hard one. But the decision is clear._

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed.

"Is she a hat-stall?" he overheard someone asks.

He knew what was expected of the two of them. Walburga practically threatened them to make the 'right' choice. Father was more soft with his approach. But why Slytherin? He looked over at the table to see it full of stuffy nosed gits. Adhara doesn't belong there. After James explained each and every house it was obvious where his twin should go. But he is selfish. Sirius wanted Adhara with him no matter what. He wanted her in Gryffindor even if she is unhappy with the choice.

He saw how nervous and worried Adhara became the more the hat spoke to her. And as soon as they locked eyes it yelled, " _Hufflepuff_!"

Silence. Everyone watched as the scared girl hopped off the stool and made her way to the end of the Hufflepuff table.

Adhara threw manners out the door, not greeting anyone, and slumped on the table.

"Black, Sirius," her brother's name was called. She lifted her head a bit. And as soon as the brim of the hat touched his forehead, _Gryffindor_ was yelled.

Oh, we're getting a Howler, she thought.

But the opposite happened to Sirius than to her. His new housemates cheered as the boy ran to his table.

"Hello," Adhara looked up from her dinner into kind brown eyes. He had to be a sixth or seventh year.

"Hello," she said back.

"I'm Ted Tonks," he held out his hand. She furrowed her eyebrows. She never heard that name before. Adhara could feel eyes on her. She glanced around her table and noticed them all look at them. More at Ted as if they were scared for him. She then looked over, across the great hall, to see many of the Pure-bloods eyeing her. But the interesting part was her older cousin, Andromeda, staring with wide eyes at the both of them.

She finally looked back at Ted.

"Adhara," she said finally taking his hand. She swore she could feel the relief of her table as she shook his hand.

"Well, I'm a prefect and I have to make sure that all of my fellow housemates are doing well. Especially the first-years," he tells her. "Ya know, Hufflepuff is not that bad. We might not have that good of a reputation but you were chosen here for a reason. Care to tell why?"

Adhara didn't know why but she felt comfortable with him.

"The hat said I'm…compassionate. A sense of justice and loyal to the deserving. And that I'm dependable and hard-working," she said quietly.

"Ah, then you're a perfect addition then," he gave her a warm smile.

"But I'm supposed to be in Slytherin," she mumbles low enough for only him to hear.

Ted gives her a sad smile. "It seems that you and your brother are different. And differently is good. Maybe it's good to branch out and make your own choices."

* * *

Remus heard of the Blacks. His family may not be as old and noble as the Sacred Twenty-Eight but it's old enough in the magical bloodline to know their history. He is quite the studious one since he was this close to being in Ravenclaw. So when he met Sirius Black on the train, he knew that he was different from the rumors. And when he met Adhara Black he knew she was different but also felt different from her. She didn't look down at her nose at him like the others. Remus could tell that the girl looked at her brother as if he hung the moon.

He knew that these twins were thick as thieves. He could tell when Sirius kept glancing over at the Hufflepuff table during dinner. He may have been joking around with them as they went to bed but as soon as breakfast came, Sirius ran over to the Hufflepuff table.

Remus watched with jealousy of the two siblings.

"Having a sibling must be nice," he said to James.

"Addie, a bloody Hufflepuff, huh?" he kissed her lightly on the forehead before finally letting go of her. Sirius could tell that she didn't sleep well. He put two hands on her cheeks and pinched them making her squeal. Adhara shoved him back with a pout. "There ya go, feelin' better?

"Prat," she glares at him. "Are you not angry that, that bloody hat put us in these houses jus to spite us."

Sirius rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "I was happy to be in the Gryffindor house. Those snakes look like they got a stick up their arse and smelling dung all the time. I bet your house has some wicked awesome mates, huh?"

Sirius eyed her forlorn expression. "The…prefect is nice," she said recalling Ted Tonks.

"They're supposed to be nice, Addie," he wrapped his arm around her. "I meant your roommates."

"They don't talk when I'm around," she said quietly. And then she looked up at him as if she was ready to tell him the worst news. "They're muggle borns," she whispered

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. "So?"

She gaped at him. "So?" she repeats. "Mum said—

-who bloody cares what Mum says," he spats at her. He pushes himself away from her. Sirius rarely has a row with his sister. They might fight over petty things but this? He couldn't believe what his kind sister is talking about.

"Because we're Blacks and don't associate with—

-I can't believe you," he looked at her with wide eyes. He stepped back when she reached out for him. "Maybe you do belong with Slytherin."

* * *

A _whole_ day.

She hasn't spoken to her brother for the whole day. It helped to avoid each other when they had no classes together that Monday. Adhara would see amongst the halls with his new roommates. Laughing and joking around with them. And there she was like a troll, friendless and scurrying to her classes.

Adhara didn't bother staying in the common room or her bedroom for her break before dinner. She decided that the library could be her sanctuary for the moment.

She found a random book on Magical Creatures. She always had an interest in ever since she read a book when she was younger about hippogriffs. Newt Scamander became her favorite person as she read many of his books (well, her father or Kreacher would read them to her).

"Well, hello, there," the kind voice said behind her.

She looked up from her book to see Ted leaning against a bookshelf.

"You must pity me to keep checking on me," she deadpans as she closed the book.

"So you have an interest in magical creatures?" he asked tilting is head towards her book.

"I do," she said timidly.

"To be honest," he said thinking back to her previous comment. "Your cousin, Andromeda, I have some classes with her."

"Okay…"

"And she asked me to watch out for you," he lied. Okay, to be honest, she asked him last night on their rounds together—of course after some sweet snogging after not seeing each other all summer. But he was already planning on doing so. He could see it now even if Adhara was blind to why she was chosen for Hufflepuff. She is different. Just like Andromeda. And he wanted her to see this, what ever how long it takes, to see that she doesn't have to follow her family's mindset.

"That's sweet of her," she said believing his lie.

"Is that a Black with a mud blood," someone hissed behind her. Adhara flinched at the derogatory and whipped around to see who would dare say such a thing.

Sixth years Evan Rosier and Abraham Flint.

Ted couldn't help but smile in appreciation at her reaction to that name. But then he noticed how she furrowed her eyebrows as if she's trying to figure out something.

 _Oh, Adhara,_ he thought. S _he doesn't know._

She then finally turned to him. "Are…are you…?"

Flint made himself behind her chair. Both hands on her shoulder as he leaned close.

"Aw, she didn't know," he teased.

Before Flint could say it, Ted beats him to the punch. "I'm a muggle born."

Ted watched as Adhara took it all in. She cringed from the touch of the sixth year and avoided looking at her prefect.

Ted sighed. He knew not to take it too personally.

"I got to go meet someone," he lied. "Good seeing you."

* * *

Sirius wanted to jump over his table when seeing his twin walk through the door for Herbology that Tuesday morning. He could tell being separated took a toll on her just as much as it did with him.

"You should go make up with her," Remus said.

"I can't," he said before taking his seat next to James—who keeps glancing over at the redhead who his sister was now sitting with.

That feeling of longing for his sister didn't go away when he saw her again in Transfiguration in the next class afterward.

It seemed that Adhara had more Gryffindor bravery than he did about these things when it came to them having a row. Both of them being stubborn but then at the end, she would be the one to try to reconcile first.

It was before lunch right after Transfiguration when she grabbed him. Sirius crossed his arms and avoided eye contact giving the illusion that he doesn't want to hear whatever she has to say.

"My housemate, Ted Tonks, he's a prefect," she started. "He's also a… ."

He didn't say anything still.

"I only knew him for a day but before I found out, I thought he could be half-blood so it wouldn't matter," she said. "He's really nice to me. We talked all through dinner my first night and even more through out meal time. And then I found out yesterday, before lunch that he's a muggle born."

"And?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I…felt confused, a bit," she tells him. "Just because he's not pure doesn't change what he…what I know about him. That he became my first friend and—

her words cut off as soon as she was engulfed into a hug. " _Merlin_ , I missed you," he said into her hair.

"I missed you, too."

Ted Tonks was not that surprised when Adhara sat in front of him. His friends were but he paid them no mind. He knew he saw good in her. She's young and confused. It reminded him of when he first started to actually like Andromeda. When he saw through her façade she puts on in public but alone and vulnerable in the Astronomy building he saw something else. He saw hope. As cheesy as it sounds.

" _I'm sorry,_ " she said but didn't. Instead saying, "Hello."

"Y _ou're forgiven_ ," he said but it coming out as, "Hi."


	2. First Year II

**You are my secret. My beautiful little secret.**

* * *

First Year II

" _There you are!_ " Adhara's attention was driven away from her book as soon as her brother's voice was right in her ear. She jumped at the sudden weight on her back. She grinned when she felt the familiar skinny arms of her brother's wrap around her neck pulling her into his chest.

"Sirius," she shrieked. "I can't breathe." She struggled to get out of his hold. Sirius finally let's go.

"I came to fetch you for dinner, Addie," he told her, grabbing Adhara by the forearm pulling her from her seat on the bench in the courtyard.

"It's not like I can eat with you," she pouts. Adhara finally noticed the other boys behind her brother, watching the siblings in their normal fashion with each other. James, she recalled the one who is always joking with her brother, looked the most put out and staring at them with jealousy.

"I wish I had a little sister," James juts out his lower lip dramatically.

Adhara couldn't help but laugh at his dramatics. She sees her older brother in him yet rather more playful than Sirius.

"There is plenty of me to go around," the words spilled out her mouth before she can stop it. Usually, it takes a while for her to be this opened to somone—especaially a male.

James' face broke into a grin. Instantly, she was jumped on by the boy who threw his arms around her.

"I like this one," he said to Sirius. "Seems that I gained a little sister."

* * *

It was easy for someone who observed enough in just a short amount of time to know that Sirius rather depends on Adhara. It became shocking to Remus as he noticed through dinner but it's not like he known Sirius that long. Sirius always kept an eye on her. It's only been a couple of weeks and he only knows the playful side with his guard up of Sirius.

Adhara is quiet yet observant like himself. Her gray eyes focused on her brother as he joked with James and Frank Longbottom. He also noticed how her cheeks flushed when she caught Fabian Prewitt looking at her. Luckily, Sirius didn't catch that since he was then too busy stuffing his face with mash potatoes.

Adhara was not what he expected after seeing her without the expensive clothing and straightened hair. It was like the same with Sirius. Once he opened his mouth, it was jokes and teasing and laughter. He had a regal handsomeness to him—esspecailly with his expensive attire when they first me. But now here he is, hair a bit messy with a mouth stuffed with food.

It was the same with Adhara. Now her hair, which has been that way for weeks, is a mass of wild curls that is a force to be reckoned with. Freckles upon freckles on her face and gray eyes that have never left James or Sirius.

Sirius paused with his eating when he looked over at Adhara's plate. A frown taking over his profile.

" _Addie_ ," he scolds her as he takes her plate and then puts a few slices of ham and two spoons of mash potatoes on it. "There, that's better," he grins when he noticed her angry expression. "What? You need to fatten up."

"As you might not have noticed, I _am_ fattened up," she whispered to him but thanks to Remus…uh…condition he heard it perfectly since the full moon was in three days.

"Adhara, you look very pretty and who ever told you otherwise is a git," a tender voice said from the left of her. All four of the boys and Adhara turned to see who spoke.

Lily Evans.

"Um," Adhara bit her lip, flustered at the sudden compliment. Remus couldn't help but chuckle. For such a pretty girl from such a wealthy and proud family, she gets flustered at a compliment.

"Why thank you, Evans," Sirius throws his arms around Adhara, pulling her in. His cheek pressed right against hers. "We are twins so you must think I'm rather pretty, eh?"

Lily rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"Um, thank you," Adhara finally says.

"Ya know, I have this shampoo and conditioner that does well for curly hair like you own," Lily said.

Remus noticed the confused expression on Adhara's face.

"It's like a potion," he explained to her. "Muggles use it to clean their hair but also make it soft and smell good."

"Oh," she said. She turns to Lily. "May I try it."

"Sure, we can walk to my room together and I'll give it to you."

* * *

Gideon was tired of this.

"You should stop being a bird and go talk to her," Gideon hissed to Fabian. They were both now in the common room. Fabian kept glancing up the girls' stairs ever since Adhara followed Lily to her room. He has also been staring at her all through dinner, too. "She's a Hufflepuff so maybe she will forgive you easily and not hold it against you."

"Sod off," Fabian mumbles.

* * *

"I think there are spells to make your hair the same way in a shorter amount of time," Adhara said as she ran her fingers through her now softer and less frizzy hair. It was still voluminous and curly yet shiny and bouncy. And the smell of strawberries made it even better.

"Yeah, but I don't know them yet so this would do for the meantime," Lily shrugged.

Adhara figured that Lily was a muggle born after finding out what Shampoo and conditioner is.

"So how's Hufflepuff's students compared to ours?" Mary McDonald asked her.

Adhara shrugged. "They don't talk much about me. But Ted, my prefect, he's pretty nice. He's like a big brother but less annoying like Sirius."

"Oh, I bet. He's a bloody toe rag," Lily grumbled. "Along with Potter and Pettigrew."

"And Remus Lupin?" Adhara asked recalling the sandy-haired boy who sat quietly at the table in front of her.

"He's a nice bloke," said Marlene.

"Speaking of decent blokes," Mary giggles. "Have you lot noticed how Fabian or was it Gideon gawking at Adhara all through dinner?"

Adhara blushed at the thought of what happened an hour ago. She hasn't spoken to him since the train ride and avoided him as much as she could. She already had eyes on her since talking to her muggle-born prefect. It didn't help when Lucius was told to keep an eye on her by her father. Her mother sent her a letter—though she sent a howler to Sirius—showing her disproving of her sorting. Father was less…bothered by it. He actually wrote that he was not shocked on where she was placed but still hoped for her to be in his former house.

"Aw, she's blushing," Lily squeals. "Do you fancy him?"

"I don't even know him," Adhara cries. "And I'm twelve. I don't even want to date boys, yet."

It took over an hour for Adhara to finally leave the dorms and make her way down the stairs. Fabian was the only one left in the common room, surprisingly. Well, not really, since he kicked everyone out and thank god that they listened to the loud joking second year's request.

"Hi," he said to her. She was about to walk past him with no greeting and Fabian didn't blame her. It's not like he didn't offend her on the train when he found out who her family was.

"Hello," she greets him. Her eyes—those bloody gorgeous steel gray eyes—staring straight into his soul. Fabian just started to think girls was okay to hang with and pretty fit but they never made him feel so…vulnerable.

"I was an arse," he finally said. "I was just…you can't blame me but I shouldn't of judged you off the bat as soon I knew who you was."

And just what Fabian expected from a Hufflepuff, she easily forgave him. Adhara gave him a small smile before leaving the common room.

* * *

" _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_?" she hears behind her. Adhara jumped at the sudden voice and whipped around to see…

Remus, was it? She hasn't talked to him a lot. She knew only of what Sirius would relay.

1\. Decent bloke

2\. Always reading

3\. A secret prankster

4\. Brains of the operation

5\. Gets sick pretty often

With her regular dinners with Sirius, she was pretty shocked that she hasn't spoken to him as much as she done with Lily or James.

"Aren't those for third years?" he asked her.

"I…I've always had an interest in them," she shrugged. It's pretty common for her to be nervous around any male species. James was easy to joke with since he was practically Sirius 2.0 but way sillier. He's practically her second brother (but she would not say that in front of her parents. Hate how they would be like having him associated to be her blood brother).

Remus nods. It was pretty awkward. Nothing else for them to talk about. Remus could only think of classes. He tried to think of what he talks about with her brother but he shook that thought of his head. Nothing but pranks and quidditch talk.

Remus bit his lower lip nervously before asking, "How are you liking Hufflepuff? Sirius won't admit it to you but he's pretty worried how you're faring there."

Adhara reddened at the thought of her brother ranting about how worried he is about his ickle Addie. He could be as bad as her father.

"…Well, its better," she said with a not so convincing look. "At least my roommates are finally speaking to me…relucntantly but still speaking to me."

"Takes them two months to finally speak to you?" Remus shakes his head with a small smile. Remus couldn't help but berate himself since he was kind of being a hypocrite. _Took you about a month to finally speak to her_ _again_ , he chides himself.

It's not like this for Remus to be so nervous to speak to a girl. He's pretty nervous around them but he can easily push it down and become friendly with them. But with Adhara it was a bit different.

"I guess I have that effect," she gave him a small smile.

* * *

Adhara thought it was pretty strange that her cousin, Andromeda, has been trying to make a relationship out of the both of them in the last couple of months. It's not like they talk to each other much when they come over for dinner or vice versa before she went to Hogwarts. Adhara always thought of her as the more aloof out of the three. Narcissa the polite one who seems docile and Bellatrix…

Well, Adhara doesn't know what to say about her. Maybe the Muggle version of what they think witches are like.

But Andromeda was always quiet and observant. She has a quick tongue when one is crossed with her. But now, ever since she's been sorted into Hufflepuff, she made an effort to talk to Adhara, more.

It was November when Adhara found out why.

It was after dinner when Adhara was making her way through the library. No one there since there's a party at Gryffindor for winning against Ravenclaw.

And just when she turned the corner of the restricted section, Adhara thought she was hallucinating

Muggleborn, Ted Tonks, snogging with his hand under Pureblood, Andromeda Black, shirt.

She didn't scream like she wanted to. Instead, she dropped a book as her jaw dropped and eyes widened.

Andromeda instantly shoves Ted away to see who's spying and when they locked eyes; she could see the fear through them.

"Adhara…" she whispers.

Ted had the gall the laugh at being caught.

"You _idiot_ ," Adhara hissed at the Hufflepuff Prefect. He raised an eyebrow at her statement. "What if I was some Slytherin? You know how they sneak through this section. You guys could have been caught by worse."

Again, Ted laughs. She always thought of him with a few clouds in his head but not enough for him to do something this idiotic.

"How long have this been going on?" she asked them.

"A year," Ted answers.

Adhara didn't know what else to say. Well, there was many questions running through her mind but they all sounded rude and insulting towards both of them. But Andromeda being the observant person that she is read Adhara like a book, easily.

"I love him," she said like that can answer all of her questions.

Adhara furrowed her eyebrows. "Enough to be disowned from the family over a scandal," she then turns to Ted, "Sorry, no offense."

"I kind of like being a scandal," he waves her off with a grin.

"Not all of us think like our parents," Andromeda said. "I don't care about blood. I love him and if I get disowned so be it," there was a challenge in her eyes.

"I…will not say anything," Adhara whispers more to Ted than Andromeda. No offense to Andromeda, but only knowing Ted (who became more of a big brother to her) for about two months her friendship with him was the strongest she ever had with someone. And he's her first friend, even if she may not be his friend.

Ted, as if he read her mind, hugs her. He then bends down, patting her on the head, and said, "You won't need to keep it a secret for long."

"We're marrying after graduation," Andromeda said.

"B-b-but—

-you're young, Adhara. One day, you'll find someone—maybe someone who opposes our family's beliefs—and love them so much you would rather be disowned and shunned than not be away from them."

* * *

Secrets. Adhara was shite at keeping them from Sirius.

He could tell that she was hiding something from him The secret she was keeping was combusting her from the inside. His gray eyes boring holes into her as she avoided eye contact with him yet speaking with him. Her eyes always meeting either James' or sometimes Remus' (who also has a problem with keeping it).

So right after dinner, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into an empty broom cupboard.

"Spill," he said. Both hands on either side of her head as he backed her up into the wall, caging her in.

Addie easily gave in. She grabbed him by the front of his robes.

"Promise you won't tell," she said.

He scoffs. "I'm insulted."

"Sorry," she whispers. Those familiar gray eyes finally looking into his. "Andromeda is running away after graduation."

" _What_ ," he grabs her by both arms.

"She's marrying Ted. I caught them snogging yesterday," she explained.

If this is a joke. It's a cruel one. Practically insulting the Pureblood line as if the Blacks would snog a muggle born. He could hear it now from his mother.

"I won't tell," he finally said after a too long of a silence.

* * *

As soon as she laid eyes on the familiar older man as she stepped onto the platform, Adhara dropped her bags and sprinted into his arms and squealed.

Orion hasn't seen his daughter in three months and threw his usual stoic mask out the window. Merlin, he hasn't seen his children in three months.

Seeing Adhara's beaming face brought a warmth over him that has been missing. Regulus was no ray of sunshine either. He was either depressed and sulking or demanding attention and causing a scene.

"I missed my little star," he said before pecking a kiss on her the cheeks. He looked over his daughter's shoulder to see Sirius frowning as he dragged his feet to them with both his and Adhara's bags. "And my brightest star," he winked at this son.

Sirius rolled his eyes. It didn't take long for Regulus to tackle him into a hug.

"I missed you, too, father," she mumbled into his shoulder, still clinging to him.

* * *

The mood didn't last too long.

Walburga Black was sure to do that during dinner.

As Regulus asked many questions, and Adhara was happy to tell him (even if Sirius had the most adventurous time than herself), she could feel the vibe of the room tensing.

"In a house full of mud bloods, eh?" she finally asked.

Adhara paled. She knew this was coming sooner or later. She glanced at Sirius to seem him clenching his fists making his knuckles white. "And Blood traitors," she said to her son.

"It's not like I asked," Adhara mumbled. "The hat wouldn't listen. The only Slytherin thing about me is that I'm a Pure-blood-"

-and that should be reason enough," Walburga growled.

"Hufflepuff is where she belongs," Sirius growled back. "She's nothing like them. She's a kind-hearted and loyal person. She doesn't need to be with those snakes—

-and you rather be with those mud-blooded lions?" she raised an eyebrow. "Always 'brave' and run into a fight to be the hero?"

Adhara, tired of being the one to protect, was ready to defend her brother like he does with her. "They are not that bad. The muggle borns are just like us but raised different—

 _Smack_.

Walburga never laid a hand on her kids. To people shock, her kids can be well-mannered. Energetic but never disrespectful. But the words that left her daughter's mouth made her boil with anger that her hand moved on its own. The words was an insult as they left Adhara's mouth.

Sirius jumped out of his chair, hands clenched, yet feet planted on the wooden floor. He didn't know what to do. If this was anyone else, he would jump over the table and pummel them. But this is his mother.

He looked at his twin. He was shocked that she hadn't shed a tear. A stunned look came upon Addie's face. She didn't touch her reddening cheek.

"Get out of my sight," Walburga said. Her voice cold.


	3. First Year III

**I really love reviews. They help motivate me to write better and more upcoming chapters.**

* * *

 **If your friends don't make fun of you, then they are not really your friends.**

* * *

 **FIRST YEAR III**

Sirius knew that what happened during dinner is going to backtrack the progressive beliefs of his twin. He thought she would have soaked up the shit his parents—especially Mum—taught them but after her gaining an unofficial big brother,Tonks, (he is _so_ not jealous, as James taunts to him every day) he knew that they were on the same thoughts towards anyone different from them.

But holidays had to ruin that.

He wanted to stay at Hogwarts over break and was ready to beg Adhara to stay, too. He knew there was a likely chance of her doubting herself when going back home. Sirius didn't think his sister would be naïve enough to share her opposing opinions on muggles and muggle-borns.

Their mum acted just as he thought she would.

But _hit_ her?

And his father just sat there and did _nothing_.

And here he thought Adhara was his favorite (he doesn't mind).

Adhara scurried out of the dining room and ran up the stairs. It didn't take long for him to follow but not without causing a ruckus by kicking his chair back and stomping out not saying a word to them.

"You're an _idiot_ ," he said to her as soon as he caught up to her in his room. Sirius couldn't help but feel his ego rise that his sister would run to his room for comfort.

"I thought you felt the same," she croaks. Sirius had to hand it to her. She's not his blubbering little sister anymore who would cry every time she gotten reprimanded. Her eyes were full of tears but none fell yet.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Of course I feel the same, Addie."

"Then _please_ tell me why I am an idiot."

"Because Mum is Mum and she is not going to just change her prejudice views over muggles just because her daughter says their nice and no different," he replies. Addie can be so naïve sometimes. Thinking better of people. She is bad for his heart worrying about how people would take advantage of her kindness. "She's bloody forty-something years old. You don't think she heard this shit before?"

"I just thought—

-yeah, I know what you thought," he cuts her off. "We're young. We got lucky to be sorted into different houses than Slytherin giving us a chance to meet different people and come up without _own_ decisions about them and not what they made us think."

"I didn't think she would hit me," Adhara mumbles.

She was right. Even Sirius couldn't believe it but then again it's not like their mum is the affectionate type. It would have been more shocking if it was their father. Sirius is more shocked that he's surprised his mother hit her. He should of expected that if they started spouting good things about muggle-borns. Stuff like that gets one kicked out the family, like their Uncle.

* * *

Remus couldn't keep the widening grin off his face when the Black Twins walked into their compartment. He smiled when seeing Sirius but when he noticed the boy drag his sister in by the wrist it widened.

"You prat, why didn't you write me?" James punched Sirius on the arm.

"Punishment."

"For what?" Remus asked. He was a bit curious. James wrote to him more than Peter. He was looking forward to Sirius' mail. When he visited home, he gave his parents all types of stories on his first friends he made.

"Not being Slytherin," Sirius shrugged. He sat next to James. Remus thanked whatever deity that Adhara was now sitting next to him. "And then this little one had to start spouting out some pro-muggle-born crap to our Mum and well, she didn't take it too well."

" _Sirius_ ," Adhara hissed at her brother.

"Come on, now that you think about it, it's pretty funny?" he chuckled.

Adhara rolled her eyes.

"She got the 'disappointed look and talk' from her father," Sirius continued. "She was devastated."

Remus couldn't help but smirk at Adhara's reaction. Her cheeks reddening at her brother's teasing. He couldn't help but add to it. "So you're a daddy's girl?" he asked her.

Adhara finally looks at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"It's a phrase the muggles use," he explained. "A daughter spoiled by her father. Got them wrapped around their finger."

Sirius barked in laughter after hearing the explanation. "Oh, that's _so_ her."

"Shut up or I'll make you," Adhara said to him trying to sound menacing but failing. Remus thought it was adorable.

Sirius smirked. "Oh, _really_. And how, little Addie, would you do that?"

What Remus expected her to do was roll her eyes and pout. But she did something he expected a Gryffindor to do, especially to one who is from the Black family.

She pulled out her wand and said, " _Silencio_."

James' eyes widened. "How the bloody hell you do that? We didn't even learn that one," he asked her through fits of laughter.

Adhara shrugged. "I read ahead."

"Can you teach me that one?" Remus asked her. "I think it would come in handy with having Sirius has a roommate."

"Oh, please, teach us oh great one," James bows down.

"Fine but you must protect me if Sirius decides to retaliate," Addie requests.

"Deal," Remus said instantly.

* * *

Sirius did his best to make sure that Adhara put what happened over the holidays behind them. She almost forgot about it.

 _Almost_.

It took three days for her to get her priorities in order from a letter from her dear father.

She was at the Gryffindor table during breakfast with a piece of bacon hanging out of her mouth when she recognized the black owl that swooped through the Great Hall. She sensed Sirius tensed up when noticing the familiar owl.

The letter landed right on top of her pancakes before flying out.

Adhara could feel his gazing burning through her.

She finally takes the letter, opening it slowly.

 _Adhara_ —this took Adhara by surprise since he usually starts his letters with _My little star._

 _I did not want to ruin the mood further than it already became. I encourage you to be mindful of the company you keep since you have eyes on you and your brother. I do not have to worry about Sirius but you cannot threaten your reputation with your kind heart. Something like this would bring your prospects of a betrothed down exponentially. Since I know that Sirius' infectious rebellious personality can affect you, I have contacted the Greengrasses and Higgs to watch over you._

 _From,_

 _Orion Black_

 _Head of House of Black_

Sirius pressed himself against her, slinging his arm over her shoulder and looking over the other one. "What it say?" he asked her.

"Just…" she thought about lying but knew that Sirius could see right through them. "…to be mindful of who I keep company with."

Sirius scoffed. "That can't be all."

Adhara sighs. "That he has eyes watching me," Sirius could sense the apprehension from her. Sirius knows that she can be gentle-hearted but disappointing her parents (especially her father) could sway her a bit. And Sirius can't lose her for doing the right thing. "And you too but my reputation is more on the line. Who wants to marry a 'blood-traitor'?"

"I would happily marry one," Sirius said proudly as he squeezed her into a side-hug. "And I thought you said you were marrying father?"

"I—shut up, Sirius," she growled at him. Her face flushing pink when she hears James snort (choked from laughing while eating bacon) and Remus chuckle. "You were pissed when I said that." She then turns to Remus who was seated in front of her. "Sirius pouted the whole time. He said he wanted to marry me."

Now it was Sirius sputtering with a red face. He shoved her away just a bit. "I will not be like the rest of our parents." He only just found out last year that he was created out of bloody _incest_. Yeah, that doesn't screw with a child's mind when you find out your parents are bloody first cousins. He would have felt a bit better if they were distant cousins. Sirius thanks, Merlin that he and his siblings didn't turn into a deformed creature that makes Snivellus look like a God.

Remus tutted at the pair of siblings that keeps shoving each other playfully. "You both are quite the pair. A sister with a father complex and a brother with a sister complex. What a strange pair indeed." Usually Remus as not as bold with his teasing. More subtle but he felt the need to bring himself a bit out of his shell. He didn't know why but he didn't want Adhara to only see him as the 'quiet' friend out of her brother's group of friends. Peter caught that title but Remus tied with it as well.

James laughed too loudly and rambunctious making him choke even more on the bacon he was scarfing down. Sirius being the prat he is loaded some eggs on his spoon and engaged fire on Remus' face. Adhara's flustered face (after the teasing from Remus she endured) broke into a grinning. Remus heard her giggle and cover her smile plenty of times but he actually succeeded in hearing her actually burst into a fit of laughter. It was actually similar to Sirius' but not as commanding of attention and more of a barking laugh. A bit softer but quite loud compared to hearing other birds' laughs. Not screeching and annoying.

He also noticed how her eyes would squint. He could barely see her silver eyes. Mouth opened in a smile showing her small yet adorable white teeth (with surprisingly the same sharp canines as her brother's). Her round cheeks were full of color. Her eyes then locking onto his and though she stopped laughing, she gave him a broad smile.

After breakfast, Sirius pulled Remus to the side and thanked him.

* * *

It took one week for the first Slytherin to befriend Adhara after the 'Letter Incident'.

He found her in the library in her niche. Adhara didn't even know he was one since he was out of his uniform just like herself. He wore a charming forest green sweater over a black collared button-down with gray slacks.

He was nice to look at. Slightly tanned skin with a few freckles over his nose and moles on his cheekbones. Playful hazel blue eyes that stared at her as she tried to figure out why he was speaking to her.

"Hello, Lady Black," he bowed dramatically, waving his hand dramatically. "I am Lord Higgs and Lord Black asked me to escort you and make sure that you are not diminishing your reputation."

If it was not for the teasing tone and attitude from the second year, she would have thought he was actually serious. Well, she knew he was telling the truth but from the manner, he was treating her she could tell he was not as bad as his other housemates.

"Ah, yes, my _reputation_ ," she said with aloofness. "I can't have many of my suitors scared away because I'm a decent person."

Adhara noticed the raised eyebrow at her statement. "Wow, and here the rumors say you're quite demure."

Adhara shrugs. She actually doesn't know why she was acting a bit openly with the bloke. "Maybe your playfulness is infectious."

"Well, I try," he jokes. "I'm Thomas Higgs."

"Adhara Black."

He finally sits down across from her. A wide smile still on his face showing that one dimpled cheek.

"So…" he starts. "How's it like being with so-called 'mud-bloods'?" Adhara frowned. It's not like he said in a nasty tone but the word still made her want to hit something (and usually she's not that violent). "Ah, you are different," he said after noticing her reaction to the slur.

"It's…insulting," she said quietly.

"Don't worry, love. I won't shout 'blood-traitor' at you." He winked at her. "I don't actually believe in that tosh. None of my family does," he shrugged.

"So how are you not a 'blood-traitor'."

"It's a little thing called being neutral," Thomas said. "We don't start spouting pro-muggles shite but we also don't say some bigoted crap."

"Ah, so why can't my parents' accept that instead of thinking I'm going barmy," she asked. Terrence had this attitude that made him easy to talk to.

"Because being neutral is almost as bad as being a traitor," he replied.

"Ugh," Adhara groans.

"I know, love," he said. "You just need to learn how to…withdraw some of your thoughts on muggles when your around…certain people."

"But I'm crud at keeping secrets," she admits. "Oh, teach me, oh wise one."

Thomas chuckled. "I like you. I'll make sure that your parents stop riding you."

* * *

"Why are you wearing Hufflepuff colors?" Sirius asked her with his arms crossed. Adhara rolled her eyes at her brother and sat between Remus and him. And instead of giving an answer to her idiot brother, she turned to Remus and said (to his surprise), "Did he honestly forget I'm a badger at heart?"

"More like in denial," he responded. "He likes to think that you're sorted into Gryffindor. He would look in the mirror and talk to it every time he misses you. You would be shocked at a number of times I hear him whimpering, ' _Addie_ … _Addie_."

"Figures. He is a stubborn one," she said with a light laugh. "Do we honestly look that much alike?"

Remus knew that it was an invitation. That he has free reign to actually stare at her without looking like (and feeling like) a creep. While Adhara's profile was splattered with a heavy amount of freckles (which he thinks is adorable) with a charming little heart shaped mole on her cheekbone, right under her eye; Sirius had a clear complexion. His cheeks sharper than Adhara's round ones.

Sirius and Adhara shared the same cupid-bow shaped lips with the lower lip fuller than the top (does it sound creepy that he noticed a detail like that) yet they have the same smile.

Her nose smaller and up-turned that scrunches up when she laughs, frowns, or in deep thought. Sirius' noses do the same yet his was long and narrow and not too large (like a certain Slytherin's). Both had matching silver-grey eyes that crinkle when they laugh. Both their hair dark brown (can be mistaken as black). Sirius wears his straight (since he looks like a madman if he kept it naturally wavy and wild) while Adhara's is opposite.

Remus finally gives her an answer.

"Adhara, I have the pleasure of giving you good news," he said with a serious tone. "No, you do not look like—

- _Remus_ , what the hell?" Sirius shoved him on the shoulder.

Both ignored him. Adhara placed her hand on her chest faking to be relieved. "Thank Merlin. I thought I was doomed."

"Addie, we're _twins_ —

-you know there is such thing as fraternal twins, right?" Remus cuts him off. "One might not be fortunate enough to resemble their better half. I'm sorry to say this, Sirius, but…"

"You know you just called my sister fit, right?" Sirius smirked. He knew that this would fluster the werewolf.

Luckily, Adhara saved him. "But wouldn't that me barmy of him to call you fit?"

"Unless you have something to share with the class?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you guys ganging up on me," Sirius broods. "I want my sister back. I want her to myself again."

"Sorry, brother of mine, the 'Black' charm strikes again," Adhara jokes. "And now I've caught Remus in my web."

Oh, how little she knew that she was right.


	4. FIRST YEAR IV SECOND YEAR I

_**YOU CAN'T CHANGE SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T SEE ANY ISSUE IN THIER ACTIONS**_

* * *

 **FIRST YEAR IV/ SECOND YEAR I**

"But back to what I was talking about before you both started _ganging_ up on me," Sirius said. His gray eyes looking up and down at his sister's attire. A black and yellow scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. A bright golden yellow ribbon contrasted well against her dark unruly hair. One black glove on one hand and a yellow glove on the other. "Why are you wearing their colors?"

"Because _I_ have team loyalty, Sirius," she rolled her eyes at him.

"But they suck," James finally made it to the stands with them. "At least root for a team that actually has a chance of winning."

"You're only saying that since they're playing your team," Adhara told the messy-haired boy. "And they might 'suck' now but once I play—

-you want to play _quidditch_?" both Remus and James—and another voice asked with wide eyes. It went unsaid but Adhara does not seem like the athletic type. She raised to be a traditional pure-blooded witch and playing such a tough sport can scare away the suitors. Remus turned around to see Fabian (or Gideon) behind them with the same shocked expression as James and himself.

Adhara turned around as well but much to Remus' displeasure he noticed the flush of pink come from her cheeks (and he knows that is not from the chilly February air).

"Is it that so shocking?" she raised an eyebrow at the redhead, ignoring the other first-year boys who asked the same question.

"I would think you would be a bit distracting if I played against you," Fabian (Gideon) winked.

"Can you not?" the implied, " _flirt with my sister (in front of me),_ " left out from Sirius' grumbling. His eyes –if looks were meant to kill—glaring holes into the redhead.

"I admire beauty like I do with art, Black," Fabian (Gideon) shrugged with an arrogant smile.

Remus really hated that she blushed even more even if she looked even cuter.

"So what position would you like to play?" Remus asked her. Adhara jumped as if she forgotten that he was even sat beside her.

"Seeker," she said proudly. She then looks to her brother. "And he's going to be a Beater."

"The best one," he grins.

"I'm going to be a chaser and finally have Gryffindor win the house cup," James exclaimed.

"Oh, but you have to go against me, first," Adhara said.

It came to no surprise to Remus that Gryffindor won against Hufflepuff.

It was amusing to see how invested Adhara was in the game. Her hands either clung to James' or Sirius' arm, nails digging in each time the seeker of her house was this close to catching the snitch. They lost by a huge gap causing Adhara to pout as James' bragged in her face.

"Don't worry, love," Fabian—Remus later finds out—said to the first-year as he slung his arm over the girl's shoulder. "You'll get used to your house losing all the time," he teases her. With James and her brother's teasing, she was pissed off and threatened to hex them (which he finds out she is crud at) but when Fabian teases her she blushes like a school girl (which she is when he thinks about it).

* * *

"We're going to have to do something about that hair," Orion's wife seethed as soon as her two children left the train. He could feel her radiating angry and disgust when he saw their son hugging a blood-traitor and two half-bloods. Orion noticed how the taller half-blood's eyes lingered on his daughter. She waved before turning but that didn't stop the _blood-tratior_ —Potter, he notices—grabbed her from behind and hugged her and cried dramatically. It would have been funny if it was not a blood-traitor.

Next thing he knows, two redheads—ugh, _more_ blood-traitors—surrounded the first-years. Orion, being very observant of his daughter, noticed the flush of pink rose from her cheeks as she caught the eye of one of the twins

Luckily, Walburga cares more about appearances that she would not cause a scene of her children being surrounded by blood-traitors. To make it worse, Gryffindors.

And much to his pleasure, he saw Thomas Higgs walk up to Adhara and held out his hand. Orion could tell that Sirius was shocked that a 'snake' is aquatinted with his twin. Sirius looked back at Adhara clearly asking her with his expression why Thomas is there and she just shrugs with a smirk before shaking his hand. Her eyes widened and mouth dropped (along with the boys surrounding her) when Higgs took her hand to his lips before walking back to his parents with a smug smirk.

"At least she hasn't scared them all off," Walburga mutters.

* * *

Adhara made it her mission to not be in the same room as her father—alone—for the past two weeks. She made sure of it with her mother, too. It was pretty obvious what she was doing. Sirius thought it was hilarious. He rather is alone with his father than his hag of a mother.

But her running away would catch up with her sooner or later.

Orion treated her like a stray cat. Slowly and carefully with a warm smile that made her feel safe.

"Ah, my little star," he said to her. He sat next to her on her bed. "You haven't written to me at all."

Adhara felt instantly felt the guilt creep through her. She honestly was itching to write to him. But his letter brought back memories of what happened during holidays. Sirius never wrote either so what difference did it make for her to write back?

"Nothing to write about," she said. A lot of things that happened during the school year was nothing for her to write to her Purist father about. Her growing friendship with Ted Tonks who became more of an older brother to her. The light flirting of Fabian Prewitt (but who writes to their father about the boy they fancy) and growing friendship with Lily, James, and Remus. How she finally is becoming friends with her housemates.

"I figure you could find a reason," he replied. Adhara remained silent. Orion sighed. "I apologize for the incident with your mother during the Holidays. Your words…they scared her. She must have thought she was losing you to them. Though it was not right for her to strike you but I apologize for not protecting you, love."

"Okay," was all she could say. What else was there? Her brother inherited the puppy eye look from her father and now seeing the 'real deal' on her father sent her wavering. His usual hardened gaze that was only for the public now was full of warmth but sadness as well.

Orion shifted so that he was facing her more. He held out his arms for her and she knew what he was asking for.

"I realized that I am twelve now," she said with a forlorn expression. "I shouldn't be climbing in your arms anymore. I'm not six anymore."

"Ah, I knew the time would come," he said sadly.

"You don't do this with Reg or Sirius."

"Because you're my _only_ daughter," which didn't seem like a logical answer. But the depressed expression of her father made her waver in her want of independence. She easily crawled over to him and wrapped herself into his embraced.

* * *

Remus sprouted three inches over the summer. His voice is a bit scratchy but overall the same. Hair lighter (maybe grayer?) and bags under his eyes.

Not the first look he wanted for the first day of school as a second-year.

Sirius grew only an inch. Hair longer that grew past his ear.

He had his hopes up when he saw them walking towards his compartment before he saw bloody Higgs call out to her.

"Lady Black," Higgs smiles at her. "And Lord Black," instead of greeting Sirius he said that to Regulus.

"Ah, Lord Higgs," Adhara smiles. "Did your summer fair well?"

"Ah, it was a bore. Over the months I wrote sonnets of your beauty that I missed," he jokes.

"What the _hell_ is this?" Sirius seethes.

"No need to be aggressive, black," Higgs said. "I was just about to invite Adhara and Regulus to my compartment since it seems that there is no room in yours." Adhara had to hand it to him, he was right. With the compartment only can fit five maybe six it was already room for one more person.

The usual three friends of Sirius' group and the Prewitt Twins.

Remus noticed how fidgety Regulus was because of Sirus' obvious dislike for the boy. And then Regulus' eyes widened when he realized that he was actually following his siblings to sit with blood-traitors and half-blooded lions. Adhara seemed to figure out her younger brother's demeanor changed since she said, "Well, we accept your offer, Thomas."

" _What_?" Sirius—who is not use to sharing his twin sister—gaped at Adhara.

"What happened to Lord Higgs?" Thomas asked, clearly pleased to see how to put off Sirius was.

"I thought we became more familiar with each other," she shrugged before turning back to her brother who was still gaping at her like she said she was becoming a Dark Witch. "There is no room in there, Sirius."

"I'll kick those twins out," he said loud enough for 'those twins' to hear.

" _Oi_ ," they said with faked offended expressions. "You should be lucky we graced you with our presence," one of them said, then winking at Adhara. It was easy for Remus to figure out which one that one was.

"Who's with you?" Adhara asked Thomas.

"Belby from Ravenclaw and Nott." She recalled Belby, who tutored her in potions in her last few months as a first-year. Nott, she was not so sure about. All she knew about him was that he was a Slytherin. "They're not that bad," Thomas says with a teasing smirk to her.

"Fine," Adhara said before grabbing her little brother. "Would you like to sit with us, Reg?"

* * *

Sirius didn't know why he had his hopes up. It shouldn't have came to no shock that Regulus would be sorted into Slytherin. He missed the forlorn expression on his face as he went to his table but Adhara didn't.

Remus was relieved to see that Gryffindors did not have many classes with Slytherin. Only two to be specific: Defense of Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Herbology and Potions with Ravenclaw and _only_ Charms with Hufflepuff.

It was like fate was against him trying to become friends with Adhara. He thought he had to worry about only Fabian but now a bloody Slytherin?

"Ugh, we're with the bloody teacher pets," James groaned when he saw the schedule.

"At least with the snakes, it was fun to poke fun at them," Peter mumbles.

" _Blimey_ , we only have one class with Hufflepuff," Sirius pouts. And right on time his sister was walking to their table. "Are they trying to separate us, my dear sister." He said dramatically.

"I guess," Adhara said. "At least Ravenclaw students are not as intimidating," she adds. "I have two classes with them. I didn't have any with Slytherin last year."

"Lucky."

* * *

"Hello, can I sit with you?"

The voice was unfamiliar with him. Friendly yet uneasy. A girl's voice, too. Severus could count on one hand how many girls spoken to him his first year. All of them being Lily's friends (and because they were only being polite). He finally lifted his gaze from his potions book to lock eyes with a familiar gray pair. The only gray pair he's seen was…

 _Ugh_ , Sirius'.

He scowled as he finally comprehended _who_ was speaking to him. Adhara Black. Severus took great pleasure in finding out that the girl didn't remind him much of her other half. Instead of a sneer, she held a small friendly smile.

"I'm Adhara Black," she holds out her hand. Severus could feel all the eyes on him from his house. His housemates were unsympathetic to treating Sirius Black like the blood-traitor he is but for some reason, they held Adhara to a different standard. Possibly thinking she's a soft-hearted puff who pities the muggle borns. Treating Adhara like he does with Sirius would not bode well with his fellow housemates.

He looks down at her hand. The first pure-blooded female to speak to him purposely. Her hand was out for a handshake which was informal—and more of a muggle mannerism. Severus had to show his fellow snakes that he understands the same mannerisms as a pure-blood.

He stares at her dainty hands before taking it into his bony ones. He turns it slightly and lifts it to his lips before quickly giving it a chaste kiss and letting go. Adhara's eyes widened at the act.

"Severus Snape."

"So…can I sit with you," she asked.

Severus slowly surveyed the room noting the many other empty seats. Many of them beside boys who was eager for her to sit there if Severus was to decline.

"I won't hold you down," she quickly said. "I'm pretty proficient. I got an O in potions. I just heard that you are very good. I had a partner last year who made me do all the work. I thought it would be good to have one to work with on equal grounds."

After a much long awkward silence, he finally said, "Fine."

* * *

Remus could hear the squealing of Lily when Adhara made her way in the classroom. She waved at the redhead before scanning the rest of the class for a seat. Seats was filling up quickly because of her housemates. And then her eyes went to his direction and he saw the smile spread across her face. Adhara waved at Remus as she walked towards him. He frowned, confused until he realized that there's an empty seat next to him.

Where is Peter, he thought but could care less (what friend he is) as Adhara sat her things down on their shared table.

"Morning, Remus," she greeted him. "Is this seat saved for Peter?"

Before he could decline (again what kind of mate is he?) Sirius jumped up to answer.

"He won't mind," he said. "He'll be ecstatic to be seated with a cute puff."

"So, Addie, you ready for quidditch season," James asked with a grin. Instantly Adhara gleamed at her favorite topic.

"Oh, I can not wait to put you in your place," she said. "Show you blokes that us Hufflepuff are not to be underestimated."

"Good luck with that," he said. "First you have to make the team."

"Are you doubting my skills?"

"I haven't even seen these skills," James rolled his eyes.

"She's a decent flier," Sirius tells his mate.

"I'm just sayin' that there're only been blokes playing this and don't they will hold back because of your pretty face," James tells her.

"Oh, you callin' us pretty?" Sirius teases as he flipped his hair back.

"Yeah, I can _barely_ keep my hands off of you," James said as he lightly punches Sirius.

Let's just say it was hard for Remus to focus in class.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Black Twins to get into their first argument of the year.

And it was all because of Severus Snape.

Snape didn't cause it… _intentionally_. If Remus was to blame someone for starting the row between the siblings it was pretty obvious that it was Sirius. Well, any argument between the pair is started by Sirius.

Remus only lived with him for a year but he knows how easy it is for the pureblood's temper to rise. For someone who was raised by stoic parents, he can't really stop his brain to mouth filter (which worries him if Sirius was to find out that one of his mates he lives with is a monster).

It all started two weeks later in the halls during the weekend. James was dragging Adhara and Sirius to the quidditch pitch to practice since try-outs was only days away. Remus and Peter following closely behind.

And that's when Sirius saw him.

"Ugh, _Snivellus_ ," Sirus grimaced when catching sight of the snake.

Adhara furrowed her eyebrows. "Who?"

She looks over James' shoulder to see who caused the sudden tension in the air.

Before the boys could answer, Adhara grinned at the sight of her potions partner (and a new friend even if Severus doesn't agree), " _Severus_!" she waved full of excitement.

James and Sirius stopped suddenly causing the three others to crash behind them.

"Adhara," both of them said seriously with face showing betrayal.

"What?" she asked the two of them clearly not knowing what the problem was. Remus couldn't help but chuckle. Of course, Adhara would befriend her brother's 'arch-nemesis'. Severus was finally close enough in arms reach. "Hello, Severus. Where are you heading off to?"

Severus, clearly noting the glares of James and Sirius, nods at Adhara with a softer expression yet still alert. "Black—

-I told you to call me, Adhara," she cuts him off as shoves him playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm going to the library to work on our potions homework. Have you already finished it," he asked her.

"No, I'm planning on doing either tonight or tomorrow. Would you like to come to the pitch with—

-like hell we want this greasy snake around," James finally spoke up. Remus was shocked that he was silent all this time. James must have been really shocked enough to be speechless for ten seconds.

"Yeah, and I might find that nose quite distracting when practicing," Sirius adds with a smirk.

Remus glanced at Adhara to see her having a confused look giving it to her to Gryffindor friends. He could tell she was stunned to see this side of them.

Severus, who Remus is surprised to see stayed long enough, glowered at the two before swiftly walking away.

Finally, Adhara found her tongue.

"What the—what was _that_?" she asked the two.

" _We_ should be asking the questions here," Sirius said. He grabbed her by the arm tightly. "Why the hell are you friendly with _Snivellus_?"

" _Don't call him tha_ t," she growled which shocked the group of boys. Yeah, they've seen her mad before but never to the point where she talks back like this to her brother. Her eyes narrowed at him with her mouth pressed into a thin line. "I can't believe you guys. You both was just mean without a reason. He didn't even do anything to you."

"He _exists_ that what he did," James said like that was the best reason to give.

"I can't _believe_ you're defending him," Sirius yelled.

"He's my friend," she said like it was obvious.

"Well, you have a shoddy pick of friends, he scoffed. "I don't want you being friends with him anymore."

Adhara rolled her eyes. "Sorry, was I suppose to ask for permission? You don't get to tell me who I can be friends with."

Sirius, who is not used to this type of attitude being directed at him bristled. With a low growl, he shoved past his sister, bumping his shoulder into her harder than he meant to, and stormed off.


	5. Second Year II

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. They really help motivate me to write more when I see that people enjoy them. Don't worry for those who thinks this would majority of Fabian/Ofc fanfic. This is a slow burn so it is going to take a couple of chapters for Adhara to notice her feelings for Remus.**

* * *

 **You never realized**

 **how much you like someone**

 **until you see them**

 **like someone else**

* * *

 **SECOND YEAR II**

It was pretty obvious that Sirius and Adhara were in a row. Both of them avoiding the other.

It's been four days of Adhara not coming to their table and so the mood dropped (even from Fabian, who yells at her to come over and sit next to him). Remus noticed that she would glance at Sirius when she thinks no one is paying attention (as does Sirius with her). Remus couldn't help but mope with James about their missing friend.

"We were prats," James finally said. "Well, you were a prat. You didn't have to treat her like that."

"Yeah, you did grab her pretty harshly," said Remus as he flipped through his Transfigurations textbook.

Remus felt a bit bad about pointing that out to his friend since Sirius looked like a kicked puppy. But he quickly got over that when he recalled what happened that Saturday when he grabbed her by the arm and knocked her back by his shoulder.

"I…did not mean to," Sirius grumbled.

"You should apologize to her," Remus tells him. He knew that it was pretty selfish of him for his request. Yeah, he feels sorry for his mate's feelings over his avoidance of his sister. But he also misses the company of her. They don't speak much. They were beginning to form a better friendship instead of just being her brother's friend when they were seated together in Charms. Since their seats was pretty much unofficially assigned (since Peter was unwilling to move seats because of an adorable blonde Hufflepuff he's partnered with), she chose that moment to not speak to the rest of them. Adhara would exchange pleasantries with the werewolf but beyond that, it was nothing else. No jokes. No smiles.

"But she's friends with—

-she has a kind soul," James said with an eye roll like it's obvious. As if Adhara is naïve for being friends with the Slytherin. "So what that she's friends with him?"

Sirius looked at James as if he was just slapped.

"Can you ignore it? I think it's because they are potion partners," Remus said. "You don't want to lose your friendship over something as trivial as Snape."

Sirius groaned. He hates it when Remus makes sense. "Fine. Adhara can be pretty stubborn, too."

* * *

"Ah, _there_ is that smile," a teasing voice broke her out of her daydreaming. She turned around to see a familiar redhead with his smug smirk on his freckled face. Adhara berated herself for the instant blush that took over her freckled cheeks.

"M-my smile?" she stuttered. _Smooth. Real smooth_ , she thought. Why can't she be like Sirius with his witty remarks?

"Yes, you've been pretty bummed these past few days," Fabian explained. He went to sit next to her on the sofa in the common room. "Glad to see that you made up with your brother."

"Oh? Was everyone happy about that?" she asked him. Adhara couldn't help smiling at the memory of her brother making the biggest show in the great hall during breakfast. With the help of James and Remus, they dragged her over to his table and the next thing that happens, Sirius jumps on the table (on his knees) and pulls out his wand. In fireworks was ' _SORRY_ ' and he put his hands together and had a speech prepared.

"Well, I am glad to see your presence in the lion's den," he joked. "And speaking of that…what are you doing here, love?"

"Um, Frank let me in," she replied. Her cheeks becoming more red when she realized he called her, ' _love'._ "I was supposed to meet with Sirius to help with Transfiguration."

"He blew you off?"

"Um…" she shrugged. If he did and she ends up just talking to _Fabian_ , then she does not entirely mind. Yeah, she doesn't understand the homework but then again Fabian will be talking to her.

"Well, I'll keep you company until the tosser graces us with his presence." He plucks the textbook from her hands and tosses it to the coffee table in front of them. "Heard you tried out for the quidditch team."

"You heard right," she said. Adhara felt nervous about the tryouts. With her stewing from her fight with her brother, she was not on her A-game but lucky for her it was good enough to make the team. She is now the reserve Seeker. She is bubbling with excitement to tell her brother (and James) since she found out only one hour ago.

"And?"

"I'm a reserved player," she said, trying to hide her excitement—but failing.

"Well, that's pretty good for a second year," he winked at her. "I finally made the team. I'm now the reserve Beater."

"Congratulations," she said.

"We have plenty of times to make a name for ourselves—

-Addie, sorry I'm late. James was too busy basking in the glow of being a reserve—what are you doing here, _Prewitt_?" It became pretty obvious of Sirius' dislike for the older boy ever since the redhead started to flirt openly with his twin sister.

"Keeping her company since some arse left her all alone here," Fabian said. "Well, I'll be going. Nice catching up with you, Adhara," he said to her before heading up the stairs to his bedroom.

Adhara could see the question ready to spill through his mouth. So to prevent her brother from putting his foot in his mouth yet again she hurried and said, "I made the team."

Sirius froze instantly as James jumped on the couch, kneeing her in the side. Both of his arms wrapping around her as he pressed her against his chest like he was a proud father.

"I did, too," he squealed (which he would deny later) as he shook her with excitement. A smile plastered on his face.

* * *

 _Dear Father,_

 _Sorry, it took so long to write you. I honestly don't know what to write to you about. I made the team! But I'm only a reserve player Seeker. Sirius and I got into a row about me being friends with this boy from Sirius. But we made up and back to normal. Regulus seems to be doing fine in his house. I've tried to keep an eye on him._

 _From_

 _Adhara Cassiopeia Black_

 _From House the Ancient and Nobel House of Black_

* * *

Severus gained more than he expected when befriending Adhara Black.

Severus Snape gained a proficient potions partner who does not hold him back. But he gained much more. His fellow housemates noticed how she enjoyed speaking with the lonesome Slytherin. She would not ignore him outside of class as if they have never met. She would wave dramatically and call out to him with a too-wide smile (Like Lily would have). Adhara would leave her friends from her own house and greet him.

The Slytherins noticed this. That's when Regulus Black befriended him as well. That increased his status more by having two out of three Black children as his friends (which he rather calls them allies).

Since he befriended Regulus, he started to open up to Severus.

That he even told him about what happened over the holidays their first year. Severus is not one to gossip on other's business (maybe for a personal gain) but all and all, he would not betray an ally's trust.

Regulus Black was not who he thought to be when he first met the young pureblood. But then again what was he expecting after meeting the two Black twins. Serious black bean boisterous and loud and annoying and ruthless In his bullying. In the opposite with Adhara who is all smiles and kindness just like the stereotypical Hufflepuff.

The youngest sibling was shy at first. But after befriending older purebloods who held a higher status because of their age he grew with confidence. He was not as annoying as the two other twin; he knew when his company was not needed. he was very quiet and only spoken when it was needed.

So when Regulus started to show his concerns about his older sister, Severus thought he should give him some advice about this. Severus worried about her Choice and friends that can ruin her and become disowned from her own family. Like with his older cousin who ran away with a muggle born.

Severus thought of this as being a good friend. So he advised Regulus to write to his parents about his sibling's concerning choice of friends with blood-traitors and half-bloods.

* * *

It was the morning on the Saturday of the first game of quidditch. Gryffindor was going against Slytherin. Third of the students were decked out in gold and red.

A big smile was on her face as she made her way to the table where her brother was sitting at. Serious automatically noticed the scarf that was not his around his little sister's neck. He glanced over at the redhead who was smirking when he also noticed that she was wearing his scarf.

Adhara did not seem to notice (or ignored) her brother's change in mood. She turned to James and said, "It might be a long shot but good—

-who's scarf is that?" Sirus asked her even though the answer was pretty obvious. Adhara keeps glancing over at the redheaded twins with a blush on her cheeks.

"Fabian's," she tried to feint nonchalance but it was easy to see through.

" _Why_ are you wearing his scarf?"

"He wants me to for good luck," she said with an eye roll like the answer was obvious.

"He probably not even playing," Sirus said with a scoff. "He's a _reserve_ player."

"Stop being a prat," she growled at him. "If continue to be one I'll just sit with Severus and Lily."

It was as if she slapped her brother in the face with her alternate choice of sitting arrangements for the quidditch match. Remus tried to hold back a smile at his mate's hurt expression.

"Oi," she threw a piece of bacon at him. "Stop looking like I broke your heart."

"You did," Sirius whined. "You're sitting with us. And that's final."

* * *

So the Slytherin team won (by cheating) and everyone was dejected. Adhara felt her chest tighten at the saddened look of James when he sulked through the Fat Lady's portrait to the common room. She decided to wait in the hall for Fabian. She did have his scarf so she wanted to give it back to him. But when she noticed the redhead walk with a stunning blonde (as stunning as a thirteen-year-old girl can be at that age) and how close they walked, and whispered, she felt an unknown emotion wash over her.

"Adhara?" a soft familiar voice broke her from her trance. Her gray eyes looked up into green ones.

"Um, Remus, hello," she smiled at her brother's friend.

"Are you going inside? Did you need to talk to Sirius or James?" he asked her. She shook her head. James needed time for himself after such a ruthless play of his favourite sport. Hell, she needed one too and her team was not even playing. Sirius could care less since he's a reserve player, too.

Remus notices how she kept glancing over at the redheaded third year. For the first time, he noticed that her expression was not the usual one when she was caught staring at Fabian. Instead of the flush of pink on her cheeks and a glow in her gray eyes; she looked sullen. She looked as if someone had stolen her pet, Rigel.

Adhara sighed and turn back to Remus. She gave him a fake smile he can see through. Remus tries to enjoy the fact that he can decipher if her smiles for real or not. It was just _obvious_ to him because it was not as radiant as he was accustomed to.

She pulled the scarf from around her neck and hand it to him.

"Can you give this to Fabian, please?" she asked him. He easily took it from her and watched as she made her through the many Gryffindors and down the stairs.

* * *

It kind of hit Remus all at once. He thought he was kind of stage where girls were still an enigma to him. So different than the rough housing boys who rather horse around than try to catch the attention from a bird. He knew that he had some strange infatuation with Adhara but he just tallied it up to her just being cute and his best mate's little sister.

He doesn't know much about her anyways. He knows that she has to be kinder than the average person since she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Remus figured that she was a decent one since that's where they all go if not Gryffindor. Adding bravery to her traits then she might have been in the same house with him.

But seeing the look that she gave Fabian as he talked to another cute bird (not as cute as Adhara, he has to add) he finally noticed that Adhara fancied Fabian.

Not him.

 _Fabian_.

And when Remus came to a realization of that, it bloody hurts. It was easy to hide it, like it was easy to hide the fact that he is a werewolf. He knew that under the forced smile that she gave him was misery and self-pity. Blimey, he was feeling that as well because he was seeing Adhara like someone else that is not him. And that was when he figured out the problem to the 'Adhara Equation'.

 _I fancy her_ , he thinks to himself. And he knew that it will never be him at the end of her longing gaze. Fabian was everything that Remus is not. He's tall, popular, and funny. When he thinks more about it, Fabian actually reminds him of Sirius. Both flirts, loud and with a knack for pranking. Hates everything about Slytherin. And detention being his usual 'hang out' after dinner. Hell, he even has a twin just like Sirius.

But that didn't stop the dejected feeling that bubbled inside of Remus.

"Remus, are you not feeling too well?" Peter asked him, noticing the frowning of his quiet friend.

It also didn't help the fact that the full moon was in three days.

"Just feeling a bit sick, that's all," he lied (partially).


	6. Second Year III

I'm too shy

to tell you

how I feel

so I'll hide behind

timid smiles and

soft hellos

I'm afraid

if I ask you

"What do you

think of me?"

you will reply

with...

"I don't"

by m.k

* * *

Adhara thought the next best action to take on the start of the new week was avoid sitting at the Gryffindor table. Sirius always sat within three feet of Fabian and Gidieon (even though he hates him) so that would make it hard for her to avoid him.

It felt like a long weekend to the thirteen year old girl. Never in her short thirteen years has she ever fancied someone. But it should of have came to shock to her. Of course she fancies Fabian bloody Prewiit. The way she's been acting ever since she met him on the train her first year, she has been a giddy, giggling, and blushing mess. She was only like that around Fabian.

And already Adhara hates having a crush. Esspecially one who clearly flirts with her but does with a preitter girl. It didn't help that he is a blood-traitor and in the one house her family loathes.

She really wished to have an older sister to talka bout these things with. Her mother is out of the question. Father is, of course. Why speak to this to her brothers? She has a few friends in her own house but she's not close enough with them to spill everything. Severus would not care about this. And Lily…okay, maybe she'll speak to her about this but she also wants a male's opinion.

So she only has one other option left when asking form the male perspective.

Teddy.

* * *

Teddy Tonks furrowed his eyebrows at the unfamiliar black owl that swopped through his kitchen. The owl was spoiled and demanded attention. It interrupted his breakfast and made itself at home on the kitchen table.

"Who could this be from?" he asked Andromedea who also stared at the owl skeptically.

He opned the letter and automatically a girn spread across his face.

Adhara.

He hasn't spoken to her since June when she left for summer break. She cried when he told her the plan of eloping with her cousin. He made sure he had her promise to write her and he though that she broke it since he has not gotten a letter in five months. But here it is. And she was asking him for love advice of all things.

 _Dear Teddy,_

 _I apologize for not writing you sooner. I hope you are doing well. I have became a reserve Seeker this year! I made a few friends in my house!_

 _Are you doing well? Is Andromeda?_

 _My mother rants endlessly about how she tainted the Black Family's reputation._

 _I have a few questions to ask you. It's a bit embarrassing. Please don't laugh!_

 _I have come to fancy a boy. I should not like him but it just happened before I realized! I though he liked me but then I see him all the time flirting with other girls. Has he been leading me on all this time or do you think he could like me more than them?_

 _I've been wracking my brain with this for the past weekend._

 _Please send this with your owl since this is Sirius' owl and I do not need him reading my mail about a boy I fancy!_

 _Thank you._

 _From Adhara Cassiopeia Black_

 _From the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

* * *

Sirius handwriting his horrid. Remus couldn't believe he even asked him to write notes for him. James barely pays attention enough to even write notes and when he does there is barely anything on the parchment to study for. Peter's notes was the same as James'. He could ask for Lily's but she is now ignoring him because of a prank he did with his mates towards the Slytherins. That left him one option (that seemed very appealing).

Adhara.

Remus found her in a secluded spot in the library with her nose in a book about the Dark Arts creatures. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

She jumped at the sudden sound. When she realized who it was, she gave him a small smile.

"Hello, Remus," she greeted him.

It took a moment for him to greet her back. He still hasn't come up with a solution for the 'Unrequited Love' chapter of his life with his best mates's twin sister. Now that he knows for sure that he fancies the girl, it made him more aware of how he acts around her.

It didn't help when she looked so cute. Not as cute as she was last week when she didn't change her appearance. Her hair is straightened and glossy (he likes her hair naturally curly). Some of her freckles was faded revealing more of her fare skin. Lips redder and shinier (he overheard Lily talking about lip gloss).

Remus was not stupid. He knew what this sudden change of her looks was about.

Fabian.

"Can I copy your notes from History of Magic…and,um, Potions?" he asked her. "I know we don't have classes together but you write amazing notes." He recalled the time he asked for her Charms notes and was astounded and how detailed and neat it was.

"Sure," she shrugged. She looked through her black leather bag then pulled out the needed notes. Remus decided that it would be best for him to write the notes while he was already in the libray and in the company of Adhara.

He sat across from her. Remus tried not to look so obvious at his staring. She didn't pay much mind to him.

Remus finally focused onto her notes and realized…

It was a letter.

He didn't mean to pry (okay, he _did_ ) but his eyes scanned as quick as he can over the letter before she realized he was snooping through her letter.

 _Dear Addie,_

 _So the only way for you to write me a letter is for advice?_

 _I'm hurt._

 _We are doing well. A small flat but we're happy. I'm glad that I'm officially your cousin-in-law! We're family!_

 _So about this boy…_

 _Is it one of the Prewitt twins? I recall you kept staring over at him during meals. If he's flirting with you AND other girls, he's a waste of time to think about. He's a prat. I think you should show him you're not a girl to lead on like that._

 _Please write more often._

 _I am glad you made more friends._

 _Love,_

 _Teddy Tonks_

 _From the New and UnNoble House of Tonks_

"You gave me your letter on accident," he said after four seconds. Remus would of laughed at her reaction (bugged out eyes and mout open) if it wouldn't have been obvioushe read through her letter.

"How much have you read," she asked as she snatched the letter from him. Her cheeks reddened. Her grey eyes looking at him as if she can see through him.

Remus decided that it was impossible to lie to her with her giving him this puppy eye look.

"Just…okay, forgive me, I read it all but to be honest it is a short letter," Remus said. "I read the whole thing."

His eyes widened when he realized she was laughing at him.

"You look…like a kid being punished," she giggled. Remus relaxed when he witnessed her smile (the first real one since that Saturday). It faded after a few seconds. "…do you think he would like me more than Claire Foster?"

 _Is she really asking me this?_ He thought to himself. He was ready to shout that she was better to be with compared to anyone else. Remus started out with a better approach.

"Maybe, since Claire is in the same house as him so he can get to know her better," he said. "Do you talk a lot with him? To get to know him and vice versa?"

She bit her bottom lip before answering. "Blimey, I'm so daft," she ran her fingers through her hair as she groaned. "All he does is make jokes and I laugh like a bubble-head. It's not like we talk a lot. I preen every time I gain an inkling of attention from him."

It's not like he's going to defend Fabian.

"Ugh, maybe it's for the best," she said more to herself. "I'm thirteen…it's not like I'm in love with him. It is just a stupid crush and can get me in so much trouble. He's a blood-traitor and a Gryffindor. I can not be romantically involved with—

-Adhara," he cuts her off. Her rambling was adorable but she was going towards a downward slope. He didn't want her to think that she can't be with a Gryffindor. Remus liked to think that sometime in the future he would have a chance with her. " _Breathe_ ," he reaches forward and covered her hand with his. Adhara didn't seem to mind since she was still worried over a crush.

"B-but, I shouldn't even try. It's too much of a risk," she mumbled. "I don't even see how Andromeda could just leave her family over…" she trailed off. Remus couldn't not understand how it led to this topic.

"Calm down, Adhara," he said softly to her. After a few seconds he said, "Sometimes love is worth it. Worth it enough to leave everything behind for that person. We're too young to understand. You're only thirteen. It's just a small crush." He knew that this was more of a selfish gain for himself to change her mind on this.

Remus smirked when Adhara crossed her arms and pouted. "You sound like what a father would…"

"Compliment?"

"I guess you're an old soul," she winked at him playfully. But then she frowned again. "My parents were betrothed at fifteen. That leaves me _two_ years of freedom," she groaned.

Remus smirked at her dramatics. He was accustomed to it because of James and Remus.

"Hopefully you will not be betrothed to your cousin," he teased her.

Adhara's eyes widened at the jab. The only one to know that was Teddy. It's common knowledge among the Pureblood families but not heavily advertised. Her mother is related to her father. They are _first_ cousins to make things more strange.

"Sirius told us," he explaiened to her. "Good thing you turned out to be cute instead of deformed."

Remus instantly regretted the words that came out of his mouth until he saw a small amount of pink dust her cheeks (not as much with Fabian but progress).

* * *

Orion was shocked to see his only daughter's new appearance. Walburga liked the change. Adhara's hair was straight and all in one place. Freckles was barely noticeable. Lips shinier than usual.

Orion is no fool. He had a hint of what this could be about.

"Mother," she nods to Walburga. A smile, wide and radiant, was now directing to her father. "Father."

"Adhara," he said with warmth. He combed her hair with his fingers. To be honest, he rather like it curly. He would lightly joke how his hand was stuck and forever be in her custody. He glanced behind his daughter to see his youngest son making his way over with Severus in tow.

"Father," Regulus called out to him. Walburga frowned at the pale boy who's with her son. She could possibly see the obvious worn-down robes that the second-year wore but at least Orion could hide his recognition of it unlike his wife. "This is my friend, Severus Snape."

Walburga frowned when she found out his last name. Orion knew of the new older friend his son has made. Regulus wrote to him about making a new friend (through Adhara, much to his pleasement) in his house. He made sure to note that he's a half-blood but loathes the muggle side of him. So Orion decided to approve of the friend of Regulus. As long as he stays only a friend to Adhara. And judging by his looks, he would not be deemed attractive enough for his lovely daughter. But that thought was crushed when Adhara gave the sullen boy a bright smile and quick hug (Severus looked like he was about to die when he noticed the look Walburga gave him).

"Severus!" Adhara practically squeals his name. "Will you write to me over break?"

Severus frowns. He hesitates to answer. "…I do not have an owl."

"Well, we'll write to you then," Regulus said before Walburga can insult how little amount of money his friend has that he couldn't even afford to buy an owl.

"And you better reply back," Adhara try to say with a glare. If he was not being scrutinized by the highest status of Purebloods he would of rolled his eyes at her and scoffed. So he let Adhara hug him _again_ before she ran over to Thomas Higgs.

* * *

"You _told_ on her," Sirius roared at his brother. His eyes blazing while he snarled.

"Someone had to keep an eye on her since you would let her strut around and ruin her reputation towards suitors," Walburga said.

Adhara just sat there at the dining table. Head down as she eyed her plate. She didn't know what to feel at this moment. She felt betrayed. That was the first emotion to run through her. She knows that Sirius was feeling that way too but he was voicing, unlike his sister.

"Adhara," her father called out to her. She looked up at him with her familiar puppy eyes that passed down from him (certainly not her mother). Adhara was the only one out of his three children to make him weak with just a single teary-eyed look.

"Don't baby her, Orion," Walburga scolds her husband. Her mother's eyes now on her with anger in them. "If I hear about you with those mudbloods and blood traitors and half-bloods, you're going to Durmstrang instead."

"Durmstrang, why not B—

-don't even mention that school full of half-breeds," Walburga shudders as if the thought of her child being there with the Veelas sent chills through her. "At least Durmstrang does not accept mudbloods. So, Adhara, are we clear?"

Adhara could sense her brother's burning stare. She resisted looking at him. The disappointed look of her father made her want to cry for his forgiveness of going against his wishes.

"Yes, mother," she mumbles.

She could hear her brother scoff before stomping up the stair to his room.

* * *

Remus knew something was up when he saw Sirius leave Adhara without saying a word. He would usually offer (more like, beg) for his sister to sit with him in the compartment on the train.

"What happened?" he asked as soon as their whole group was there.

Sirius sighed. "I know she hates breaking the rules but…"

"Your parents scolded her?" Remus guessed.

"Yeah. Reg is keeping an eye on her and reporting back to them," Sirius explained. "So she can only keep the company of purebloods and half-bloods who are for their bloody purist cause."

"She's…she's," Remus didn't know what to say. He was going to say she's not a Gryffindor but phrasing it that way make it seem like he was calling her a coward. So he decided on, "She doesn't want to disappoint her parents, Sirius."

"So she forgets her morals and—

-they did threaten to send her away," he cuts Sirius off.

Sirius instantly deflated at the mention of Adhara being sent away. And Durmstrang of all places. Dark wizards graduate from their and could possibly turn his sister into a monster. And her being all alone there…

" _Please_ tell me that you have not been ignoring her the whole holiday break, Sirius," Remus asked. He knew of that happened that would of broke Adhara's heart.

Sirius' guilty look was enough of an answer.


	7. Second Year IV

**Author's note:**

 **Anon: thanks for the review and critique. I will write more about Remus's feelings towards his condition when he is in his third year. And I know that this is abit heavy for kids who are in their first and second year but I thought of her parents pressuring her to choose wisely for her friends since Andromeda ran off with a muggle born and Sirius and Adhara are in houses full of muggleborns and 'blood-traitors'.**

* * *

 **Sometimes**

 **you need to**

 **distance yourself**

 **from people.**

 **If they care,**

 **they'll notice.**

 **I** **f they don't,**

 **you know where you stand.**

* * *

Remus noticed that Adhara has been spending more of her time with Regulus, Severus, and Thomas Higgs. More with Thomas Higgs than anyone else. And it's not like she is the one seeking out the third year boy. He would ditch his own friends and make his way over to Adhara with his cocky smile and charming words.

She was polite when she sat next to him in Charms but nothing outside of being cordial. Remus could tell that she was not faring well with being separated from her brother. The silent treatment that her brother was giving her pissed Remus off. Sirius is so dramatic when things do not go his way. But he could tell that Sirius was also feeling the same even though he was the one to start this. This was their longest row. Over a month to be exact.

And you know what finally got the siblings to speaking?

 _Quidditch._

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were playing each other in the second week of February.

Everyone just knew that Gryffindor was going to win. It's always been the usual thing. So Remus was not expecting much from the game. It's not like his friends are going to be playing in it since they are all reserve players.

And then the impossible happened.

Hufflepuff's Seeker fell off her broom—fifteen feet in the air—and had to be sent to the infirmary. That's when Adhara made her debut. There she was walking on the pitch with the latest broom looking fit (come on, those quidditch pants are a sin). Gryffindor was ahead by fifty points and Hufflepuff was putting on a fight for the first time. But it's not like Remus knew the score. His eyes were locked onto the brunette badger who was flying the broom as if she became one with it. She whizzed by other players easily while her opponent could barely dodge them. The snitch was just within reach of Adhara. She followed it always ten feet behind. The snitch decided to fly towards the pitch and Adhara easily went for it.

" _What the hell_?" he said out loud. Timid and shy Adhara was now being reckless… _Gryffindor_ as she flew for the snitch. Remus couldn't blink. He prayed that some sense would come into her head to stop or at least slowdown.

Remus didn't know if she caught it since Adhara fell onto the grass face first.

 _Adhara Black caught the snitch! Hufflepuff wins!_

Sirius stood there frozen. Fear coursed through his body until the little runt lifted her hand with the snitch in it with a proud smile. Her face bruised and dirty but gleaming with a wide smile. Her teammates tackled her into a group hug since this is their first time winning in decades. Adhara seemed more shocked than him by the sudden affection from her housemates.

James pushed through the mass of people and threw himself on to her. Sirius knows that the boy would be sulking later but pushed it down to show how proud he is of his friend regardless of what house she belongs to.

Sirius threw everything that made him mad at her out the window. Adhara played for the first time. And not only caught the snitch but helped her team win. It's been forever since Hufflepuff won against Gryffindor and it was because of his sister that they did. Sirius could not let something as stupid as a fight get in the way of him being proud of his little sister. He did not want her to remember this day that was connected to they're first ever big fight but the day they made up from that said fight.

Sirius yanked James from his sister and engulfed her into a hug. Adhara seemed more surprised by the hug from Sirius than she felt during the hug with James and that _hurts_. He couldn't help but smile a bit when he realized that he is not the same height as Adhara anymore. For the past twelve years, they have always been the same height and now here she was, two inches shorter. For some reason, that made him think what other differences was between the pair of them that he failed to notice.

* * *

 _Dear Father,_

 _Have you heard? I got to play during the quidditch match against Gryffindor! I helped us win. I caught the snitch in the first ten minutes that I played in the game! I think the snitch was lucky since it helped me and Sirius make up. Yeah, we had another row and it lasted for a whole month! But we are back on good terms…I think._

 _From_

 _Adhara Black_

 _From the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

 _Dear Teddy,_

 _So, Sirius and I made up and it was all because of the beautiful sport quidditch. I helped us win by catching the snitch in ten minutes! I think my house mates are finally starting to show a liking to me!_

 _From Adhara Black_

 _From the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

* * *

Even though Adhara made up with Sirius didn't mean that she was going to go running back to their table having lunch with them and being social with the group of friends. Regulus was still watching her. He is her beloved younger brother but the fact that he is spying on her and reporting back made her want to sock him in the jaw. He claims he was looking out for her since he didn't want her to fall for a mudblood like her older cousin. Adhara is not stupid. She knows better to seek a relationship with them since it could end the one she has with her family. But she really wants to be friends with the muggle-borns. She really missed Lily,

And apparently Lily did miss her but the redhead was not going to stew silently. Lily gave Adhara some time and then confronted Sirius about it after a couple of weeks. She felt angry that Adhara would drop her like that but with further explanation of situation from Sev, it started to make a little sense.

But it still hurts.

Lily may be angry but she would not cause a scene that could cause trouble for the Hufflepuff in public.

So she decided to wait until she knows that Adhara would be alone in the library.

"So where you going to even explain why you dropped me like I was a pile of dung?"

Adhara flinched at the question laced with anger and hurt. She turned around in her seat to see the redhead with a frown on her face and arms crossed. She only saw Lily mad a handful of times but at least it was pointed at James and Sirius.

"No…" Adhara mumbles. "I already felt bad for even doing it but telling you that we can not be friends anymore? That's just cruel."

"It's crueler to me when I thought I've done something wrong to cause this," Lily, of course, made sense.

"Please forgive me," she said. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

" _and_?"

"Sorry for even ditching you in the first place," she apologized.

Lily easily relented. Adhara's puppy-eyed look was unfair for her.

It had Lily worried. Lily always thought that maybe the Hufflepuff is not used to friends (Sirius did not count). So instead of speaking to her about what problems she faced at home, she let it stew a bit. Lily was not an idiot. She noticed that Adhara has barely spoken to her housemates (and vice versa) and that made her befriend the girl in the first place last year. But then she actually got to know her and realized that she was nothing like her brother and not use to making friends (or having them).

"We can still be friends," Lily said after much thought. "We may not have been best friends but I still want to be there for you…even if it's in secret." She thought of Severus. She noticed how the distance between the two was bigger than it's ever been. He would not pull himself away from her purposely like the pureblood in front of her has but she noticed how he tensed up when his housemates were near.

A smile easily appeared upon the thirteen-year old's face at the suggestion. "Of course," she said with a nod.

* * *

"Why the bloody hell are you wearing _Slytherin'_ s colors?"

It was the first time since November that Fabian has spoken to Adhara. It was more because of her constant avoidance of the redhead. And now here he was in front of her wearing a frown and pouting (So cute, she thought) with his arms crossed at her. Adhara was on her way to sit with Regulus and Severus and she could feel their eyes on her as she spoke to a blood-traitor.

"I have a friend who's on their team," she shrugged, not meeting his eyes. If it was not for Thomas, then she would have been wearing Ravenclaw's colors (which 8o percent of the students were doing) since Slytherin is full of cheaters. They brought shame to the sport she loved.

"Oh, yeah. _Higgs_ ," he said the boy's name with disgust. Adhara raised an eyebrow at that. Has he been watching her? As if he heard the question that ran through her mind, his cheeks reddened. "Um, you were pretty wicked with your catch last month," he hurried and changed the subject.

"Thanks," Adhara said shyly. "I don't know what came over me. I just went for it. Sometimes my mind stops over-thinking when I'm playing quidditch."

"It's the same way with me," he agreed. "You should come sit with us," he offered. "Noticed you haven't been at our table in a while. You in a row with your brother?"

Adhara tried to fight the grin from coming when she realized he's been looking for her. "I just decided to spend more time with my other friends."

"Slytherin friends," Fabian points out.

Adhara shrugs. "Friends are friends." She knew that she's been talking too long and too friendly with the redhead. "And speaking of friends, I should go sit with them since the game is starting any minute now."

* * *

"I thought you fancied Claire?" Gideon asked as soon as his brother sat next to him.

"She was getting clingy. Just because I snogged her a few times doesn't mean that I'm going to tie myself to her," he waved off. Claire was a fit bird. One of the only few cute girls in his house and year to a have a decent pair of knockers with a cute face to match.

"Black is a bit different from your usual type," Gideon points out.

Fabian glances over at the second year Hufflepuff. She's is. While she used to be a giggling girl who blushed at everything he said he noticed a few things about her. Like her love of quidditch and how she's a wicked Seeker and had his heart racing when he saw her ride the broom with ease. "You make it seem like I'm a slag who only snogs blondes—

-with knockers, yes, you are one," Gideon teased. Out of the pair of twins, Fabian was the first to start taking an interest in girls. Fabian would flirt with them while Gideon starts ranting on about dragons and hippogriffs. Both being thirteen with puberty hitting them at full force. They were tall for their age yet voice was still high (and cracked occasionally). Gideon still finds the birds annoying and 'okay' looking while Fabian had a wandering eye. He still doesn't think much of it but a quick snog. He thought he might as well get some experience before he starts to really fancy someone.

"How the bloody hell do you even get birds who are so out of your league?" Frank, their best friend, said. Gideon and Fabian didn't take offense to his (clumsy) words since they are used to their friend speaking without thinking much of the consequences of saying it.

"I like to think it's my charm," Fabian said with a smug smile. Making a girl laugh was the ultimate flirting technique that sealed the deal with girls.

"You're completely nutter if you think you got a chance with her," Gideon said, noticing that Fabian was still staring at the Hufflepuff.

* * *

Adhara could not understand what was going on. She couldn't help but think that maybe her change of attitude (distancing herself from the Gryffindors) could have helped along with her changed appearance. Ever since that day, he has been trying to get her attention. Stopping her in the halls and trying to make conversation. Bringing up topics of professional quidditch games. It was pretty baffling and distracted her from her original goal of separating herself from those who could threaten her relationship wither family. He would randomly compliment her when he passes her in the halls causing the girls around her (in her year, of course) to glare at her with jealousy.

It was the end of the school year when Fabian made his initial move.

"Black, may I speak with you?" he asked her. Adhara noticed that he never says her first name in public anymore. Maybe he did catch on, she thought as she followed him to an empty corner of the halls.

"Yes, _Prewitt_?"

He smirked at her cheekiness.

"Fair warning, I am going to be writing to you over the summer. Got it?"

After a moment she finally answered, "Thanks for the warning. And why would you want to write letters to me over break?" Adhara learned from Andromeda over a letter that she can not seem too interested in the bloke.

Fabian feint offended at her question. " _Are we not friends_ , Addie?" he scoffed with a hand over his heart for dramatics. "That's what, us, _friends_ do when we can not see them over summer. We write them letters, love."

Adhara tried to ignore the racing of her heart when she noticed the endearment he given her.

"Okay…just…send them at night only," she pleaded with him.

She got her first letter two weeks after coming back home.

Sirius rolled his eyes at the beaming smile she gotten when she saw the familiar tawny-colored owl swoop through her bedroom's window. Sirius was laid the opposite direction on her bed while she was leaned against the headboard. Adhara quickly hopped off the bed and grabbed a treat for the owl before grabbing the letter.

 _To the Lovely Addie,_

 _I hope you miss me as much as I do for you. I really miss your pretty eyes, cute smile, and laugh. I'm very bored since I'm babysitting my nephew, William. It's not much to do here and I am BORED. How are you spending your summer? How do the Blacks spend their summer anyways?_

 _From_

 _The Handsome Fabian Prewitt_

"You should tell him not to sign his name, just in case," Sirius said. He was reading the letter over your shoulder with a frown on his face. "And can he be any more cheesy in the beginning. I mean, calling your eyes pretty and having a cute smile, and your laugh."

"You do know that we have the same eyes and smile, right?" she nudged him off her shoulder.

"Yeah, but when he says it. It sounds so, ugh," he grimaces.


	8. Third Year

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Just got done with finals so i have four weeks of free time! Please tell me your thoughts.**

* * *

 **"I'm in like with you"**

* * *

"Are you ever going to cut your hair?" was the first words out of James' mouth when Sirius walked into their compartment. Remus glanced up from his book and smirked when he saw what James was talking about. Usually, Sirius would have his hair cut when he comes back from break but ever since March of their second year, he hasn't cut it. His hair was brushing slightly against his shoulders.

"Jealous?" Sirius joked as he acts like he swung his hair over his shoulder.

"Actually, no. I actually like looking like a bloke," James shot back.

Sirius rolled his eyes and sat next to Remus. "So, Remus, how was your summer?"

Remus grimaced a bit. Painful and boring. Yeah, he written to his housemates/best mates every week (pretty much every day) but that didn't stop it from being painfully boring. And the fact that he had to deal with transformations three times tied down instead of roaming free in the woods. He missed being with them and joking around with them.

"Boring," he finally answered. "Read some boo—

"— _boo_ ," Sirius cuts him off making an appalled expression as if the idea of reading over summer break was the most repulsive idea ever to be made.

"Then please, do tell me what you did over break?" Remus asked.

"I thought you would never ask," Sirius said as he jokingly flipped his hair. "How 'bout going through the torture of my sister just gushing about the _'Handsome Fabian Prewitt_."

Remus' eyes widened at the information. He remembered the redhead showing his interest more with Adhara but he didn't think much of it. Remus thought if she didn't confide with Sirius about it then it must not be going anywhere.

"She fancies him?" he asked feinting surprise. Remus was not sure if Sirius knew that Adhara fancied him. Though, it is obvious that she did, didn't mean that she confided in her twin brother about it like she did with him months ago in the library that one time.

"Yeah," Sirius grumbled. "They've been writing each other for the whole summer. Merlin, he writes the cheesiest things to her and she falls for it. But knowing her, she won't do anything about it with him. She could not be seen fancying a blood-traitor so it's not going anywhere."

"Maybe he could be the one to pull her out of her parents' clutches," Remus shrugged.

Sirius scoffed. "Hell, I don't want him to have the satisfactory of doing that."

"Why do you even hate the bloke?" Peter asked. "You was chummy with him your first year."

"Yeah, before he caught sight of my cute twin sister," he retorted.

"Stop calling your sister cute. It sounds weird when you say it," James said with his nose scrunched.

"She is! We're _both_ pretty cute," Sirius had no qualms about calling his sister cute especially since he thinks calling her cute also meant calling himself cute, too (how vain can he get?). Sirius may think that he looks identical to Adhara but Remus doesn't see it. Yeah, he can see the resemblance that showed that they are siblings. Dark hair, gray eyes, and fair skin but Adhara's distinct feature of freckles differs her from the boy.

"That may be why Fabian is after her," Peter, of course, said the wrong thing.

Sirius' expression darkened. "Of course, but can't he go with someone in his _own_ year."

For about thirty more seconds, Sirius called the redhead every bad thing in the book before James used a _Silencio_ spell on him to shut him up.

* * *

Much to Remus' pleasure, Gryffindor has more classes with Hufflepuff. He had Defense Against Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions. He thought that year would be the same as their second year.

That thought went downhill when he saw the syllabus from DADAs.

By winter, they'll be learning about werewolves. _Werewolves_. Remus tried to calm himself when he read it. It's not like his friends pay attention that much in class if it's not about a good spell to use against Slytherins. It is pretty rare to run into a werewolf so they would not see the point to pay attention to learn it. Remus hoped that would be the case when it got to that point.

Hogsmeade became more of a distraction to the thirteen-year-old werewolf. Going to Hondeyduke's and buying all the chocolate he wants with his friends. His friends have always been a distraction to him over the last two years when they are in Hogwarts but now outside of it? It was pretty wicked to be hanging out with all three of them outside of school. He could see Peter or James outside of school during break but hanging out with Sirius made things more complete with the four of them.

And if Adhara decides to join them sometimes, then Remus doesn't mind. He revels in it. James and Sirius would hog her attention but Remus didn't mind. Remus was glad to see that she was not avoiding them as much as she did a few months ago. He starts to realize long ago that she must have made a deal with Regulus since he didn't report back to her family. Remus knew that as long as Sirius was with them then it was her excuse to hang out with the three of them.

* * *

"You're bloody rubbish at this," James yelled at Adhara during DADA class. He was on the sidelines watching Adhara and Alice duel. It was nothing but simple stunning and disarming spells so that she can take the wand from her hand. Remus never seen Adhara perform offensive spells and now he knows why.

She's horrid at it. Or like James said, she's rubbish.

Remus watched with concern of the two third years. If he was not worried about her being harmed, then this could have been entertaining to watch.

Adhara's hands shook every time she would cast a spell. Eyes clenched shut every time Alice counters back. Her shield charm was strong but she was not quick enough to cast it every time. It didn't help her situation when James and Sirius kept hounding her and not encouraging her.

" _Open_ your eyes, Addie," Sirius groaned. He kept waving his arms around, yelling orders at his twin. Which was not helping but actually distracting the Hufflepuff. She kept glancing over at the two causing her shield charm to break every time. Luckily for her, this was a practice and she's actually better at charms than casting offensive spells.

"How did you pass this class in the last two years?" Sirius was the first one to hound her as soon as she lost her wand to the Gryffindor female. Remus noticed how Sirius was taking this more seriously than James was. As James would tease her playfully, her brother acted as if she was actually dueling someone for her life. And Adhara must have thought the same as Remus since she voiced her concerns about Sirius' attitude.

"You know what this means?" he asked her but not really wanting a reply. "This means you cannot protect yourself. You kept flinching and closing your eyes. Hands were shaking."

Another trait he noticed about Adhara is that she loathes it when her brother yells her flaws two inches from her face. Anyone would, to be honest. Instead of retorting back, she pursed her lips and turned her head, ignoring him.

"Watch and learn, Addie," James said, as he dragged Sirius with him to the middle of the classroom.

"Don't worry, Adhara," Peter tried to console her. Peter didn't do much better but he did duel Remus. And not to be a cocky wanker, Remus is one of the best in the class so it was pretty unfair toward Peter. "We're only thirteen. We'll get better."

That didn't help calm the Pureblood down. She bit her lower lip as she eyed the two Gryffindors preparing to duel. "So how do we explain those two?"

Remus chuckled at her. "Their outliers."

Her stormy gray eyes peered up at him as she cocked an eyebrow. "And you? Just another gifted outlier?"

Remus shrugged. "I think it helps when we actually enjoy the class, too." Others may think he's gifted but he actually enjoys this class. This was the only class besides Care of Magical Creatures. But everyone had to have a weakness. Adhara's was DADA but her strength was Potions and Charms. Remus _loathed_ Potions.

"It's that obvious?" Remus could tell she hated throwing spells at her opponent.

"Yeah. You could tell how unwilling you are when you cast a spell to them," he admits.

* * *

Sirius thought it was his brotherly duty to tutor his little sister. He felt that he was protecting her by teaching Adhara how to defend herself. It only lasted for one day. Apparently having her brother yell at her as he cast jinx at her was not effective. If anything, it made things _far_ worse.

"You need to be faster," James yelled, which was not helping. Adhara lost her wand to Sirius at a grand total of eleven times. Remus knew that Sirius' frustration was not only fueled by his sister's lack of defending herself but also that she was not a challenge. Remus knew that Adhara is quite powerful. Her shields are strong. The strongest he's ever seen but she's not as quick at casting it after attempting to stupefy her brother. It was as if she was thinking one step behind instead of what her next step should be.

"And you need to _sod of_ f," that caught Sirius by surprise since Adhara was able to finally get his wand. "I'm done. You're the worst at this. I can't do it when you're yelling at me and insulting me—

"—I was not insulting you," he cuts her off.

"Yes, you were, y-y-you _arse_ ," she seethes. There was another trait that was similar among the two. Their temper. It may be easy to rile up Sirius but it took a lot for Adhara.

"I was just helping you."

"Well, you did an awful job of it," she shoved past her brother and was getting ready to leave but stopped when the door of the practice chamber opened.

"What are you guys doing here?" It just had to be Fabian. Remus knew that it was Fabian instead of Gideon because of how Adhara reacted to him and how he smiled at her. And of course, the way Sirius growled at the fourteen-year-old.

"Practicing," she replied softly. Her anger already disappeared.

"You guys are trying out for the dueling team?" Fabian asked them. He took a few more steps in so that the others on his team could enter. One of the major things Remus loved about the duel teams was that they were not separated by Houses. On Fabian's team, there was a few Ravenclaws but mostly Gryffindors.

"Yep," James said proudly. They've been waiting for this moment since first year. "We were helping Addie here with her offense skills. She's horrid at it."

If looks could kill, James would be dead because of Addie.

"You want to join the dueling team?" he asked her.

"No," she said softly. "They're helping me for DADA class."

"And she's rubbish at it," James cackled. Remus noted that Sirius was not quick to out his sister's flaws in the school subject like James is. He hasn't even said anything yet. He just stood there with clenched fists and a deadly glare directed at the redhead. Either Fabian is oblivious to it or just he decided to ignore it since he knows Sirius would never be friendly with him.

"And that's why I revoked them from being my tutors," Adhara announced. Sirius gaped at her. Did he not think she was serious? "All they do is yell at me. So good riddance," she pulls her bag over her shoulder, readying herself to leave.

"How 'bout I walk you back to your door?" Fabian grins at her.

Sirius scoffs at the older boy's flirting. "What do you think is going to attack her in the halls of a bloody _school_?"

"I'm just being the perfect gentleman, _Black_."

"Maybe I should walk her back. Being her big _brother_ and all," Sirius retorts with a smug smirk. He really loves stating that he's a big brother even if he's only a few minutes older than Adhara.

Adhara knew that she couldn't miss this chance. She couldn't let Sirius ruin this for her. "Well, I don't want you walking me back. I don't even want to see you or talk to you." And before he could even fathom up an apology or reply, she left the room with Fabian following close behind. Sirius was so not going to leave them alone. Not even over his dead body.

"How bout we give you guys some tips?" one of them asked. Remus recognized him as a sixth year of Gryffindor. He was pretty sure that he was the captain of the team.

"Of course," James looped his arm through Sirius' not letting him run away. He knew that his opportunity cannot be missed just because Sirius was being too overprotective.

* * *

This is the moment.

And she's not doing anything about it.

Adhara didn't dare look at Fabian.

Three months of writing to each other and she could not think of a single thing to say to him.

"So," he begins. She glances at him to see him giving her a wide grin. "It's good to see you."

"Same to you," Adhara agrees.

"I'm kind of glad to be back," Fabian confessed. "Don't tell anyone that. I'm just happy to see my mates again."

Adhara didn't know if she can agree to that. She's happy to be back and away from her mother's watchful eye. It's not like she can hang out with her friends without starting a controversy over it. She can only speak with Severus without anyone questioning her beliefs. She can also hang out James as long as Sirius is present.

"Yeah…I'm kind of glad to be away from my…" Adhara stopped herself. She didn't know how it would sound if she states how glad she is to be away from her mother.

"Your parents?" he guessed.

"Just my mum," she quickly corrects him. "She can be…intense."

"How does she feel about you hanging out with blood-traitors and half-bloods?" he asked her. "I figure your younger brother would be reporting back to her about you and Sirius."

"Well…she doesn't know," she admits. "Well, Regulus doesn't say anything anymore." She kind of guilt-tripped Regulus into it.

"And what about Higgs?"

"He's my friend and he helps me out," she shrugs.

"So is the idea of us going to Hogsmeade together barmy?" he asked her. They were now in front of the Hufflepuff entrance. Adhara nearly tripped over her own feet. Lucky enough he caught her on time.

"Um…"

Fabian sighed. "I figured. Well, I just want you to know that I fancy you."

"I…" Adhara's mind went blank as her mouth went dry. She didn't understand why it was taking so long to tell him the same thing. She knew that she shouldn't have anything to worry about. He fancies her so she has no fear of rejection to be concerned with. Then a memory from last year popped into her thoughts. She was with Remus in the library.

 _"Sometimes love is worth it. Worth it enough to leave everything behind for that person."_

If she was to deny her feelings for Fabian, then how would she know that he's the one? He could be her 'Teddy' like with Andromeda. _Ugh, when did I become such a sap?_

Fabian's hopeful expression faded away the more Adhara had him waiting in anticipation.

" _Yes_!" she shouts randomly. Her face reddens with embarrassment. Her eyes trained on her fingers that were fidgeting with her robes. "I mean, yes, I fancy you, too."

Fabian's worried expression quickly altered into a joyful one. "Well, then we'll figure out the rest later. All that matters is that we fancy each other."

* * *

Sirius knew that something was up. As soon as Adhara stepped into their Potions class that something must have happened with Prewitt to make her glow like she caught the Snitch in quidditch. She was just about to go sit next to her Hufflepuff classmate but paused when she noticed that Sirius was observing her.

"I got a new tutor to help me. So you are relieved of your duties," she professes proudly.

"Who?" James and Sirius asked.

"Fabian," she gleams. And before Sirius could even shut that down, she swiftly walks over to her table.


	9. Third Year II

**A/N: Another update! Yay. It's a bit shorter than the usual. This is more of a Sirius and Adhara drama filled chapter. Hope you like it. Should have another chapter in another week. Tell me your thoughts. Sorry about the grammatical errors.**

* * *

 **You never apologized to me for hurting me, but I apologized to you 12 times for being angry about it.**

* * *

Adhara knew that this wouldn't go easy on her brother. She knew that is was already an idiotic idea for her to accept help from Fabian but how could she say no? It was the perfect opportunity to be around him without it looking suspicious. But she knew it would appear that way anyways. Thomas and Severus are the next best people she knows who are amazing at Defense Against Dark Arts without attracting wary looks. Adhara was already regretting it but sometimes it worth it. She kept repeating that to herself throughout the day.

Adhara thought the next best scenario was to avoid her brother for a while. His face was so red she thought he would faint from the amount of blood that rose to his head. She knew that he despises Fabian for some overprotective brother reason. She is not going to let him ruin this for her…just yet.

It only took one day for her to avoid him without a hitch but then Sirius dragged James into this. She was on her way from quidditch practice when she felt someone wrap an arm around her. James led her through the dark halls. Before she could even process where the boy was taking her, she was pushed into the broom cupboard.

"You're not leaving until you make up," James yelled at them.

" _Lumos_ ," she whispered, just so she could see Sirius glaring down at her. "You better not yell," she mustered up the most threatening tone she has (not much of it).

Sirius sighed as if he was preparing himself for a big speech.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. Adhara was not ready for an apology. If anything she was expecting more yelling and the apology in another few days. It was standard routine between the twins. It could have been considered predictable. If anything Sirius was way ahead of schedule.

"Don't look so shocked," Sirius shoves her lightly.

"Well, you usually simmer in anger for a few days then come groveling," she teases him.

"Am I becoming _predictable_?" he gasps. "I need to up my game."

"So, what are you sorry _for_?" she prods. Sirius had the tendency to apology without really knowing why he should be sorry in the first place.

"I was pretty…intense with you during our practice duel," he explains.

"More than intense. You were insufferable," Adhara complains.

"I promise to be better," he gave her a wide smile. "So how about giving me 'nother chance?"

Adhara narrowed her eyebrows at the male. "I wasn't joking when I said that you are revoked from being my tutor."

"But you forgave me."

"Doesn't mean I would _forget_ ," Adhara rolled her eyes. She was getting ready to walk out on him so she didn't have to deal with another agreement but he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back in.

"So Fabian's better?" He seethed. Again. Must she say how predictable her brother is? She really didn't want to deal with this. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. She might as well get comfortable for the hollering.

"He is a member of the dueling club and a year ahead of us," she defended. "I doubt he would yell at me either when he is supposed to be helping me."

Sirius groaned at how obvious his sister was. Her smile went larger the more she defended Fabian's honor. It was pretty obvious what the actual reason behind this.

"He's still a prat," he said like that was all te reason to dump the guy. "He didn't do anything to you, right?"

Adhara scoffed. He would try to find a motive of behind Fabians' act of chivalry. Adhara told him just that.

" _Chivalry_? Really? What next? He's the next Prince Charming?" Sirius taunted.

"Like you're any better." She hated this. Hated how he would just look down at her and think she had horrible judgment. Fabian is a Gryffindor and isn't that an amazing quality in a love interest that many girls look for? Right after looking for Hufflepuff qualities in one. "You guys could get along if you would stop being such a prat. He's a nice guy. He's your housemate."

"Just because he's my housemate doesn't mean I'm approving him to use you."

"Use me?"

"Yeah, use you," he said. "You don't get to see him behind the portrait hole, Addie. He's a constant flirt with his fan girls. He's probably trying to reel you in because he's bored and you're probably a challenge."

That didn't bode well with his sister. Adhara replied back with a hard shove that rivaled a bludger to the gut. Adhara couldn't even fathom a response to put him his place.

"E _ngorgio Skullus_ ," she cites on her way out the broom cupboard. If it wasn't for his swelling head, he would have stood there impressed by how she cast the spell without even looking at him as she walked away from him. Casting a hex at that! And why does she know a hex anyways?

" _Addie_!"

* * *

"Um…" Remus was speechless when the two friends walked into their shared room. He recalled James vowing he is going to make 'The Twins' makeup or he would die trying. He didn't die trying as he could see but Remus knew that their plan didn't succeed either. He could sense it by the depressed and angry aura around Sirius and how James was laughing his butt off every time he glanced at the swelled head of the Pureblood. "Should I ask?"

"Sirius doesn't know when to keep his big mouth shut," James cackled. "I think you have a problem when it comes to Addie, mate."

"Sod off," Sirius chucked a pillow at the male but he missed.

" _Adhara_ did that?" A hex? The Pureblood who's afraid of even casting a disarming spell, cast a spell swelling spell at her brother of all people. Remus wished he was there to witness the stunned look that came upon Sirius' smug face. He knew that if it was anyone else, the boy would have been quick to make a counter attack. I guess there are perks to being Sirius' sister, Remus mused. She doesn't have to deal with the consequences.

"Got me when my guard was down," he pouted.

"So what did you do?" Peter asked. Remus was not the only one who knew that Sirius' big mouth was the culprit in this. He had no filter when his temper is involved.

"She didn't like what I had to say when it talked about her precious Fabian."

"She's smitten," James said with a husky tone as he fanned himself with his hand. "Got the hots for Prewitt."

"Likes the first bloke who gives her a bit attention," he mumbled.

" _Sirius_ ," Remus warned. Adhara may not be his sister. Merlin, she's not even a friend and more like an acquaintance. But that didn't stop the werewolf from almost growling at this friend, defending the Hufflepuff. "That's your sister you're insulting."

No one likes a disappointed Remus. He had the 'look'. Almost as bad as Dumbledore giving them a disappointed expression. It could make their guilt double in just a snap of the fingers, they would joke about.

"It's true," Sirius' voice now a whisper.

"I think you should not speak to Adhara for a while," Remus advised. "I think you already did enough damage. You were already still angry after dueling her and to top it off she replaced you with Fabian—the guy you hate. You didn't have time to…think on it."

James and Peter agreed. Trust Remus to be the counsel in this.

"I had plenty of time to think on it," Sirius said. "I had all day to do it. I still didn't like that he is going to spend time with her."

"I also noticed that you don't like Higgs," James said.

Sirius shrugged as if it was normal to not like the Slytherin. "He's a Slytherin. Is there anything to like about him?"

"He is your sister's friend," Peter said. Remus could see where the other two are coming from when they brought up Thomas Higgs.

"You don't like sharing Adhara—

"— _especially_ with blokes," James interrupted. "I knew you had a sister complex."

Sirius was ready to pounce on the cackling boy but lost his balance because of his swelled head. He tripped over his own feet and landed right on Remus. His elbow dug into his stomach making the werewolf shove his friend off of him.

"You're supposed to be the nice one," Sirius whined. The boy sighed. "Fine, I'll let this settle for a few days."

Sirius didn't need any help leaving his sister alone. Adhara was avoiding him right back. And she was not even trying to hide it. Instead of going to Hogsmeade with him and his group of friends, she went with Higgs and Severus.

"So," Severus begins. His voice already a bit deeper than the average thirteen-year-old. "What did Black do this time?"

"Was a prat," she answered automatically. It became the instant answer every time someone would ask her—mostly girls who are worried for the Gryffindor third year.

"That's nothing new," Thomas snorted.

"Hey," Adhara nudged him hard into the side. "That's my brother you're talking about."

"Well, I'm allowed to have my opinion of the prat. Aren't I?" he said sweetly.

"Not when they insult my brother."

"Even if you're in a row with him?" Severus questioned.

"How did this start anyway?" Thomas asked.

Adhara opened her mouth to answer but quickly closed it. She could trust the two. She knew she could if she confided in them about Fabian. But these are not a group of girls who she can gossip about how fit Fabian is. These are two Slytherin boys who do not want to hear her giggle about the redhead. They don't even know she talks to the guy on a regular basis. Why would she? She's not even in the same house as him.

"He was trying to help me in Defense Against the Dark Arts but he's the worse at teaching," she admits. "So I told him to stuff it."

"There has to be more to this," Thomas could see right through the Hufflepuff. She's the worse liar. He knew that it was partial but her hesitating before means she was leaving some key facts out of the story.

"There is but…it's personal."

"Personal?" Severus' voice draws.

"Yes. I can't tell my friends everything," she rolls her eyes. Adhara needed to change the subject quickly. These two boys are masters at drawing information out of her with a few cunning questions. "Now, let's go get some Butterbeer."

* * *

"Now that you all done the reading and practiced the Incantation for Boggarts, I thought it would…fun for you to use it against a live boggart," Professor Blackwood, their DADA teacher said. A lot of the students were excited.

A few was dreading it.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate this class," Adhara said to Lily.

"Only a million times," she teased. "What? Afraid that the class is going to see your worst fear? Is it embarrassing?"

"I don't even know what I fear the most," she mumbled. Many things popped into her mind. Spiders. Complete Darkness. Her mother. Oh, merlin, she prays to whatever muggle deity that her mother does not show up and scream at her in front of the whole class.

Remus was not surprised to see that Adhara went to the back of the line. Unlike James and a few other Gryffindors, he was not excited to see what his fear would be. He knew exctly what he feared but he didn't know how it would show up with the boggart. A werewolf? Fenir Greyback? His friends rejecting him because of his blood status. It could be anything. He was taken back when he saw how reluctant Sirius was of all people to join the line. He wasn't at the front of the line like his best mate but he wasn't going to look like a coward by going to the end of the line where most of the Hufflepuffs resided.

"Hello, Remus," Adhara greets him as he makes his way behind the Hufflepuff. He could sense how nervous she was. Her hands was twitiching while holding her wand.

"Hello."

"Why aren't you in the front with the rest of Gryffindors?" she asked.

"Hard to believe because us lions are full of fearlessness but I am not so excited about my worst fears being in the open for everyone to see," Remus said. He tried to sound playful about it but the stare that Adhara gave him meant that she saw right through it. She noded with understanding.

"I think of bravery as going against something or someone even if you're afraid," she said softly.

"You really do know how to make someone feel better," he said full of sincerity. His smile widened when her cheeks flushed a light pink. Nothing compared to how she reacts with Fabian but it was still a win to the werewolf.

Their classmates had the usual fears. Bugs. Snakes. Someone had a vampire (Remus knew that, that person was a muggleborn because who is afraid of creatures that don't exist?).

The line was getting shorter. It was then Sirius' turn.

Remus expected something out of the ordinary for the Pureblood. He was full of courage and seemed never afraid. Bugs and reptiles wouldn't make him shake in fear. If anything he was expecting Walburga Black screeching at him about being a blood-traitor but he was not expecting a copy of Adhara standing on the opposite side. He could hear Adhara gasp when she caught sight of her brother's boggart. The boggart version of Adhara had this angry expression on her face and looking as if she was ready to scream at Sirius. Before she could even get a word out of her mouth, Sirius yelled, "Riddikulus." Her head swelled twice the size as Sirius' did last week. It popped, giving out a farting noise.

Adhara was ready to jump out of line to chase her brother who stormed out of the classroom (because James just had to laugh and yell why was he scared of own little sister) but Remus grabbed her by the arm.

"Sirius is proud. You know that," he explained. "He may be your brother but I doubt he wants his sister to go run after him after being embarrassed in front of the whole class. Especially if you're his…boggart."

"Is it because we're in a row?"

"May explain why you both are in row," Remus guessed. He knew it wasn't much help but he also knew that Sirius needed some time alone before talking about his boggart.

After a few Hufflepuffs finally went before it was Adhara's turn.

Remus saw this man before.

Tall and intimidating with a hard glare on his face. Dark black hair slicked back. Sharp cheekbones, pursed lips, and silver eyes.

"How could you," his voice was deep and smooth. Eyes never leaving Adhara. " _How could you do this to our family."_ His voice rattled the room.

Remus knew where he saw this man.

Earlier this year on the platform.

It was her father.


	10. Third Year III

**Author's note:**

 **Merry Christmas! Sorry about not having much interactions with the other supporting characters. I'll try to fix that. Also i said earlier that Adhara will realize her feels for Remus in a couple of chapters but I realized the pace I am going with this story that it is going to take a bit more than few chapters. This is going to be a _sloooooow_ burn. I want them to be friends first. Also, in these next few chapters, it's going to be focused more on Remus' friendship with James, Sirius,and Peter along with a short section of Adhara and Sirius' sibling problems. I hope you like it! Please tell me your thoughts. I am very motivated with feedback! **

* * *

**A best friend**

 **won't agree with**

 **you to make you**

 **happy. If anything,**

 **they'll say what**

 **needs to be said,**

 **no matter if you want**

 **to hear it**

 **or not.**

* * *

Now this was a turn for events. What she fears the most is her _father_? She has never been afraid of him. When she was younger, he was her refuge when she was scared—and when her brother was not available.

Adhara couldn't even move. Her mind was moving so fast to understand why her father was her boggart, that the spell to get rid of it was out the window.

" _How could yo_ u," he seethed. His sharp gray eyes narrowed even more. His voice was naturally loud and deep so when he yelled at her Adhara swore that the room shook. " _You_ _betrayed us!"_

Adhara was ready to deny whatever he was accusing her of before the boggart changed to something else. Her father was still there but the boggart created more. Now standing in front of her was a few members of her family. Her mother and brother. Her aunt and her children Narcissa and Bellatrix.

" _Blood traito_ r," they chanted.

* * *

Remus didn't care that his house would be taken points with helping Adhara with this. She was shaking like a leaf yet still in place. The werewolf knew what could happen to a person when standing in front of their worst fear. Remus never knew he feared werewolves as much until he saw one right in front of him in his bedroom a few years ago. He didn't run or scream. To be honest, he pissed his pants and frozen in his bed before he got bitten.

Remus dragged the Hufflepuff behind him before yelling, " _Ridikulus_ ," at the boggart. Each one of the members of Black turned into piles of dung causing the awkward atmosphere in the classroom to turn to laughter.

The boggart then altered into what Remus was prepared for since the beginning. It wasn't just any werewolf. It was Fenrir Greyback in his feral form. He could hear the class gasp. Remus must have been too slow since someone helped him out. " _Riddikulus_ ," Adhara's voice was firm and unwavering.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, and thank you for…ya know, before," she said quietly.

"Well, that was quite the show," Professor Blackwood was clearly amused. It wasn't as if no one liked this teacher. She's the best one they had in their three years that they've been here. "Remus, you've earned ten points for being…so _chivalrous_ for the damsel in distress." Remus didn't feel like much of a knight in shining armor because of how condescending their teacher sounded. Professor Blackwood then turned to the Hufflepuff. "Black, you just earned yourself a date with me tonight. And be prepared to face your boggart." And with that, the class was dismissed.

"Merlin, are you okay?" Lily didn't waste any time in making sure two of her friends were okay. Her blue eyes wide and searching the two for any hint of that would need comfort. Remus was a master at hiding it so he smiled and reassured her. It took too long for the Pureblooded Hufflepuff to answer so the redhead engulfed the shorter girl into a hug. "That was intense. Your family, I assume?" she asked Adhara Then the Gryffindor looked down at Adhara's arm that was still in Remus' grasp. "Um, Remus?"

"Yeah." She signaled with her eyes that his hand was still holding the girl's arm. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Adhara finally looked up at him. Her eyes were now clear and staring at him as if he saved her from something much worse than her own family. "Thank you, Remus," and before he could reply that it was nothing, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down into a hug—and kissed him on the cheek. It was too quick for him to relish in the feel of her lips against his burning cheek. Remus was gifted with the sight of Adhara so flustered at her own actions, that she scampered away from the two Gryffindors.

"Your boggart was pretty horrifying," Lily mentioned. Remus thought that she would walk away and forget about the sight of a werewolf but she was too curious to let that go. "It's interesting that Addie can cast that away but not her own family."

Remus shrugged. "Maybe that's because it is not her worst fear. And maybe she wanted to help me out," he said. "It shows that she knows the spell."

"Yeah, but it doesn't help when she can't cast it on her _own_ boggart," she retorted. Remus had to agree. But then again, he didn't do the same with his own and yet Professor Blackwood didn't give him detention for it. He always knew that the teacher held some contempt for Adhara since she is one of the worse in the class.

Remus was ready to leave but Lily caught him by the arm. "So…" she nudged him on the shoulder.

"So…" he mimics her. "Do you have something to say?"

"Don't act stupid," she rolls her eyes. "That kiss," she waves her hand. "The way she kissed you, you would have thought she snogged you in front of everyone." Remus honestly didn't know what to say to that. So he shrugged.

"Come on," she scoffed. "Your face is as red as a tomato. You _so_ fancy Addie."

Curse Lily to be so perceptive. Even on someone, she doesn't know that well since she avoids anyone who's friends with Sirius and James. He was taking too long to answer and that was as good as anything equaling 'yes' to Lily since she squealed. As quick as she was to realize his feelings for Adhara, she quickly deflated. "Aw, man, she fancies someone else," she muttered to herself.

"I know," Remus shrugs. He forced himself to smile since he hated the way Lily stared at him as if he was a kicked puppy. That's why he tried not to be obvious with his interest in the Hufflepuff.

"But Fabian is an outright git," Lily voiced her concerns. "Just like Sirius and James. I think you would be a better—

"Well, isn't it the lovely Lily-flower," thank Merlin for James need for attention. James wrapped an arm around the werewolf. "So what are we talking about?"

Lily didn't even bother giving him an answer. "We'll talk later, Remus."

 _We will not_ , he thought as he walked with James and Peter.

"So what the hell was that with Sirius being afraid of his _sister_?" James laughs. For someone who is the closest with Sirius, he sure is quick to tease his best friend about his boggart. "Oh, he is so not getting away with this."

" _James_ ," Remus stopped walking. James may be his best friend but so was Sirius and he was not going to let him get away with this. That's why James keeps Remus and Sirius around most of the time compared to other Gryffindors. Besides the pranking and quidditch-talk, both the boys were not afraid to talk back to James. Peter was an exception since both Pureblooded Gryffindors liked having a friend who looked at them as if they were gods.

"What?"

"I'm going to need you to shut up," he said. Voice firm; not too harsh but not nice enough to not have James mistake him for joking with him.

"Come again?"

"Sirius is my friend," Remus said like that was explanation enough.

"And he is mine's," James shrugged.

"Then act like it," he reprimands James. "We may joke around with each other but you need to read the mood. What happened earlier with Sirius' boggart is far deeper than your taunting."

"We always tease each other," again he shrugged. Someone needed to knock some sense into James.

"Yeah but…" Remus tried to find the right words to explain. "There are some things you tease people about and some you don't. And you should have known that his family—Adhara—is a touchy subject."

"He's just embarrassed," James waved it off. Of course, James doesn't see it. He's just as insensitive as the next thirteen-year-old boy. "He'll be throwing a hex at me the next time we see him for laughing at him."

James was wrong. For the first time in three years, Sirius was avoiding them. He didn't come to class for the rest of the day. He skipped lunch which caused the group of boys to worry. Remus knew that James was just as worried but was hiding it behind horrible jokes and ranting on about the upcoming quidditch season.

The full moon was close. A headache was already forming so Remus decided to make his way to the infirmary.

"Remus," a voice behind him called out. He turned around to see Adhara running after him—with a black Kneazle following. The creature narrowed its eyes at the Gryffindor as if he's an enemy. It could probably smell what kind of breed he was.

"Hey, did you need anything?" It's not every day that Adhara seeks him out. And runs after him, too.

"Oh, um, yeah," she laughed nervously. "I…wanted to talk to you about Sirius."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she said. "I would go to James but you saw how rude he was earlier. So I thought I could get some help from you."

"You need help talking to your brother?" he raised an eyebrow.

Adhara responded with a groan and covered her face with both of her hands. "I know. How silly but Sirius is not about talking about his feelings. You should know that, right?"

Remus agreed. Sirius never brought up anything that was too close to home besides his sister. He would shut down when James teased him about his parents being cousins.

"Okay. So how should I go about this," she asked. Adhara leaned against the brick wall waiting for his advice.

Remus went into deep thought. Adhara should know how to deal with Sirius more than himself but she doesn't spend as much time with him as she uses to. If anything Remus and the others have been there more through Sirius' adolescent years than Adhara. Showing a different side compared to when he's with his family. Adhara might think he's changed in the last three years since they first started going to Hogwarts.

His thoughts went back to why Adhara was Sirius' boggart. It didn't make much sense to him at first but the more he thought about it…it was started to connect. Why he was always having a row with Adhara when it came to who her friends were. How she didn't depend him as much as she did their first year. If anything, it was Sirius who dragged her over to his table half the time.

"Am I _that_ scary?" he hears Adhara whisper. He could tell she was trying to crack a joke.

"No," he chuckled.

"Then why?"

"You know he got rid of his boggart before it could even say anything," Remus noted.

"Does that matter?"

"I think so," he nods. "It could help you figure out why if he let it talk.," he paused when a thought popped into his mind. "Like when your family appeared. We wouldn't understand why you feared them until they spoken." Remus hated that he caused her to pale at the thought of her own family. "Sorry, I brought them up."

"No," she said quickly. "It's fine."

"Did that help?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "A little bit. So how should I approach him?"

"How about I go talk to him?" he offered.

"Merlin, that would be brilliant," she said. "Thank you. And thank you for helping me out."

"No problem," he shrugged. "And thanks for helping me out, too. Though I think it silly you are serving detention instead of it being the both of us."

"I don't think she likes me very much," she admitted. "But you're right. Alice told me I should have gotten points too since your boggart was far more frightening than mine's—merlin, it was the scariest out of the whole class." Remus wished that she wouldn't have brought it up. He wanted to avoid questions of why a werewolf was his boggart.

"We don't have to talk about," she sensed the mood change. "It's not like we talk that much, to begin with. We're barely friends." Her eyes now fixed on her pet that was nuzzling against her ankles.

"We could be," Remus said quickly. He hurried and added, "I'm best mates with your brother and your good friends with James. It would be pretty odd if we're not friends." The more he spoke the more he felt his face heat up. He really wanted the floor to swallow him up.

But by some miracle, he was gifted with a gleaming smile from the Hufflepuff. "Friends. I would like that," she held out her hand.

Remus smirked. "I'm not going to kiss your hand like Higgs," he teased before shaking it. Squeezed it lightly and finally let go, already missing the soft skin against his.

She gaped at him. "I don't ask for it. He's so old fashion," she shuddered.

Remus liked this. Teasing and talking like they've been friends for years.

As if reading his thoughts, she said, "It is odd that we never talk that much when my brother is best mates with you." Adhara then scoops up her Kneazle and nuzzle him into her neck. "Rigel and I would not hold you any longer. See you later."

"Later."

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it," was the first words that Sirius said when Remus walked into their shared room. Remus was taken back that the Pureblood was the first to initiate.

"You should be happy that James is not with me to tease you," Remus retorted. He sighed. "Sometimes he can be a prat."

" _Sometimes_?" Remus could hear the smile through his words. He approached Sirius' bed. He was facing away from him, curled up with his bright red blanket wrapped around his body.

"Okay all the time but he has his good qualities too," Remus said. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, please tell me why I am friends with him because I seemed to have forgotten after what happened in class," Sirius requested.

"Hm, I don't feel like stroking his ego today since I'm a bit pissed at him," Remus admitted. That caught the boy's attention. Sirius only turned his head, peeking from his mop of black hair.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't know when somethings are not to be teased about," Remus said like it was obvious. This is the moment. Never have the four of them ever talked 'seriously'. It was all about pranks, cute girls, food, and quidditch. Never about the serious topics. Never about feelings and what they were afraid of.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," Remus added. "I have my secrets and you can have yours. But Adhara is worried."

"Ugh."

"The more you avoid your sister the more anxious she is," he tells Sirius.

"Why'd she go to you?" Sirius said. "Let me guess. She's pissed at James."

"Won't even look at him," Remus laughed.

Sirius finally flipped over so that he was facing Remus. "I don't even know why she was my boggart. That was a kick in the gut to me."

"It was going to say something," Remus mentioned. "Did you know what."

Sirius hesitated before answering, "I think so."

"Do you want to tell what you think it was going to say?" Remus said, patiently. Who knew he was the counselor in the group? "You don't have to," he added.

Sirius took a couple of deep breaths. "At the moment I didn't know," he said. "I just wanted to get rid of it before it said something humiliating. But," he paused. "After a while, I realized what it could have said."

Remus waited.

"I thought she was going to say that she don't need me anymore," Sirius muttered. His eyes focused on his fidgeting hands. Remus was not use to this. It was odd seeing is usually cocky friend now nervous speaking so quietly. Sirius finally looks up at him. "You don't look surprised."

"I figured it was something like that," Remus didn't bother to sound sorry about being perceptive. "Because Adhara is anything but intimidating."

Remus felt the tension in the room disappear when Sirius chortled, trying not to laugh.

"I think you should tell her this," Remus said. Sirius was about to deny him but stopped when Remus held his hand up. "This is your sister. You should hide stuff like this from her. If anything this could help fix why you're always fighting with her every time she makes a friend you don't like."

"Come on," Sirius scoffed. " _Snape_ and Higgs? _Fabian_? Why the hell is she making male friends anyways?"

"Don't change the subject," Remus said.

"That is part of the subject," Sirius rolls his eyes. "But, fine. I'll talk to her about it."

"Good," Remus shoved him lightly on the shoulder before walking over to his bed.

"This is the last time I'm 'opening' my heart up," Sirius warned him.

"Not even to James?"

"Especially not to him," Sirius emphasizes. "He'll call me a bird for even trying to have a heart to heart."

"James is still an eight-year-old in there," Remus said.

"Yeah, but he's my eight-year-old of a best mate," Sirius sighed. "Thanks, Remus."


	11. Third Year IV

**Author's note: okay this chapter was more focused on Adhara and Sirius. We'll dive in more with Remus and the other on the next chapter. Promise. And for Anon, thanks for the comments! I'll try to write about his insecurities and his feelings of his lycanthropy.**

* * *

 **and till the end you're my very best friend**

* * *

"How did you pass this class in the last few years?" Professor Blackwood asked. Adhara knew that the woman was not looking for a reply so she stayed quiet. Her eyes trained on her wand. Her Defense Against Dark Arts Professor was pretty intimidating for such a beautiful woman. Her appearance was regal. With her high cheekbones, slender, tall figure, and white blonde hair. If the Pureblooded girl didn't know any better, she would have thought her teacher had Veela blood in her.

Blackwood stepped toward the young girl. Her stare never wavering. "Took you _six_ tries to finally get rid of a boggart of all things," she said. Adhara didn't need her teacher spouting out her flaws and short-comings. Adhara loathed this woman and it takes a lot for her to feel that way about someone.

Professor Blackwood held out her hand. "May I see your wand?" it sounded more like a request than her asking. Adhara didn't dare deny the woman.

"Exquisite," she said as she observed the wand. "What kind is it?"

"Willow*, ma'am," Adhara answered. She is proud of her wand. It was beautiful and slender. A dark maroon-brown wand that was smooth to the touch.

"Ah," the woman looked disappointed. "Such a beautiful and powerful wand. Known for their healing power and advanced non-verbal magic." Blackwood's icy blue eyes glanced at the Hufflepuff. "Meant for those with the greatest potential to be great. And the core?"

"Unicorn," she said. "Eleven inches."

 _"Of course_ ," Professor Blackwood sneered. "Next time doesn't have a man save you," she scolded her as she handed back the wand to Adhara. "See you next time."

 _Whoa, Remus works fast_ , Adhara thought as she noticed Sirius as soon as she left Blackwood's office. He was leaned against the wall next to the door. She nearly cast whatever disarming spell she could think of when she saw the shadow.

"Nearly scared the hairs off me," she shrieked at her brother. She grabbed hold to her chest trying to calm her heart down.

"That would have been a sight," he rolled his eyes at his sister's dramatics. "Stop exaggerating."

"Then stop sneaking," Adhara shot back at Sirius. "Now, not that I hate seeing your smug face but what do I owe the pleasure of you waiting for me?' she asked as they continued walking down the halls. Adhara knew that she had to play this cool. She decided to play stupid. But then again he saw right through her act.

"Come off it," he hip-checked her. "You know why I'm here. Hell, you sent Remus after me. Sneaky move, sis, sneaky move."

" _Well_?" she didn't bother stringing this along anymore. She was impatient and ready to explode with questions of what happened earlier in class.

"Just wait, okay?" he asked her. He didn't want to start addressing his feelings out in the open in the hall for everyone to hear. The last thing he needs is his reputation to plummet because he has dependency issues on his sister.

Adhara let him lead her to the Portrait Entrance of the Gryffindor common room. They didn't say a word until they were safe inside his room.

She was shocked to see the room was empty. Sirius must of read her mind since he said, "Remus is keeping James and Peter busy. So we got about ten minutes to ourselves."

"Okay then." Adhara thought the best thing for her to do is get him a bit of space when he is about to open up. She thought that Remus wouldn't mind if she sat on his bed that was next to Sirius'. Sirius sat on his bed.

"I don't even know how I'm supposed to start," he began.

"You have ten minutes," she reminded him.

It was about ten seconds before he blurted out, "I'm not scared of you."

Adhara couldn't help but laugh.

"I bloody hope not," Adhara said. "If anything I should be scared of you. You're frightening when you're mad and you're amazing at hexes."

"It's not like I would use it at _you_ ," he rolled his eyes. Adhara should know better to think that he would start hexing his sister. Well, he would if she hexed him first but only if they are both teasing. "Not without good reason," he adds.

Awkward silence continued afterward. Sirius was the one person besides Thomas who she thought she would never have trouble speaking to. Her twin. The boy she shared a womb with for merlin's sake!

Adhara thought it would be best to start with a different topic. Not a lighter topic but one that hasn't been dealt with properly.

"I'm sorry about jinxing you in the broom closet yesterday," she said. Sirius lifted his head. A confused expression he wore that made her smile. "Did you forget that we are in a row? It's only been one day. Well, two since you didn't apologize properly."

Sirius sighed. "Remus seemed to think there is a connection of our previous row and my boggart."

"I recall that our fight was about how cruddy I am in DADAs," Adhara reminded him.

"And you fancying _Prewitt_ ," Sirius didn't do much on trying to hide his dislike for the redhead.

"I thought it was about your hatred of Fabian," Adhara corrects him.

Well, that was something. She didn't deny fancying Fabian. If anything, she reacted just like he expected her too. Cheeks flushed pink and avoiding eye contact. Ugh, he liked it when other girls react that way to him but when his sister does it to some flirt, it bugs Sirius.

"And why the bloody hell do you have so many _blokes_ as mates?" Sirius asked out of nowhere. He watched as she gaped like a fish trying to figure out what to say back.

"W-where is this coming from?" she chucked one of Remus' pillows at her brother which he easily dodged.

"I'm telling you the reasons behind my boggart according to my—no—our friend, Remus," Sirius said. "I ask again, why do you have so many blokes as mates? Not that I mind the Saint Remus Lupin being your mate but still."

"I don't know," she groaned. "It just sorta happened. Now tell me what our dear friend, Remus said about your boggart."

Sirius hesitated before answering. "He thinks that I don't like sharing you." He gave her some time to think.

"You were never good at sharing," she said after a beat. "So that's the problem? You love me too much?" she asked. If it wasn't for her sincere tone, Sirius would have thought she was teasing.

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe," he mumbled.

"Doesn't explain the boggart?"

Sirius couldn't sit still. He started to the pace the messy room. Walking on top of dirty clothes, robes, and boxers that laid across the floor. Adhara hated it when Sirius was nervous. It was like seeing the moon die out or no stars in the sky (she hates being this corny but it is true!). It was a paradox.

"My boggart was Father," she stated. That made Sirius almost trip over his quidditch helmet. He whipped around and stared wide-eyed at his sister.

"You're joking?" this was unbelievable. Sirius didn't even think about what his sister's boggart could be. But their Father would be the last on his list to be his sister's boggart. Their mother, yes, but Father? But then again, he didn't expect Adhara to be his boggart so who was he to judge?

"Oh, I'm serious—no wait, _you're_ serious?" she teased. Sirius rolled his eyes at his sister's corny puns. She never gets tired using that joke.

"Father?" he asked again. "Did he say anything?"

"Yeah," Adhara said. "Then a few seconds later the whole family appeared. Mum, Reg, Narcissa and Bella—

"—don't blame ya. I would be afraid of her and that horrid laugh," Sirius interrupts. "What did they say?"

"They called me 'blood-traitor'," she confessed. "Remus had to save me from their wrath."

Sirius stood there in silence. He was dumbfounded at first but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Sirius did not give a crap what his family thought about him excluding Addie. And Addie cared about what the whole family thought of her. Well, at least what her father and mum thought. Mum would always try to ingrain in her children's head on how they are perceived by other people. It was all about appearances in Pureblood families.

"Your turn," she said, waving her hand signaling him to begin.

Sirius inhaled deeply then exhaled. "It's always been you and me," he explained. "Yeah, Reg was there but it's different with us. I don't know what I was expecting when we first enrolled in Hogwarts. I thought we would both be in Slytherin where most of us belong and connected by the hip."

Adhara understood. She thought the same thing. She wasn't an expert at making friends like Sirius was. While she was shy and quiet, Sirius was charismatic and a magnetic at pulling people. Adhara thought she would have to depend on her brother to make new friends—it was true, with James and Remus but she made some on her own Severus, Lily, and Teddy.

"Things changed drastically," he continued. "We split up but I wasn't going to let you get away from me. I dragged you to my table most of the time. I only wanted you to be friends with my friends. I remember when we were younger you would just go along with pretty much everything I said. If I said strawberries are disgusting, you stopped eating it, too—

"—Merlin, and I love strawberries," Adhara groaned.

"I guess seeing you still be friends with _snakes_ —with people I have no problem telling you who I hate…." Sirius struggled with his words. Adhara was leaned in, waiting for his confession. "It scares me," he finally admits.

"Scares you?" she repeated.

"Yeah," he said. "I liked it when you use to hold my hand all the time to make sure I don't get too far." Sirius avoided eye contact. The last thing he needs his sister's puppy eyes.

Adhara also thought it was a good idea to avoid looking at him too. So she decided to make herself at home on Remus' bed (she forgot it was his bed for a moment since she hugged one of his larger pillows). Her back turned to him.

"So…," Adhara trailed off. She tried to wrap her head around this. It sounded like Sirius said a lot but then nothing at the same time. He was hoping for her to read between the lines and figure it out herself. Because their twins, they are supposed to read each other mind so they don't have to deal with the emotional stuff.

"You think I don't want—no—need you anymore," she finally asked.

Sirius stopped pacing. He made his way to Remus' bed and laid beside her. Adhara turned around to face him. Their noses barely touching. Grey eyes staring into gray eyes.

"You can be an idiot sometimes," Adhara teased, nudging him with her forehead.

"You're an idiot," he mumbled.

"You're my big brother," she said like it was answer enough. "I'm going need you now, in five years, merlin, when I'm married with kids. You're babysitting them. They are going to need you—

"—okay, Addie, we're thirteen. Why are you thinking about my future nephews?" he shoved her back lightly.

"The point is even when I want to make new friends, no one comes before you," Adhara said voice firm.

"Not even Prewitt?"

"Nope," she answered easily. "But just because you don't like them doesn't mean I'm going to dump them because you said so."

"Ugh," he groaned. "Fine, but I draw a line at Snivellus."

"You're such a—

"— _I'm back_ ," both twins jumped at the sound of their mutual friend, James. "And I want to jump in the pile," he whined before leaping on the two. Adhara shrieked in pain when his elbow dug into her side. Both arms wrapped around the twins. "You forgive me, too, Addie? Sirius, here, does."

Adhara didn't stand a chance against James' puppy brown eyes. "Ugh, fine."

"When did my bed become the lover's pile?" Remus mused.

"Come and join us!" You spread out your free arm to the werewolf.

"You, too, Petey!" James demanded.

Peter hurried to his own bed but Remus was too late in avoiding Sirius' long arms. He pulled the taller boy into the 'lovers' pile'. He landed right on top of James, adding weight on top of the twins.

" _Ack_! Too heavy. Way too heavy," Adhara slapped Remus' back; trying wiggle free.

"Sorry," Remus chuckled. He rolled over, half of his body was still on the Hufflepuff.

"Now we're a sandwich," she said. Remus then realized how close the two of them were. If he turned, his nose would brush against hers. and he was not ready to deal with that. "Hello, _friend_ ," she nudged him with her forehead.

"Hey, _friend_."

* * *

It has been two days since the 'Boggart Issue'. Things were going back to normal. The boys were getting detention. Pranking. The boys being boys. And another common occurrence?

Remus was sick. _Again_.

James was thinking nothing of it. It was the usual. James, Peter, and Sirius would take turns taking notes but now that Adhara has been added to the mix, it made things a bit easier for the Gryffindors.

"Don't you think it's strange that Remus is sick _every_ month," Sirius said as soon as he entered their room. He just came from visiting Remus in the infirmary and as usual, his friend looked like the walking dead.

"Doesn't he just have a weak immune system?" Peter shrugged.

"B-but I just realized how often this happened and that it only lasts for a certain amount of time," Sirius continued.

James seemed to get it. "His boggart was a werewolf," he recalled.

"Werewolf? So, you think that Remus is a werewolf?" Peter said with disbelief.

Both of the other boys looked at Peter. Neither one suggested it but now that Peter said it out loud they couldn't deny it. "We've known him since their first year and he didn't say anything," Sirius finally said.

Sirius had to sit down. This was too much for him. Werewolf? The kindest yet funniest and smartest bloke he knows could be one of them. He's never met any but what he's heard from his family, werewolves were almost as low as muggles. And Remus was nowhere near that. Remus is his best friend and that was all that matters.

"It makes sense," James said. "He's always sick. Scratches all over him. He is always moody—

"—you would think he was on his cycle," Sirius joked.

"Oh, we are so going to tell him that," James cackles.

For the first time in a while, Remus was in a good mood after the full moon. Yeah, his body was full of aches but it didn't hurt as much. Madame Pomfrey noted that he had fewer scratches and he was starting to have some color back in his cheeks. It took about two days for him to even have an appetite but now he just wanted to stuff his mouth full of chocolate cauldron cakes.

Remus tried to think of what made this full moon better than the others in the past. Thinking of what happened in the last few days to make him…in a good mood for the first time after a full moon.

"Morning, Remus," he flinched at the sudden chipper voice. He glanced toward the door to see Adhara with two plates in her hand. She was struggling to hold his breakfast and her leather bag.

"Uh, good morning," Remus was expecting his roommates instead of Adhara to visit first. He tried to lift himself up but groaned when he felt his back pop. Adhara rushed in.

"You don't have to get up," she said quickly. "I just came to bring these in for you before class starts."

"Um, thanks."

"Are you okay? Should I even be this close?" she asked taking a cautious step.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Okay, well it's good to see that you're better."

"Yeah, I was just a bit—

"—Addie, what are you doing here?" Adhara nearly dropped the plates at the sound of James' voice. Adhara looked down at the plates she was holding. One was full of scones while the other one had bacon, eggs, and sausages on it.

"I brought Remus some breakfast and to see if he got better," she replied.

"Well, thank you for taking care of our friend," Sirius came up from behind James. "But ya need to scram. We gotta talk to Remus."

"Yeah, us men need to talk," Peter piped in.

"Yeah, _men_ ," Adhara rolled her eyes at the chubby boy. "Fine, I'm gone. See ya in class."

The boys waited until Adhara was gone to drop their act. Remus frowned at their demeanor change. The three boys surrounded his bed.

"We need to have a talk," James said.

"Okay…"

Sirius glanced at the nurse. "I bet she know so we don't have to whisper," Sirius said to James and Peter.

" _So_ , you're a werewolf?"

* * *

From Pottermore:

Ideal owners of Willow wands have some insecurity but try to hide it.

Willow wood has powers of protection, especially against natural disasters. Willow people are strong and flexible; they recover quickly from the unexpected. Willow people should face new challenges confident that each encounter only makes them stronger.


	12. Third Year V

**author's note: Hello! Fair warning, the next chapter will be posted in a couple of weeks since school is back in session. And I know you must be thinking how long are we going to continue reading about them in their third year! In two or so chapter, they will be in their fourth year. I hope you all like this chapter! And if any one is good at editing and would like to be a beta reader, hit me up! i'm in need of one.**

* * *

 **Best Friends**

 **are people**

 **who make**

 **your problems**

 **their problems, just so**

 **you don't have**

 **to go**

 **through it alone.**

* * *

Remus couldn't fathom a response. He was already sluggish from the night before so his brain was slow to come up with a clever answer. All he could do was sit there in bed and stare at his friends like they grew another head.

"You're not denying it," Sirius realized. He narrowed his eyes at the werewolf. Grey eyes scanning the boy. He noted his pale skin and wounds. A few light scratches on his jawline and over his left eyebrow.

Remus couldn't stand being under their scrutiny. Especially Sirius'. Out of his three friends, his stare was the most overwhelming. So, he let his eyes drop to his fidgeting hands that was playing with the old blanket.

"You kept this from us," James had the gall to sound betrayed. Remus' hands balled into fists.

"This isn't about you," he whispered. Merlin, he loves his best friends. James and Sirius are beacons of lights that lures people in but sometimes they can be too egotistic. They find out about Remus' problems and brought it back to _them._ Remus knew that half his anger was coming was from his post-full moon temperament.

"What?" Sirius stepped forward.

Remus stared back at Sirius, this time his gaze unwavering. Sirius noticed that his eye color was different. The same blue yet with specks of amber around the iris.

"I said, 'this isn't about you'," Remus repeated.

"Who said it was?" James shrieks.

"You come in here and accuse me of being a werewolf—

"—you are," Sirius cuts him off. "Don't try to deny it."

"Mister Black, if you don't tone it down I will escort you out," Madame Pomfrey scolds the boy.

"And you're angry because I kept this from you?" Remus continued.

"Yeah," James scoffed.

"No offense, but why should you be mad? This is my secret," Remus said. That was it. He confirmed it. He didn't expect for them to find out this quick. He thought he had a few months to come up with explanation before their class taught about werewolves. The only thing he could do was either sit there and apologize for not telling them or flip the script. Remus did the latter. "Tell me what you're really mad about? Me being a monster or me not warning you about it?"

" _Bloody hello,_ We're your—

"— _Mister Black,_ " the nurse cuts Sirius off. Hands on her hips as she glared at the group of Gryffindors. "That's enough. Remus needs to rest and I can't have you yelling at him.

"We'll talk about this later," James promised before leaving the infirmary with the other two.

"Merlin…" Remus groaned. He threw himself back into his flat pillows, and hid himself with the itchy blanket.

"Mister Lupin," he hears the nurse. Remus peeked through the sheet and blanket. "I know it's not my business but I think that you should trust them. Friends like yours don't come easily."

* * *

"Did you just come from visiting?" Lily asked as they both where on their way to Potions. The redhead wasn't blind. After what she witnessed two days ago, she just _knew_ that Remus fancied Adhara. And after finding out about a day ago that Adhara has become 'officially' friends with the bloke. Adhara may be oblivious when someone fancies her but Lily is not blind.

"Yeah, the boys are there now," she said.

Lily nudges the shorter girl with her shoulder giving her a knowing look. "So, what was with that kiss a few days ago?" Adhara is not one for showing affection to _any_ person in public. She was too timid of a person to initiate something. The most that Adhara would do is let her brother or James wrap an arm around her into a hug.

Adhara rolled her eyes at the redhead. She practically forgot that she pecked Remus on the cheek but then Lily would bring it up every time the topic of Remus came up (Lily would be the one to bring it up all the time). Remus was just some guy who's best mates with her brother. But then she thinks about how Fabian held her hand when helping her hold her wand correctly when dueling. She would think about for days on how rough and warm his hands are.

"We're _friends_ ," Adhara said, once again. When she thinks about it, she's been saying 'friend' too many times in the last two days. But then again, she's just happy to make a new friend even if it was another friend of Sirius'. Adhara didn't even know what compelled her to even kiss the guy but she wasn't as hung up on it as Lily.

"Yeah, but he's a sweet guy," Lily said. The redhead doesn't know much about Remus. They may not be friends per se, but she just knows that he's a good match for her. Better than a certain redheaded fourth year who constantly flirts with other girls (even if he fancies Adhara—she told Lily the day after Fabian walked her to the Hufflepuff entrance).

And speaking of the devil, they just had to run into the bloke. Lily knew that Adhara was not going to go out of her way to speak to the boy but that didn't mean that Fabian was going to do the same.

"Ads! Just your lovely presence peps me up for my next class," he greets her. The two boys—Frank and Gideon—rolled their eyes at their mutual friend's blatant flirting. Merlin, even Lily had to do the same. It was the same sentence that James greeted her with yesterday. She still hasn't figured out Potter's end game. He didn't so much as spare a glance at her for the last two years unless Sev was with her but now he would go out of his way to talk to her.

"Morning, Fabian," Adhara said quietly. She greeted the other two boys, too.

"Your sister is starting to be a problem, Black," Axton Bulstrode said. His brown eyes trained on Adhara as she spoke to three _blood traitors_. It was a slap to the face to any Pureblood—especially her family. The boy looked over at his classmate.

"She's my problem," Regulus said. Did Axton think he was daft? Of course, he knows that Adhara is becoming a problem. Sirius was already one but he knew that his older brother was safe. Sirius is the heir to the family so he was safe to do anything. He would still get punished but he didn't have to worry about being burned off the tapestry liked their older cousin.

"People are starting to talk," Axton warns Regulus. "Their starting to question your loyalty."

Regulus hated how Axton said it. He knew that it was just a warning and not a threat but in his House that was pretty much the same thing. He tried not to fret over his sister's choice in friends. She was friendly to anyone. He remembers Father explaining why Adhara was sorted into Hufflepuff. It made sense the more he thought about it. His fat would think of her daughter's qualities as if it was flaws. And he could see her side, too.

Regulus confronted Adhara about it in the beginning of the school year. She had a solid argument on why she is friends with half-bloods and blood traitors. But that didn't mean she had to befriend _muggle borns_ as well. But then again Sev is friends with the same muggle born.

" _Reg, my House is full of them," Adhara explained to him. They both were in the library, close to the restriction area. "I do not want to outcast myself."_

 _Regulus felt torn. He could just imagine what their mother would say if Adhara would have explained this to her. Their parents would of expected of Adhara to not befriend them. To be lonely in the Hufflepuff house and outcast herself. But Adhara was not that kind of person. She may be shy but she wants to make friends._

 _So Regulus let it be. He didn't want to witness his older sister being slapped by their mother like two years ago. Regulus couldn't understand why his two older siblings befriend muggle borns and half-bloods. It took him by surprise when he met Lily Evans last year through Severus and Adhara. She seemed pleasant but as soon as he found out what her 'status' was it his views changed. Regulus tried not to think so much about it since he brought unpleasant questions._

"She needs to be handled," Bulstrode said, shaking Regulus from his thoughts. Regulus stared at his sisters as she spoke to Prewitt. It was obvious that the Hufflepuff fancied the blood traitor. Anyone who knows her well, _Merlin,_ anyone with eyes could see the obvious.

"Yeah…" Regulus remembered what Severus said last year. Severus was the reason behind Regulus reporting back to his parents about Adhara's friendliness with the wrong crowd. It didn't end well. Sirius doesn't look at him the same way. Merlin doesn't either but at least it's not full of disdain. Adhara is always on edge around him. "I'll fix that."

* * *

James and Sirius didn't forget about what happened earlier that day. Quidditch practice became a perfect distraction for the boys. they entered their shared bedroom to see Remus laying on his bed. Both boys came from practice with Peter watching in the bleachers as he did his homework. All three of the boys stopped in their tracks when they noticed the werewolf was present.

"Remus," Peter squeaked.

They watched as their friend slowly sat up. His eyes still trained on the floor with furrowed eyebrows.

"You said you wanted to talk," he muttered. "So let's talk."

Remus didn't have to tell him twice. Sirius stepped forward, ready to tell him off but Peter grabbed him, holding him back. "Sirius," he warned.

"I don't care," Sirius warned the smaller boy. He snatched his arm out of his hold before turning back to Remus. He hesitated, noticing how withdrawn and prepared for his friends' wrath.

"You have to understand," Remus began.

"Understand what?" he growled. "That you don't even trust us? You don't trust us enough to tell us what you are."

Remus finally locked eyes with the Pureblood. His voice steady and calm. "Again, it is my secret to tell. I didn't have to tell you unless I wanted to."

"And, why didn't you?" asked James. "Why didn't you want to?" That caught Remus and the others off guard. Sirius was too focused on Remus keeping his secret from them but not trying to find out the reason why. Remus, himself, couldn't fathom a decent response. It was more like an excuse.

Remus exhaled deeply before answering. "This isn't a secret I just tell anyone who I knew for only a few yea—

"—we're not just anyone, Remus," Sirius barked. "We're your best mates—well, I thought we were. Do you not trust us? After all these years."

Remus' eyes widened when he hears the crack of Sirius' voice.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," he whispered. "But how could have known how you all would of reacted. The most decent blokes would run for the hills or run after me with pitchforks if they knew what I am."

"Well, we're not decent or normal," James said confidently. That made Sirius and Remus turn to the bespectacled boy. He gave them a grin and shrug. "What? We're not. We prank people for the fun of it. May them be the nicest Hufflepuff or the most horrid Slytherin. We dare each other to eat the most gross foods." James then turns to Remus and said, "But that doesn't mean we'll 'run for the hills' because of what you are."

After a few seconds of silence, Remus broke it. "What are your thoughts on werewolves," he asked them.

"They're scary," Peter was the first to answer. Sirius and James rolled their eyes at him but couldn't help but crack a smile at his response. "But that doesn't mean the person is," he added.

That made Remus look up at the chubby boy. He gave him a grateful smile.

"You think that we would have thrown out three years of friendship after finding out what you are?" Sirius asked. "Remus, you know me. Coming from a prejudice family didn't stop me from being friends with blood traitors and muggle borns. So, what do you think their thoughts of half-breeds would have done to me?"

"Yeah, we could care less if someone is a werewolf if their amazing like you," James agreed with a grin.

Remus shook his head with a wry smile. His friends had no self-preservation.

"Do you guys not understand or just barmy?" he asked them. Remus tried but failed to keep his voice steady. "I'm a mons—

Remus was cut off with the punch in the shoulder by Sirius. "What the hell?"

"I will punch you if you call yourself a monster," he promised. Remus bit his tongue from saying that he already punched him before he could even finish his sentence. "You're not even close to being one."

"Yeah, you're a saint," James joked.

"St. Remus Lupin," Peter laughs.

"Who we occasionally corrupt into pranking and getting detention," Sirius added. The boys knew better with thinking that their best mate is a saint. Majority of their pranks, Remus is the brains behind their masterpieces. If it wasn't for him, the boys would have had way more detentions then they dealt with.

"If you don't mind," Peter hesitated before continuing. "Can you tell how you became one?"

"He was bit," James scoffed.

"He meant when, you prat," Sirius shoved the boy.

Remus knew that this story could change the dynamic of their friendship. Him confessing about his blood-status is the ultimate display of how he viewed their relationship.

He acknowledged that his relationship with these boys are changing. He realized it two days ago after his talk with Sirius over his boggart. Sirius realized it, too. They aren't just friends who he can joke around with. They are not reaching uncharted territories in these last few days.

They are starting to talk about feelings. Ugh. Remus didn't mind but knowing his friends, it was like pulling teeth or being friends with a Slytherin.

Remus told the reason behind of how he is a thirteen-year-old werewolf with hesitation. This would be the first time he recounts the story of Fenrir Greyback. Remus tried to blink back the tears when he finally said the name of the man who ruined his life. Remus tried not to think of the man much. But after fighting their boggarts a few days ago, his nightmares

Their room became filled with silence after Remus finished. All the werewolf could hear was their heavy breathing. He avoided their eyes. He didn't need pity.

"This is why I can't understand why werewolves are taboo," James spoke up, voice angry. Remus lifted his head with a confused expression on his face. He noticed Sirius and Peter nodded, agreeing with the bespectacled boy.

Remus knew he would have to spell it out for his reckless mates. "Do you not understand," he asked them, his voice desperate for them to comprehend this. He didn't need the three of them to act as if nothing changed. "I—I'm a-a-a _monster_ ," he cried.

Sirius stayed true to his promise. He punched him on the shoulder, again. "Merlin, Remus. I don't know how many times we must tell you. You're St. Remus."

Remus cracked a smile when he called him a Saint.

"Now that we know your little secret," James pat him on the back. "We can help you lie better."

"Lie better?"

"Yeah, because you getting sick _every_ month for the past three years is suspicious," he explained.

"I tricked you guys," Remus said with a smug smirk. "And we've been living together and we're best mates."

"Don't need to rub it in."

"But James is right," Sirius agreed "We should have realized sooner since we are your best mates but you never know who's watching you. We can cover for you."

"Is that why you don't befriend many people?" Peter asked. Remus nodded. He's naturally a quiet boy especially to strangers but that never meant he didn't like talking to people. That was one of the handful of qualities that he envies about James and Sirius sometimes. But he doesn't want to be that way all the time. Remus rather be in the shadows sometimes with Peter, watching everyone (as creepy as that sounds).

He had to be a closed book and try not to draw too much attention to himself. His father stressed enough of that before he went to Hogwarts his first year. It made Remus resent his illness more. But by following his father's requests, he realized that he didn't need that many friends like James and Sirius.

All he needed was a handful of good mates and nothing else.

* * *

 **Author's note: so obviously Remus will continued to self-loath even if the consequences will be Sirius' punching. Until next time...**


	13. Third Year VI

**Author's note: So this chapter don't have much drama in it. Just mostly Adhara/Fabian in so you can skip this if you don't like Fabian. I promise the next chapter would be fourth year!**

* * *

 **Never love anybody**

 **who treats**

 **you like you're**

 **ordinary**

 **-Oscar Wilde**

* * *

"We're going to have to watch out for Lily," James said suddenly. Peter seemed confused by that but Sirius understood what James was implying. Out of the four boys, Remus is the only one she is friendly with outside of just being classmates/housemates.

"She is smarter than she looks," Sirius said with a frown earning him a slap on the shoulder.

"What is that supposed to mean?" James said, clearly offended for Lily. Remus didn't know how and when this started but he noticed how James acted when Lily was involved. He didn't so much as bat an eye when her name up but now when it does happen his whole demeanor change.

They are thirteen now so it was about time for them to start looking at cute girls in a different light. Remus, mature for his age, already had one in his sight for the last three years. If anyone he thought to be next to start seeing girls as something more than just people who wear skirts it would have been Sirius. Remus is not deaf or blind. He sees and hears the birds giggle every time Sirius walks into a room.

"How bout you keep your mouth shut to Addie," James said. A smug smile on his face when Sirius flustered, angry at what he was implying.

"Yeah, you guys tell each other _everything_ ," Peter said as if it was the strangest thing for one to be so close to their sibling. Peter and James do not understand with both of them being from a single parent home. Remus is too but he wished he had a sibling—brother or sister, no preference—who was also his best friend. But now he has the three of them and that was enough.

"I know how to keep a secret," Sirius said, probably trying to convince himself, too. "And even if she knows she's not going to say anything."

"Maybe not," James shrugged. "But that doesn't mean you know how she feels about werewolves."

"Any normal person would be afraid of them," Sirius rolled his eyes. "But this is Remus—

"—and it's my secret so why are you both arguing?" Remus sighed. He didn't need to think about how Adhara would think of his illness. Would she still want to be friends? Would she look at him the same way? Would she see the monster he sees every day in the mirror? Adhara is the kindest person he knows but that didn't mean she would not fear him.

"James was the one to bring it up," Sirius said.

"Hey, I'm just asking since she sometimes asks why you don't be in class once a month," James emphasizes. Remus knew that his priorities switched when he focused on the wrong thing of his statement.

"She asks about me?" he blurts out. James raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, uh, we don't really talk—

"—now you do after that whole boggart thing," Peter corrected him. It all came down to that dreaded day. Remus hates that it would become such a milestone of what made Adhara see him as more than just her brother's best mate. "So she may ask about you more often and Sirius is the worst liar when she involved."

"Peter is right. Sirius can't lie to save his life when she's involved," James agreed.

"It's not my fault that she can see right through me," Sirius pouts. "It's a twin thing."

"No, I think it's another ' _Sirius and Addie Weird Thing_ '," Remus teased.

"Stop ganging up on me!"

* * *

Adhara could never look at him directly. Especially when he staring at her with his charming smile. Yeah, anyone with eyes knows that Fabian's smile is cute. That one look at it and you're smiling like an air-headed bird and giggling at whatever he said. Adhara could think back at a time when she laughed at whatever he said and wonder why it was even that funny. Was he generally funny or was that the power of fancying a boy? Lily said it was the latter. Adhara chose to ignore that.

"Can you repeat that?" he asked her. They were both in an empty classroom about to practice a few defense spells—the only ones she is good at—before she spouted out that she found another person to tutor her.

"Uh…" she licked her lips and rung her hands. Fabian grabbed them, keeping her from fidgeting.

"Love, look at me."

Adhara jutted lower lip. He knows that she loves that endearment.

It's only been two weeks of this. He tutored her twice a week but there has not been much progress. Sometimes he tried to teach her how to cast a wicked hex but she told him that she would never cast that at anyone. Of course, that made him roll his eyes at her and comment that she needs to be more fun. Adhara didn't show it but she was hurt and nervous that he might see her as some uptight Hufflepuff. Sometimes she would be too distracted by his presence that she couldn't concentrate on the offense spells.

Adhara finally looks at him. His hazel eyes staring at hers. She could feel her cheeks burn. Her face became hot when he smirked meaning he might have noticed it too.

"Now say what you just told me before," he requests.

"I, um, switching tutors," she said after many attempts.

"And do tell, why?" he didn't look angry. Adhara took that as a good sign.

This is the moment. The moment that could make or break whatever that has been going on between them for the past two weeks. They are not an official couple. No one knows about their mutual feelings for each other besides their siblings. Adhara wished it could be out in the open. Fabian is not officially hers per se. He still flirts constantly with the girls in his house and they flirt back. Adhara tried to be understanding in that. It's not like she can just hold his hand in public and yell their relationship out in the great hall.

"People are asking questions," she said with a shrug like it was not a big deal. That let his smile drop. He leaned back, arms crossed waiting for her to explain herself. She thought it was at least self-explanatory but he wanted her to say it out loud. "My brother especially. He wanted to know why I rather have lessons from a 'blood-traitor' than Thomas. I didn't know how to explain that without getting caught."

Fabian's expression darkened at the mention of the fifth year Slytherin. He showed his dislike of Thomas without subtly.

"So Higgs is going to be your teacher now?" he said, voice flat.

Adhara nodded.

Fabian sighed. The look on his face showed that he was not so surprised that she switched to Higgs. She can tell that he was angry. Fabian quiet and angry was a paradox and Adhara didn't know what to expect next.

And right on cue, Fabian's expression relaxed. A slow sly smirk appeared. "Okay," he said with a shrug.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, but only one condition," Adhara knew that this one condition would not be an easy one. "Me. You. And a date."

"A date?"

"Yep, a date."

* * *

When Adhara agreed for a date, she didn't take into account the difficulty and risk of getting caught. If anything, she rather be caught by one of the professors instead of a prefect lurking the halls after curfew. But she knew that this was the only way to even get anything like a date with Fabian. She couldn't go to Hogsmeade with him without causing an uproar with the Purebloods.

So, this was the only option.

Sneaking to the kitchens.

Luckily the kitchens were in the same passageway of the Hufflepuff common room. Fortunate for Adhara, a good majority of the Hufflepuffs were sticklers for the rules and were already in their bedroom.

"Where are you going?" her roommate, Olivia Halifax asked. She was looking through a muggle magazine—Adhara thinks it's Seventeen—with Emily Gladstone. They don't speak much to Adhara unless it's about homework or borrowing her cosmetic potions. So, this took the Pureblood by surprise when they asked out curiosity where she was sneaking off to.

The two half-blooded Hufflepuff noticed earlier that Adhara was not preparing for bed but for going out. Both curious on why she kept checking herself in the mirror. It was obvious that she was going to meet a boy but they needed this confirmed and if they find out the name of said boy that would be a bonus for the two.

Both girls watched with amusement as Adhara tried to think of something besides the truth.

"You don't have to tell us but we would like to know what time you're coming back so we don't have to worry," Emily said with a shrug. It was a lie but after knowing how gullible Adhara can be she knew she can get away with it.

"Oh, of course," Adhara nodded. "Um, I can't tell you who but I'm meeting someone and I should be back by 11 or 11:30."

Olivia's brown eyes scanned the Pureblood's outfit. It was cute but it looked as if she stepped right out of the 50s.

"What time do you have to meet him?"

"Um, in about twenty minutes."

"Okay we have time," she said with determination.

"Time?"

"No offense but you are dressing like my Mum and that's not a good thing," Olivia said, not bothering to hold back the truth. Emily nodded, agreeing with her blunt friend. "You need to dress your age. I have some clothes you can borrow—

"—I don't think she could fit your clothes, Liv," Emily noted. Adhara hated to agree with Emily. Olivia may be around the same height as her but that didn't mean she filled out a pair jeans the same way Adhara does. She was a good two sizes smaller than her but about two sizes bigger for shirts since her chest was a teenage guy's dream.

"That's why there is such thing as an expansion charm—

"—which we don't know," Emily cuts her off again.

"Ugh, fine. Let's see your closet," Oliva demanded. She didn't bother waiting. She pushed past Adhara and dug into her trunk. She clicked her tongue as she dug through the many old-fashioned dresses. "Do your mum buy your clothes?"

"It's the proper way to dress for a young—

"—I'll take that as a yes," Olivia sighed. "We're taking you shopping this Saturday. No declines."

"You're lucky she's picking out your outfit. Olivia's going to be the next Adelaide Cromwell."

"What's wrong with my clothes? He won't care—

"—he probably won't but do you really like dressing like this?" Olivia asked. "Is this your style or what your mother is pushing onto you?" Olivia did care but part of this was for her own selfish reason. She loved fashion and starting on a blank slate like Adhara who doesn't know her own fashion sense was her new project starting now. She is also helping the poor girl.

Olivia is no idiot. Her eyes are everywhere. The only boy who she could be going on a date with had to be in one of two houses. It was more likely to be Gryffindor since if he's in Slytherin then there was no reason for her to be sneaking out.

* * *

"Bloody hell," was the first words out of Fabian's mouth when he laid eyes on Adhara. He was leaning against the wall of the corridor waiting on the younger girl.

"Compliment?" she said, cheeks reddened by his unsubtle staring.

Fabian is not shy at all when it comes to complimenting a bird but Adhara looked completely different than what he was expecting. To give her some credit, he only seen her in either her Hogwarts uniform or quidditch uniform. His only based his assumption on how the other Pureblooded Slytherin girls dressed. So, he didn't know what was hiding under all those layers.

"Yeah, you look fit," he blurted. Fabian didn't bother to look embarrassed or apologetic. He's telling the truth! He may have seen plenty of other girls dress the same way but it did it for him when he Adhara dressed like this. She was wearing a high-waist denim mini skirt (they shorted her denim skirt that once reached her calves that are now to her thighs). The skirt revealed her short yet smooth fair-skinned legs. Tucked into her skirt was a snug-fit golden yellow turtle-neck jumper. It was not a thick sweater so it showed her feminine shape. Her usual wild curly hair was now straightened with curls at the ends.

"Thank you, you look nice, too," Adhara said. Fabian doubt it. He knew that this was a date but he didn't mention it would be a fancy one. It was just a casual date so he decided to wear some nice jeans and an old band tee.

"Not as fit as you but yeah, I know I look hot," he winked at her causing her to blush. Fabian cannot get enough of how red she gets with a simple flirting. He reached for her hand. "Now let's go before a prefect come."

Fabian did most of the talking and Adhara didn't mind that much. She was full of anxiety that she could not bother speaking. She worried over if she would sound boring or idiotic. Fabian didn't seem to notice since he continued to talk about his pranks and his sister and her sons. Of course, when he brought up professional quidditch that caught her attention and she couldn't bite her tongue any longer.

"What kind of music you listen to?" he asked after taking a bite out of her toffee pudding cake. Always one to scarf down dessert, she couldn't even fathom an appetite around the Gryffindor. Adhara listed off a few bands and singers that caused Fabian to tut at her. "That's not music, Addie. And you only listen to non-muggle? You need to broaden your horizon. I'll send you a list of who to listen to and you would never listen to music the same."

"I'll hold you to that." Adhara could already picture the list. Fabian's personality was so similar to James' and Sirius' (Adhara shuttered at the thought) that she knew the list would consist of the same type of music they listen to. The Rolling Stones. The Who. Led Zeppelin. The Beatles. Pink Floyd. She's not much of a fan of those genres but she's open-minded enough to give it a chance.

"So," He takes another bite. "Do anyone know about us?"

Adhara shifted nervously. The sudden change of subject making her mind go blank for a short moment. "Um, well, only two—well three people know I fancy you."

"Three?" he raised an eyebrow at that. Keeping their relationship (if one would call it that at their slow pace) a secret, he thought she would have kept her lips sealed.

"Sirius. He figured it out on his own," she pouted. Adhara tried not to look so obvious but after sending letters to each other over the summer it was hard to hide it from her overprotective brother. "Lily Evans. She figured it out, too."

"And the third?"

"Remus."

"Remus?" Fabian was expecting the next person to be James since he knows how close the Hufflepuff is to the bespectacled boy. The redhead racked his brain trying to think of the face that belongs to the name. He knew he heard it before.

"Yeah, he's in your House," she said. She couldn't help but frown a little. It's not like she said Peter (no offense to him but he's so quiet and shy—well, the same goes to Remus). Remus is as forgettable as Peter (again, sorry to Peter). "He's friends with James and Sirius. He has brown hair and a few scars on his face." She was going to say clear blue eyes but figured blokes do not notice that sort of thing on other blokes.

"Oh, yeah. The tall fellow who's always reading," he snapped his fingers. "Why does he know?"

Adhara bit her lower lip as she tried to think of an excuse. She was not going to say that she confided in him a year ago after being jealous of Fabian with Claire. That was so not going to happen.

"I guess I can be pretty obvious," she shrugged.

"Aw, Addie, you flatter me," he winked at her.

"Who knows about me?"

"Oh, uh, Gideon and Frank," he replied. "How long you plan on keeping me a secret?" he asked after taking his last bite of the pudding cake.

That was the million-galleon question. Her eyes went to her fidgeting hands. "I don't know," she mutters. "I…I can't tell anyone. My m-m-mum she threaten to send me off to Durmstrang and I-I-I—

"Hey, Addie. Calm down," Fabian comforted her. He enveloped the petite girl into his arms. "We got plenty of time."

"We do?"

"Yep," he said as he ran his fingers through her straightened hair. "I fancy you and you fancy me. That's all that matters."

"I know this is selfish of me."

"Hey, I knew the risk of fancying you," he said. "I can't scream to everyone in the school that you're my girlfriend but I guess all that matters is that you know."

Adhara stiffened when he used the magic 'G' word. She didn't even have to coax it out of him. "I'm your girlfriend," she said shyly.

"Yeah, and no takebacks." Adhara lifted her head from his chest to look up at him. The sudden realization of how close that she hit her like a ton of bricks. Her face flushed at the close proximity of his face to hers. She swore that he was much taller.

Fabian realized their position to but instead of nervously pulling back from the Hufflepuff, he tightened his hold around her. Fabian didn't bother to ask. It was obvious that they liked each other so this shouldn't be any problem. He's been through this before. They act all nervous but secretly they want the guy to get the hint and make the first move. Addie shouldn't be that much different from the others.

His nose brushed against hers. Lips only an inch away.

"How'd you guys find this place anyways?" Remus asked as he followed James and Sirius through the long hall. It was past curfew but all of them being growing boys could care less since they were thinking with their stomachs.

"We're offended that you would ask that," James rolled his eyes. "We're curious."

"And the house elves are awesome enough to give you leftovers if you treat them nicely," Sirius said. Remus voiced how they should already be treating them nicely since that's the proper thing to do. Of course, he was ignored.

They finally reached the door. James and Sirius stopped instantly as soon as they stepped foot in the kitchen making Remus and Peter run into them. Remus was just about to ask what's wrong until he lifted his eyes and got his answer.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" like two teenagers being caught snogging, Adhara and Fabian jumped apart at the boisterous sound of Sirius' yelling.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I don't know if the quote makes sense to everyone. I tried to find a good one that makes sense with this chapter. I think of Fabian as just some typical teenage boy who can be kind of shallow. A guy who only sees the outward appearance of a girl. He may think of Adhara as like the other girls he's been with. Remus and Fabian are kind of each other's foil. I don't see Remus just going in for a kiss without asking or being hesitant at least.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the rambling. The next chapter might be posted in 2-3 weeks.**


	14. Third Year VII Fourth Year I

**Author's note: Okay, i know i said two to three weeks but i was in a writing mood and couldn't stop instead of doing my homework. Thank you for the reviews! If you have any questions let me know! And sorry for the cliffhanger!**

* * *

 **To be beautiful means** **to**

 **be yourself**

 **You don't need to be accepted by**

 **others**

 **you need to accept yourself**

* * *

It ended before it even started. But that didn't matter to Adhara since any second now she is going to combust from embarrassment.

She was secretly grateful that there was an interruption but that was thrown out the window when she realized who interrupted. Did fate hate her so much that she had to be caught by Sirius _of all people_. But she guessed it was better than a professor or a prefect. But Sirius had to have his friends with him to make this even more mortifying.

Adhara needed to process this without company. She just had her first kiss and she couldn't even revel in it since Sirius just had to barge in and ruin it!

"I asked a question," Sirius was now in front of her, blocking her view of Fabian. Fabian seemed both annoyed by the intrusion and smug about the kiss.

"And I choose to ignore it," she retorted. Adhara do not want to deal with another row with her brother in front of everyone—mainly Fabian. She decided to avoid looking at both Fabian and Sirius and looked at the three Gryffindors blocking the entrance.

"I guess our date is cut short, Addie," Fabian sighed. She looks back up at him noticing how put off he was with Sirius. She knows the redhead disliked her brother but at least he was not blunt about it like a certain brother of hers.

"Yeah," Adhara agreed.

* * *

Numb. That was the only emotion he felt. Nothing and everything all at once. It didn't make sense but how could Remus described the emotions that came all at once when he witnessed Fabian kiss Adhara? It wasn't as if the two was sucking face. It was just a simple peck on the lips but that was enough for Remus to feel both heartbroken and bitter. The calm feeling before was now replaced with a constricting sensation in his chest. Is this being heartbroken feel like, he wondered. It wasn't as if he was in love with the Hufflepuff but seeing her dolled up and in Prewitt's arms was a stab in the chest for the werewolf.

He hadn't felt this way since he first realized his feelings for Adhara last year. But being older and with a slightly better relationship with her didn't make his romantic feelings for her wilt. If anything, it became more intense and harder to overlook.

He was too busy being drowned in his own misery that he didn't pay attention to the conversation between Adhara and Sirius. He felt someone—Fabian—brush past him as he left the kitchen.

"… _date_?" Remus shook himself out his thoughts to hear the last word of Sirius' question.

"Like he said, our date was cut short," Adhara glared at her brother. Remus' eyes went to Adhara. Never has he seen her dress so…normal. Not saying she was ordinary since she's anything but.

Besides seeing her in Hogwarts and quidditch uniform, he's only seen her in a few old-fashioned dresses when she's with them during Hogsmeade. She's finally stopped wearing such uncomfortable clothing and replaced them with loose jumpers and long skirts that hid her womanly shape.

Her hair was straighter much to Remus' dislike. He admired her unruly tresses. Besides her freckles, that was her main trait that he can pinpoint when describing her. And speaking of freckles…

Remus narrowed his blue eyes at the Pureblood's face. She barely had any on her face. A couple sprinkled across her nose and the heart-shaped mole under her right eye but the rest of her face was bare of freckles.

Remus was not the only one to notice.

"What the bloody hell you do to your face?" James asked with no tact. His hand pointing at her with face full of dismay. Sirius' eyes widened, now finally realizing that her sister looks completely different. Putting both hands on her cheek, he pinched them.

"What did you do?" Sirius fumed.

Adhara pushed him back. Face red from either anger or humiliation. Or the fact that he pinched her cheeks. "Put some blemish remover—

"—your freckles are not blemishes!" Everyone's eyes widened not expecting Remus to be the one to yell this. He couldn't even believe he blurted that out. But hearing Adhara got rid of one of the traits he thinks are cute for just a boy she fancies made his reservations vanish.

"Remus?" Peter squeaked.

Remus tried to ignore the anger he felt toward Fabian. He didn't want to direct that at Adhara who was now staring at him as if he grew three heads. He knew he couldn't retreat like a coward and brush it off. He had James and Sirius' attention, too. He was torn between looking down at his shows, or one of his mates, or Adhara. Remus thought the best course of action that could strengthen his friendship with Adhara and make her realize she should not change herself for a bloke was to tell her directly.

"You know what blemish mean?" he asked her. She furrowed her eyebrows, not expecting to be questioned. Before she could answer he said, "It means an imperfection. A _flaw_."

Remus knew he would regret saying this with his mates present later. He would be questioned and certainly teased. But at this moment he could care less. He would regret more by not saying anything. He is not going to regret by expressing how much of a wanker Prewitt is if he can't get over a few freckles and curly hair.

"Your freckles are part of you," Remus said full of determination. "Along with your curly hair. Those are what make you… _you_ along with other things. And—and changing that for—Prewitt… _ugh_ , Adhara you should not change yourself for anyone. It won't make things better. He would end up fancying the version of you that you changed into and what would that accomplish? You putting up a façade for however long your relationship would last? He should just sod off if he doesn't like the real you."

Remus was met with silence.

He just took the words right out Sirius' mouth. Well, he was actually going to bad mouth Fabian but Remus' argument was more reflective.

"Whoa," James spoke up. He turned to Adhara. "You just got the 'I'm disappointed in you' talk from Remus." That did not help at all.

Remus knew that he spoke out of turn. He was not as close with Adhara like James was to speak his mind freely with her. He didn't know what to expect from her. With bated breath, he watched as her expression morphed from shock to dejected to fury. Without a word she shoved passed the boys and ran toward the Hufflepuff common room.

"See," Sirius said to James and Peter. "If Remus doesn't like him then we know that Fabian is an arse."

* * *

 _Who did Remus think he was?_

Just because she got rid of her freckles for a couple of hours didn't mean she hated the way she looked. She just wanted to look pretty for Fabian. But that was the problem, right? Getting rid of her most distinguishable trait meant looking appealing. As if she was ugly with them. But she shook that thought out of her head as soon as it appeared. She didn't want to see the logic in Remus' words. She already was irritated with Sirius and then Remus of all people had to speak up. If she wasn't so angry she would of realized how considerate his words was.

"Whoa, was your date that shoddy?" Adhara snapped from her thoughts at the sudden voice. She looked up to see Olivia and Emily sitting up on the bed as if they were waiting on her.

"I…no, it was…good," she muttered.

"Then what got you all hot and bothered?" Emily asked.

"I was…interrupted," Adhara confessed. She needed to tell someone what happened. She didn't have much female friends and she will not confide in Severus and Thomas about this. They didn't even know she was secretly seeing Fabian. Adhara decided to reveal what happened a few minutes ago leaving out the kiss she shared with Fabian.

"Wow," both girls said. Instead of looking pissed off like Adhara was they both shared a pleasantly surprised look. They gave each other an expression before turning back to the fuming Pureblooded Hufflepuff.

"What?"

"It's always the quiet one's huh?" Emily asked with a smirk.

"Always the quiet ones being a git?" Adhara guessed.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "No, we meant the quiet ones are always the secretly sweet ones."

" _Sweet_?"

"Yes, darling. Sweet," Olivia chuckled. "Look past the embarrassment and try to comprehend what Remus was trying to say."

Adhara huffed. She didn't want to understand whatever he was trying to say. Olivia noted that Adhara was not going to give Remus' words a chance.

"Pretend that your boyfriend said something like that to you," Olivia requested.

Adhara relented.

If Fabian said that she didn't have to change herself for him…

Her face flushed at the thought of it. That would have been the most romantic thing he would have ever said. But then her mood soured. Thinking how he reacted to her new look, how he complimented her hair and noted her clear face.

"Now you understand," Emily said. "I think you're just miffed that Remus—don't hate me—was right. It's okay to gussy yourself up for a date but if you changing yourself to make him fancy you, that's a whole different story."

* * *

"What was that all about?" James asked, mouth full of toffee pudding cake. They didn't bother leaving the kitchens right after the dispute with Adhara. Sirius appreciated Remus' outburst since that meant Adhara was now angry with the werewolf instead of him.

Remus shrugged. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, you should have," Sirius disagreed. "She needed to hear it. At least she's angry out you instead of me."

And angry she was.

She avoided him for the past two days. It's not as if they speak everyday but at least they would greet each other. And when Adhara avoids someone, she is not subtle about it. She doesn't eat at their table anymore. She sits as far as she can in class. Never meets with them during breaks. Remus noticed her hanging out with two blonde Hufflepuffs often.

"Never thought I would ever say this to you," Sirius said to Remus. "But you need to make up with Addie."

Remus frowned. He had nothing to apologize for. He was right. But he knew that he overstepped but everything he said was the truth. "Okay, but she always runs away every time I'm at least ten feet from her."

"Leave that to us," James said with a sly smirk.

Adhara vows to never talk to Sirius and James again.

Okay, that is not going to happened knowing her need to talk to her best friends. So she acquiesced to give them the silent treatment for a couple of days.

She was heading back from the library when she noticed the two boys walking the opposite direction. She waved at them and was about to continue walk when she felt two pair of arms grab her and lead her away. Next thing she knows, she is shoved inside of an empty classroom alone with Remus.

Adhara knew this was childish but she refused to acknowledge him.

Remus grinned when Adhara turned her back to him.

He knew what the plan was but he didn't even bother to think of a speech. He thought one would come to him in the moment. But as soon as she was pushed into the room, Remus' mind blanked.

There was silence for six minutes. Six long minutes.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Adhara asked. "Or are you expecting me to say something? I don't have nothing to say to you."

"So this is what it's like to have Adhara angry at you," he joked. "Always seen you cross with James and Sirius and now it's my turn."

She scoffed. "Don't make it seem like I'm always finding a reason to be in a row," she was now fully turned. Remus's smile became wider after noticing that her freckles were back. Her hair was still straight but Remus was okay with the one small victory. "You're the one that—that said—

"—you do not need to change yourself?" he cuts her off. "That there was no need for it since there was nothing to change?"

Remus beamed when he recognized the flush of pink rise from her cheeks.

"...thank you?"

"Your welcome," Remus said. "It's not me complimenting you. It was me telling the truth."

"Why am I angry at you again?" She groaned.

He chuckled. "Because I overstepped? Because I insulted your boyfriend."

That caused the Hufflepuff to splutter.

"It's okay. I can keep a secret," Remus promised her. His expression went back to neutral. "I am not sorry for what I said but I do apologize if I insulted you. I understand that girls wear make-up to make themselves pretty for boys but…I guess it's just my opinion but I don't see a need for it. Prewitt may be the type to like it but I don't. but it's not me who's your boyfriend so…"

Remus tried not to show how much he hates saying that Prewitt is her boyfriend. He detested it even more when she didn't deny it.

"I forgive you," she said. "I…I guess I am angrier with myself since you were right," she admitted. "I was a bit ashamed and I guess that is why I avoided you. Every time I look at you I see this disappointed look that you gave me in the kitchens."

He smiled. "You make it seem like I am a disappointed parent."

"Well, you did scold me like one," she argued.

Remus sighed. "So this is our first fight?" he teased.

Her eyes widened at the sudden question. "I guess so. Every friend needs one argument to make their friendship stronger."

"And we got through it."

"Yeah…we did."

* * *

The next few months went quickly. Remus and the rest of the boys kept her secret of dating Fabian under wraps. Sirius was not subtle with his dislike for the redhead or the relationship.

It's not like he had much power over her decision without risking Adhara being punished by their parents or having another row with her. So, Sirius left his complaints to his friends who became tired of hearing the ranting of how much of a wanker Prewitt is. They know it but they don't need a constant reminder of it. James was just tired of hearing it, period. Remus just didn't need any reminder of Adhara and Fabian being a couple.

This became the best year of Hogwarts for Adhara. Even though only a handful of her friends know about Fabian, all that matters was that she had him. They kissed more which by March progressed to snogging. Fabian was patient with her knowing that she was a novice at this.

Adhara also became close with her two Housemates/ roommates Olivia and Emily. She still hasn't told them she's seeing Fabian but it was nice to have someone to confide in.

And then summer break came. For the first time, she was not looking forward to going home. Yeah she misses her father but that did not outweigh the dreading feeling of seeing her mother. She was already missing Fabian as soon as she left the train.

Summer became the slowest months of her life. She had to be extra careful with owling Fabian since her mother was becoming more suspicious of her. She invited the Higgs over occasionally for dinner. And Adhara noticed a pleased expression on her mother's face one time when she was talking to Thomas…

Adhara knew it was something to worry about when her mother is pleased.

Fourth year finally came and Remus was giddy with excitement to finally see his mates. The only change that happened to the werewolf was that he grew again. Peter and James finally found his compartment. James was talking about his vacation in Australia when Sirius stomped in.

"Where's Addie?" James asked after greeting the Pureblood.

Sirius' mood darkened at the mention of his twin.

"Are you guys in _another_ row?" Remus asked. He would not be surprised if that was the case.

"No."

"Then what is it?" Peter asked.

"She's with _Higgs_."

"That can't be all. What's wrong?" Remus questioned him. He knew something was up beside her keeping the Slytherin company.

"I didn't think…" Sirius trailed off.

"Didn't think what?"

"I didn't think she would do it this soon," he said. "Mum. She arranged a betroth for Addie."

" _With who_?" Remus didn't care if he sounded angry. He needed to know who.

"Higgs."


	15. Fourth Year II

**Author's Note: Okay. Here's some answers to your questions. Sorry this will not be an incest between Sirius and Adhara. I don't feel comfortable writing something like that yet not dissing anyone who does write those type of stories. There will be more Lily in the next one. This one was just an introduction to a new character. And Yes! We finally get to see the OC paired with Sirius. Just give her chance. She might not be so likable in her first appearance.**

* * *

 **The more you hide your feelings for someone**

 **The more you fall for them**

* * *

It's not like Adhara detests Thomas. Anyone with eyes would know that. Thomas is her best mate. She might not have revealed her deepest 'dark' secret of Fabian being her secret boyfriend but the older boy knew just about everything else about her.

She tried to not let it show how miserable she was. Adhara enjoys Thomas' company as much as the next person but with the weight of her being his wife-to-be; she felt like she was slowly suffocating.

The news of her engagement is still new to the fourth year Hufflepuff. Adhara should have known. Her mum took a liking to Thomas too quickly and her father also accepted the boy without question (both who are still wary of her friendship with Severus who is also in the same house as Thomas). Her mother is never pleasant without an ulterior motive. Even her father, which she hates to admit.

"I think your girlfriend is in la-la land," she hears Richard Nott tease. She was ready to deny that she's his girlfriend but Thomas beat her to it.

"More like fiancée," he corrects Richard. Adhara scowled at Thomas earning herself another wink. This was the worst time for him to be teasing her. She felt utterly helpless. Thomas must have sensed her apprehension since he reached for her hand and squeezed. May it be any other time she would have brushed it off as him being friendly but now was the worst time for him to do it.

She pulls her hands away, crossing her arms as she stared out the window.

* * *

"Father told us yesterday morning," Sirius explained. He could still remember the distraught look that came across his sister's face. It was still there when he last checked on the platform before they boarded the train. At least she was not crying again. One thing that he hated most of all was seeing his sister cry. His mother was not fazed by her sobbing—if anything she became more annoyed than sorry for Adhara. Father at least appeared to be ashamed of not speaking to Adhara about. If not asking for her permission at least give her warning that they were searching for prospects for her to marry.

But Sirius couldn't complain much. Thomas was the best choice considering how the others in Slytherin are. She could have been betrothed to a Flint, a Carrow, or a Lestrange. Sirius has seen their family members and he didn't care how shallow it sounded; he did not need anyone who looked like a muggle version of an evil witch/wizard marrying his sister.

"He said it as if he was talking about the bloody weather," Sirius was fuming mad. He choked on his sausages when Father broke the news over breakfast. His silver eyes finally looked up from his clenched fists. He watched his mates react to the new information. He expected Peter to not react as boldly as James is. James went from shocked to pissed off. Sirius was not surprised that Remus was just as angry—yet not loud about like a certain Pureblood is—about Adhara's engagement. He's become close to the girl over the last couple of months.

"They can't just make her marry some bloke," James teemed.

"Yeah, they pretty much can if she does not want to risk her family reputation or get disowned," Sirius enlightened them. Mum had no qualms about threatening her children with disownment if they ruin the Blacks' reputation.

Sirius saw through it. He called bullshit (not out loud, he's no idiot). Sirius knows it would of take more than him befriending a couple of muggle-borns for him to be disowned. He's the first-born son and heir. And they wouldn't do that to Adhara, either. She's the daughter of the Black Family which meant she holds a large dowry and can marry any Pureblood Family to help the family form an alliance. When he thinks about it, it sounds as if they are still living in the medieval times.

"How's Adhara?" the calm voice of Remus' asked.

"Well…" he trailed off, trying to find the words of how Adhara responded to the engagement. "She's better."

"Better?"

"Yeah, mother put her in her place when Addie reacted 'poorly'," Sirius clarified. "She told her it was either Thomas Higgs or Amycus Carrow. The shut Addie up quick." Mum knew what she was doing. Not many wanted to be connected to certain families of the Sacred Twenty-Eight unless they necessarily had to. Not many wanted to be with the Carrows, Flints, or Lestranges.

Lestranges were a hit or miss but their dowry made up for it. Carrows and Flints were equal with the Blacks when it came to their thoughts on muggles but Mum and the rest of his family looked down on them. She loathed their family genetics. Both families inherited sickly pale skin, dull eyes, and horrid teeth.

The Higgs Family, on the other hand, were almost as ancient as the Blacks, Potters, and Malfoys. Though they have an 'iffy' standing when it comes to their thoughts on muggle-borns, they had a significant amount of money and land. The family was full of powerful witches and wizards. They had no skeletons in their closets. And to top it off? They made beautiful children (his aunt's words not his).

So, it was easy for Adhara to choose. Pale and evil Amycus Carrow? Or her friend, handsome and flirtatious Thomas Higgs?

"Maybe she should—

Remus was cut off by the sound of their compartment door opening. All the boys looked up to see the angry Fabian Prewitt at the door. "Where's Addie?" he asked Sirius.

 _I do not have the temperament for this_ , Sirius thought. There was one good thing with Adhara being betrothed to Higgs.

She would not be with Fabian anymore.

Sirius may not care for Higgs but at least Adhara is herself with the boy. She doesn't change herself for him. And he doesn't want her to change. He wouldn't push her to anything unless she's comfortable.

Fabian on the other hand…

"With Higgs," Sirius replied with a smug grin.

The redhead deflated at the answer. "So it's true? She's with Higgs?"

Sirius narrowed his eyebrows at the older boy. He is confident that Adhara did not write to Fabian about this. She was too busy sulking in his bedroom to do anything else.

"How do you know about that?"

Fabian rolled his eyes. "Because you Purebloods are so old fashion," he explained as if he's not one himself. "Frank saw in the Daily Prophet an announcement of an engagement between the Black and Higgs Family."

 _Crap_ , Sirius sighed. That means everyone knows. If Adhara would marry anyone else, it wouldn't have been a big deal for gossip. Adhara may be a part of the Black family but that didn't mean she was that popular that people are gossiping about her. But she had to be engaged to one of the most popular blokes in the school which would bring more attention to her (which she hates).

"Yeah, she's betrothed to him," Sirius admitted.

Fabian's face reddened. "S-she said they are not together."

"Well, they are now," Sirius shrugged. He knew that he was being a prat by omitting information. But annoying Fabian brings pleasure to the younger boy.

Without saying good-bye, Fabian slammed the door shut and stormed off.

"You know you should have explained the situation," Remus scolds him.

"Oh, come on, Remus," Sirius grinned. "You hate the bloke just as much as I do."

* * *

Zuri Picquery is not nervous. If anything, she is angry. Angry that she had to transfer another school across the country. Her friends (well, her only _two_ friends), her family, her life was thousands of miles away in America. She refused to speak to her parents for weeks. Zuri heard the rumors that surrounded Europe.

Americans may fear and avoid the non-maj's but that doesn't mean they despise them enough to want to get rid of them. Purebloods in Europe are just as stuck up as the ones in America use to be. But now one's could care less if you have muggle in your blood if you're magical. Who cares if you're muggle-born, half-blood, or Pureblood if you both could cast a spell, that is all that matters.

She decided as soon as she made it to Platform ¾ that she would not make any friends. She would be a delinquent and get kicked out.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans. What's your name?" the redhead in front of her asked. She seemed nice enough. Zuri sighed. She didn't want to be rude. She will be sharing this compartment with her for the next few hours.

"Zuri Picquery."

The brunette beside Lily raised an eyebrow. "Interesting name. I'm Alice Prewitt. Nice to meet ya," she held out her hand.

"Ditto."

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"It means same."

"Where are you from?" another brunette asked. "Oh, I'm Mary MacDonald."

"I'm from the United States," Zuri replied.

"Whoa, why'd you move all the way over here?" Alice asked. She was leaning in.

"My father had business with the Ministry." She shrugged. Her father worked directly under the current president of the Magical Congress. And yes, her father is the son of the famous and first black President Seraphina Picquery. Her father could have run for the position once he was at age but he was never for one to be in a high position.

"What school did you go to? Where you sorted in houses like Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Zuri said, but not snarky. She was patient. She could easily tell that the redhead is a muggle-born. But even then, it should be obvious that America was to have a wizarding school. The country was 'founded' by Britain. Or was it France? Whatever, History was never her strongest subject. "But instead of a ratty hat sorting us in front of everyone. We are sorted as soon as we step into the school. I was in the Horned Serpent." Just like her grandmother.

Alice and Mary's face soured. "Horned Serpent? That sound like it could be Slytherin."

"And what's wrong with Slytherin?" Zuri asked, voice calm and collected. She could care less what others think of her House in America.

"It's where most of the blood-purists are," Mary explained.

"Are you a pureblood?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I am," she lied. Zuri is a half-breed. Her father's side full of Purebloods but her mother's side…

"But in America, if you are magical that is all that matters," trust America to be the civil ones. Yes, they had slavery and two wars within their country but things where getting better. Well, at least in the Magical World. The last thing she heard about going on in the Non-maj world was that a group called Black Panther had originated and that racism is still around.

"What do Horned Serpent usually want in a person?" Lily asked.

Zuri smirked. "Scholars."

 _Ravenclaw_ , all three of the other girls thought as they eyed the American.

* * *

Sirius sighed as he made his way toward the carriage. He was still irritated at the thought of his sister's engagement. It didn't help when he glanced over to check on her to see Higgs guiding her by the small of her back to the carriages. His mood worsened at the sight.

"There's Lily," James beamed at the sight of the redhead with her friends heading toward the carriage. Sirius rolled his eyes at how obvious his best mate is. He was still confused why James fancies the stuck-up girl. She clearly has bad taste if she hangs around Snivellus voluntarily. Mind that he also thinks the same about his sister at times.

James raced toward the carriage before it ran off.

"My dear Lily-flower," James winked at her before hopping in. The rest of the boys followed reluctantly.

Sirius nodded to the rest of the girls. He didn't bother turning on the charm with them. Alice had heart-eyes for Longbottom and Mary was almost as stuck up as Lily. But then his eyes widened at the sight of the unknown female.

The moonlight illuminated her golden-brown skin along with her amber brown eyes. Sirius was intrigued. Never had the pureblood seen hair like hers. The closest was his sister's but the strangers were thicker with more coils. Everything about her demanded attention and confidence. He thought she was exquisite.

She raised an eyebrow when they locked eyes. Sirius swore that her eyes glowed.

Instead of looking away timidly with a blush, she stared back challengingly. He chuckled at the bold girl.

"And who might you be," he asked. "I don't recognize you."

"Of course not. I'm not from here," she said with an eye-roll. Sirius waited, hoping for an explanation but instead was gifted with silence. Alice decided to speak for the American.

"She's from America," she stated.

"Like it wasn't obvious," the stranger sighed.

"I'm Sirius Black," he waited. She showed no indication of knowing that his surname belonged to one of the most elite and ancient Pureblood houses. "And what's your name?"

"Zuri."

"Zuri," He waved his hand to signal her to continue.

"Zuri Picquery."

 _Impressive name_ , he thought. Sirius knew that her name had to be noble. Pureblood? He shook that thought from his head. Why should he care is she is one or not?

"And why did move all the way to little ol' Europe?" he asked Zuri.

"Oh, you know the usual," she shrugged. A cynical smile on her face. "I just wanted to be separated from my friends and family and hometown so I could go to Purist-part of the world." That caused everyone's eyebrows to rise. She chuckled at their expression. " _What_? Come on. Trust the English to be stiff over something at trivial as _blood_ ," she commented.

Sirius leaned in. " _Oh_? And you Americans are all civil to one another?"

Zuri smiled ruefully. "Well, the non-majs aren't. They care more about their skin color. Us wizards could care less as long as you're magical."

"As long as your magical? What does that mean?"

"She means that over there, wizards are forbidden to interact with muggles. It's a law," Lily said, clearly excited about this new information of the magical world. He recalled her being eager to learn that werewolves were real and not just a fairytale. Sirius still laughs to this day when she asked if vampires are real.

"Scared of muggles?" Sirius teased.

"I'm not but, why shouldn't they? After the Salem Witch trials when they burnt witches, of course, no one wants to be around them. Non-majs are terrified of anything different."

Has Sirius mentioned he's intrigued?

* * *

"And now I am honored to introduce our new student who will be enrolled as a fourth year. Zuri Picquery," Headmaster Dumbledore announced with joy. Sirius could tell how uncomfortable the American girl was with all eyes on her. She was not obvious with showing it. She strolled to the stool with confidence. And just as she sat down, her strange eyes found his. Sirius didn't bother to waver.

 _Hmmm, she hears the hat contemplate. You're a courageous one but not reckless. You analyze. Adventurous when little risk. Little patience yet high in loyalty. Ooh, you're a cunning one. Quite arrogant_ —

 _-I would like to say confident_ , Zuri cuts the hat off.

It chuckles at her. _Not very ambitious. But resourceful and intelligent. You're an odd one. Eccentric, I'll say. You love knowing everything. Knowledgeable and witty. I know where you belong…_

" _Ravenclaw_ ," the hat yelled.

* * *

"You _tosser_ ," Sirius was pushed into the wall by the full force of his little sister. Her eyes glaring at him. Both of her hands fisted into his uniform.

"And what have I done to make you mad at me?" Sirius groaned. He reeled back his temper knowing that these last few days has been an emotional turmoil for the Hufflepuff.

Sirius was just walking back from sorting dinner. His friends watched, stunned by how Sirius was nearly tackled by someone who's four inches shorter than him.

"Fabian, that is what," her voice hitched at the mention of her 'boyfriend'. "Don't act clueless. He talked to you and asked about Thomas."

"And I told the truth," he shrugged.

"No, you misled him."

"Sorry that he couldn't under—

"oh, stuff it," she shoved him away before scurrying away.

"Well…that was interesting," Remus mused.

Adhara knew she should not be as livid. But she needed to be angry at someone. She couldn't throw that at Thomas. He had no choice in the matter just like herself. But witnessing the furious expression on Fabian threw all the logic out the door.

" _So is it true?" Adhara jumped at the sudden deep voice behind her. She was on her way to the common room when she was grabbed roughly by the arm. She whipped around to see who would do that to such a lady. "Sirius confirmed that you're engaged to Higgs."_

" _W-w-what?" she was speechless when she realized it was Fabian. She still hadn't figured out what she was about to say to him._

" _Is it true that you're with Higgs."_

" _Let me explain—_

"— _you told me you're just friends," he seethed._

" _We are!"_

" _So friends engage?" he let go of her as if she grown a disease. He stormed away before she could even fathom a response. She finally turned back but halted when recognizing the new student staring at her. "Are you eavesdropping?"_

" _I overheard when I was on my way to the Ravenclaw common room," she answered, not fazed by being caught. If anything, she was intrigued by the argument. Curious. It was as if she witnessed a clip of a soap opera. "I'm lost."_

" _You're a far way from the Ravenclaw tower," Adhara's voice barely above a whisper. Adhara watched the Ravenclaw with curiosity. The girl watched back with no frown. A small smile and inquisitive eyes._

" _Yeah," she shrugged._

" _I'm Adhara Black." The Hufflepuff held out her hand._

" _Zuri," she said as she took hold of her hand. She shook it twice before letting it go. She tilted her head with a questioning expression. "Any relation to Sirius Black?"_

" _Yes," she groaned. Her anger revived at the mention of her brother. "Please tell me you don't want me to put in a good word—_

 _Zuri was cut off with a scoff. "Puh-lease. I just noticed the same surname and same appearances."_

" _Yeah," she sighed. "Speaking of Sirius, I need to get something straight. It was nice meeting you."_

"Whoa? Let me guess, Sirius?" Adhara flinched at the sudden voice. Why are people always lurking around the halls? She slowly turned around to be faced with the charming expression of Thomas Higgs.

"Isn't it always?" she tried to smile. Thomas saw right through it. The Slytherin could tell how nervous the Hufflepuff was. Usually, she let her guard around him. Ever since they met during her first year, he made sure to make sure that she could be herself around him. Thomas was never judgmental. He respected her. Hell, people may look down at Hufflepuffs but Thomas sees another side in them. There's something about their loyalty and kindness that he wishes was with his fellow housemates. Instead, he is gifted with deceit and people who have ulterior motives.

"What did he do?" he asked her.

She opened her mouth, ready to spill her woes but she snapped her mouth shut. That shocked Thomas even more. He sighed at her silence. Instead of questioning her, he leaned against the wall and waited patiently. He watched her, patiently waiting.

Some may call the birds 'fit' but Thomas was never into that type of slang. Thomas wouldn't call Adhara 'fit'. It seemed too…inaccurate.

Her beauty is adorable.

Modest.

Adhara doesn't command attention. She earned it. Gradually catching a male's attention with her obliviousness of her beauty. Her beauty was natural. He adored her constellation of freckles over her lovely face. His eyes were drawn to her silver-grey eyes that had specks of gold. He loved her unruly curly hair. There were many things he would call her. Adorable. Lovely. Intriguing.

It was not just her looks that fascinated the Slytherin. Adhara was practically raised the same way as him if not more harshly. Yet, here she was. A Hufflepuff of all things. Kind-hearted and dedicated. She may be a timid one and confused in some aspects but she's young and trusted her parents with no hesitation.

Thomas reached her cheeks and pinched them. Adhara slapped his hand away.

"What the bloody hell?" she pouted as she rubbed her bruised cheek.

"I'm just happy to see your adorable freckles," Thomas teased. He loathed how she changed her appearance for Prewitt's sake. " _Aw_ , there's that blush I've missed." She rolled her eyes at his flirting. Of course, she would think it was just light teasing among friends.

"I understand that I may be the last choice for you to marry," he said after a beat of silence.

"No, not the _last_ ," she teased. "But definitely not the _first_."

"Hey, no need to insult your betrothed," Thomas nudged her. "I didn't get a choice either. This is a betrothed, Addie. Which means you might not have to worry until you're at least in your sixth year. We're still young. Our engagement might be terminated in who knows when—

"—don't say that," she shoved him lightly. "It was you or either Carrow."

"Nice to know you were propositioned into this," he said, jokingly. "Look, I want you to be happy. So, we need to make this work. For now, let's put on a show." He paused when he noticed that she frowned at his suggestion. "Look, I know about your little… _thing_ with Fabian." Of course, she tried to deny it; even if she can not lie to save her life. He intended to help her with that if they were going to fool people into thinking they fancy each other. "You both are pretty obvious. Anyone can see it if they looked close enough. You guys give each other 'heart eyes' when you _think_ no one's looking."

"How long have you known?" she asked him.

Thomas shrugged. "I figured it out when you got some chocolate for Valentine's Day and you both were _too_ obvious that day." Ugh, how he wanted to gag at the sight of them. He watched how they glanced at each other across Three Broomsticks during the Hogsmeade trip.

"Thank you for not—

Adhara stopped when Thomas ruffled her hair making it even more chaotic than usual. "You don't have to thank me, idiot. That's what friends are for."

What happened next stunned the Slytherin. In the three years that Thomas has known Adhara she was never one to be public with affectionate unless it was with her brothers. He was gifted with a hug. Her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him in as she rested her head against his chest.

"Have I ever told you that you're my bestest friend?" she mumbled, arms wrapping tighter around him.

He knew he's been friend-zoned as soon as they met but that didn't make this any less painful. Thomas patted her on the back. "I would be insulted if I was not."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I know another 'rival'. But i thought it would be fun to add that little twist to it. I also enjoy writing about Zuri. I've read a lot of fanfics with both Remus or Sirius and never have I read one when the OC is an African-American. Being one myself i would like to see the love interest as a minority. So that was me adding a personal bit to the story. Sorry there was not alot of Remus in this one. Promise for the next one! Since its their fourth year and so they are all around fourteen or fifteen years old, it's time for some teen drama!**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Fabian and Adhara have a talk**

 **Remus and Lily have a heart to heart**

 **James figures out Remus' other 'secret'**


	16. Fourth Year III

**A/N: Thanks for the review! Quick question to anon. why do you think Zuri would be a good match for Higgs or Remus. Just curious.**

* * *

" **A friend is someone who can see the truth and pain in you even if you are fooling everyone else"**

* * *

"Remus?"

Remus looked up from his old copy of _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_. The werewolf was more stunned by the expression Lily Evans directed at him than her coming up to speak with him randomly. Remus sat there on the couch frozen, heart racing abnormally too fast. He recognized this face. It was the same one from several of months ago. Merlin, how that conversation turned for the worse.

" _Remus, can I talk to you," Lily paused when she noticed James straightened at her presence. "Alone."_

" _Um…" Remus' instincts alerted him to bolt, but being the courteous Gryffindor that he is he nodded and followed her. "So…" his eyes darted around the empty classroom avoiding the sympathetic eyes of Lily's. "What do you want to talk about."_

" _Addie," Lily stated. That was enough for Remus to fluster at the scrutiny of Lily. She raised an eyebrow as he reddened. 'Merlin, just the sound and mention of Adhara made me blush like an idiot,' he thought._

" _What about her?" his voice rose._

" _Don't act daft, Remus," she reprimanded him. "Adhara's been avoiding you." Remus shouldn't have been surprised. It's not like Adhara made it subtle. She would be cordial with James and Sirius but outwardly not greet him or walk the other way._

 _Lily demanded answers from Remus since Adhara was being closed-lip about it._

 _Remus could feel the heat start up again when he remembered what his row with Adhara was about. The amused look of Lily's did not help._

" _I may have called Fabian a prat," he admitted._

" _That cannot be all," she rolled her eyes._

 _Remus shrugged. "Well…I may have humiliated her, too," he said. "I…told her—well yelled is the correct term—that she shouldn't change herself for a guy." That was in simpler terms._

" _That couldn't have been all," Lily said with disbelief._

 _Remus nodded. "It's true. I said it with a more..."_

" _Scolding tone? Like a parent berating her child?" Lily guessed with a smirk. Remus how she guessed it easily. Remus nodded again. The male froze, not expecting her to grab him by the shoulders. He watched her curious to know what she was up to. "How are you doing?"_

 _Remus shrugged again. It's not like he's crying into his pillow about it. He's sulking but not too much in front of his mates for them to ask questions about it._

" _You couldn't have yelled at her without reason," she smirked. Remus' eyes narrowed, watching her closely._

" _You know."_

" _Know what?"_

" _About the…kiss," Remus growled out. He tried not to think about it. But it would plague his thoughts, coming in unwanted like a nightmare. Lily seemed to be having a field day with his misery—his seething jealousy—over the matter._

" _So is that why you took it out on her?"_

" _No," he cried out. "Maybe the reason why I said it in a harsher tone but all of that is true." Lily nodded as if she knew all along._

" _Look, we're young," she said with a wave of her hand. Remus raised an eyebrow. "What? We are. You blokes look at a girl and all you see is how fit she is. And us girls, who know how you blokes are, change our appearance to please you prats. She'll realize soon enough what matters when fancying a boy like Fabian."_

" _Well, I could care less about how she looks," well that was a lie. Half-lie, at least. Remus, of course, fancied Adhara as soon as he saw her. He thought she was cute. So, what. But then he got to know her (through watching how she interacted with Sirius and James). She was more than just a shy and adorable girl. Adhara is lost so she would follow Sirius'. She's discovering her own path, though. It may take some time but she's getting there. So, make up and tighter and shorter clothes are the last on his mind. All he would need is her company and that would be enough for him. Remus said just that to Lily (well, the last part)._

 _Lily, of course, cooed at that. "Don't worry, Remus. Like I told you, we're young. For all we know she can dump Fabian and see how much of a prince you are."_

"Yes?" Remus knew what was coming. He dreaded it. He prayed to whatever deity to bring a distraction so he can avoid any more talk about his pathetic pining over his best mate's twin sister.

"I would like to talk to you in private."

"Lily…"

"Please," she pleaded. It's not like he could say no—he could but Lily had some influence over him to make him too much of a coward to deny her. Remus sighed and followed her to a private nook of the common room.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said before she can start.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked him. "I thought she was with Fabian and now I hear that she's engaged to Thomas. I thought they were _just_ friends!"

Remus assumed that Lily hasn't spoken to Adhara yet. So, he filled her in. "It's an arranged marriage. Sirius told me that she didn't have much of a choice."

Lily's face pinched as she listened. "Ugh, that means she's still with _Prewitt."_ Remus loved how Lily loathes the redhead almost as much as himself. He figured it had to do with how similar Prewitt's personality is to James' and Sirius'.

Remus nodded. "He didn't know about it either. I think Adhara's in a row with—

"—what's going on here?" both fourth years jumped at the sudden yell of James Potter. His eyes narrowed in on the two. "What's so private that you both had to find your own nook to whisper in?"

"Like you said, Potter. It's _private_ ," Lily emphasized. James, of course, then looked to Remus as if he just knows that he's going to tell him since they are best mates. But this secret is too embarrassing to share. And too close to home. If it wasn't for Lily's inquisitive personality, Remus wouldn't even bother sharing his feelings over Adhara.

"Well, Remus?" James waited.

"Like, uh, she said. It's a secret."

James pouted. "We don't have secrets. We're best mates," James whined. He then points an accusatory finger at the werewolf. "And you do remember our promise about secrets, right, Remus."

"This is a bit different," Remus said quickly.

"But you can share this secret with my Lily-flower," James frowned.

"James,-

"—Potter, it's none of your business," Lily chose to ignore the annoying nickname James gave her.

James' eyes darted between the two. Remus recognized the betrayed expression coming across James' face. He knew what this looked like to the bespectacled boy. Remus whispering to James' crush would cause questions to arise. Remus knew that he is a bit too indulgent when it comes to his best mates.

"You can't tell anyone," Remus warned him.

"Remus, of course, I won't betray your trust," he said in mock offense.

"That means not telling Peter _or_ Sirius," Remus clarified. He noted how the boy faltered at that. _He must think this is serious,_ he thought, watching at James waited in anticipation.

"Why can't I? I can't keep secrets—

"—James, this is my secret. I am trusting you not to tell anyone about this," Remus said. Remus knew that if James knew about his crush on Adhara, the first person he would run to would be Sirius. He won't do it out of indifference to how Remus' would react but more on how smug and how juicy this gossip was. It was two things that made this secret valuable.

Remus fancies someone (finally!).

Remus _fancies_ Adhara!

"Ok," was all James could muster up. As if keeping a secret from Sirius would make up combust.

"I had no control over this," Remus starts because he had to introduce this secret carefully. "I'm not going to do anything about it. Don't worry."

"You're freaking me out, Remus," James said.

"He's being a drama queen," Lily teased Remus. "Remus fancies Adhara."

Silence. James didn't say anything for about four seconds before he tripped over his own words, struggling to find a coherent response. "Bullocks," he stated. But then James looked over at Remus to see how flustered the werewolf is. Never had he seen Remus so red and embarrassed. "Seriously?" he squeaked.

Remus nodded.

"Since when?"

"Second year," when he finally acknowledged his feelings for the Hufflepuff.

"Two years…" he hears James whisper to himself.

"I wasn't going to say anything since I know how Sirius would react and you would tease me ever chance you got," Remus made an excuse.

James groaned. "Why did this have to be the secret?" he asked rhetorically. "I think Sirius would rather have Addie date you than Fabian, to be honest."

"I would, too." Lily stated.

James stared at Lily skeptically. "How did you find out?"

"Because Remus is not as good as an actor as you think," she said smugly. "He's awfully smitten. It's pretty obvious."

Remus watched as James went into deep thought. "You're right," he snapped his fingers. "Now that I think about. I just chalked up to Remus being Remus." _What does that mean?_ Remus thought trying to figure out how his name became an adjective. James smile ruefully at the werewolf. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

"You promised," Remus reminded him.

"Oh, I promised not to tell anyone. That doesn't mean I promise not to tease ya," James cackled.

* * *

" _Amazing,_ we have four classes with Hufflepuff," Sirius said with a grin that quickly disappeared.

"Still in a row with Adhara?" Remus asked. The werewolf loathes how when Adhara has a row with his friends equals her avoiding them all as a whole.

"She's the one that came at me like a bludger," Sirius whined. Remus looked down at his schedule. Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Charms with Hufflepuff. It was as if someone read his mind.

* * *

"You made up with your boyfriend, yet?" Adhara flinched at the sudden voice over her shoulder. She looked up to see Zuri watching her with an amused expression. Unfortunately for the Pureblood, Zuri didn't ask that question quiet enough. Olivia and Emily turned to them.

"You know who her boyfriend is?" she asked, voice low. Olivia and Emily—being the clever Hufflepuff that they are—knew that Thomas couldn't have been her secret BF. Because why would she sneak around after dark to see Thomas? Both girls eyed the Ravenclaw curiously.

Zuri shrugged with a smirk. "You don't mind?" she asked Adhara as she sat her bag down on the desk.

"Um, no, go head," she said. Adhara didn't know why she was tense. The girl seemed easy to talk to after their conversation in the hall yesterday night. But her cool attitude made her seem unapproachable.

"Hello," she greeted the two Hufflepuffs. "Zuri," she held out her hand, giving them a practiced smile that she only shows her father's political allies.

The other girls introduced themselves. "So how did you find out who her boyfriend is?" Olivia asked.

"Caught them snogging in the hall," she joked. But of course, with her current neutral expression, the joke went over their heads thinking she was serious. "Joking, of course," she said before Professor Pomona Sprout came in.

"Look who's here," James snickered as he nudged Remus. Remus sighed, knowing what he was referring to. He turned toward the entrance to see Adhara walking in. Her expression pensive. Silver eyes darting around the classroom before it landed in their direction. Her eyes locked on Remus' before smiling at him and walking their way.

"Sirius," she dropped her bag on their table before turning to her brother.

"Adhara," he said in the same tone as her.

"I'm sorry. I was being a prat and was angry and took it out on you," she said in one big breath.

" _Hmmm,_ I don't know," Sirius leaned back in his chair. A smirk on his face. "You did tackle me into a wall."

Remus watched in amusement as Adhara jutted her lower lip and batted her eyes. She gave him her best 'puppy eyes'. "What do you want?"

Sirius tapped his chin. "Rigel."

She stared at him with disbelief. "Rigel?"

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes.

"Who's Rigel again? It sounds familiar," Peter asked.

"It's her kneazle," Remus answered. He recalled the black feline that hates when anyone other than Sirius approaches Adhara.

"It was supposed to be _ours_ but she's been hogging him," Sirius told them.

She then turned to Remus. "He wants Rigel so he can lure the girls in."

Sirius scoffed. "I don't need help from a bloody cat."

"It's okay to ask for help," James pat him on the shoulder.

Adhara rolled her eyes and acquiesced. "Fine, you can borrow him on weekends," she said. "Now do you forgive me?"

"Fine, I suppose so," Sirius said before opening his arms wide. "Now we will commemorate with a hug." Sirius ignored the teasing from James. He pouted when he noticed how reluctant Adhara was. Her eyes surveying the room, making sure that no one would witness this. "Aw, you don't want to hug your big brother."

"You're only a few minutes older than me," she scoffed before heading towards the table next to Lily.

"She's right," Sirius said with a shrug and smirk. "I'm more of a dog person but the rules only allow cats."

* * *

"Do you want any more tea, Miss Black?" Aggy, the house-elf, asked her. She's been keeping Adhara company in the kitchens for the last thirty minutes. Aggy is the only one out of the rest of the elves to know about Fabian and Adhara. She would serve them leftovers and sometimes make them fresh desserts. Adhara thought it had more to do with how charming Fabian can be but then she started to realize how much the elf actually dislikes the bloke and is only kind when Adhara is involved.

"No," she said. "I guess I'll be going."

"I'm sure Mr. Prewitt will arrive soon." And just like that he was. Both females lifted their head at the sound of the door opening to see the redhead entering. He didn't look apologetic. If anything, Fabian still appeared to look angry.

"Mister Prewitt, you shouldn't leave a young lady waiting," the elf said in the most reprimanding voice she can muster up without sounding rude.

"It's not like I said I was going to meet her," he said to the elf. "I'm here, aren't I?" He was clearly annoyed.

"Um, thanks for meeting with me," Adhara said. She had this all planned. She made sure to get her thoughts organized so she didn't have to be too nervous. But there he was in front of her, tall, handsome, and _angry_ toward her. Where were the charismatic smile and playful winks?

"So…you asked me here. So, talk," he requested.

Adhara licked her lips nervously before explaining. "It's an arranged marriage, Fabian," she said. There was no need for an introduction. She might as well start with the basics. "I had no choice," she said, her voice trembling.

"No choice," Fabian repeated. "We all have choices, Addie."

Choices. That word again. She heard it from many.

" _We all have choices. I picked the one that made me happy," Andromeda said. "I choose Teddy."_

" _You have either Carrow or Higgs. Those are you're on choices," Father clarified to her._

" _I know I may have been the last choice for you to marry," Thomas said._

"We're betrothed," she clarified. "This doesn't mean I'll marry him in the next year, Fabe. I'm fourteen. There is plenty of time for this engagement to be terminated. I'm just going along with it for now."

It was partially a lie. Did she have the courage to be like Andromeda and follow her own path? It's not like she'll marry someone as horrid as Carrow or Lestrange. Higgs is her best option when it came to her parents' top picks of eligible bachelors.

"Thomas knows about us," she confessed. He frowned at that. She walked slowly toward the fifth year. He didn't move when she placed her hand on his arm. "He figured it out. I mean, are you okay with me…putting on a front with Thomas and we can still—

"—date in secret?" she nodded. Adhara waited with anticipation. She knew how much he hated their relationship being secret. It started out fun and thrilling but Fabian is the type of guy to want to stake claim on _his_ girl.

She brought both of her hands to his shoulders. She squeezed them before bringing them around his neck. Her fingers playing with hair over the nape of his neck. Adhara beamed when she felt his large hands wrap around her waist.

He sighed dramatically. "I guess I can be your dirty little secret for a bit longer," Fabian said. He leaned down as Adhara stood on her toes to reach her lips.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry about this being more of a filler.**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **New members of 'slug club'**

 **James tries to help out Remus with Adhara**

 **Adhara is oblivious...**

 **and so is Zuri...**


	17. Fourth Year IV

**A/N: I know! Two updates in a row! I was suppose to be writing a paper but ended up writing another chapter. Maybe another two weeks for an update.**

* * *

 **I don't know what to talk about**

 **but i want to talk**

 **to you**

* * *

"I have a plan," James announced to Remus. A beaming smile on the Pureblood's face as he made his way to Remus' table in the library. Remus made sure to be alert with his mate. It's only been a day but ever since James found out about Remus fancying Adhara, he's been nonstop unsubtle about it. Remus attempted to avoid being alone with him since he would ask questions about his crush on Adhara or give horrid advice. James is the last person he needs to go for when it comes to love advice. Just look how he's dealing with Lily Evans.

"For what?" Remus asked.

He knew something was amiss when James checked to see if the coast was clear. It was obvious on what this topic was about if he's on the lookout. James leaned in with a grin on his face. " _Addie."_

"I do not need any help," Remus said once again.

James scoffed. "Yes, you do. You're not going to get her attention if you're just going to be the quiet friend of her brother's. You only talk about class and that's it."

"What else is there to talk about?" Remus defended.

"Books, music, and quidditch," James listed off easily.

"I don't follow quidditch as much as you and Adhara do," Remus reminded him. He may enjoy the game but he's not big enough of a fan to get updates on professional teams.

"Then how about music and books?" James tried. "I know for a fact that she would like your taste in music." Remus rolled his eyes. James was just teasing. It's not like he has eccentric taste in music. All James ever listens to is The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, and a few other rock bands. Remus opens his perspective more to other genres. Jazz, the Blues, and, of course, Rock and Roll.

"So how would I bring this up?" he asked James.

"You just say, "Hey, do you listen to Elton John," and she'll be like, 'No, who is that? Can I go up to your room and listen?' And then with the sound of his music in the background, the mood would be set and _BAM!_ She'll snog the daylights out of you."

Remus chose to ignore the heat on his cheeks. He really didn't want to be imagining or talking to James about snogging Adhara. "Adhara is not the type of girl to just snog me because of Elton John. And she's with Fabian. Did you forget that small detail?"

"Exactly, it's a small detail," James said as if Adhara cheating on her boyfriend is nothing.

"Look, thank you for the offer but I would like to save myself the humiliation," Remus told James. "It's not a hard choice when comparing us." That caused Remus to be punched on the shoulder by his best mate.

"If you start self-deprecating on yourself, I will punch you again," James promised. "Is this because of your monthly howls into the moonlight?" They always take his condition lightly as if being a werewolf was just another trait instead of an _illness._

"It's not just that," Remus said. "I'm not like Prewitt. I'm… _me._ " Remus the quiet one. Remus the smart one. Remus the tall one who hangs out with James and Sirius. He doesn't stand out from the rest. He blends in that other's must describe him. He blends in so much that people do not pay any mind to the scratches and scars on his face. Or when he's always 'sick' once a month.

"Yeah, you're Remus bloody Lupin," James said. "Smart, funny, and wicked awesome at pranks. You're our counselor which means you _listen_ and solve problems-girls like that."

"Okay, you can stop," Remus covered his face, hiding his blush. Hearing his best friend list off good things about him is not good for the heart.

"Not until you stop putting yourself down," James declared. "We just have to show Addie all the parts she doesn't see often."

* * *

Sirius was practically dragging his feet as walked up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. It's not like the subject is boring but the class is _three and half_ hours long! No class should be longer than forty-five minutes but if he had it his way all class besides DADAs would ben ten minutes long. That was one thing that he didn't have in common with Addie. She loved Astronomy class. Maybe because she's a romantic and looking at the star with the love of her life was her ideal date since she was eight years old.

Sirius was just about to follow James and Sirius until he saw a familiar Ravenclaw standing awkwardly next to two Hufflepuffs (he recall them being Addie's roommates) and Adhara. He sauntered toward her, making sure that he was wearing his charming smile

"Fine night, isn't it?" he asked over his shoulder, lips only an inch from her ear. Sirius then noticed out of all the girls he's been around, Zuri was among the tallest. She is still shorter than Sirius by about two inches but she towers over most females. She didn't flinch at the sound of his voice. She casually turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. Noses barely brushing.

Her eyes—clearly bored after listening to Olivia and Emily drone on about fashion and boys—went to his. Sirius almost faltered at the sight of them. The last time he saw them this close was when they rode the carriage together. But _now_? It seems as if her eyes are glowing. Zuri's eyes reminded him of the sun as cliché as that sounded. But it was true. Her eyes were an unreal shading of both light and dark. This was more than just brown. A warm amber color that only gets brighter and darker turning into a chestnut red shade.

"Ever heard of personal space?" Sirius broke out of his trance. Zuri didn't seem fazed. More amused than annoyed by his proximity.

"What?" he grinned down at her. "Falling for my charm already?" He made sure to look at the section between her two distracting eyes. He didn't need to be off his game again.

"Hm, seems like you're falling for mine's," Zuri teased. That caused the Pureblood to step back. He narrowed his eyes at the strange woman. Sirius was confident that she is not a Veela. Most them was fair-skinned, with pale blonde hair, and violet eyes. There are a few exceptions to the rule but every trait on Zuri contradicts it. He knew she had to be something and he wanted to call her out on it. But he had no evidence of what she could be.

"Well, you are quite the exotic one compared to this lot," he said with a shrug.

"I'm exotic?" she mused. Her eyes looked down at her slender hands. "I guess I could be when Hogwarts has only a handful of other races besides white."

"We have more than just a handful," Sirius corrects her.

"Seems more like a couple compared to the majority of white people here," she shrugged, "and don't get offended. I'm only making an observation."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" both jumped at the sound of a curious voice behind them. Adhara stood there holding her star chart to her chest as she eyed them both warily.

"No," Zuri admitted. "I think it has more to do with more schools in Europe than us only having one in America."

Adhara absorbing the information. "I would love to know more about America."

"I can tell you more about it in class."

"You know each other?" Sirius asked the obvious.

"No, I like speaking to strangers," Adhara replied to Sirius catching Zuri by surprise. "Sometimes Sirius asks the most obvious questions."

"We have a few classes together," Zuri explained to him.

"Aw, Addie's get you all to herself," Sirius flirted. "You know, Addie and I are twins and we have a rule with sharing."

"Oh really?" both asked.

The boy grinned. "What's hers is mine. So I guess we're friends, huh?" he asked as he threw his arm over her shoulder. Adhara could see through his act.

"Adhara, is your brother always this familiar with people he doesn't know well?"

"More or less," she answered.

* * *

Remus knew something was up when he saw Lily and James talking to each other. Both keep glancing at him. He saw Lily nod with a determined expression before following James back to Remus.

"I don't want to talk about it," he told them before they could even greet him. "It's now a taboo subject."

"So she's the ' _girl-who-shall-not-be-named_ '?" James joked resulting with him getting slapped on the arm by Lily.

"That's nothing to joke about," she scolded him.

"Are you both going to respect or ignore my wishes?" Remus asked them, already knowing the answer

"Not when it prevents you from being happy," Lily said as if that was the most logical answer. His happiness. "Now, Potter told me the plan. He's kind of right but you can not just start out being outgoing. Sirius _and_ Adhara would know something is up if you storm right up to her and start talking about music and books. Start out small. That's where I come in." Before he could of even reply, Lily grabbed him by the arm and led him towards the front of the crowd where Adhara was. She was talking to Zuri and Sirius.

"Hey, Addie, have you found _Lyra_ yet?" Lily asked holding up her star chart. "We're having trouble finding it." Remus really wanted to laugh at this. Lyra was by far the easiest to find since it was with the _Vega_ constellation which is one of the brightest stars out.

Sirius knew that, too, judging by the confused look on his face. Two students, who are at the top of their class asking for the answer to the easiest question?

"Okay," Adhara didn't seem to question it.

"Okay, you show Remus while Sirius, here shows Lily and me the Aquarius," James said. He pushed Remus towards the smaller girl while the other two pull Sirius away from them leaving Zuri there.

"Um…lead the way," Remus said nervously.

* * *

"Is Astronomy your favorite subject?" Remus asked her. He cringed inwardly. He just had to bring up school again. But to be fair, they are in class now.

"Well, Care of Magical Creatures is but I do enjoy star-gazing," she said sheepishly. "I love magical creatures. I really want to meet Newt Scamander one day."

"Do you have a favorite one?"

Adhara nodded enthusiastically. "Don't laugh," she requested.

"I promise."

"Bowtruckles," she confessed.

That was not what he was expecting at all. Remus said just that.

"What did you think I would like?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "A hippogriff or a niffler."

"Nifflers are cute but hard to control when shiny things are involved," she informed him. "Bowtruckles are…"

"Adorable?" he guessed. Adhara nodded with a fond smile.

"When I would visit my Uncle when I was younger, they would be everywhere in his backyard," she recalled. "They never liked Sirius since he was not gentle. He'll grab them harshly." Remus could easily imagine younger Sirius grabbing the small plant creatures while Addie would gently hold her palm out for them to come to her of their own accord.

"But they loved you, of course," Remus said.

"I miss them." Remus figured that this same uncle had to be the one that was disowned from the family if she couldn't see the bowtruckles again. He could tell that mood was dampening so he decided to change the subject back to the original question. He only had a short time before she would be swept away.

"Muggles been up there, ya know," he said.

"Up where?" she followed where Remus was pointing. Her eyes going to the first-quarter moon.

"That's barmy," she said. "How could they without magic." Remus understood where she's coming from. When his mum first told him, he thought she was pulling his leg.

"It's hard to explain," he said. "They explained it a bit in muggle studies. They built this metal contraption that blasts up there. Like fireworks." He can still see how confused she is but also the curiosity was there too. "Muggles don't believe in magic and we don't believe in science."

"Science?"

"That's what they call it," Remus explained. "They use math and science. Making equations before they start building. Science varies to muggles. They can build things or cure diseases."

"Diseases?"

"Like we have potions, muggles have medicine."

"They cannot be teaching you all of this in muggle studies," she said warily.

"My mum is a muggle so I just ask her about everything of her world," he explained. Remus noted how that caught Adhara by surprise.

"I didn't know that."

"How would you?" he reassured her with a small smile. "People assume she's magical when she's married to my father. Not a lot of us wizards marry a regular muggle."

Instead of Adhara withdrawing, much to Remus' pleasure, she became more fascinated. "How did your parents meet?" was not the question he was anticipating.

 _Infectious,_ Adhara thought as she watched Remus grin when she asked how his parents met. It must be a fond memory. She couldn't help but smile back at him as he collected his thoughts. She thought it was bad-mannered to ask such a question since they do not know each other well enough but he didn't seem to mind.

"He saved her from a boggart," he admitted. He looked at her as if she was supposed to read between the lines.

 _He saved her from a boggart,_ she thought to herself. It hit her all at once. Adhara was grateful that it was dark since he wouldn't be able to see the red tinting her cheeks. The memory of Remus blocking her from her own boggart came to mind. _Like the fearless Gryffindor that he is, he saved me,_ she thought, even if it was slightly cheesy.

"I guess saving damsels from bogarts run in the family?" she teased him.

"I guess so," he said. "Or maybe it was the Gryffindor in us."

"How did she run into one?"

Remus told her the story easily as if he knows it by heart. He didn't just tell her the facts; he set up the scene. _He's a good storyteller_ , she thought as she listened. Her eyes trained on him as he recited the story with a fond look.

"He was her knight in shining armor, she would say," Remus said.

"I don't understand."

"It's a saying muggles use referencing fairytale stories," he explained. "Princesses would be saved by either a prince or a 'knight in shining armor'."

"That was a sweet story," Adhara told him.

"I'm not done," he said. His smile widening as a memory appeared. "Their wedding cake had a boggart-shaped topper on it." He watched with delight as Adhara laughed. A quiet laugh escaped her lips. She covered her smile but at least Remus was gifted with her laugh. He felt smug for being the one making her smile and laugh. A small victory for Remus Lupin.

"That's so cute!" she squealed. "Ugh, I wish my parents had a more…romantic meeting then just being _cousins,_ " she whispered the last part.

"I'm sure you and Higgs would have something," he joked. Luckily, it was not too sensitive of a topic anymore since Adhara laughed along with him.

"We'll have a snake eating a badg—

"—Adhara," both stilled at the monotonous voice behind them. Severus watched them both with an unamused expression. Remus watched with a frown at the look that Snape gave Adhara. It was as if they were communicating with staring and eyebrows. Adhara knew the look that Severus was giving her. It was a warning. She sighed. She was enjoying her time with Remus.

"Give me a sec," she requested before turning back to Remus. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Why?" Remus never cared for the Slytherin but he was now starting to hate the guy from pulling Adhara away.

"Nothing against you," she assured him. "It's just…he warns me a million times about _appearances_ but of course, I kind of ignore it. I don't think there is much harm in talking to you in public but I guess so…" Remus tried not to appear ecstatic that she is disheartened that she couldn't talk to him any more. "Let's talk again. But less about school and more about…"

"Muggle stuff?" he tried. She stared at him skeptically. "Music…books?" he listed off the topics James gave him.

"Yeah," she accepted. "Nice talking to you, Remus."

Remus didn't get no time to contemplate over his short conversation with Adhara before he was hounded by his 'love gurus'.

" _So,"_ they both waited. Remus expected Lily to be more involved in this. He wished that James was not as invested in his love life.

"We talked."

"About?"

"School," James groaned as soon as Remus replied.

"I told you music and books," James reminded him.

"Yeah, but how was I supposed to bring that subject up, huh?" he asked him. "You both were supposed to help us but you just threw me at Adhara and left me with her."

"Don't make it seem like we threw you at a hag," Lily rolled her eyes. "It looked like things was going well between you."

"She told me her favorite magical creatures," Remus continued.

"She laughed at something. What was it?" damn how perceptive they are. Did these two forget all about their classwork?

"I told her the story about how my parents met," Remus responded. Lily asked for the story. Remus held back on the descriptions and story set-up. He only told them the important parts.

"How is that funny?" the joke went over James' head.

"Of course, you wouldn't see it," Lily huffed, clearly disappointed in the bespectacled boy. "his father saved his mother from a boggart." James was still confused. "Do I need to spell it out for you? Last year, Remus saved Addie from one."

"I wouldn't say ' _saved'_ ," Remus interjected.

"It's like history repeating itself," Lily squealed. And this is why Remus was reluctant with retelling the story. "Step one is done and now we will go into step two in the next week."

"And that is?"

"We're still working on it," James said. "Creative differences."

"More like Potter's advice is horrid," Lily retorted. "Now my work here is done." Both boys watched the redhead toward Alice and Mary.

"After you snag Addie, you have to help me out with Lily."


	18. Fourth Year V

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. it brings me joy when i get a new review. To answer your questions: anon, you are on the right track. I was thinking of having him be her tutor or maybe the other way around. Just give it a few more chapters.**

* * *

 **"Music is my religion" -Jimi Hendrix**

 **'Books**

 **are proof that**

 **humans**

 **can work**

 **magic"**

Zuri clearly read this wrong.

At the description of Hogsmeade, she thought of it as a casual hang out with friends. Like the non-majs say when they want to go to the mall. But as she waited in the courtyard for Adhara, she noticed how wrong she was. Boys—besides the Slytherins—were dressed simple and casual. The girls on the other hand…

 _Dress to impress_ , she thought. That had to be the only explanation. The other one being happy to wear something besides Hogwarts' uniforms. Zuri did not dress for no formal occasion. It's not like she didn't have anything to wear. Bing the granddaughter of an ex-president required having an array of clothes for any occasion. But _who_ was to impress here?

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the half-breed turned, watching Adhara jogging over. She didn't dress to impress either. Even when she will be on a 'date' with Thomas Higgs. While the Pureblood did not doll herself up with makeup and straightened hair, the dress was a different story. It was casual enough to pass but still elegant. A pleasant crème colored wrap dress with pink floral designs. Of course, being the conservative lady, the dress reached a few inches passed her knee.

Adhara frowned as she noticing Zuri's attire.

"I didn't know we were supposed to dress up," she stated the obvious. Zuri wore high-waist bell-bottom jeans with orange converses. The Animals black band tee tucked into her jeans.

"Is this American' fashion?" Adhara asked.

Zuri shrugged. "It's American non-maj's fashion." She always admired their street style ever since she befriended a non-maj-born in her second year.

"Oh, okay," Zuri watched as Adhara fidgeted. She rung her hands as her eyes darted around the courtyard.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Zuri is not one for beating around the bush.

"Yeah," Adhara began. "I'm truly sorry. I know I said that I would spend the day with you but Thomas—

"—you're dumping me for your fiancée?" Zuri teased. She smirked when seeing Adhara responded with a pout.

"Would you like to hang out with us?" she asked the Ravenclaw. "You won't be a third wheel. My friend, Severus will be joining us."

* * *

She knew that she made the wrong choice. At first, she was quick to decline since it would feel more like her tagging along as a third wheel. Adhara was quick to tell her that Severus, her friend, will be joining so she didn't have to worry about being a third wheel. But there was one thing that Adhara left out.

Severus is just as antisocial as Zuri is. Yes, Zuri knows how to act the part as a charming young lady but she can't use it when the other said person is not willing to participate. Adhara, the sweet girl, tried to add her to the conversation but Zuri could easily see how putt off both boys was at the new member of the group. Severus clearly didn't want to be there but possibly dragged to join them by the Hufflepuff. Thomas Higgs, on the other hand, who she met at that moment was interesting.

He was all smiles and jokes but Zuri knew she saw something when Adhara told him that they are joining their 'date'. His hazel eyes stared— _condescendingly_ —at Zuri's outfit. Zuri knew that this 'date' was just for appearances. Adhara gave her the low down last night. It's kind of hard to lie—since Adhara's horrid at it—when the American caught her having a row with her secret boyfriend. Zuri was more confused on why Adhara was quick to tell her about it. She thought the Hufflepuff would spill her woes to the two other gossiping Hufflepuffs but she chose the Ravenclaw instead.

The American was not usually this quick with befriending others. Especially on someone who is completely different—personality wise from her.

Even at Ilvermorny, she was so standoffish that friends didn't come easy for her. Maybe it was how cynical she was. Social cues were never her strong point since she was more annoyed by her classmates.

"Maybe we should go to Madam Puddifoot's," she hears Thomas suggest. At the mere mention of the tea shop, Adhara paled but soon realized that the older boy was joking. Or so she thought. It was obvious that Thomas viewed Adhara more than just a friend. Merlin, he even suggested them holding hands to make it look more real.

Zuri's amber brown eyes widened with wonder when she noticed Tomes and Scrolls.

"How about the bookshop?" Zuri recommended. It's been a while since she read a riveting book and she needed one pronto. She grinned when Severus and Adhara brightened over the prospects of buying a new book. Thomas, on the other hand, appeared as if she mentioned going to the Shrieking Shack instead. Adhara noticed, too.

"Just give us fifteen minutes," Adhara requested before hooking her arm with his and dragging him over.

* * *

"I'm going to the magazines," Thomas said as soon as they entered the bookshop. Zuri and Severus both sauntered to the drama section.

Adhara didn't pay any mind. She shrugged before skipping off to the romance section. Of course, she's not going to the read the trashy romance that the older witches loved but a simple young romance novel. The bookshop also shelved popular muggle novels but she had to hide it if she brought it home.

"No surprise that you're in this genre," she heard behind her. Adhara didn't even flinch at the sound of a teasing voice. She turned with a grin on her face. Remus wore a matching smile as he looked down at her.

"What are you trying to say?" she tried to come off as offended but her smile never wavered. Her eyes looked around their aisle and for some unknown reason, she was glad not to see the rest of the gang. She didn't know why but talking to Remus without the company of her brother and James made her feel…relaxed. Both jokesters bring out an exasperated yet exciting emotion in the Hufflepuff but with this quiet Gryffindor, it was different. Yeah, they joked but they also talked which is more than she can say when she's with Fabian (all they do is either talk about quidditch or snog). Little did she know that Remus felt the same when he's with her instead of with his mates.

"That you seem like the girl who loves the idea of romance," Remus shrugged. "A handsome prince or wizard coming in to save you from the clutches of an evil wizard or a muggle."

Adhara scoffed and placed the book she had back into its original spot. "I have you know that I read other things." It was odd seeing Remus so...causal with her. A couple of days ago during Astronomy he was but this was different. He seemed at ease.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Please, do tell." He leaned a bit into the bookcase.

"Um, well, books about magical creatures and…" she trailed off. Okay, so Remus was right about her but it's not like she will admit it.

"May I show the wonders of other amazing works?" he asked her. It is not like others have not tried this on her. Lily and Severus attempted to steer her away from the campy romance books but to no avail, they failed. She'll give Remus a chance as she done with the others.

She recognized Severus and Zuri on the further side of the drama aisle. Both enthralled by their reading that they didn't notice her.

"Both seem to be into the suspenseful kind, huh?" Remus noted. She knew that Severus favored 'crime' novels but this was news to her with Zuri's taste.

Remus chuckled when he noticed Adhara frown when she realized what aisle he led her to. "I'll recommend something…easy-going."

"It's not like I'm daft that I wouldn't understand the novel," Adhara told him. "They just bore me."

"That's why I'm going to pick a simple one," Remus clarified, "I think it makes it more…engaging when it's a muggle book."

"Why?"

"Because it's a world we never familiarized ourselves with," Remus shrugged. Adhara understood. To Remus, it may be simple for him since his mother is a muggle and he lived around it since childhood but for herself. It was just as foreign as reading ancient runes. "Here," he handed her a thin blue book. "It's American and written in the 1920s. If you have questions, you can ask Lily or me."

A golden pair of eyes stared at her from the cover of the book. _The Great Gatsby_ , she read.

"My mum adores this book," he said sheepishly. "You don't have to buy it. I have my own copy in my room."

"What's it about," she asked him.

"Well…there's romance," he mentioned. "But it's more of a motif of social class and the 'American' dream."

"And the American dream was?"

"My mum explained that it was the rich lifestyle that lower class aspired to have," Remus said. "There's also a theme on gender expectations. When you think about it, it's the same as over here."

Adhara nodded. It sounded intriguing. She didn't miss the excitement in Remus' voice as he explained it without giving too much away. "Okay, I'll borrow your copy if you don't mind."

She was gifted with a grin. "Alright."

"Do you have any other recommendations?"

"I do but let's walk before we can run," he winked at her which surprise them both.

"T _here you are_ , Remus," James cried out. His arm going around the taller boy's shoulder. James then noticed who his mate was talking to and gave him an apologetic expression. Sirius and Peter followed.

"Thought you were on a date with _Higgs_ ," Sirius asked.

"I'm with Zuri and Severus, too," Adhara pointed out. The last thing she need was to start another row with her brother. She watched him bristled at the mention of the Slytherin. His gray eyes going past her and stopping at the two third years who were now speaking on whatever novel they had in hand.

"I'm going to go save my dear birdy," Sirius announced.

"Atta' boy," James clapped him on the back.

* * *

Zuri detected how Severus tensed when he spotted Sirius saunter over to them. She realized the tension between the pair. She closed her copy of Hounds of Baskerville as Sirius came closer.

"Well, if it isn't Zuri and Snivellus," Sirius proclaimed. "Is this _snake_ bothering you?"

"No, but it seems like this _lion_ is?" Zuri said. Sirius took it more as a joke than an insult completely oblivious about Zuri on the defensive with the pale bloke. She's only known Severus for about twenty minutes but from the four minutes they spoke about Sherlock Holmes, she concluded that he's a rational, droll, and cynical boy. And that's all she needs when befriending someone (Adhara is an exception). It also helped when he was resistant to her 'charms'.

Sirius' eyes narrowed at the sight of her band tee. " _The Animals?_ "

"You better not start bad mouthing or I will put you in your place," Zuri warned him.

Sirius snorted. "I need to know who they are before I can be ' _put in my place'_."

She raised an eyebrow. "How do you call yourself British when you do not know The Animals?"

"Did you forget I'm 1.) a wizard and 2.) a child of a purist family who condemn muggle anything." That raised questions from the witch. Adhara doesn't mention her family so this was news to the American.

"I guess I must educate you in the phenomenon of rock music," Zuri sighed.

He scoffed. "I know rock music. I know the Beatles and Rolling Ston—

"—no offense to the Beatles but—

"—you better not say they're overrated," Sirius warned her. He recalled tackling Remus last year when he said how their music was too exaggerated. They agreed to disagree much to his displeasure.

Zuri shrugged. A playful smile on her full lips. "Not overrated but not 'The Best'. There are other genres that are universally amazing."

"Like The Animals?"

"Well, they are awesome but there are others," she explained. Their banter made Severus leave them be (they didn't notice) and have Adhara and the others circle around them.

"What are you both fighting about now?" Adhara asked them.

"She said The Beatles are overrated," Sirius cried out to James who now was staring at Zuri as if she said she is a purist.

"I did not," she rolled her eyes. "I just like The Animals better."

"They _are_ pretty amazing," Remus commented.

"Thank you. Someone who knows good music."

"Remus doesn't count," James said. "He has no good taste in music."

"Look, I didn't call them horrible. I like some of their music but not all. Like I like some of The Animals' and not all." That didn't sit well with the pair. "The Animals I like is because I enjoy R &B—

"—which Remus also enjoys," James pointed out.

Adhara looked up at the werewolf. "What are they arguing about?" she whispered to him. He leaned down. "Britsh rock bands."

He saw how she deflated. She must listen to only music made by wizards and witches. "I can let you listen to a few albums so you can know what kind you enjoy in muggle music."

"Thank you," she nodded with a smile. "All my roommates ever listen to is Two Birds and the Fiesty Witches."

"Next thing ya know you're gonna say you hate The Who," Sirius predicted.

"Stop being a drama queen," Zuri scoffed. "I like The Who."

"But you don't like the Beatles?"

"The Who are more…"

"More what?"

"Innovative? Yeah, I would like to say more free-spirited," she said.

James looked at her as if she grown another head. "You haven't listened to all their albums," he guessed.

"Two or three is enough for me," Zuri said with a shrug.

Sirius shook his head with disappointment. "I can't even." He then turns to his sister. "I must educate you so that these two—," he points at Remus and Zuri, "-do not taint you with their taste of music."

* * *

James furrowed his eyebrow, confused on why Remus is so giddy as he searched through his trunk. The werewolf pulls out a small worn out blue book and hurried out of their room. James followed, of course, to see Remus meet up with Adhara outside of the entrance.

"Tell me what you think when you finish," he requested.

"Will do," she said before leaving. Remus watched her go with a faint smile before turning back to the portrait-hole. "Ah! What the bloody hell? Why are you sneaking up behind me?"

"Not my fault you were caught checking Addie out?" he teased. "So you're flirting with books? That's not stepping two, Remus."

"To hell with step two," Remus said. Step two was not his favorite. It was simple but humiliating to his pride. Lily thought it was a great idea. It consisted of asking Adhara for help in potions (which he is only average at but want to be up to Oustanding by the end of the year). She would accept it but that doesn't mean he wants her to see how horrid he is at potions. He would like her to see the best of him.

It was Monday in Charms class when Adhara ran up to Remus clutching the blue book to her chest. Her face red as if it was ready to combust. Her brother, of course, worried about her but she waved him away and handed it back to Remus.

"You finished it?"

"It is a short book and hard to put down," she explained. "We're going to have to talk about this book and I can't do it in five minutes before the class start."

"How about at six? Remus always goes to the library around that time," James answered for him.

"Um, sure."

"Okay, then. It's a _date,"_ James grinned.

* * *

 **A/N: I know i said two or three weeks but what the heck i couldn't stop writing. This is more of a filler so sorry about that. There will be more progress with Remus and Adhara. Please excuse Zuri's comments for those who are offended.**


	19. Fourth Year VI

**Authors' note: thanks for the reviews! Please tell me your thoughts. i hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

 **"Because of you,  
**

 **half the time**

 **i don't even know**

 **why I'm**

 **smiling"**

* * *

Adhara could not fathom why Zuri was being so hesitant. The Hufflepuff mentioned that she is meeting Remus in the library in fifteen minutes to discuss _The Great Gatsby_. That was when the Ravenclaw mentioned that she read the book a year ago that belonged to a muggle-born student in her third year. Zuri enjoyed the book yet does not understand how it is a classic when it was not a bestseller when it first released.

"Wouldn't I be intruding?" Zuri asked. Adhara invited her thinking the more the merrier. Adhara noticed since last week when first meeting the American that she is not as social as she assumed. Zuri may be a beautiful lady and extremely smart for her age but when it comes to being _social,_ that was a whole other ball field. For some random reason, she is a magnet for new people. Zuri would say cynically that it was her looks because it could not be her personality. Adhara chose to ignore that.

"I'm sure that Remus would not mind," Adhara shrugged. Remus is the welcoming kind. It would also make it less suspicious instead of meeting him alone. She _is_ betrothed so she could not afford to cause questions to arise.

"Maybe he will," Zuri retorted. Adhara may not have noticed but Zuri—being the perceptive person that she is—notices the small details. The Gryffindor gazes at the shorter lady the same way as the 'charming' and 'handsome' Thomas Higgs did two days ago.

"I'm pretty sure the rest of the boys would be there so it's fine if I bring you," Adhara assured her. Zuri shrugged before following the shorter girl.

Zuri found it odd yet intriguing how two children of a purist family would befriend her. Then again, her surname does belong to a powerful Pureblood family in America. Zuri is confident that the twins do not know about her family making it the reason for them to befriend her. She is sure _others_ are. Zuri is no idiot. Any person with a brain would realize the reason why a Slytherin would suddenly introduce themselves to them. A few of them suddenly cornered her in the hall on her way to Divinations.

But the _twins._

Being children of the most ancient and noble Pureblood family of Europe, she was hoping for possible snooty and _prejudice_. Like the horror stories she heard. Sirius is obviously speaking to her because of her _looks_ —the cons of inheriting her mother's traits/lineage. _Adhara_ …

Zuri's not so sure about her.

* * *

Remus was _not_ disappointed. The more the merrier, right? He just assumed that he would be alone with Adhara. James helped him out by keeping Sirius and Peter away for a short moment so he can have her to himself. He thought it would be better to be alone with her but as their meeting time came closer and closer. So, did his nervousness that increased exponentially.

So, he should be ecstatic that Adhara brought company, right?

"You don't mind that I brought Zuri?" she asked him when she noticed his smile dimmed. Remus is certain that Zuri noticed, too since she narrowed her eyes and watched him with a peculiar look.

" _No,_ " he insisted.

"Good," Zuri said before taking her seat in front of him and putting her leather bag on the chair next to her.

That left the only available seat next to Remus. Should he thank her? Did she do that on purpose and realize his crush on the Hufflepuff. Lily did say how _obvious_ he is when it comes to Adhara.

" _So,"_ Zuri waited. She leaned back into the chair and crossed her arms. "Start the discussion."

"Um," Adhara stared at the worn-out faded blue book. It's not as if she dislikes the book. It just caused to many unwanted thoughts.

"What did you think?" Remus asked. "Do I have good taste? Or _do I have good taste?"_ he joked. His smile widened when hearing her laugh.

"You got lucky," she replied. "Not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Zuri asked. "Romeo and Juliet plot line?"

Adhara nodded sheepishly. "Don't judge me." Her wide grey eyes staring at them.

"I'm not," Remus assured her. "I was sure you would have thought that—

"—so you gave me a depressing book instead," she cuts him off.

"Sorry," he said unapologetically.

"So, Remus," Zuri called out to the werewolf. "Please tell us why this little old book is a classic? I'm embarrassed that I do not know since I am from the very city and country that the book's setting is in."

"Don't worry about it. I asked my mum about it," Remus informed her. The Gryffindor explained what his mother told him. He explained to the witches about the roaring twenties and the party life. He told them of the prohibition of alcohol. He knew that this muggle history was intriguing them both. He knew that Zuri being a Ravenclaw would soak up this information. Adhara being the curious yet sheltered girl that she is would revel in this new knowledge.

"Can we all say how much we loathe Daisy?" Zuri asked as he finished his history lecture. Remus didn't _loathe_ the character but he certainly didn't sympathize with Daisy. But that was before his crush on Adhara intensified. But Remus is older now and as he handed the book to Adhara two days ago, he started to realize how similar Daisy and Adhara's circumstances are besides Adhara.

Remus noticed how Adhara hesitated with her answer. He was not the only one.

"Adhara?"

"I…" she paused. "…guess we're not so different than muggles."

Zuri narrowed her eyebrows at the Hufflepuff. "What's wrong?"

Zuri may be perceptive but she only knew Adhara for a week. Remus knew what this sudden mood chance was about.

"Daisy had expectations," Remus answered for Adhara. She watched him with wide eyes as if she's shocked he comprehended the similarities between them. "Not only that but the way she was raised. Old money and appearances are what she thinks is most important. She couldn't be with Gatsby because of that."

"Yeah," Zuri rolled her eyes. "She's a-a-a what do you call them…oh yeah, a _prat_. She's a grown woman. She loved money more than Gatsby. She cared too much about what people thought of her. Stringing him along like a toy. And I'm _still_ trying to figure out what Gatsby saw in her."

"You're too cynical," Remus sighed. Zuri was too blunt for his taste. Yeah, James and Sirius are the same but this one is different. She's Adhara's friend and seems like the type to not beat around the bush to spare someone's feelings.

"I'm honest."

Remus glanced at Adhara who sat there in silence. The werewolf knew that his next options could either further his friendship with the Hufflepuff or make it go at a standstill. He could either let her sulk into her own depressing thoughts or be a good friend to her and snap her out of it.

He reached over and plucked the book out of her hand. "You're too easy to read, Adhara." That caught her attention. "You're nothing like Daisy."

"Am I that self-centered? I always bring things back to me, don't I?" she said with a sad smile.

"You're not," he told her. Remus could care less if Zuri figured it out; he just wants to comfort Adhara before her big brother does the job. "Daisy cares too much about money and appearances. You, on the other hand, have no choice. Adhara, you care about your family and don't want to disappoint them or be disowned from it. There is a difference." He knew that this argument is not working. She didn't accept that explanation.

"And I doubt Higgs would cheat on you with a whore," Zuri was _not_ helping.

"Would you tease me if I said I was comparing this to Fabi—

"—yes, I would," Zuri said. Remus had to agree but didn't have the guts to say it easily like the Ravenclaw. "No offense to your mistress but Fabian is _no_ Gatsby."

Adhara took offense in that, of course. Any insult to her boyfriend is practically a personal insult to Adhara. "And why not?"

"If anything, I picture Prewitt as Tom Buchannan," that was the wrong thing to say. Even though Remus was thinking the _exact_ same thing, he is not bold enough to blurt that out to her face. Zuri finally noticed the angry expression on Adhara's face.

"You think of him as a cheater?" she asked Zuri. "You met him _once_ and only briefly."

"I'm a people watcher so I see how he acts around other pretty giggling girls," Zuri said. "He's a flirt if you haven't noticed." She then turns to Remus. _Oh, no,_ he thought. "You see it, too, right?" of course Remus sees it.

Remus had to tread carefully with this. He was not expecting for this turn of events. But he should have known when it comes to Adhara—the hopeless romantic—she'll tie it back to Fabian. He also knew that Adhara would see Gatsby as 'romantic', ignoring his faults, too.

"You do know that this is not a romantic story," Remus said to them both. "Gatsby is the reflection of the American dream. He's the rag-to-riches story. He fell in love with Daisy and not because of her personality—it's not like she showed him the 'real' her anyways—but her grace, beauty, and life of luxury. He changed himself to be with her. Yeah, it's good to change yourself for someone if it better's his character but he was doing it since Daisy would not accept him any other way. She still didn't accept him."

Remus did not mean to make this a lecture. The more he explained the book the more he thought how different Adhara is to Daisy. Similar circumstances but Adhara's better personality-wise. Remus refused to acknowledge himself to be the Gatsby to her Daisy. Merlin, no.

"Looks like we found our book club," music to his ears. He thanked Merlin for James to finally appear.

"Well, if it isn't the Beatles-hater," Sirius said to Zuri, wearing a fake angry expression.

"Not a hater. Just not a fan," she corrects him.

"What are you doing after… _this,"_ he waved his hand gesturing to the 'book club' members.

"Nothing," she said. Remus watched the two, intrigued. Zuri must hold some power over Sirius since he still has not noticed that Adhara's mood is down. He usually has a sense on her moods. But his full attention was on the Ravenclaw.

"How 'bout you come over and we can listen to some records," he suggested.

"If it's not only the Beatles," she said.

"Yeah, yeah. And you can bring your records, too and show us how 'good' they are compared to the Beatles," Sirius said.

"Okay, then. I'll go to my room first and meet you at the Gryffindor entrance," she asked them. Her eyes now looking at Remus and Adhara. Zuri noticed that the mood of the room has not gotten any better. She didn't care that others were around so she said, "I'm sorry, Adhara."

"I only met him once and it was not a…good first impression but that doesn't mean he's a bad person," she said before she left to leave the library.

"What was she apologizing for?" Peter asked for the group.

"She…insulted Fabian Prewitt," Remus explained. He gathered his books before they made their way out of the library. Remus was glad to see that Adhara would be joining them. "Are you sure you can hang out with us?" he asked her.

Adhara hesitated. "I think if Sirius is there, it shouldn't be a problem."

That answer was good enough for Remus.

"Did you agree with Zuri?" she finally asked after ten long awkward seconds of silence. Of course, she saw through his sudden subject change when she asked him previously. Remus had to approach this with delicacy.

"I'm not saying he's like Tom and would cheat on you," Remus lied. It's a small lie and he's sparing her feelings. It's the right thing to do, right? "But he certainly doesn't seem like no Jay Gatsby. And you have to admit that Zuri's first impression of Fabian was not the best."

"I guess, you're right," she grumbled. Zuri first saw Fabian on the first day of school when he confronted Adhara about her engagement to Higgs. But the first time the Ravenclaw met the to the fifth-year officially was during the Hogsmeade trip. He was on a pretend 'date' with Claire so it wouldn't seem so obvious for him to _not_ be on a date. As if people would start investigating why Fabian is not hitting on girls. But Fabian's performance was _too_ good and Zuri noticed how heartbroken Adhara was.

* * *

Luckily for them, the common room was not as busy as usual on a Monday night. James' gramophone on the table next to stacks of records. Lily joined the group after seeing Zuri and Adhara on the sofa preparing to listen. Being the only muggleborn in the group, she knew her fair share of music.

"So, since I'm a guest, I will choose first," Zuri said as she placed _The Animals_ album on. "We'll listen to their top song first."

After the song was done, Zuri waited for the verdict.

"I liked it," Adhara was the first to comment. "It's…I can tell that he held great meaning besides just being like any ol' catchy song." Remus agreed. The song was not just a record to dance and sing along to. It was deeper than that.

"You like the Beatles?" Adhara asked Lily. All she hears from James and Sirius is how this rock and is _the best_. Peter of course agreed.

Lily nods with a grin. "I _love_ the Beatles."

"Okay, pick your favorite one," Zuri asked. Sirius was ready to complain. "It shouldn't matter which song by them she picked if they are the best then all their songs are the best, huh?" that shut him up quick.

Lily tapped her chin as she contemplates what song to start with. The redhead knew that Adhara never listened to a single song by the admired band. "Well, let's start with a classic hit." Remus predicted which song she picked. It would be pretty obvious.

 _Oh yeah I tell you somethin'_

 _I think you'll understand_

 _When I say that somethin'_

 _I want to hold your hand_

 _I want to hold your hand_

 _I want to hold your hand_

Remus watched with amusement as Sirius and James rolled their eyes at her choice of song. It was the overplayed song that many girls in their House would play. Remus glanced at Adhara, who sat next to him on the sofa, nodded her head along with the beat. Adhara reached for one of The Beatles albums.

"They're handsome," she noted much to Remus' chagrin. Lily grinned.

"Which one do you like better?" she asked the Hufflepuff. The redhead leaned over to name each of the members of The Beatles. "I like John Lennon; he's my favorite."

" _All_ the birds like John Lennon—

"—or Paul McCartney," Sirius adds after cutting off James.

"Well…" Adhara's eyes lingered on them. "This one looks…interesting," she points at _Ringo Starr_ of all people causing James and Sirius to erupt in uncontrollable laughter. " _What?_ What's wrong with him?"

"Ringo?" Lily didn't dare hide her disgust. "He looks goofy."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with Ringo," Zuri defended the drummer.

Sirius stopped abruptly. "You _like_ Ringo?" Remus did not comprehend why Ringo was the least liked of the group. Remus saw the group a few times on television and he was quiet the character. He was funny and down to earth is what Remus got from the interviews he watched with his parents.

"He has a certain… je ne sais quoi. But I do prefer George Harrison, actually."

"Hm, he's my favorite, too," Sirius said. "We're actually thinking of being The Beatles for Halloween this year," he confessed.

"And who's going to be who?" Adhara asked. Remus and the boys been talking about this ever since last Halloween but could never come to an agreement. Much to Remus' shock James refuses to be John Lennon and Peter refuses to be Ringo. Peter may change his mind when hearing that Adhara and Zuri favor the drummer.

"I'm going to be George—

Sirius was interrupted by Lily's scoff. " _Please,_ you're obviously John—

"—he wishes I would be him," Sirius proclaimed. Sirius did not know much about the Beatles besides what Remus tells him. Remus only knows about the Beatles from interviews in talk shows and magazines and seeing from that John Lennon is far from his favorite. The only other person here who knows an immense amount of information about the band was Lily. Remus had to agree with Lily.

"Wait," Adhara blurted out. "Explain why Sirius should be John?"

"It's the process of elimination," Lily explained. "Potter is a mixture of Ringo and Paul but since I knew he would never be Ringo I will settle for him being Paul. Ringo is the 'funny' one. He's all jokes but is sweet. Paul is the 'cute' one—

-you think I'm _cute_?"

"—anyways, Paul is more easy-going. John is cynical yet sharp."

"And George?" Adhara asked.

"Remus is _obviously_ George," Lily said. Zuri hummed in agreement. "George is the 'quiet' one. Funny and gifted in guitar."

"Last time I heard Remus does not play an instrument."

"Well, he's a better duelist," Peter spoke up.

Remus watched as Adhara stared at the record cover. "Hm, George is quite handsome," she noted before turning to Remus. She gifted him with a smile. It may have been small compared to her broad grins that makes her eyes squint but this one was just as infectious as the others. "Going on Lily's information, I think she is right."

* * *

Lily felt a nudge on her shoulder and turned to see James— _Potter—_ giving her a thumbs up as he pointed with his eyes to Remus and Adhara. Lily gave him a quick thumbs up before looking back at the 'couple'. Remus stared at Adhara like what every girl wants their crush to.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm trying to progress this faster without rushing it too much. and if someone would like to be beta reader, i am really in need of one, please**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Zuri joins the Dueling Club**

 **Fabian has _words_ with Thomas**

 **Adhara has doubts...**

 **Remus to the rescue!**


	20. FoUrth Year: September

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is long. I'm trying to write longer chapters now. I would usually try for 3,000 words a chapter by I couldn't stop writing for this one. I am working on my grammar so sorry if it's hard to read for some people. If anyone want to be my beta reader, I'm in need of one.**

 **Adhara is still oblivious and we will continue to yell at the screen and wonder why she rather like a goofy redhead (not the good ones, like Fred or George Weasley) instead of our lovable werewolf. I'm going on spring break so it'll be some weeks before the next update. Thank you for the reviews! The more I have, the more motivated I'll be—sorry to use that tactic on ya. I saw an author say that on one of her chapters so she could finally update her story.**

* * *

 **Don't change**

 **So people will**

 **Like you.**

 **Be yourself and the**

 **Right people will**

 **Love the real you.**

* * *

"You are _hopeless,_ " Thomas didn't bother hiding his laugh. A rich deep chuckle escaped his lips as soon as one of his team members, Richard Nott, casted a jinx her way and she failed at shielding herself. Nott was warned by Thomas _and_ Sirius not to throw anything harmful her way. Sirius said it in a not so considerate way. " _Don't be casting any dark curses her way, you snake,"_ he yelled across the practice room.

Sirius refused to leave when he found out that instead of Thomas dueling with her, it would be another Slytherin. He had to be there just in case Thomas doesn't reprimand Nott if he does decide to throw a nasty curse. Luckily, the usually charismatic fifth year can be intimidating. Sirius witnessed it when Nott decided to use _Stupefy_ on her.

"Maybe it's _you_ -since you are the teacher," Adhara snapped.

"You should at least be good at _defensive_ spells if not offensive," he teased as he made his way beside her.

"The offer is still on the table for me to be your tutor," Sirius yelled out. Adhara decided to ignore him. She was already on edge with having an audience. Thomas tutored her an hour before his duel club. It didn't help when Sirius and his friends were seeing her struggling either. Many months of tutoring and she only gotten a _smidge_ better.

"You are teaching me a difficult spell that not even the seventh years can master," Adhara reminded Thomas.

"So that shows you how brilliant I am in this subject," he winked at her. "I'm trying to help you, love. If you come to class with a spell like this, you should automatically go from Acceptable to Outstanding."

"How bout we try something simple," she asked, giving him her best puppy eyes which she knows would work on Thomas. That was one thing she realized when working with Thomas: how easy it is to persuade him. Who would have thought Thomas Higgs is a pushover (or at least to her of all people).

"Okay, how about—

"— _Oi,_ are you barmy?" Sirius charges toward them with the others in tow. "This is why you can't tutor her. She has you wrapped around her little finger."

"I _do not_ ," she lied. "We're just moving to another subject. And _protego_ is difficult. If you can't do it then I know that I can't."

"And you wonder why she is not getting any better. She bats her eyelashes and you back down," Sirius continued.

Thomas shrugged. "I can't say no to my fiancée," he teased as he wraps his arm around her waist. That didn't calm her brother down. Adhara realized that she should have told her brother that he's acting in front of Richard. "She's just so adorable."

"You're brilliant in Charms," Remus interrupted. He schooled his face to not show his reaction to Thomas' flirting. "They also have defensive spells. You can start with that."

"I didn't even think of that," Adhara admitted.

"I know that you must find it difficult to harm someone but you can at least knock them back or immobilize them," Remus informed her. He knew that she was not quick to cast a hex or jinx like her twin unless he is in unescapable danger. That's why she desired to be a healer for magical creatures more than anything. She is the living example of the muggle doctor's vow, _'Primum non nocere_." _Do no harm._

The only problem is that it is a requirement to pass N.E. in DADAs.

"I— _thank you_ , Remus," she gifted him with a beaming smile. Grateful for his advice. Adhara had no complaints about his advice. With Thomas, it was teasing and smirking and with Sirius… _ugh,_ she can't even handle ten minutes with the prat.

Sirius, of course, voiced his complaint on why she would listen to Remus over himself— _her 'big' brother._

Adhara rolled her eyes. "Because he's patient and you both are horrid at teaching," she explained. Thomas chuckled at this. Letting go of her waist and bringing his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her in so that he can talk right into her ear.

"I'm wounded, _love_ ," he joked. The werewolf was elated to see that Adhara was immune to Thomas' charms. While Fabian Prewitt is popular, he's also still a bit goofy looking with his dopey smile and messy red hair. But Thomas was the opposite. Everything on him was neat and perfect. Girls giggled over his dimples, his delightful grin, and hazel green eyes. Thomas was the perfect suitor for any Pureblood family to grab for their daughter.

And speaking of the devil.

Adhara was not quick enough to shove Thomas off her when she realized that Fabian and the rest of this team of the Duel Club strolled into the classroom. His dopey smiled dropped when he witnessed Thomas practically clinging to his girlfriend. His brown eyes glared at the pair before turning to Sirius and Remus.

"Professor Booras wants us to head to the dueling room for the try-outs. You're going to be facing the fresh meat.," he said before turning back around.

* * *

 _Oh, this is going to be fun,_ Zuri thought when she sees Adhara's boyfriend lead Sirius and the others into the empty classroom. Adhara and Thomas following behind the Gryffindors.

Last week as they listened to various Beatles' albums, Sirius mentioned try-outs for the dueling club. That piqued her interest since she always had an interest in the DADAs since she strives to be an auror. She realized that teams were not usually coordinating by House but it was obvious seeing how Slytherin had their own team while another consisted of mostly Gryffindor with one Ravenclaw member. She was going to choose her own House but seeing her new acquaintances, she changed her mind.

The new DADAs professor, Professor Booras, explained that she must duel a member of the club she wants to join. She had DADA with Gryffindor so she knows that Remus, James, and Sirius are adequate. She knew that her best choice would be to volunteer first and defeat one of those three seeing how they're the only fourth years in that team.

"I will go first," she said confidently before striding to the opposite side of the room. James was ready to run up there before Sirius tugged him back and yelled, " _I'll duel her_."

The goal and rules were simple. No curses or harmful spells. And who ever knocks over the opponent or disarms them of their wand wins.

" _Flipendo,"_ she mutters, yet he easily dodged it.

"You're going to have to do better than that, _RiRi,"_ he winked at her. That earned him a raised eyebrow.

"Are we close enough to be giving each other nicknames, Siri?" He responded with a _Melofors._

"Well, we did spend a romantic night listening to records," he yelled.

" _Redactum Skullus,"_ she casted. Zuri thought it would be a bore if she didn't attempt to cast a few jinxes and hexes at the cocky boy.

" _Titillando,"_ he shot back, finally hitting the target. Sirius was graced with the musical sound of her laugh. She tried to hold it in but that made it worse. Her laughs filling the room.

" _F-f-furnunc-c-culus,"_ she struggled with her spell. Her incantation recited incorrectly yet it hit Sirius perfectly. She got him with a boil hex. Not as many on his face but enough to notice. Though Ilvermorny did not allow for their students to take their wands home, they had one of the best DADAs and dueling clubs in the world. It was taught by dueling champion of 1953, Rolly Alfwine. By their third year, learning how to cast spells non-verbally has begun. They were required to know it until their fifth year if they wanted to pass their O.W.L.s. Luckily for her, she absorbs information like a sponge.

Silently, she casted the disarming spell at the Sirius.

* * *

" _Aw,_ someone's a sore loser," James nudged Sirius who was sulking as he watched Professor Booras praise Zuri's non-verbal use. Booras was not usually quick with handing out compliments since he was not easy to impress. Sirius frowned when Zuri gave him a smug smile. If he would have known she mastered non-verbal then he would have disarmed her as soon as the duel started.

"That's bloody amazing," Remus commented. "We're fourth years and she already knows how to do non-verbals?"

"Maybe I should ask her to tutor me," Adhara pondered. That thought quickly vanished when she realized who she was thinking about being her tutor. They only knew each other for a couple of weeks but Adhara realized how impatient the Ravenclaw is at 'simple' tasks that everyone cannot understand.

"Maybe Remus, here, should tutor you, ya?" James interrupted, splitting between the two. James ignored the glare the werewolf gave him. He gave her a gleaming 'innocent' grin as he waited.

"Aw, you're thinking about leaving me, love?" Remus wishes the floor would swallow this smug bloke—almost as much as he wishes the same for Prewitt. Higgs didn't know boundaries like a certain friend of his—James _and_ Sirius. Remus caught the scowl Prewitt sent to the 'couple'. At least he's not the only one jealous.

* * *

"Potter," Remus looked up from his book, _To kill a Mockingbird,_ to see Lily. James gaped a bit but Lily gave him this 'look' that was a bit suspicious. It was obvious for the werewolf to realize what the pair will be discussing. She nodded at Remus before leading James away to a table across the common room. Remus sighed. The sooner he leaves the better chance that he does not have the endure the humiliation of Lily trying to fix him up with Adhara.

"Don't even think about it," James caught him on time.

"I thought you were speaking to Lily?" he raised an eyebrow at his mate.

"It was a short talk," Lily explained. "Just had to clear some things up."

"We got rid of our original plan on step 3," James tells him.

"And we came up with a better one," she grinned.

Remus hated to admit it but he agreed that this was a brilliant idea. It was not obvious and he was intrigued by the idea. Lily just came back from Potions club—which _how_ did he not hear about this. He's been struggling to keep his potions grade up to an Acceptable—which he really desires an Outstanding. Lily informed him that Adhara has joined the Potions Club. It would be the perfect opportunity to speak with her without the pressure of not appearing obvious in front of Sirius.

That thought dimmed when Remus noticed Snape sitting next to Adhara. Adhara had her hair in a different style than usual. Her hair was balled up on the top of her head into a messy bun with a few strands of hair falling over. The boy frowned when they locked eyes. Adhara, curious as to what her friend was scowling at, turned to see Remus. Much to the werewolf's pleasure, she welcomed him with a bright smile and waved. He sauntered over to their table. Lily did not alert him that Snape was also a member. _This could be a problem,_ he thought.

"Hi, Remus," she greeted him.

"Hello," he nodded at her. "Hello, Snape."

" _Lupin,"_ the boy narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor, trying to figure him out. Remus understood his apprehension towards him. It's not as if he was an astounding peer when he stands around while his three best mates often prank Snape.

"Do you mind if I partner with you both?" he asked politely. He very well could not only ask Adhara. Snape would pick up on his motives easily. "I hear you both are the best at potions and I certainly need the best."

Adhara's eyes widened comically.

"And here I thought you were the 'smart' one," Severus sneered.

"Everyone struggles," Adhara defended Remus. She organized her notebooks and textbook to make room for him. " _We_ will be glad to help you."

Oh, joy.

Professor Slughorn bounced through with his dopey smile. It widened a bit when he recognized a new addition to the Potions Club. "The potions of the day will be," he paused as he whipped out his wand. _Beautification Potion_ was written in the air, glowing bright pink. _How fun,_ Remus thought sarcastically. He loathed this potion and not because of its difficulty but more on _who_ use it. Adhara seemed to pick up on his dislike on his potion and of course, she knew the reason. She smiled timidly at Remus.

"Don't worry, I don't use—well, I don't use it _as much_ ," she confessed. Remus did not bother to appear understanding. He frowned but stayed silent. What could he say to her without sounding like a creep?

"I'll…go get the…indgre—

" _Sev,_ " Snape was cut off by Lily's chipper voice. She winked at Remus before turning back to her childhood friend. "Would you like to be partners? Mary is partnering with Vincent Gooseberry." Remus watched with amusement, along with Adhara, as Snape's deadpanned expression brightened. Lily hooked her arm with Snape's. "I'm sure Addie won't mind. Right?"

"No, um, I guess I could focus more on Remus—I mean to _help_ him," her cheeks reddened a bit when Lily chuckles. She drags Snape to her table leaving Remus and Adhara to their own devices. "Um, I'll get the ingredients," she quickly said before leaving him alone at the table.

* * *

"It's not _funny_ ," Adhara shoved him lightly. Remus chuckled again as the Hufflepuff stared at the fairy wings with a pout. For someone who is brilliant in this subject, she could not handle certain steps, for example, grind three fairy wings. They are still on the first step while others are progressing.

"I don't think they hunt fairies down to make a 'beauty' potion," Remus mused. He plucked the stoned mortar and pestle from her clenched hands. "I'll grind the wings while you measure the morning dew," he suggested.

Adhara nodded.

The werewolf could _feel_ Lily's staring and thoughts. She gave him a chance to speak to Adhara alone and he should take advantage of it. But what was there to say?

"So, is Higgs a better tutor than Sirius?" he asked.

"No doubt about it. He's still a tosser but he's a bit more patient with me," she informed him. "But I can tell that he is not meant to be teaching anyone. He's always teasing and making jokes. I could easily talk him out of it and he would easily oblige."

Remus regretted bringing up Higgs. He did not want to listen to her rant on about her _betrothed._

"I see that you're feeling better about your engagement," he mumbled. "Ah, Sirius explained how depressed you were about the engagement," he explained when he noticed her confused expression.

She sighed. "You guys tell each everything?" she asked. "Even other people's business," she mumbled the last part. Remus nudged her lightly with elbow, making her look up at him. He tried to ease the tension with an easy-going smile.

"He just worries about you," he explained. "And he wouldn't say much about it."

"Yeah, he's like a second father," Adhara joked. "And…I haven't told Sirius this yet but," she paused and checked to make sure that no one could hear, "Thomas and I made a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yeah, he knows about Fabian," she whispered. Adhara leaned in closer so much that Remus could smell her sweet scent of chocolate and cinnamon. It had to be the hot chocolate chai tea latte that she's always sipping on during breakfast and dinner. He's glad to know that she loved chocolate almost as much as himself. "So, we put on a show—

"—while dating Fabian secretly," Remus finished. She nodded, her cheeks pink. Adhara couldn't understand why she's was a bit nervous when she told him. Something about bringing up Fabian to Remus made her feel odd. Maybe it had something do with how he berated her for using said beautification potion on her first date with the redhead. It didn't help when Remus furrowed his eyebrows slightly when she told him her arrangement with Higgs. He may have tried not to show his dislike for it but Adhara certainly noticed it. Remus noted that Adhara was not saying much. He looked down to see her studying him with a soft smile.

"Um, like I said…you shouldn't wear the, um, potions as much," Remus said nervously. She blinked a few times but at least her smile didn't waver. Instead it widened.

"Are you _complimenting_ me, Remus?" she asked him, her tone teasing. "Buttering me up?" All Remus could do was gape. _Is she flirting,_ that thought quickly vanished because Adhara was not one to flirt. He may not have been there for her 'moments' with Fabian but he saw enough. She's too self-conscious and thinks too much. Unlike Sirius who flirts with anyone with a pair of knockers and a fit butt.

Then it hit him all at once. He recognized this side of her before with Higgs, James, _Merlin,_ even Severus at times. She's playful with those she's comfortable with. _Her mates._ She's no blushing and giggling nervous wreck like she is with Fabian. And now she feels comfortable with Remus. The boy didn't if he should be ecstatic or depressed at the thought of only being seen as her friend. _I'm officially in the friend-zone,_ he thought.

"Just stating the truth," he shrugged. "I mean…y-y-your hair looks nice like that, too," Remus really needs his mouth to stop moving. "It's good…to, uh, change it up."

Adhara ignored the warmth in her cheeks and added the morning dew.

" _Well, done,"_ Professor Slughorn said to the pair. "Mr. Lupin, I think Miss Black would be the perfect match for you to help you with your Potions' grade." The way he phrases that sentence made Remus look away nervously from the stout man. Slughorn may be a bit dimwitted but he's pretty intuitive on certain things.

"Miss Black, would you mind tutoring him? He's doing decent in class but I would like to see him improve to an Outstanding," Slughorn asked her. He was practically helping with step three without knowing. Ugh, he can see Lily's smug smile already from across the room. Adhara was not put off by the question.

"Sure," she said.

"I'm been meaning to ask you two but it would please me to have you both join the Slug Club," he said. Remus inwardly groaned. He heard about this. Slughorn picks his favorites and all they do is eat fancy dinners together. Then have a few balls over the school year so he can parade the students to network with. Remus would have said no since there was an unlikely chance he would be hired since his file would be sent public in the werewolf registry once he is seventeen years old. And who wants to hire a werewolf and ruin their business?

But that thought quickly went out the window once Adhara agreed to join.

* * *

"You joined the _Slug Club?"_ Fabian's face twisted up after she told him what happened during Potions Club. Right after the club meeting was over, she dashed to the Kitchens to see Fabian already waiting for her inside. She sensed the tension and tried to ease it a bit.

"Professor Slughorn has many connections," she explained. It also helped that Lily was in it, too. "He can help me meet many magizoologists and healers."

"Wait, what?" Fabian furrowed his eyebrows. "You want to be _both?"_

Adhara schooled her expression as best as she could. She told Fabian this a few times that she wanted to be a healer for magical creatures. She heard that Newt Scamander had a few rescue centers in Europe and would love to intern for him soon. Was he even listening when she told him?

"Yes, I told you this many times."

"Sorry," he said unapologetically. Adhara's eyes narrowed. She watched him closely. Something was up and she didn't know what it was. He's been rather quiet ever since she met up with him.

"What's wrong?"

"Higgs is what's wrong," Fabian didn't bother hiding his aversion to the bloke. Addie told him that Thomas was in on her secret relationship but that didn't stop the prat from flirting with her in his face. He had no problem telling Adhara this in his own blunt way. "You need to tell him to keep his hands off."

"We're just playing the part," she reassured him.

"Well, he's playing it pretty well with his smug self," he muttered.

"Well," she fidgeted. "You are certainly playing the part well, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Amora Flaxley?" she said the fifth-year Gryffindor's name. Adhara saw how Fabian acted with her over meals and she was pretty sure that he was not 'pretending' for show.

Fabian snorted. "I'm just _playing the part."_ He shrugged. "Like Higgs."

* * *

Fabian knew that he was being a prat toward his girlfriend. _Girlfriend._ Who would have thought he would have one of those? And a secret one at that? What's the point of having one when you can't show her off and stake claim? This whole 'relationship' thing should have ended _months_ ago but there was something about her wide innocent grey eyes that made breaking up with her difficult.

It's not like Addie's the best snogger. But he _is_ her first kiss and Fabian can look past that. But she was not as…forward as the others he snogged. Fabian always had to instigate it majority of the times—not like he was complaining—but when he snogged Claire, Amy and even Amora they didn't dare act shy. Maybe it had something to do with them being Gryffindors? But then again, Addie was raised to be prim and proper by her uppity parents. He does wish that she would loosen up. They are _still_ at the kissing stage. He's bloody fifteen and is filled to the brim with raging hormones. He can't even leave a hickey or cop a feel at her fit bum.

It helped when Addie has the softest plump lips that he could look past those things. And how he is confident that Higgs has a hard on for Addie. She may be oblivious to it but Fabian is not blind. So, Higgs could take her on dates and hold her hand in public but in the end, Fabian is the one that snogs her silly.

"Look what we have here," and speaking of the _snake_. "I think an ickle Lion cub is lost."

Fabian whipped around with wand in hand, to see Higgs leaning against the brick wall. "Jumpy, aren't we?"

"Can never be so sure," he said. Addie might trust the slimy snake but Fabian will not forget what house he belongs to.

"Just got back from your rendezvous?" Higgs guess with his smug smile. Fabian decided to wipe that look off his arrogant face.

"Yeah," he shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "And _Merlin,_ I missed those lips," he licked his own swollen ones that still tasted like her lip balm. He grinned, sure that his lips were pinker from Addie's balm. He didn't miss the tightness of Higgs smile.

"And here I thought you had enough of being her dirty little secret," Higgs said.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh?" his feigned surprise.

"Yeah," Fabian continued. He took a few steps closer to the Slytherin. "I can see through your 'pretty boy' act. She may see it as an act but I know what's really going on. I advise you of keeping your hands to yourself."

"Or what?" Higgs stepped closer.

"I'll ruin your 'pretty boy' face."

"Tsk, tsk, Prewitt. Calling me pretty _and_ threatening a prefect," Higgs smirked. "I don't know how I should feel. Flattered or reprimanding you."

Having enough of his teasing ways, Fabian turned.

"I have eyes, too, Prewitt," Higgs announced.

"Oh?" he mocked Higgs.

"Yeah, I'll stop… _flirting_ as much when you stop doing the same to that Flaxely wench."

"She's no _wench,"_ Fabian growled.

"Oh, considering that she snogged and _more_ with her fair share of blokes-," he stopped when he saw how much he was angering the Gryffindor. "I do apologize. I get on the offensive when it has to do with a dear friend of mine's. So, I do warn you—

"—of what?"

"You break Adhara's heart, I break your nose," Higgs promised with a glint in his eyes and a laidback smile. And with that, he strolled away as if he didn't just promise to do bodily harm.

Like bloody _hell_ he's going to follow some arse's warning. No one tells him what to do.

* * *

"What's wrong with Adhara?" Remus asked Sirius as they headed into Potions. _Double_ Potions at that. Just two days ago in Potions Club, she was in a grand mood and now she appears as if she's going to cry any moment.

"It's Fabian," Sirius said. "I think he found a new girl to hit on. It's that fit girl who's always snogging someone. Amora Flaxley, I think that's her name."

"I thought…" Remus trailed off. Adhara must not have told him her deal with Fabian and Thomas.

"Maybe you should go over and cheer her up?" Peter suggested.

Sirius groaned. "I tried."

"And ended up getting his head bit off," James explained.

"Well, you are bollocks at comforting," Remus noted resulting in punch in the arm. "What? It's true. Especially when it has to do with Prewitt."

"Then how 'bout you go do it then? If it's so easy," Sirius proposed. Remus thought of it as a joke but James saw this as the perfect opportunity.

"I think that is a grand idea," James clapped them both on the shoulder. "Remus is the shrink among us lot. He can bring her out of that funk mood."

"Be my guess," Sirius shrugged. And before Remus could even fathom what was happening, James hooked his arm with his and dragged him over to Adhara's table. Adhara didn't bother looking up from her notes. Her head rested on her hand as she flipped through the pages.

"What do you want?" Lily asked. She was seated at the table in front of Adhara's.

"Yeah, does Addie have a potions' partner?"

"Usually it's one of the Hufflepuffs."

"She's sick," Adhara droned.

Lily seemed to be catching onto James' plan judging by the grin she directed at Remus. "Addie, aren't you supposed to be tutoring Remus?" the Hufflepuff nodded. "So how bout helping him by being partners?"

"You don't have to," Remus quickly said. "I don't want to drag you down. I don't want to be a bother."

"You're not," she gave him a faint smile. Adhara moved her bag to make room for him. "You'll never be a bother."

"Well, my work here is done," he heard James say.

"You know I hate seeing you like this," Remus admitted.

"Did Sirius complain how much of a prat been acting?" Adhara guessed.

He shrugged. "I noticed how down you've been since breakfast. Sirius guessed that it had to be from Fabian."

"He's not wrong," she mumbled. "But it's not just that..." Remus waited patiently. They were brewing wit-sharpening potion. He watched as the potion went from red to yellow. Even when she's down her potion abilities is stellar.

Adhara couldn't name it but there was something comforting about Remus. He's patient and he counseled her on a few things. She finally realized that when helped her with her boggart. So that's why she ended up revealing what happened two nights ago with Fabian. She omitted the part where he snogged her to distract her. She agreed to cut back on the 'affections' with Higgs so she assumed he would, too with this Flaxely girl. She assumed wrong when he continued the next day.

"And it's not just that," she continued before adding more ginger roots making the potion lime green. "Sirius lost Rigel and didn't tell me about it until the last minute. And here I thought he was keeping him for an extra few days. Then my mum sent me a letter about how I should act more lady like by quitting quidditch this year since I am betrothed. And to top it off, Arty Wiles is benched which makes Puddlemere's chances of winning even thinner.

"I thought you were a Chudley Cannon's fan?" Remus asked.

"I am but Arty Wiles is _the_ best when it comes to seekers," she explained. "It's not his fault that his beaters' can't keep him from being whacked by a bludger."

"Um, how bout I help you find Rigel?"

Remus chuckled at the expression she gave him. After all, she ranted on about _that's_ what he got from it? About her cat?

* * *

"He's a sneak," Adhara told him as they stalked through the halls. They had about one hour left until curfew was over. "I hope Peeves didn't do anything to him."

"Why would he?"

She sighed. "I called him a tosser a couple of days ago when I was coming back from Potions Club," she admitted. "I was lucky to have made it to the common room without him pranking me."

"You're brave for doing that," he chuckled. Even James and Sirius are careful when it comes to the poltergeist.

They walked through the empty halls for about five minutes in silence. Though, Rigel is running loose Remus knows that Fabian is weighing on her mind. He's in the friend zone and the last thing he wanted to do is give her _boy_ advice but he liked helping her through her problems.

"Did you tell Prewitt about your…concerns over Flaxley?" Remus finally asked.

"I did but he kind of threw it in my face that Higgs _flirts_ with me. Like that would ever happen," she forced out a laugh. She left out the snogging part. Remus didn't need to hear that.

"You don't think Higgs fancy you?" he questions her earning him to laugh at the prospect of _Higgs_ fancying her. At least he got a smile out of her.

"He's my _mate,_ " she rolled her eyes. "We're friends. And he's always teasing me." _That's flirting,_ he thought. Maybe it's not best for him to shed light on Higgs' flirting. "I thought he was taking the mickey out of me but Fabian honestly thinks he _flirts_ with me. Isn't that barmy?"

Remus shrugged.

Adhara peered up at the tall Gryffindor. Remus raised an eyebrow at the short Hufflepuff. "What?"

"Why don't you like Fabian? Is it a code among you blokes? Sirius don't like him so then the rest of you hate him?" she guessed.

"Well…while there is a rule," Remus beings, "I guess it…has to do with, um, you." There it goes. He put it out in the open. And the look that Adhara was giving him was scaring the hell out of him. But Remus should be brave about this. He's a bloody Gryffindor for Merlin's sake.

"Me?"

"Yeah," he said, voice strong and not wavering.

"Is this about the row we had some months ago?" Adhara asked him. They both stopped walking. She had her hands on her hips as she stared up at him. Remus could not get over why he loves how tiny she is—especially compared to how tall he is. He wondered why she there was such a major height difference between Sirius and Adhara.

"Partially," he admitted. There was no point in lying to her. "Well, that's pretty much why I don't like him," he chuckled. Luckily, she didn't give him the 'look' she would usually give to James and Sirius when they gripe on Fabian. Instead, she had an amused expression. "What?"

"Oh, _nothing,"_ she giggled. Adhara actually _giggled._ "Just didn't think _the_ Remus Lupin would _not_ liking someone. It's like saying _I_ loathe cute and cuddly animals."

Remus chuckled. "Didn't think I had a 'the'in front of my name," he wondered. "I don't think I'm that popular to have a 'the' in front of my name. Sirius or James on the other hand…"

"You're just as popular as those blokes," she assured him. "You're the 'quiet' one. Like George Harrison." I like him second even though—

"—yeah, yeah. You prefer _Ringo._ You do have a thing for goofy blokes," he joked.

She slapped him on the shoulder playfully. Remus noted how she didn't hit as hard as would do with James and Sirius. "Fabian is _not_ goofy. And there is nothing wrong with liking someone with a sense of humor. You really don't like him, huh?"

"If a bloke makes you feel like you should change yourself then—

"—he doesn't make me feel like that," Adhara persisted.

"Look, I don't want to have another row over this," he said as he combed his hair with his fingers. Remus knew he should not be thinking how adorable Adhara looks when she's miffed. Her eyes would narrow, lips pursed, eyebrows furrowed, and cheeks pink. "Adhara, if you feel as if you should change yourself for Prewitt then you s-s-should," he stopped abruptly.

"Should what?" she crossed her arms, waiting.

Remus sighed. His hazel blue eyes staring intensely at the Hufflepuff. It easily turned into him gawking. It's been awhile since Adhara's been in her 'natural' state. Loose dark waves over her shoulder. A plethora of freckles scattered among her cheeks and nose. "You…are beautiful." Adhara blinked and gaped in response. "No, I mean, _yeah,_ you are very pretty and you shouldn't change a thing—inward or outward. Ugh, just…ignore what I just said-well _don't_ but don't read too much into it." Rambling. Remus is rambling and could not shut his mouth. All the werewolf could do was hide his flaming red face behind his hands. After four long seconds, he peeked through his fingers to see Adhara gaping at him. Eyes wide with a flustered expression. Remus' eyes looked away from hers.

"Um…"

" _Oi, Remus,"_ thank, Merlin, for interruptions. He turned to see Sirius and Peter jogging toward them. "Addie! Guess who I found," he grinned at his twin. Before Adhara could guess, Sirius brought Rigel from his robes.

" _Rigel,"_ Adhara snatched her kneazle from her brother and hugged the creature to her chest.

"Why is your face so red?"

"Um…I just angry about you losing him," she lied before scurrying off.

"Huh? What's her problem?"

 ** _A/N: So, yay! A little progress. Remus is finally being abit forward with his feelings. Please tell me your thoughts! I know I said Remus was 'helping' her out but he ended up doing something else. And Sirius will find out about his crush on Addie but it'll be awhile. He's almost as oblivious as Adhara when it comes to obvious crushes._**


	21. Fourth Year: Secrets Revealed

**there was a difference between what you said and what you did.**

* * *

Avoiding Remus should be easy, right? Not as noticeable. Especially since they do not share any classes Friday. But why should she avoid him? It's not like he insulted her. Remus complimented her. Yet, every time she thinks of that moment in the hall or glance over at him at the table she blanks. Adhara attempted to rationalize it to her not accustomed to compliments. Yeah, Fabian called her 'fit' but that term of complimenting didn't fare well with her compared to being called bloody _beautiful_. That's the kind of compliments she read in her young romance novels— _not_ in the real world.

It took her by surprise and seeing how embarrassed Remus became did not help simmer down her embarrassment. He quickly said to her don't read too much into it but _how can she not_. No bloke just says that to a person without meaning. But then again this is Remus. Maybe he tried to make her feel better. That's the job of a friend—then again, all Thomas does is tease her but Remus is different. Okay, it's decided. Remus was just trying to make her feel better.

Adhara was thankful that it was Friday. That means that she had a whole weekend to shake off whatever that she's feeling and prepare herself for meeting Remus again. She did not need to be daft with him _and_ her brother.

Fortunately, she had no plans for Friday night. Usually she would sneak with Fabian but he cancelled on her. Adhara was not as irked as she usually would be since she does not know how she would feel snogging with Fabian right after what happened with Remus yesterday. So, the only thing Adhara could do was fly around the pitch to distract herself. There was nothing like the wind through her hair as she soared across the pitch. She's usually not a rule breaker but when it came to something as simple as flying around the pitch, Adhara will risk it.

"Where are you going?" the Hufflepuff freezes at the familiar voice behind her. She turns slowly to see Lily, Alice, Zuri, Mary, and Marlene. Adhara found out that Zuri befriended Marlene, her housemate/roommate, and she was glad to see that.

"To the pitch," Adhara said reluctantly. Lily may be her friend but she is also a stickler for the rules.

"But I thought you were not supposed to—

"—yeah, that's why she's _sneaking,_ Alice," Zuri cuts her off as she rolled her eyes. "Can we watch? Some fresh air will do us some good." Lily looked ready to object but seeing how anxious Adhara is for a fly she sighed and gave her a pleading look.

"It's fine with me," Adhara said and continued her way with them following.

* * *

"So…" Lily began as Adhara made her way up the stairs to where the girls were sitting. Lily knew something was up as soon as she greeted Remus earlier this morning. His mind was elsewhere and as she watched him over breakfast, it was easy to decipher what could be wrong. The bloke kept glancing over at the Hufflepuff table and so was a certain Hufflepuff doing the same to the Gryffindor table. Both blushing when they did so. Since Remus had Muggle Studies on Fridays (why would Lily take a class that she's an expert in) she had Ancient Runes, the most boring subject after History of Magic with Binns. She did not have a chance to interrogate him. "Do you need to vent?"

Adhara hesitated. Sure, she's friends with Mary and Alice but not as much as she is with Lily.

"C'mon, we can keep a secret," Alice promised.

Adhara sighed. She did need to talk to this to someone. "Okay…" Adhara hesitated. Her thoughts raced as she tried to figure out a way to explain. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of the tall Gryffindor. Lily raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Only _one_ bloke can make this Hufflepuff blush at the very thought of him.

"Is this about…" she trailed off and gave Adhara a look indicating she meant a certain redhead. The rest of the girls besides Zuri gave questioning expression. It didn't take long for the American to read Adhara like a book. The girl wore her heart on her sleeve. It was too easy to figure her out.

"No…" Adhara objected. She took a seat in front of the girls. Her storm grey eyes now staring at her fidgeting fingers.

" _Well?_ Go on," Zuri encouraged her. Her usual impatience showing. "We're bored with our lives and we need to live through your interesting life," she teased. It took a while for the other girls to get use to her personality and cynical attitude. Out of all the girls, Zuri was most like Marlene so it made sense that they became pretty close over the last couple of weeks.

"I'm not _that_ interesting," Adhara said. Each of the girls gave her an 'oh really' look. "You're with bloody Thomas Higgs," Alice stated. "You're the only one who's been with someone. Besides Marlene, of course."

"What do you mean by 'of course'?" Marlene asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Because it's common knowledge about you and Sirius," Mary replied. It was true. Even though for the past few weeks, Sirius has been vying for Zuri's attention didn't mean she steered him away from doing the same with other females. Girls was blossoming and Sirius was going to do something about his increasing interest in the female species. It was no secret that Marlene is a cute one but after hitting puberty over the summer, males was noticing certain _aspects_ on the Ravenclaw. Sirius noticed how she filled out her uniform. She may not be as womanly as a seventh year but compared to other fourth years at least she had something to _grasp._

The pair ended up snogging in the broom cupboard on the third day of school. Filch caught the pair and the rumors spread like wildfire.

"I'm sure Addie has more experience than I since she's dating an older man," Marlene diverted the attention back to the Hufflepuff.

"Only by a year," Lily noted.

"So back to what's _really important_ ," Mary said. "What's got you in a huff?"

Adhara nodded. She tried to school her impression but that only made her flush even more. "How would you react when someone calls you beautiful?"

Adhara was answered with silence.

Zuri was the first to break it. "Oh, what a _drag_ it must be to be called beautiful," she deadpanned.

"Yeah, how bloody dreadful," Marlene added.

"Must be tiresome to hear your handsome betrothed call you beautiful _all the time_ ," Alice added. Lily patted her with a sympathetic expression. Alice has been a bit miffed ever since started. She confided in the redhead how everyone 'blossomed' (James mentioned it to her as soon as they boarded the train) yet Alice stayed the same. She was flat as a board with no curves. She would have been content with it if it was not for her vying for a certain fifth year's attention.

"…well, Thomas didn't say it," she mumbled. The Slytherin never calls her beautiful or fit. He merely calls her adorable as he pinches her freckled cheeks. All the girls' eyes widened. It makes sense now why Adhara has been out of sorts all day. No bloke calls her a girl beautiful without some feelings for the girl.

"Someone _fancies~_ Adhara," Mary sings playfully.

"Who told you this?" Lily tried not to sound _too_ hopeful. Maybe it wasn't Remus. She couldn't see Remus doing that since he can be shy at times but then again, he is the 'courageous' Gryffindor.

"Um…Remus," she finally said.

"What? Sweet quiet ole' Remus?" Mary frowned with an envious expression. "I didn't think he noticed girls yet like Sirius."

 _Crap,_ Lily thought. She was so focused on Remus fancying Adhara that she forgotten the fact that Mary find of fancies Remus. Mary was just too shy to do something about it since she thought he was just as 'unapproachable' and popular as Sirius and James.

"Yeah, last night," Adhara admitted. She forced out a laugh. "I'm thinking too much about it. He was obviously trying to make me feel better—

"—or maybe Remus has a thing for his best mate's sister," Marlene cuts her off with a smirk on her lips.

"That's rubbish," Adhara scoffed. _Remus?_ Remus liking her as more than a friend? She couldn't see it.

"No bloke calls a friend beautiful without having feelings for her," Mary explained. All the girls nodded except Zuri.

"Unless he was stating the obvious," Zuri said with furrowed eyebrows. Marlene sighed at her naïve friend (when it comes to certain social cues, she's not the brightest at this).

"Not everyone is like you, Darling," Marlene said. Zuri had the habit of just 'stating the obvious' just because it's the 'truth'.

"But back to the topic," Lily spoke up. She needed an inkling that her plan (not Potter's plan since his are completely rubbish) to help encourage Remus. "How did you feel when he called you that?"

"Um," Adhara couldn't fathom a response without giving too much away. It was not just his words that affected the Hufflepuff but also how he looked at her when he said along with how he said it and his reaction afterward.

"Self-conscious."

"Why?"

" _I don't know,_ " Adhara groaned. "It's not I get called that _all the time_."

"But what about—

"—he calls me fit," Adhara said about Fabian. The other girls besides Lily and Zuri seemed shocked over the information.

"Higgs don't seem like the type," Marlene noted.

"He seems like the type to call you gorgeous or something," Alice commented.

Adhara berated herself inwardly. She's been too busy thinking about what happened last night that she compared it to how Fabian compliments her. "I mean, he mostly calls me 'cute' and 'adorable'."

"He must still see you as a friend," Lily noted but she knew that it was lie. She only met the boy once and saw right through his overly friendly mask. He was just _too_ good at playing the part of her fiancé. Remus did not need another bloke to compete with for Addie's attention.

"Merlin, what I'll do if someone like Thomas Higgs call me gorgeous," Mary sighed.

"But he's a Slytherin," Alice reminded the muggleborn. She didn't need Mary getting her hopes up in having a crush one a Pureblood Slytherin.

"Doesn't stop him from being handsome."

"It's not _all_ about their looks," Lily scolded them. It was more than that what makes a guy attractive. Not like she would admit it to anyone but that's why she wouldn't see Potter as more than an annoying git. He's pretty cute but once he opens his mouth or start picking on Sev, that goes out the window. "But even so, Remus is a cutie."

"Do you _like_ Remus?" Marlene asked.

"No, he's my friend and I don't want him to be looked over as a potential boyfriend because he's not 'handsome' like Higgs," she frowned.

"I agree. Everyone has their own kind of attractiveness," Alice said.

"Well, I want a rugged and sexy guy," Marlene said, her signature smirk on her face. "Of course, he can't be dumb as a door knob."

"So _that's_ why you went for Sirius," Mary said.

"One, he's too…immature," Marlene said. "Good snogger but he's hung up on Miss Zuri over here."

"He just doesn't like to be rejected."

"But you seriously can't deny that he's fit, right?" Alice asked the American

"Well I do like how his hair is a bit long," Zuri said. "And his smug smirk can be attractive at times."

"That's Zuri admitting it," Adhara explained to the group. "Don't worry I won't tell him. He doesn't need his ego any bigger."

"So, what about you, Ads?" Mary asked, curious to see who the shy Hufflpuff would be attracted to.

"What about me?"

"You certainly don't see Higgs as nothing more than a friend," Mary explained. The other nodded, agreeing with her.

"Which brings us back to the main point," Marlene said. "Remus and Ads would make an adorable couple."

" _What?"_ Both Adhara and Mary screeched. While Adhara looked as if her head was going to explode from all the blood rushing there, Mary was ready to cry her eyes out.

"Yeah, you both seem like each other's type," Alice added "Both quiet, studious, and while you are a worry-wart, Remus seems like the type to calm you down."

Lily agreed. Adhara glared at the redhead. Did she forget that about a certain fifth year redhead or chose to ignore the fact that she has a secret boyfriend.

"You shouldn't avoid him over this," Lily advised her. "Your brother will surely notice and make a big deal out of it." She was right. But Adhara was not ready to talk to him.

"It's not like you're confronting him," Zuri told her. "Just act like nothing happened. If you don't make it weird then he won't."

* * *

Remus knew something was up when Lily and her friends walked in through the portrait hole. He expected Lily to give him a knowing look but not from _all_ of them. Marlene wore her signature smirk as if she knows your secret and Alice was beaming and jumping on the balls of her feet, trying not to giggle.

"Why are you staring at Remus?" James asked, suspicious to what they are up to. He was ready to protect his friend from anything necessary, even if they are a gaggle of girls.

"Oh, _nothing,_ " Alice hummed.

"He just looked so _beautiful_ in this lighting, dontcha think girls?" Marlene asked.

"Oh, yes, quite _beautiful_ ," Alice agreed with a grin.

" _Oi,_ what about me," Sirius jutted out his lower lip, pouting.

"Yes, darling, you're the fairest of them all," Marlene pinched his cheek before returning her attention back to Remus.

Remus was not daft. He knew what this had to be about. With the attention of all four of the girls and their knowledge of what happened with Adhara, Remus became flustered at the sudden attention.

"Aw, he's blushing," Marlene teased.

"What's going on?" James demanded.

" _Just like Ads,_ " Remus hears Alice whisper. Luckily Sirius didn't hear it but James certainly did.

"They _would_ make an adorable couple," Mary said, as if she was admitting defeat.

"With Remus?" Sirius didn't bother hiding his surprise.

"Don't make it sound as if I had no chance," Remus kicked him in the shin.

"Well, we thought you were scared of girls—

"—not scared of them like Peter, here, but not interested," James covered for Sirius.

"Someone fancies our Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Well…" Marlene shrugs. "We just heard what Mr. Lupin did to a certain friend of ours last night and how you got her all flustered."

" _Marlene_ ," Lily warned the Ravenclaw.

"She told you?" Remus asked. He instantly brightens at the information of hearing that Adhara is _flustered_ over what he said to her. She could be simply embarrassed but then again why would she tell her friends over a simple compliment if it didn't mean anything.

"We are her friends."

"Who are you talking about?" Sirius asked. "What did he do—what did you do Remus?"

"Sorry, we promised not to tell," and with that they walked up the stairs leaving the boys confused.

"What just happened?" Peter asked finally after the girls was out of earshot.

"Someone fancies Remus, that's what happened," Sirius cried out. He wrapped arm around the werewolf and pulling him in. "He's finally growing up and seeing the wonders of women."

"We're fourteen. They're still girls," Peter said.

"Certainly not Marlene or Zuri," Sirius said with a grin. He snapped out of it and turned back to the flustered Remus. "Now, why was those lovely birds teasing our 'beautiful' Remus?"

"Um…I can't say."

"Can't say or don't want to?" Sirius crossed his arms. Hearing about Remus of all people getting a bird flustered was too good to pass up. His curiosity was showing and he would not stop bugging his mate until he figures this out. "Come on, Remus, we're your mates. Why didn't you tell us you fancy someone?"

"Because, um, it's one-sided," he said. At this very moment, he really dislikes Marlene. With her teasing smirk, and the way she looked at people as if she could see right through you. No wonder Sirius snogged her. They are exactly the same.

Remus was answered with silence which is never a good thing when it came to Sirius Black. Remus finally stared back at the boy to see him watching him with a skeptical look. As if he was trying to figure something out.

"Sirius?" Peter called out to him but was ignored.

"You were with us all night so you were not with some bird," Sirius finally spoke. He was right. After finding Adhara ran off with Rigel, they ended up going to the kitchens, ran into some Slytherins and they couldn't just let them roam the halls without fear.

"You were with Adhara," Peter noted. Remus really hated how Peter chose _now_ to say something of importance. "Remember, we gave Adhara her cat when we found them together in the hall."

Remus didn't miss the glare that James sent Peter to shut him up.

"Remus, _please_ tell me you do not fancy my little sister."

"She's hardly your 'little' sister," James scoffed, ready to defend Remus when it comes to it. "She's _only_ a few minutes younger than you."

"But that doesn't excuse _anything_ ," he cried out. Remus thanked Merlin that no one else was in the common room to witness. He was still stunned that Sirius didn't figure this out sooner since he can be pretty aware when it came to his friends and family. "There's rules about this."

"Rules?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, you don't go dating your mate's sibling and vice versa," Sirius explained. "It's a code among mates. I wouldn't date your sister if you had one," he pointed at James

"Yeah, because you're a git," James said. "They are not even dating yet," he referred to Adhara and Remus.

" _Yet,"_ Sirius repeated. His eyes narrowed at James. "Did you know about his crush?" James didn't bother to look sorry about it. "You did. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I asked him not to," Remus confessed. "I didn't tell him voluntarily. It was Lily—

"— _Evans_ knows?" Sirius cried out. "Does everyone know but me? How long have you fancied Addie?"

"About a year," Remus lied. Adding another year would not help his case with Sirius. "Look, it just _happened_. I had no control over it and chose not to do anything about it—

"—which was barmy," James cuts in. "How'd he expects to win over Addie by _sitting_ there doing nothing?"

"What if she never does," Sirius asked. "You see who she fancied in the past. Prewitt is completely different than you. And I don't think she's over him."

"Oh, she's not," Remus agreed. "She told me that she's still with Fabian and Higgs is okay with it." Sirius groaned dramatically as he yanked at his hair.

"Why wasn't I told this?" James asked more to himself than his group of friends. "We could of went another director with our plan."

"Yeah, because that's what's really important," Sirius muttered. His grey eyes went back to Remus.

"Is this about Remus' _furry little problem?"_ James snarled. His hand fisted ready to punch the Pureblood if he answers incorrectly.

Sirius shoved James. " _What?_ No, you prat. I mean, now that I think about it," he paused. His expression calmed. He turned from James and to Remus. His eyes didn't hold anger anymore—well, not as much, but pity. "Look, Remus. I'm cool with your monthly howling into the moonlight but that does not mean Addie will be. She won't shun you but…she'll be your friend but that doesn't mean she'll be more than that so—

"—bloody hell, Sirius, we're talking about holding hands and going on a date," James shoved Sirius back. "Not getting married and having kids. We're fourteen. This is nothing serious."

" _Oh?_ So you don't want nothing Sirius with Addie. Want to have some fun like—

"Stop being a git. You know what I meant," James said.

" _Ugh_ —I can't even…I need to think on this." All three of the boys watched Sirius storm up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

"Well…that went well."

"More like I lost my friend over this," Remus sulked. Sirius reacted just the way Remus predicted him to. If anything, he was tamer then he expected Sirius to be. Remus was ready for the dramatics of an overprotective brother along with yelling and maybe a small hex to finish it off.

"D-do you think Sirius is right?" Peter asked. "Do you think Adhara would…not fancy you because of your… _condition?"_

Remus shrugged. He never put much thought into it. And now that it's there, he doesn't like the answer that he came up with. _Merlin, what was I thinking,_ he thought.

"Shut it, Pete. That's another reason why Addie's a perfect choice," James explained as he sat next to the overthinking Remus. He pulled the werewolf out of his thoughts as he wrapped an arm around him. "She's a bloody Hufflepuff. She might get scared but after thinking about it she'll know that's he's just a puppy majority of the times—

"—and a dangerous monster the other times," Remus muttered.

"Only once a month," Peter said.

"Yeah, aren't birds the same?" James joked. "They're all cute and giggly for about a couple of weeks and then for about one week they turn into harpies."

"Don't let Lily hear that."

* * *

Sirius avoided them for the rest of the weekend. Well, as much as one could when there is nowhere else to go. Sometimes the bloke would just sit with them but not say anything. He would just wear a pensive expression. He couldn't skive off quidditch practice. If he was not snogging a girl in the broom cupboard, he would be with Adhara and sulk.

"He's being a prat," James said. "He'll come around."

"I was fine before you and Lily came along and ruined it," Remus said. "I would have been content with being in the friend zone."

Adhara watched her brother again, not bothering to hide that she's staring at him. It was quite obvious that he had a row with his mates. She looked at Sirius as he scratched Rigel's ears.

"So…what happened?" she finally asked him.

"Nothing happened," he mumbled.

"Then why are you avoiding them and hanging out with me?" she bumped him on the shoulder so that he can look up at her. He continued to lock eyes with Rigel.

"I can't hang out with my sister, _just because?"_ Sirius finally looked at her. Instead of his usual playful smile, he wore a brooding expression.

"What?"

"So…I heard you're still with Prewitt."

"Remus told you, huh?" she chuckled. "So whatcha' gonna' do? Yell?"

Sirius shrugged. He knew yelling and being angry wouldn't do much with Adhara. She's not as affected by his anger as most. If anything, she fires back just as much as he does. While Sirius could be angered by almost anything since he inherited his mother's temper, Addie got hers from their father's (though she's easier to break then him since she's still young and emotional).

"I'll save that for later."

"Thanks for the consideration."

"You're a being a git about this," Lily told him. Sirius did not have the patience to deal with this. He leaned back in his chair as he crossed his arms. He came to the library for some peace and quiet to think. Much to his surprise, it was not just Lily there but also Zuri who watched him with amusement. At least she was giving something other than nonchalance.

"Did you come to yell at me, too, love?" he asked the American. She didn't seem like the type. If anything, Zuri seems more like the bird to use cutting words in a calm voice but still make someone cry for their mum.

"Oh, no. That's why Lily is here for," she replied as she points at the furious redhead.

"And this is about…"

"Don't play daft," Lily demanded. "We know that _you know_ about Remus."

"And how he betrayed me," Sirius clarified.

Zuri scoffed. "Oh, please. How did Lupin betray you? Some people cannot control who they fancy. So really you should blame the uncontrollable."

"So you wouldn't mind your best mate dating your sibling—do you even have one? Could you possibly understand?" Sirius asked her. Zuri didn't answer immediately. She took her time as she made her way to the chair beside him.

"An older brother," she finally revealed. "And it depends since our siblings and best mates are different."

"Do tell," he requested.

"Well, you have to think would they be a good match for each other," Zuri said.

"Which they are," Lily added. "They would complement each other. At least it's not Potter who fancies her. How would you react then?"

The thought of _James_ having a thing for his sister made Sirius ball up his fist involuntarily. Sirius loves James like a brother because they think alike. Their personalities bounced off each other's and made something beautiful. And how he hates to admit it, James is similar to Prewitt. If it wasn't for Addie fancying the redhead and vice versa, he could see themselves being mates. But why think about what could or would have been?

"So what's wrong with Remus liking Adhara?" Zuri asked. "Out of all your friends, he's the best choice, huh?"

Sirius looked up from his balled-up fists and to Zuri's peculiar eyes. He rubbed the short whiskers on his chin. His eyes diverted to Lily's. "What did Marlene mean when she referred to how Addie reacted?"

"Well, she was flustered," Zuri chuckled. "He called her beautiful."

"She's…confused," Lily explained. "She may not know it yet but she's starting to realize that Prewitt is not all what she thought he would be."

Sirius nodded.

"You're not mad that he fancies her," Lily guessed. "You're just mad that he kept it from you."

Sirius shrugged "More or less." Because when it comes down to it, there is no one Sirius trusts with his sister other than Remus. Mischievous yet friendly and understanding. He's witty and yet he keeps to himself. Being a werewolf could do that to a person. So, if Remus _fancies_ someone and wants to do something about it (with the persuasion of James and Lily) then he must see this more than just a snog and holding hands. He _likes_ her. He sees the risk and is willing to take it.

And thinking about _bloody_ Prewitt and finding out that he's still with his sister, that didn't sit well with Sirius. The guy's been flirting around and Sirius _knows_ that it isn't just an act. He even heard a rumor how he snuck Amora Flaxley to his room. What will happen once she finds out?

 _Higgs._

He may be a better choice than Prewitt but he's a Slytherin for a reason and that swarmy smirk always pissed him off. Adhara will be forced to marry the bloke and be _stuck_ with him and living the life Walbruga wants her to live. If anyone can help guide her in the right direction and stop her from being cautious about everything it would be Remus. Good ole' patient Remus.

It was another day of Sirius ignoring them. James just had about enough of his immatureness. The boy was ready to call him a drama-queen when he saw Sirius finish his dinner and getting ready to leave. Sirius paused at their table. An expressionless face on as he locked eyes with Remus and then James.

"Emergency meeting after dinner in our room," he said before walking off.

"Can he be any more dramatic?" James muttered as he stood up to follow him.

All three boys entered their room to see Sirius waiting. He stood with his hands behind his back with a stern look.

"Are you done being a prat?" James asked.

Sirius overlooked him and turned to Remus. "I-I'm sorry. I can stop—

"—no need, my friend," he sighed. "I understand. It's a curse."

"Curse?" Peter asked.

"Yes. The Black genetics are strong. Even I cannot control who wants to shag me in the nearest—

"—you _git,"_ Sirius was tackled on the floor by James. "You ignored us for _days_ and then start joking with us? You had us worried. You owe Remus an apology."

"Me? What about you—never mind that," Sirius shoved James away. "After much deliberation, I accept Remus as my sister's suitor."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope y'all like it. Sorry there was no interaction among the Addie and Remus. Please tell me your thoughts. I promise next chapter they will talk.**

 **Next Chapter:**

 _ **Sirius helps with Operation: Get Remus and Adhara Together aka GRAT.**_

 _ **Adhara realizes she sees Remus in a different light than Peter and James**_

 _ **A Book Club is made.**_


	22. Fourth Year: GRAT

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the hiatus for the last month. I've been writing papers and finals are coming up for me. I'm going to try to get one more chapter in the next two weeks, hopefully.**

 **I also introduced another character. I just thought over the last few months that Adhara needs other friends besides the Marauders. No, he is not another love rival of Remus'. They're more bantering and small talk in this one. I'm trying to get more scenes with Remus and Adhara. I promise there will be more.**

* * *

 **"It's like I want you to look at me.**

 **But I turn my head.**

 **Every time you do."**

* * *

James' hazel eyes narrowed at him, watching him with wariness. "What's with the change of heart?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

Sirius being the arse that he is said: "Because I'm just glad it isn't you," to James earning him a punch on the shoulder. "No, really. Remus is the best out of all of us. So, if I had to pick any of you gits to be my new brother-in-law it would him."

This is the most that any of them had have a 'moment' since they found out Remus is a werewolf last year.

"I'm not one to boast," Remus started, breaking the awkwardness, "but I'm glad to finally be recognized for my amazingness."

" _Hey,_ I'm a good catch," James argued, clearly ignoring the fact that Sirius accepted the werewolf as his sister's love interest.

"Said the guy who earned a hex from his crush," Sirius teased.

" _Oi,_ I like 'em feisty," James grinned. "And I do _not_ fancy Lily. I just appreciate her beauty." Sirius and Remus both shared a look, not believing James. It became obvious since last year that James became a bit _too_ infatuated by the redhead since she was not like the others. Now adding the fact that puberty is kicking in with the bispecaled boy and Lily 'blossomed' over the summer, it would be in no time James would ask her to Hogsmeade.

"So," Sirius began, changing the subject. He faced Remus. "How have you been wooing my Addie?"

"Well, since Remus is _Remus_ ," James explained with a sigh, "We have to move at his pace."

"So, nothing at all?" Peter guessed making Sirius snicker. Peter may be a bit more quiet and submissive out of all of them but he has his moments that made Sirius glad to have him around.

"I would like to be friends first," Remus clarified. That was the only logical way for him to even date someone. He couldn't be like Sirius who just snogged a girl because she's fit. Remus would like to fancy her personality—as cliché as that sounds—before perusing something romantic. Being comfortable around them would make the relationship go smoother.

"But you don't need her to see you as a friend," Sirius said.

"Hey, my parents are best friends," Peter admitted, trying to reassure Remus.

"See, Lily and my plan is working," James said with a smug grin. "They are talking more and sometimes she would seek him out."

Sirius thought back to how Remus acted around Adhara in the past. He was not trying to attract attention like James (let's admit, the bloke is an attention hog). He acted the same way he did with others who was not part of their group—yet more approachable. Remus rarely showed his mischievous side to anyone but his friends. He didn't joke around much with her. All he's done was lend an ear when she was down.

"You're not fully yourself with her," Sirius deducted.

"What?"

"How she supposed to see you as more than her friend if that's _all_ you are to her," he clarified. "Just some _nice_ bloke who lends an ear when she fights with her brother or her secret boyfriend."

"Because brides like friendly blokes," James said like it was obvious.

"Do not call Addie a _bird,"_ Sirius demanded. "And I know how girls think—

"—oh really?" James scoffed. "And from what expertise? Marlene's the only girl you snogged."

"Don't forget about Donna Milligan," Sirius corrected him. Donna was a shy and adorable Hufflepuff that was easy to persuade into a broom closet with him. "I think you should try some light flirting and see how she reacts."

"Oh really?" Remus never flirted in his life and he does not know if he wants to start now and fail horribly at it.

"Yeah, I mean, Fabian was not "friendly" with her when they met. He was bloody flirting. There is a difference."

"I'm no poof but maybe it has something to do with his looks," James guessed. He's not blind. He's seen the way girls giggle when the cocky redhead smirks or even walks by them.

Sirius had to agree. Even he is now the subject of giggly girls, too. "Remus' a handsome fella," Sirius said, not bothering to be ashamed to call another bloke good looking.

"Lily told me that Addie may be realizing that Prewitt is not all what she thought," he added. "She's young so she'll soon realize that it's not _all_ about the looks."

"Said the bloke who made out with Marlene just because she grew a pair of knockers," James commented.

"And stalking Zuri because she's "exotically" fit," Remus added. His eyes may be only glued to Adhara but that didn't mean he didn't notice who's aesthetically pleasing.

"How is she exotic?" Peter asked.

"Well, maybe the lack of diversity at Hogwarts for one thing," Remus said.

"Can't blame a bloke for noticing how wicked she looks," Sirius shrugged. Zuri stood out from the rest of the girls. She is taller than most of them her age with long legs, thick coily hair, and peculiar eyes. Her attitude was also another bonus since that what attracted him most to girl. That's why he had an interest in Marlene since she had a similar one. "And I thought Marlene was cute since last year. But that is beside the point."

"What is the point?"

"The point is that you should appear more than just a friendly bloke," Sirius explained. "You have to be your funny, awesome self. Luckily you have me."

"And why is it lucky that I have you?"

"Must I explain _everything_?" Sirius groaned. "The only way you can talk to Addie majority of the time is when I am around since it would look suspicious. She can't be seen with a bloke a lot—especially a half-blood Gryffindor—when she's betrothed."

"And have you thought this through?" Peter asked Remus who gave him a confused expression. "I mean, she's betrothed. If she's in a secret relationship with Prewitt, it could be the same with you. Do you want that? And what if she never breaks the engagement?"

All three boys stared at the pudgy boy with awe. They were expecting more of an obvious question that had no significant importance but Peter had his moments when he surprised the group. "What?" he squeaked with pink chinks not use to so much attention from them all at once.

"Peter has a point," James agreed with eyes still wide. "Are you okay with being her secret?"

Remus laid on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. He never put much thought into _who_ she is. He was only like twelve or thirteen when he realized that he fancies Adhara instead of him only being content with just watching her (is he a stalker?). But does he want to be in the same predicament as Fabian? He never thought about if somehow Adhara would come to fancy him Remus would have remain a secret. That she would not out herself and risk punishment from her parents. But then his thoughts went back to Prewitt. He surely didn't want to stay a secret for long meaning that Adhara would have gave him a hint that she would make them public. _Ugh,_ why is this so difficult?

Remus sighed. " _The Heart wants what it wants - or else it does not care,"_ he quotes Emily Dickinson. He recalled his mother reciting that phrase when she explained why she fell in love with his father, not caring that he is a wizard.

"I think we lost him," James said noticing the dopey smile Remus wore.

"Well, how 'bout we start planning for G.R.A.T?" Sirius said with a sly smirk.

"G.R.A.T?"

"Get Remus and Adhara Together, _duh._ "

"Yeah, because I should have known what that meant."

* * *

"Why are you staring at Lupin?" Severus watched the Hufflepuff yet again glance over at the tall Gryffindor who did the same when he thought she was not looking. Regulus asked for him to keep an eye on Adhara since Thomas wouldn't be there to reel her in. The Slytherin scoffed. Like Higgs could ever _reel_ Adhara in when his wrapped around her finger. He might have fooled the other into thinking he's this nonchalant bloke who's always charming but Severus sees through it.

Adhara involuntarily blushed at being caught. Severus raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Um," her eyes went back to her astronomy chart in her hands. She has yet to done any work. She shrugged instead. Adhara didn't trust herself into not making a fool of herself.

"Did something…happen?" Severus is not one for gossip but if it has anything to do with his _ally's_ reputation he will interfere. He had to warn Regulus if something is amiss.

"No," she said quickly, obviously a lie.

Severus glanced back at Lupin to see that he was gazing at Adhara. That's when he noticed he was being watched. Both boys locked eyes before he turned back to his group of friends.

 _Interesting,_ Severus thought.

"You shouldn't be associated with him," Severus warned her. He wasn't surprised to see her point a glare at him.

"I could say the same thing about you with _Lily."_ Touché.

"You're betrothed," he reminded her. "You shouldn't be so friendly with other boys—besides myself since I'm looking out for you for your best interest." And his, but he won't add that.

"Remus and I are friends," she said. "Just like you and Lily."

" _Oh?_ You're on a first name basis with him?"

"We're friends." Deciding that she's done with this conversation, she walked off to the edge of the Astronomy tower to get a better look at the stars. Behind her she hears, "He may be a 'sweet and chivalrous' but don't let that fool you."

All through the lecture Remus zoned out. It was two days before the full moon and all the werewolf wanted to do was curl up in his bed with a hot mug of hot chocolate. He's been staring at his astronomy chart for almost ten minutes along with glancing at Adhara at the same time. Remus tried to stay alert (yet failing) ever since Sirius found out about his crush and _wanted_ to help. Lily, at least, tried to be concrete about it but James and Sirius…

Sirius attempted to find any way possible to pull Adhara over for last two days. It didn't help his confidence when Adhara would make an excuse. Remus knew why. It was obvious she was still avoiding him.

He closed his eyes and struggled to clear his thoughts. A few days before, his senses were always on overdrive. It didn't help with being in a room full of hormonal teenagers. Luckily, they were in the tower with the night's wind blowing through. He sighed at the familiar smell of nature filling his nostrils. His attention piqued when his ears picked up on a rapid heartbeat that seemed to be closing in on him. He thought it would be one of his mates excited to tell him a joke. He glanced over at Sirius to see him _struggling_ to flirt with Zuri so he set his sights back on Marlene (did Sirius forget that both Ravenclaws are best friends?) and James trying to talk to Lily who ignored him. Peter was too busy trying to find Vega of Lyra.

The subtle scent of petrichor—a delicate earthy scent that reminded him of the quidditch pitch on a rainy day—wafted into his senses. The same one that was shared with James and Sirius. But this one had a small but significant difference that made the werewolf's eyes widened. This earthy scent had a sweet yet earthy scent that reminded him of… roasted _cacao beans._ Remus couldn't control his mouth from watering.

"Remus?" he flinched at the sudden voice. His mind too busy basking in the smell of the scent instead of trying to _find_ the person. The Gryffindor turned around and instantly stilled at the sight of Adhara. "You okay? You seemed pretty disoriented."

He smiled sheepishly. She did just catch him sniffing the air with his eyes clothes as if he smelled his mum's famous (only to the Lupins) chocolate cake. "Um, I'm just a bit tired," he said.

Her grey eyes peered up at him full of concern. She furrowed her eyebrows in the same way that Lily do but with Adhara he felt relaxed. "You should probably go to Madam Pomfrey's and get a pepper up potion after class."

Remus shrugged, trying to hide his happiness of her concern over him.

She didn't take that as an adequate answer. Adhara put both hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the werewolf. He knew that she was trying to appear intimidating but Adhara failed instead looking quite adorable. "I will drag you there if I have to."

Thinking about the advice that Sirius gave him, he thought it would be best to act on them. "Well, it's no punishment if a beautiful Hufflepuff drags me there," he flirts—well, _attempted_ and seeing how Adhara is reacting he's _failing_. This is what happens when he overthinks and follows his friends' advice. He quickly said, "I'm sorry—well, not technically since I _did_ compliment you but—," he cut himself off when he noticed that Adhara was _laughing_.

She covered her mouth as she giggled at Remus' embarrassment. "Sorry," she said. Remus waited for Adhara to collect herself. A smile still her face as she said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She rolled her eyes. "How 'bout…avoiding you?"

Remus didn't bother fighting the smile that formed on his cheeks. He was dreading the last few days since James and Sirius tried to force Adhara to talk to Remus. He rather not makes her uncomfortable. So, seeing her walking to him and speaking to him on her own accord lifted his spirits and made him forget that a full moon was in two days. Remus watched with amusement as Adhara fidgeted. She avoided eye contact as she nibbled on her lower lip. Her hands fisted making her parchment wrinkle.

"Avoiding me? I haven't noticed," Remus teased her. Adhara glanced around at their class mates before stepping forward so that they were closer. Majority of the time, Remus loathed the moon but as of now he wished the half moon was out to shed light into the Astronomy Tower so he can get a better look of her reaction to him. Both fourth years leaned against the stoned wall.

"Look," she feints seriousness. "You caught me off guard. This is the second time you did that. We shouldn't make this a habit."

" _Oh?_ And here I thought girls loved to be called beautiful on occasion," he said with a joking tone. Remus was gifted with the sight of her cheeks reddening and her wide eyes. She must have not expected Remus to reply in such a way. Sirius was right (he would never admit it. His head is already too big).

"Well, _this_ is different," she quickly said. "I don't want any compliments," she lied.

"Well, I hate to break the news," Remus replied. "But that's a perk of being my mate. You get unwanted compliments. Take it or leave it."

Adhara raised an eyebrow. "I don't see you giving unwarranted compliments to your group of troublemakers," she pointed over at them.

"You see how they act when girls start giggling at them," Remus explained. "They don't need their head to be bigger than it already is."

"Well, I would like to apologize for avoiding you," she told Remus. "I was just caught off guard and thinking of…some other things."

Remus decided to change the subject _for the both of them._ He was struggling to come up with another topic to banter over as he mulled over his astronomy chart. He was too deep into his thoughts that he did not notice Adhara stepped closer to him to look at his star chart. He broke out of his thoughts when the top of her head brushed against his chin as she leaned over his class work.

"Having trouble?" she asked.

"Um," was all he could say. What else could Remus say when his senses were on overdrive and all he could smell was the Hufflepuff beside him. "Not really. I'm just…tired." She nodded, believing him. Adhara glanced back to the other students. Remus noticed that she stilled when she caught sight of Snape watching them. It was as if they were communicating with only their eyes. They must be close friends for them to that since Remus sometimes does the same with James and Sirius. Peter can be a bit behind when they try to non-verbally speak to him.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"Um," she glanced back up at him before looking back at Snape who gave her another 'look' before turning back to his Slytherin classmate. "Is there any particular reason why Snape does not like you?"

If Remus expected anyone to get in the way, he had it in order. Prewitt. Regulus Black. Higgs.

Snape was not even on his mind when it came to Adhara. But he shouldn't have been that surprised. The pair are good friends. They may not talk about irrelevant things since Snape seems like the type to dismiss someone who spoke about anything that he couldn't gain from**.

"Is there anyone he _does_ like?" he countered back.

"Well, he likes Regulus and _me,"_ she retorted with a smile.

"Well, I do not know your little brother that well," Remus said, "But it can be pretty difficult to _not_ like you—or any Hufflepuff on that matter." The werewolf avoided eye contact as he felt his whole face reddened. He peeked at Adhara to see she was reacting the same way.

"R-Remus?" both flinched at the sudden intrusion. They turned around to see Mary MacDonald smiling at them—well, _Remus._ "I seem to cannot find the Lyra star. Can you help me?" her voice was sickly sweet as she batted her eyelashes at the werewolf.

Adhara stepped back as Mary came between her and Remus. The werewolf was a bit confused why Mary asked _him_ instead of her own friend, Adhara, who probably learned this since they were babies. It was also peculiar on how close she was standing to him as she tried to find the star for her. He looked down at this own chart which he had not even filled out. Remus looked up into the night sky full of stars yet his mind couldn't fathom which one was Lyra.

"Head in the clouds, Remus?" Mary asked as she laid her hand on his arm.

"Yeah," he said. "Can't seem to concentrate today." He noticed that her hand was _still_ on his arm.

Feeling like a third wheel, Adhara began to leave and head toward her brother but Remus called out to her. He needed to get rid of Mary, who for some reason is clinging on to him smiling like a mad woman.

"Adhara, can you help us?" he asked her. The Hufflepuff swore that she saw Mary frown at that. She tried to recall if she offended her over the last couple of days but nothing seemed to come to mind. "Sure," she said. Her star chart was almost done. She was not the person to just hand over her classwork. That defeats the purpose of learning.

It didn't take long for Mary to find the constellations after Adhara showed her _one_ star. Remus found how strange that was. He hopd she would of left by now but she still lingered making small talk. It is not as if Remus didn't want to speak to her but as of now he wanted alone time with Adhara since it could be a rare occurrence.

"So, have you listened to that album I gave you?" she asked him.

"What album?" Adhara asked. Remus was pleased to see that she was still there.

" _The Dark Side of the Moon,"_ Mary said with a frown. "By Pink Floyd. Bet you haven't heard of them since your family do hate anything muggleborn?" it was more of an accusation than a question.

"Well, actually Sirius has been hogging the record from me ever since he listened to with me," Remus admits. Sirius didn't even hear of the band until he walked in on Remus listening to it a week ago. It was love at first sound for the Pureblood and he hasn't given up the album ever since. "That _is_ his type of music." It became more of his type of music. Being a Pureblood along with James, didn't make them aware of the trending music. This was the first time they listened to recent music since all they've been listening to was The Beatles who broke up four years ago.

"What type of music do you like?" Adhara asked Remus. She recalled him saying that he enjoyed listening to the same type of music as Zuri—muggle music. "The Beatles, right?"

Remus shrugged with a small smile on his face. He was glad to see her take an interest in him. He tried to school his expression since it seems as if Mary is watching him _too_ closely. "I enjoy their music but I prefer their music when they broke up, too." He chuckled when Adhara's eyes widened.

"They split up?" he nodded. "Why?"

"Who knows. But I do enjoy George Harrison's music and John Lennon's," he said.

"What else?" Mary asked.

"It varies. I like blues, jazz, and, of course, rock," Remus said.

"He likes _Elton John,"_ the disgust in Sirius' voice was evident.

"What's wrong with Elton John?" Zuri and Lily asked. Both girls glared at the Pureblood. Sirius scoffed, clearly disappointed in the Ravenclaw's defensive look.

"You like that poof?"

The girl rolled her eyes at Sirius. "How do you know he is one? And is that a reason to _not_ like him? He's creative and I love creative music." Lily nodded, with agreement. Sirius turned to James for support but clearly didn't get it when Lily was staring at him with a scowl.

"I think you would actually like him, Adhara," Remus told her.

"Yeah," James agreed. "You would _so_ like the music Remus listens to."

"You should let her borrow a few of your records," Sirius offered for the werewolf. Remus knew his mates was being too obvious from the way Mary was staring at him suspiciously.

Adhara was oblivious. "Okay," she said. "We can also restart our book club," she added.

* * *

Adhara knew she should not be surprised but couldn't help herself when she noticed that a certain Gryffindor was missing.

"He's sick," was all James and Sirius would give her. She listened to the _The Freewheelin Bob Dylan_ record that she borrowed from Remus. It was not her usual taste but this Bob Dylan bloke grew on her more than James' record of _My Generation_ by The Who. She was excited to share the news of what she thought but came up disappointed with Remus' absence. Everyone seemed paired off but Peter and Rosemary (her housemate). Adhara hates to be mean but she didn't feel like doing all the work if paired with Peter. She was about to walk over to Rosemary but was stopped by a hand that suddenly grabbed her.

" _Oi,"_ Sirius growled at the Hufflepuff that grabbed his twin.

"Oh, sorry, mate," the boy chuckled. Adhara recognized him as soon as she turned around. It was Olivia Halifax's cousin. He grinned at the pair of them, not bothered by the glare Sirius was giving him. "Wanna' be partners? I heard you're good at it—

"—how about you bugger off—

"—I would be Rosemary's but all she does is giggle. I know I'm gorgeous but I do like stimulating conversation," he rambled on, ignoring Sirius. "I would ask Peter but, no offense, I heard he's crud at Potions so that leaves you."

"Do you even know this, bloke?" James asked, a glare pointed at the boy. Adhara did. He is Jasper Halifax. They're teammates. He's been a reserve player for the chaser position since second year but has finally improved enough to be a regular now. So they talk enough to be well-acquainted with each other. Out of all the quidditch members, he was the only one that she befriended. The guy was goofy—almost as much as James—but still a nice guy.

" _Duh,"_ Jasper said to James. He slung his arm around the petite girl's shoulder. "We're housemates _and_ teammates. Now, how 'bout it, Epsilon Canis Majoris?" Both the Black Twins raised an eyebrow at that. James and Peter confused by the 'nickname' Jasper gave Adhara. "What? I think it's a cute nickname."

"More like a mouthful," Adhara said. She pulled herself from Jasper and made her way to an empty table.

"Later, alligators," Jasper waved off to the Gryffindors before following his housemates/teammate.

"So, what's the real reason you want to by my partner?" she asked Jasper. Adhara may be oblivious to some things but to others she can be quite aware. She known Jasper since second year when they both tried out for the seeker position but he switched to Chaser.

"Well, besides gracing you with my glowing presence," Jasper teased with a wink. "I also in need of a wing-woman."

"Wing-woman?"

"Yes, and you're my only hope in winning the heart of my one true love—well _three_ of my one true loves."

"How am I you're only hope?" Adhara asked him. A smile on her face because of his theatrics. Being with him was almost as if being in the same presence as James and Olivia combined—with his shared traits of his cousin and personality of James'. He stood at the same height as Remus' with dirty blonde hair, big expressive brown eyes, and a dopey smile. "And didn't you say last year that girls are a distraction from quidditch."

"Ah, freckles, I was a _boy_ then."

"And what are you now?"

"A man, of course!" he boasted. "Seeing such beautiful young ladies blossoming over the summer made me more aware of their beauty."

 _Sounds just like Sirius,_ she thought with a sigh.

"Aren't you 'charming' enough to speak for yourself to these 'blossoming young ladies'?" Adhara asked him.

"Well, these ladies are not falling for my charm," he admits. "Which makes the challenge more thrilling."

"I'm friends with them, aren't I?" she guessed. That had to be the only reason he is speaking to her outside of quidditch practice. He would greet her in the halls and at class but they never had a full conversation.

"Yes," he admitted, "And I just _knew_ that they are worthy since they are friends with my fellow housemate." Adhara rolled her eyes at the ridiculous boy. When Professor Slughorn finally walked in, she gave her attention to the stout man.

"What do you think they are talking about," James whispered to Sirius as they both eyed the pair of Hufflepuffs. Both was suspicious of Halifax's sudden interest in Adhara.

"It's our genes," Sirius said, voice serious. "It's a blessing and a curse. She's luring the boys in."

"Shut up," James scoffed, sometimes Sirius can be a narcissistic bloke.

"Maybe we should warn Remus about this," Peter said.

"We don't want to get him worried for nothing," James said.

"But look at him," Sirius points at them. "He's obviously flirting with her."

"He's probably being friendly," said James.

* * *

It was rare. For the first time in a long time, Remus woke up the morning after the full moon refreshed. Well, not refreshed, but his body was not full of aches as usual.

"You'll heal quicker than usual today," the nurse told him when she noticed he was awake. Pomfrey informed the werewolf that he did not have as much visible scratches as usual. She handed him a vile of potion for him to drink. It didn't take long for the quiet infirmary to be filled with noise. His mates came in twenty minutes later.

"Remus! You don't look like a ghoul anymore," James said with relief.

"I have you know, I could make quite the handsome ghoul," he retorted.

"Well, at least you look healthier," a soft voice said from behind the group of boys. His cheek reddened when the boys parted to show Adhara there with a concerned expression on. "I have _so_ much to tell you," she squealed. Remus sat himself up and covered himself with the cover. This was the second time Adhara has visited him and he looked _horrid_. Remus may be tired but he could spare a few minutes for Adhara.

"I take it you like Bob Dylan?" he asked her. She nodded, head bobbing quickly. "I think you will enjoy John Lennon, then."

Adhara beamed at his suggestions. She pushed passed James and Sirius to sit down on the edge of the bed. "You don't mind." he shook his head. She pulled out a few parchments. "I wrote some notes since James and Sirius' handwriting is _atrocious_."

"Nice vocabulary," Sirius teased. "Guess what, Remus?"

"What?"

"Addie, here, has a new admirer," James snickered. Remus was pretty sure he heard the Hufflepuff _growl_ at them. " _What_? It's true! He's following you around _everywhere_. What did you do to him?"

"It's our charms, I told ya," Sirius smirked.

"I told you that he wants me to match him with my friend—

"—which one?" Peter asked.

"It better not be Lily," James mood darkened.

"Like _you_ have a chance with that goody-two shoes," Sirius said.

"Who are we talking about?" Remus asked.

"Jasper Halifax."

Remus furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to put a face to the name. He did just wake up about twenty minutes ago. The memory finally came. Tall, dorky lanky kid with messy hair and who's always making jokes. They only partnered a few times in Charms class in the past but never talked outside of class.

"He's the chaser for Hufflepuff, correct?" he asked Adhara who nodded. He looked over at his sulking friends. They clearly didn't like the guy for some nonsense reason. "I'm surprised you guys don't like him. He seems like your type."

"My type?" both boys scoffed.

"I have you know, if I liked boys I would go for the _pretty_ ones," Sirius said. He didn't dare show disgust of being joked about liking other guys. He's comfortable with his sexuality and didn't need to prove it. James on the other hand was not the same way.

" _Uck,_ like I could even like a bloke," he shuddered at the thought.

Adhara rolled her eyes at their dramatics. "He meant you both are the same as Jasper. Always joking around and thinking your hot stuff," she explained.

"If he was in Gryffindor, I bet we would have been friends sooner," Remus added. The werewolf would not mind being friends with Jasper. He's pretty cool but kind of talks _too_ much and doesn't make any sense half of the time. Remus thoughts went back to why they were talking about Halifax in the first place. "He's your admirer?" he asked Adhara.

" _No,"_ she quickly denied. "He's trying to get me to set him up with a friend."

"Which one?" Peter asked.

"I promised not to tell," she said she said for the umpteenth time. "Now, how about we get started on how much I love this album," Adhara said to the werewolf.

Sirius rolled his eyes at them. He signalled to James and Peter that they should leave the lovebirds alone. Also, he did not want to hear about how much his sister loves Bob Dylan. It was not his type of music.

* * *

 **A/N: I imagine Jasper Halifax as a young Evan Peters. Thoughts on the new character? Please comment!**


	23. Fourth Year: Gotta' Love Jasper

**I came.**

 **I saw.**

 **I made it awkward.**

* * *

For the first time since having her first kiss with Fabian Prewitt, Adhara Black felt indifferent. Fabian kissed the same—dominant and open-mouthed with little tenderness. Her hands did not tremor as usual with nervousness. Her skin barely had any goosebumps and instead of her mind going into a trance, she was thinking about her Transfiguration homework and _Blowin' in the Wind_ song that easily became her favorite song. In her defense, Adhara was _just_ gushing about Bob Dylan to Fabian, who is not a fan, before he decided to shut her up with snogging.

Adhara did not mind the kissing since they are on a 'date' in the kitchens but when she felt one of his hands move from her neck to her arm and then to her _waist,_ she tensed up. He paused for a moment before his hands danced around the hem of her blouse. Adhara felt a bit guilty about shoving the redhead away when she felt his hands go under her shirt. Fabian didn't make it far but _still._

" _Addie,"_ he whined. Adhara felt a bit guilty when she saw the frown he was pointing at her. She noticed that he's been doing this lately. Kissing and talking were not enough. Merlin, Adhara still felt weird about snogging. She's only fourteen but maybe having someone's tongue shoved down her throat is not as appealing as her romance novels make it out to be. Isn't holding hands and talking about quidditch enough?

"We haven't been talking in a while so I just thought—

"—thought what?" he said impatiently. His hand now on her upper thigh.

Adhara shrugged, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She wondered if he was becoming fed up with their situation. She knew she was being a coward but she's _fourteen._ She can't do anything about her romantic life until she is seventeen. Her thoughts went back to Andromeda and Teddy. She recalled the anger her mother felt when suddenly _Edward Tonks_ appeared on the Black Family's tapestry showing that he married Andromeda. Of course, he was burned off along with her cousin but her mother made it known how much she loathed them both.

Adhara studied the boy in front of her who was now _pouting_. Big brown eyes staring at her with his eyebrows furrowed. Pale skin with freckles over his nose from spending hours in the sun playing quidditch.

"Thought we could talk," she finally said which earned her a sigh from Fabian. Fabian may talk a lot with the blokes but with Adhara all he wanted to do was kiss her. They haven't spoken much in the last couple of days and she thought she could relay what's been going on with each other. Fabian had other ideas.

"We did," Fabian said. "I told you about how I got detention and how awesome our team is this year and you gone on about Bob Dylan and that _Remus_ bloke." Her cheeks reddened at the way he said as if she was ranting on about Remus. Adhara was just expressing her like of this new type of music and his lyrics along with how brilliant Remus is for suggesting it to her. She decided to listen to all of Bob Dylan's albums before going to another artist he suggested for her. "How would you feel if I rambled on about a bird?"

"I don't feel that way for Remus, though," she said quickly but for some reason, it felt like a lie. Maybe because she knows she sees Remus differently than James or Peter. Adhara views him as a friend but there was something about how he _stared_ at her. His eyes were too intense for her (playful yet felt as if he was staring right into her soul—she hated how sappy it sounded) and now thinking about it her ears felt warm.

"You know what," Fabian stood. "I'll talk to you later? I have something to do." And with that, he squeezed her hand one last time before leaving her in the kitchens.

* * *

Jasper Halifax became a regular fixture in Adhara's daily life. She's not so much as annoyed by it like she is perplexed. He said he wanted her to help him gain the love[s] of his life but he only mentions one of them. It came to no surprise when Jasper revealed one of them to be Marlene McKinnon. The Ravenclaw is ninety percent of the wizards crush between the years of one to five. Adhara was a bit confused to why Jasper would need her help in hooking him up with Marlene. She's not shallow and Jaspers a nice bloke who's quite funny.

"Are you listening to me, _frizzle?"_ he whines when noticing that Adhara has yet to look up from her History of Magic notes. They have a quiz coming up and Jasper has yet to open his book to study. This is what they're supposed to be doing but instead he rambled on about how pretty Marlene's blonde hair is and how their children would be locked away since they would have their fit mother's genes.

"Frizzle?" she repeated. Jasper has been gifting Adhara with an array of nicknames that she has yet to approve of. He refused to call her Addie since he wants to be different and original.

"Yeah, because your hair is frizzy," he points at said hair. Adhara touched her mane of curls self-consciously. "I didn't say I didn't like it, birdie," he grabs her wrist stopping her from touching her hair. "I am in love with your mass of curls. Everyone can't have straight hair. That's why I love Zuri's beautiful mass of thick curls." Adhara noticed how he smiled when he talked about Zuri.

"Zuri's the other one, isn't she?" she guessed. Jasper's shrug was all the answer that she needed. "Why would you fancy both best friends?"

"The heart wants what it wants," he declared. "Their beauty and brains are the ultimate weapons. Curse those beautiful Ravenclaws."

"You sound just like Sirius." Both Hufflepuffs yelped at the unexpected voice. Both turned around (Jasper did so quicker and more dramatically with a hand to his chest and wide eyes) to see Remus. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Well, it's kind of hard _not to_ since Jasper does not know how to whisper," Adhara said. Jasper narrowed his brown eyes at Adhara. She went from amused and tired from his ramblings and trying to study to alert and grinning at the Gryffindor. Remus smiled bashfully at her before noticing that Jasper was eyeing them both.

"Not fair, fluffy, you don't smile at _like that,_ " Jasper pouted, not caring that he embarrassed Adhara and Remus.

"Fluffy?" Remus questioned.

"I was lucky enough to gain nicknames from Jasper," she said with pink cheeks. "And I'm just glad to see Remus since I know I might get some studying done with him here."

"We're supposed to be studying?" Jasper asked. He clapped both his cheeks looking at the textbook in front of him. "This is why we're in the library? I was wondering why we had notes and books surrounding us."

Adhara rolled her eyes at the boy. "Would you like to join us, Remus?" she asked.

"If you don't mind?" his hazel blue eyes (Adhara ignored why she noticed the details of her friend's eyes) he asked Jasper.

Jasper winked at him with a smirk. "I would never turn you down," he said. Remus decided his best choice would to sit across from the pair of badgers. "

"So, Remmy, I heard you are quite the music buff," Jasper teased. "Adhara can not stop talking about your suggestions."

Both flushed at his comment. Adhara was quick to answer. "All Olivia and Emily listens to is horrid wizard rock with horrid lyrics."

"I think you made her fall in love with Bob Dylan," Jasper said. "I don't blame her. He's a fit fellow."

"I like his hair," Adhara said softly. "But his lyrics reminds me of poetry—dontcha' think, Remus?"

He agreed. "It's a good think I like reading it," he admits.

"You read poetry?" both Hufflepuffs asked. Both had a different reaction to the news. While Jasper seemed as if he expected it, Adhara looked at Remus as if he was a different person. Remus ducked his head, looking at his notes. "What kind?" Adhara asked.

Remus shrugged. "Mostly narrative and lyrical," he replied. "All types of genres," he added.

Jasper chuckled at the starry-eyed expression Adhara wore. "I think you just made Freckles fall in love with you," he said causing them both to become flustered.

"I bet Zuri would give you a shot if you read poetry or listen to muggle music," Adhara said, changing the subject. She then realized she outed Jasper's crush but he didn't seem to mind.

"You fancy Zuri?" Remus asked. "You do know that Sirius is after her, too?"

"Doesn't mean I'm a quitter," Jasper said. "Who wouldn't go after that beautiful man—I would." Remus raised an eyebrow but Adhara seemed un-phased. She was used to him joking around so she thought he was just teasing hoping for a reaction.

"Never heard Sirius being called beautiful," Adhara said as she flipped a page in her textbook. "Fit and handsome but never beautiful," she added.

" _Aw,_ I think you're adorable and cute," Jasper wraps an arm around her, pulling her to his side. His grin widened when Remus tensed at their position. "You're quite the catch, too, Remmy." The boy rolled his eyes at Jasper. He was done yet until he at least gets a flustered reaction out of the Gryffindor.

Jasper turned to Adhara. "Dontcha' think so, birdie?" he asked her. "Smart _and_ a bad boy—he's always in detention with his group of misfits. Nice bright blue eyes— _aw_ , he's _blushing, how cute!_ I can't believe our housemates think he gets into fights. He probably got mauled by a cat."

Remus stilled at Jasper's last statement. "What was that?" he asked.

"A few weak rumors going around about the scratches and scars on ya," Jasper said. Adhara realized how uncomfortable the boy got when his scars were mentioned. To be honest, she never really noticed them. It was always something that was part of the quiet Gryffindor. He had two faint scars on his profile and others on his neck and forearms. One was over his eyebrow while another was on his jawbone.

Jasper, who does not know when to shut up, had to keep talking. "Don't worry, Mussy. The ladies _adore_ it. You're quite high on their lists. Tied with James, I might add."

"You have a list?" Remus asked Adhara.

" _I_ don't," she quickly said. "Others do. They like to make a list of cute guys during their sleepovers." Adhara could see the cogs working in Remus mind and she _knew_ what the boy's next question would be. She shoved the boy off her, ignoring his 'hurt' expression and faced Remus. "Do you have any advice on how Jasper can get the love of his life?"

"Yeah, lover boy, how do you reel in the birds?" Jasper wiggled his eyebrows with a grin.

"I don't have any experience in that department," Remus admitted. "You should probably ask Sirius."

"He doesn't count," Adhara snorted. "He snogged two girls and flirting shamelessly with Zuri _and_ Marlene. Does he not realize that their friends?"

"Did you forget the crucial part?" Jasper asked her. "He snogged two girls _easily_ in one month. More than any fourth year has gotten. All he needs to do is wink at a bird and they'll turn into a puddle. Merlin, _I_ turned into a puddle when he glared at me last week in potions. I quickly regained myself before anyone noticed, of course."

"I don't know Zuri well enough to give you advice on," Remus said, ignoring the boy's rants on his best mate. "But I she reminds me a bit of Marlene. They seem like the type to like clever blokes—

"—hey, I can be clever," Jasper whined. "It's just boring being clever all the time. The Ravenclaw blokes are all in the same, thinking they're the smartest in the room and never want to have fun. That's why they are running to you lions but I'll show them how brilliant us badgers are and—

" _Mister Halifax_ ," Madame Creed, the librarian, cut the boy off as he got louder when defending his house. "One more time and I'll suspend you again for a week."

"Yeah, because that would be a bummer," he mumbles earning him a glare from the older woman. "I mean, I humbly apologize." His attention went back to Remus. "So? Any tips?"

Remus shrugged. "Just be yourself," he said, knowing it was possibly bullshit. He's been himself for the past four years and he does not see anyone running to snog him like with Sirius—even _James._ "Opposites attract, don't they?"

Jasper scoffed. "Would you like someone who's the opposite of you? _Do_ you like anyone?" he asked. Remus' reaction was answer enough for the Hufflepuff when he detected his ears gone red and eyes widened.

"U-uh, some do," he sputtered. "I-I-I don't fancy anyone right now."

"Oh really?" Jasper cocked an eyebrow. "Your type seems like the bashful type. A girl who is shy and cute who you would protect with your 'Gryffindor courage'." His grin widened when he sees Remus face become pink and how Adhara frowned. "Dontcha' think so, love?"

Adhara realized why she both enjoy and despise Jasper's company. He was similar to an annoying brother. Exactly like Sirius. Refusing to play along with his games, she ignored the warmth in her cheeks and asked Remus, "Seems like forward girls would be your thing, Remus. Someone who is a Gryffindor?"

"Oh?" was all Remus said. His face less was pink as he wore troubled expression.

"Yeah," her voice squeaked. "I think Mary fancies you. I noticed how she acted during Astronomy class last week." Remus scowled. He knew something might be up with Mary MacDonald. He wondered over the last couple of days why the girl suddenly desired to befriend him all the sudden. It was becoming a bit annoying when she would giggle (he knows he's not _that_ funny) all the time and how she would touch his arm. But Remus was raised to be a gentleman, so he couldn't just tell her to sod off and stop touching him all the time. He would suffer silently. But now that Adhara noticed, maybe he should confront Mary about how he doesn't see her that way so he didn't ruin whatever (slim) chance he has with the Hufflepuff. They are friends (he thinks) and he knows how loyal a mate Adhara is.

"Well, I don't fancy her," he replied. "And why would she like me? She could like James or Sirius and trying to get to them by being friends with me."

Not appreciating his low self-esteem, Adhara thought it would be best to show him why girls would like Remus. He brought up her spirits when she felt down, so why couldn't she do the same? That's what friends are for, right?

"Are you mental?" she asked him. Before he could answer she continued, "Any girl would be lucky to have you fancy them. I mean, you're the total package. You are thoughtful, clever, and witty. You _listen_ to my problems and give amazing advice. You have brilliant taste in music and books," she paused when she realized that she only listed off his _inner_ traits, "and y-y-you're not bad to look at." _Please kill me now,_ she prayed to whatever deity there is.

"I'm not bad to look at?" he repeated. Remus ignored how warm his face was becoming and smiled at the blushing Hufflepuff in front of him.

"Wow, it seems like Adhara thinks you're quite the catch," Jasper cackled.

Adhara stood abruptly. She gathered her notes and textbook and shoved it into her leather bag. "I'm studying in my room. Good night!"

After Adhara scurried a good twenty feet away, Jasper finally asked with a sly grin, "So…you fancy Adhara, huh?"

* * *

"That was quick," Peter said when Remus walked into their shared room. Remus only left their room about twenty minutes ago to study since they were becoming a distraction. The werewolf walked in with an exasperated look yet with pink cheeks. _Something happened,_ he thought.

"What happened to you?" James asked. "Why do you look happy yet annoyed?"

"Um," Remus didn't know how to start this without being teased by his mates. It seemed as if his love life was the main topic over the last ten days. He dropped his bag by his bed and crashed into his bed. He didn't have time to revel in the compliments Adhara gave him before he was hounded with teases from Jasper.

It didn't take long for one his mates to try to pull the truth out of him. He felt a body crawl on top of him. He sat on his back as he shook his shoulders. Remus had a wild guess, who it could be.

"Get off me, Sirius," Remus mumbled into his bed. The boy didn't relent. Sirius kept shaking his shoulder while hopping on his back.

"Tellmetellmetellmetellme," he begged.

Remus growled, annoyed and laughing at his friend's behavior. Without warning, Remus rolled over and shoved the boy off him. Sirius grabbed on Remus, taking him with him as they toppled to the ground. Peter and James laughed as they watched the two roll around. Remus may be taller but Sirius was the one with two years' experience as a beater for the quidditch team. It did not take long for Rems to be pinned down by the Pureblood.

"Do you expect defeat, Monsieur Remus Lupin, comrade of Gryffindor?" Sirius proclaimed.

"I, Monsieur Remus Lupin, accept defeat from Gryffindor's champion, Monsieur Sirius Black," Remus recited. Sirius released his hold on Remus' arms but remained seated on top of him. "I will not get up until you tell us what happened."

Remus looked at his other two mates who has yet to try to help him. "Really?"

"It's the rules," they said.

"Fine," Remus muttered. "I ran into Adhara—

"—oh? Why didn't you just say so?" Sirius finally rolled off Remus. "Did something happen. You didn't stay in the library long."

"She was with Jasper," Remus added. Both boys scowled at the mention of his name. He knew what was coming so he quickly finished the story, "I don't think he fancies Adhara."

"What happened?"

Remus sighed. "He's as bad as you two," he pointed at James and Sirius. "He figured out I like Adhara in all of five minutes." Remus retold the story of how Adhara brought up Mary and why anyone would pick Remus over Sirius and James (both boys took offense but then agreed and started teasing him) and how after she left the library Jasper berated him with questions and teased him. "I thought you two would be the problem but instead, a total stranger came out of nowhere."

"We might have to recruit him," James said as he rubbed his chin.

" _He's as subtle as a brick through a window_ ," Remus cried out. "He didn't even bother being delicate. He's too— _ugh—_ it's like he loves seeing us embarrassed."

" _Oooh,_ I think I'm starting to like Halifax now if Remus is getting irritated," Sirius said.

"I agree, he could join G.R.A.T," James agreed. Peter nodded along.

Remus frowned. "I hate you all. I'm getting new friends."

"Aw, don't say that. You _love_ us," James said as he wrapped an arm around him.

"You adore us." Sirius did the same.

"You're nuts about us," Peter added and as he tried to wrap his arms around them, ended up tripping over his own feet and landing on them. All four boys toppled over.

"You guys are idiots."

* * *

 _Dear Addie,_

 _So you have a boyfriend, huh? Andy mentioned to me when you sent her a letter asking for advice on loving a 'blood-traitor'. Aww, my little badger is growing up! Your fourteen! You need to wait at least two more years until you even hold hands with a boy! I thought I heard through the grapevine that you were betrothed. Are you having a secret love affair? I'm very disappointed AND amused by these developments._

 _Since you haven't sent me a letter since May, I thought I should send a howler to show you how hurt I am but Andy talked me out of it. You should send her your thanks. I also have some great news! As you know Andy's was with child. Last week, she went into labor two weeks early!_

 _Nymphadora Adhara Tonks was born September 24_ _th_ _with bright green hair! Imagine the shock I had when seeing my little daughter come out with green hair! As of now, her hair is a dark pink. I included the picture and please don't cry. It seemed fitting to name her after my wittle cousin._

 _You better write to me more or I_ _will_ _send a howler._

 _Love,_

 _A new proud father, Teddy Tonks._

 _Dear Adhara,_

 _It seems that you're in more of a tough situation than I was at your age. You are quite young. I hate to sound as if I'm some old witch with tons of wisdom but you may be too young to be in love with Fabian. I know that you didn't say so but I can read between the lines and understand that you're quite confused about your feelings for the redhead. This is your first boyfriend. Lots of girls realize that boys are not like they seem afterward. Some put on a show to get the girl and drop the act once they have them. I've seen it plenty of times among the Slytherins. The only advice I have for you it takes some time for yourself and reflect on what made you like Fabian in the beginning and what do you like about him now. Did what you feel about him the beginning compare to how you feel now? Sorry I'm not much helpful. It's not like I have much experience. I kept to myself before Teddy came along._

 _Please write more._

 _Love,_

 _Andromeda Tonks_

Adhara was too focused on the letter and her thoughts she did not realize that someone was reading the letter over her shoulder. And it was the _last_ person she wanted it to be.

"Fabian?" Jasper said a bit _too_ loud. He leaned in more, his chest against her back as he rested his chin on her shoulder. " _You're in love with_ -," she clapped her hand over the boy's mouth. A few people over their side of the table stared at them before continuing eating their breakfast.

"I'm going to take my hand away," she told him, her voice low and dangerous. "If you continue speaking— _yelling_ I will never talk to you again and tell Zuri and Marlene that you…um, have the worst manners." She cursed herself for not thinking of anything clever to use against him.

"What's going on with them?" Sirius asked, pointing his fork to the Hufflepuff table. James and Sirius looked over to see Adhara glaring at Jasper as her hand covered his mouth. Remus guessed the bloke licked her hand since she snatched it away from him and wiped it with a napkin.

Then the inevitable happened. It was as if fate wanted to punish Remus.

Jasper looked over at the Gryffindor table and locked eyes with the werewolf. A grin spread across his face before he looked back at Adhara.

" _What about Remus,"_ Jasper yelled at Adhara as he pointed to him. " _He's kind,"_ he continued. Adhara must have had enough and with the attention all on them, she couldn't sit there and let herself be embarrassed by Jasper. She gathered her things and scurried away. But that didn't stop the boy. He followed after her yelling, " _He's clever. He's witty. And he's not bad to look at!"_

Remus' friend didn't even bother to stifle their laughs like the rest of the table.

"We totally gotta' hang with Halifax," James commented.

 **A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Please, tell me your thoughts. More to come in the upcoming weeks.**


	24. Fourth Year: Teasing & Tough Choices

**Sometimes all**

 **a girl really**

 **needs is someone**

 **to hold her hand**

* * *

Adhara hurried into the History of Magic's classroom out of breath. For the past thirty minutes, she's been hiding from Jasper. She made it her mission to never talk to the annoying bloke again— _especially_ in public. It was as if it was his mission to embarrass her! Jasper could be amusing at times when they are alone but then once he knows he has an audience it's as if he turns into a James Potter 2.0— _more maddening and louder._

The Hufflepuff made her way to her usual spot at the corner of the class room-third row. Zuri and Marlene leaning against her desk waiting for her. The looks they gave her was enough to show what their conversation was going to be about. She sighed. Adhara needed to focus for this upcoming quiz and didn't need the distraction. Thoughts of the letter Teddy and Andromeda sent her along with Jasper and Remus raced through her mind. She shook her head as if the thoughts would disappear somehow. _Why am I thinking about Remus?_ Adhara was thankful that she had no classes with Gryffindor today so that she would have enough time to prepare herself for tomorrow.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Marlene asked when Adhara made her way to her table. A smirk on her lips as she watched the shorter girl pull out her text book and a fresh sheet of parchment. She had about five minutes until class starts. Adhara wondered how she could avoid the dreaded topic for the next five minutes. It seemed like an impossible task when it comes to two of the cleverest girls in front of Adhara.

"Just worried about this quiz," she lied which both girls saw right through.

"Says the girl who should have been in Ravenclaw if not for her _kind_ heart," Marlene teased. "So, I want to know what _that_ was about over breakfast." She crossed her arms and waited as if Adhara would do her bidding.

Adhara shrugged. "Sorry, but we all don't get what we want, love," she said.

"Said the wealthy pureblood," Zuri commented.

"Whoa, you sounded just like Sirius," Marlene added.

"We _are_ twins," Adhara reminded the girls.

"So why has that Hufflepuff bloke been hanging around you lately," Marlene asked, going back to the main topic. This could be Adhara's moment to mention Jasper and his 'wonderful' qualities. But after what happened earlier, she's feeling a bit bitter and petty now.

"Just a bothersome housemate," was all she said.

"Must be an intuitive one since he figured out your… _situation_ with Remus," Marlene said. Both Ravenclaws' smirk widened when Adhara's face reddened at the mention of the Gryffindor's name.

"W-w-what situation?" she asked, slightly afraid of what the answer would be. Adhara did not know what situation there could be with Remus. He's just a friend who she met through her brother. Before going to breakfast, she made it her goal to not think about a certain tall Gryffindor fourth year who hangs out with her brother. After talking to him in the library and leaving it flustered after talking about his redeemable traits, she ran to her room and listened to some Bob Dylan to get her mind off it.

" _Come on,"_ Zuri scoffed. "I only been here a month and I already saw the tension between you two."

"Tension?"

"You just blushed when we mentioned his name, too," Marlene pointed out with a smug grin.

"If you're going to tease me about him then I'm ignoring you like I am doing with Jasper," Adhara warned him.

"Jasper?" both girls said.

"The guy who has been harassing me this morning?" then it dawned on her. Adhara totally forgot that they are both in the same house. Too many thoughts have been going through her mind in the last thirty minutes that she forgot it would be hard to avoid Jasper since they are in the same bloody house.

"How did he figure out the situation between you and Remus?"

"As I said, there is no situation," she snarled back.

"I think the lady detests too much," Zuri winked at the Hufflepuff. Adhara frowned at them before decided to ignore them. That's her new motto. Ignore all her friends. They cannot say anything back if Adhara does not incriminate herself.

"Addie!" and speaking of the bane of her existence, Jasper ran through the door with a puppy-eyed expression. He pushed passed some people as he finally made his way to Adhara. She was shocked to see that his eyes remained on her instead of bugging out toward the two loves of his life. She really wished that Olivia came in first since there would not be an empty seat next to her. "Please forgive me," he begged with his lower lip jutted out.

Adhara's scowl softened. She is not one to keep a grudge and when he's not annoying he is fun to be around. The girl sighed and nodded her head. "As long as you promise not to mention what you read in that letter," she warned him.

He nodded vigorously. "Only when we're alone. Deal?" Adhara knew that this is as good as she'll get with Jasper.

Adhara turned to her back to Marlene and Zuri who was watching them with a curious expression. "Marlene and Zuri, this is Jasper Halifax. Jasper, this is Marlene and Zuri," she introduced them. She tried to hide her smile at Jasper's reaction to finally realizing _who_ he's in front of.

"U—u-um," Jasper struggled to come up with a coherent sentence. Then his thoughts went back to who's attention these girls grasped. _Merlin,_ he thought. He was not prepared at all and was already making a complete fool of himself. And not the good kind! Yes, there is a good way to make yourself look like a fool as long as the birds fall for his silly charm. Both Ravenclaws watched the boy with amusement, waiting for a response or greeting. _This is my time,_ he thought. Jasper gave the girls his signature lopsided mile as he ran his fingers through his bedhead. " _Merlin,_ you ladies made me speechless and that's a rare anomaly." Marlene and Zuri rolled their eyes as if they heard the pickup line before.

" _What?_ You don't believe me?" he asked them as he leaned in a bit more over the desk. "It's true. I'm known as a chatterbox—

"—it's true," Adhara agreed, deciding to help him out.

"So, you must know the power of your beauty and brains that rendered me speechless," Jasper continued. This time he added a wink. Zuri scoffed but Marlene chuckled at the boy's flirting.

"I like you," Marlene said to him making the boy's grin wider and cheeks pinker. "You're funny."

"It _is_ one of my most attractive qualities," he replied.

"Oh? You have more?" Marlene asked. Jasper nodded. _Is she flirting back?_ He was ready to say a witty remark but then Professor Binns floated from the floorboards and appeared.

"I tell you more after class."

* * *

Lily did not waste any time in confronting Remus. As soon as he walked through the door into the Transfigurations class room, she linked her arm with his and lead him to his usual table. The rest of his friends following behind.

"I know you want to ask so go for it," he told Lily who tried to give him her most innocent look but failed.

"Do you know what that was over breakfast?" she asked, going right to the chase. He shrugged but he knew what it was. Remus knew that Jasper was poking fun at Adhara by reciting the very words she said to him last night. "Do you know who that guy is who keeps hanging around her?"

"A friend is all I know," Remus said. "He's becoming more of a nuisance." Lily's eyes widened at his admission. It's very rare to hear Remus say anything like that about anyone who is not his friend.

James cackled at his mate's displeasure of Jasper. "He's just sour because Jasper figured out that he fancies Addie in five minutes," he explained to Lily. Remus decided that ignoring his mate will be the best thing for him now since all they've done was tease him as he gotten flustered.

"Well, you _are_ obvious," Lily teased the werewolf. Remus decided he had enough of being the centered of people's amusement, so he ignored them as he pulled a fresh sheet of parchment out of his bag.

"Aw, don't be mad, Remus, we're just teasin' ya," Sirius pouted. "It's not every day that we see our sweet ole' Remus flustered."

Remus disregarded him and led Lily to his table. "I'm sitting with you today," he told her. He trusted Lily to not tease him too much. James and Sirius does not know when to quit.

"On one condition," she warned him. "You have to tell me everything."

Remus sighed. They had about six minutes until class started. _Maybe she can help,_ he thought. It might do him well to get a female's perspective on this.

"I think Halifax was teasing Adhara over what happened last night," he told her.

"You were with Addie last night?" she asked him. That's what she took away from this? Remus nodded. He was about to explain what happened when a sudden thought came to mind when he noticed Mary walk through the door with Alice.

"Does Mary fancy me?" he whispered.

" _Oi,_ what about Addie?" Sirius lightly punched Remus on the shoulder. "One isn't enough?"

Remus reciprocated the punch back to Sirius. "Shut it. Haven't you noticed that's she's _friendlier_ to me." He hated to sound narcissistic but it's _true._ Mary's been hanging around him too much lately. Remus would not mind if he didn't fancy Adhara and if she wouldn't have noticed.

Lily moaned. "I'm so sorry, Remus," she apologized. "I should have warned you but Mary is also my friend."

"They'll make a cute couple if it doesn't work out with Adhara," Peter commented.

"It _will_ ," James said as he shot a glare to Peter.

"Yeah, Remus is so goin' be my future brother-in-law," Sirius added.

If they weren't in public and with Lily, Remus would have told him that there is a law against marriage between werewolves and wizards/witches. Not like he's thinking of marriage at fourteen years old.

"So, hurry up and tell me what happened last night," Lily demanded Remus.

"Okay, so Remus was being his usual low self-esteemed self and like us, Adhara called him barmy," James said, bringing her up to speed.

"So, whatever Jasper was yelling was exactly what Addie said to him to show him why he's such a catch," Sirius continued.

Remus loathed how his cheeks became warm. He knew that he was face was pink, and judging by the look Lily was giving him, he was right.

"I think our plan is working," Sirius said with a smug smirk.

" _Your_ plan?" she raised an eyebrow at the Pureblood.

"Yes, because I told him to be less _friendly_ and more flirty," Sirius told her.

Lily scoffed. "Yeah, and she just threw herself at him," she rolled her eyes at the smug boy.

"I think we _all_ had a hand in it," James said trying to simmer them both down. He slung both arms around Lily and Sirius. As soon as he done so, the redhead ripped his arm from around her as if she was on fire. Lily pointed a glare at him. "Aw, don't be like that. I thought we were getting along."

Lily stared at James as if he said he was quitting school and joining the werewolves in the forest. "As if. And don't act so familiar with me."

James jutted his lower lip and tried his 'puppy' eye look on her. And of course, he failed. Remus sighed. He knew he was going to hear about this later.

* * *

Quidditch season started next month. While Adhara rather be going to her weekly Wednesday meeting with the Magical Creatures Club or Potions Club, quidditch comes first.

Adhara loves quidditch right after her love for both bowtruckles and nifflers. But for the first time in a long time, all Adhara needed (and _wanted)_ is to curl up on her bed in her bedroom—not her shared dorm but her _bedroom_ at Grimmauld place and to think over her letter that her cousin sent her this morning. There were _too_ many distractions today with both class and Jasper's constant ramblings over Marlene (Adhara thinks the boy stopped his crush on Zuri, too, since Marlene's the only one out of the pair to humor him). Luckily, her day could have been worse. She could have had classes with Gryffindor.

.Because by the start of the season this meant practice would be harsher this month because of new members. But because of Hufflepuff's lack of aggressiveness on the pitch, they were not the team to be beat even with Adhara's keen eyes on the snitch. This called for more tryouts. Hufflepuffs may not care much about aggressiveness and ambition over fair play like Gryffindors and Slytherins, but they _do_ still want to win at the end of the day.

For the first time, when it came to quidditch, Adhara was glad that their practice was light. On a usual night, she would complain about how easygoing and lenient their captain was compared to one in Gryffindor. She would want someone to push them to be their best instead of letting her teammates get by with slacking off. If there was one thing that she had in common with the other teams, it was her drive to be better and actually _beat_ the best.

Throughout the day, she did not have enough time to actually _think_ over the letters Teddy and Andromeda sent her. Yeah, she zoned out of class but that quickly left her mind when Herbology came after History of Magic. _Double_ Herblogy. She tried to distract herself when listening to Jasper ramble on about how glossy and stunning Marlene's blonde hair is.

Robin Davidson, their sixth-year Captain, realized rather quickly how out of it Adhara was. So, he assigned her to run laps around the pitch.

Adhara frowned. Running didn't require anything meaning she had the free time to _think_. She rather tortures herself with dodging bludgers.

At least she didn't have practice at 6 in the morning like the Slytherins.

* * *

"Why did we torture ourselves through two hours of _that,_ " Zuri asked her good friend, Marlene. Sports was never in the American's interest. Her brother love it almost as much as his boyfriend of four years. Luckily for him, his boyfriend had an adoration for the sport, too. Zuri could never see the appeal and never would like to. It also because she has a ridiculous phobia of heights and flying.

Marlene seemed fairly interest in it since she has her eyes on the dorky Halifax kid. It is pretty obvious for both Ravenclaws that he is smitten with Marlene since his ears instantly reddens when he looks, talks to, or is even at a five feet radius of the blonde Ravenclaw. Almost every guy reacts the same way toward Marlene, so what made Jasper any different.

"Because Halifax is an amusing fellow," Marlene responded, answering both of Zuri's questions. She huffed. The American didn't have time (or patience) for jokesters. Ever since she transferred to Hogwarts, it is as if she was a magnet toward the very people who avoided her (and who she also avoided) at her previous school.

And speak of the devil and they shall appear. The very infamous jokesters of Hogwarts sauntered down the hall as if all eyes were on them (mostly James and Sirius).

"Why, if it isn't the two most beautiful ladies in the school," Sirius smirked at the Ravenclaws. He even ran his fingers through his hair. Marlene called it Sirius' signature move. As if a fourteen-year-old needed one.

"Why, I wouldn't call us _just_ beautiful," Zuri said.

"Even though we are," Marlene added.

"We're more than that," Zuri continued with narrowed eyes. If there was one thing she could remember what she learned from her mother (and grandmother), it would be that majority (all of them) of men would value a woman's beauty first (and sometimes solely). Zuri is not having that. "Ladies like to hear things that does not have to do with our looks."

"Like intelligence?" Remus guessed.

"Yes," Marlene nodded.

"Admirable and independent," he continued.

"Aw, I knew there was a reason you're my favorite," Zuri commented causing the tall Gryffindor to flush a bit.

" _Remus,"_ Sirius whined as he jutted his lower lip at this friend. "You can't get _all_ the birds."

"Yeah, save some for the rest of us," Peter teases.

"Yeah, you're not allowed to flirt with anyone besides Addie and that's final," James scolds him playfully earning a light glare from Remus.

Zuri would have helped tease the boy while also getting more information out of his crush on her friend but there was something else she had to deal with first. She faced Sirius with narrowed eyes.

"Black, this is your first and only warning," she said. Her expression calm and collected except for the ferocity behind her eccentric-colored eyes. "Call me a 'bird' one more time and I won't hesitate to hex and humiliate you like I did on our first duel match."

Sirius frowned at the reminder of his loss. It deepened when he heard James and Peter laugh (not bothering to cover it up. How true friends they are). "It's a pet name for my lovely Ravenclaws—who's mascot is, ya know, _a bird_ ," he covered up his blunder. It's been weeks since he's been trying to get on Zuri's good side and he's yet to get past her bad side. Just when he thought he got a smile out of her along with bantering over who's the best band, he screws everything up. But his goal will never deter. He may be annoyed with how much work he's putting in to get _something_ out of Zuri, he still loves the challenge.

"Yes, because the name didn't give it away," Zuri rolled her eyes. She may not be confused about what her mascot being a bird but more on why the hell is it an eagle? They are not called the Eagleclaws. "But, nice try. Coming from you, I know it is an equal to calling us 'babes', 'doll', or 'chick' which is patronizing and demeaning. Call me Zuri or Picquery. I don't do nicknames—

"Okay, Zuri, you're getting into 'feminist mode', Marlene joked.

Zuri scoffed. "I do not get into a mode. That's me," she informed the group of stunned Brits.

"Whoa, I, uh, didn't mean to get you offended," Sirius said.

Zuri scoffed again. Of course, the smug boy wouldn't apologize or take it too seriously. This could help him the future with other girls. Instead of informing him of the second wave of feminism, she stayed quiet.

"Well, that was awkward," James said, trying to ease the tension. All the boy wanted to do at this moment was tease his friend on how he failed yet again with flirting with Zuri. But he'll save that once they get into their chambers.

"What are you guys doing just standing here?" So distracted about terminology of what to call girls/women, Marlene and Zuri forgot the sole reason they were waiting by the entrance of the pitch. The group flinched at the question. They all turned, facing the petite Hufflepuff who was watching them with skeptical eyes. All of them noticed how she avoided eye contact with Remus (he noticed, too).

"You're still here!" Jasper is a human-puppy. It was obvious to see it by the way he scurried over to the blonde Ravenclaw with his puppy brown eyes

"You were waiting on _Halifax?_ " Sirius face scrunched up as if the girls was waiting on someone from Slytherin. As if the thought of these two girls waiting on _this_ dork, was an impossible thought.

"Hey, _Halifax_ is in front of you," Jasper yelled.

"Hard to ignore you because of your big mouth," Sirius commented.

"Hey, you're known for your pretty-boy looks and pretty words and I'm known for keeping the conversation going and brilliant fashion sense," Jasper grinned.

"Did you just call me pretty?" Sirius deadpanned.

Jasper shrugged. "Yeah, pretty by relation. I have to call you pretty since Adhara and Regulus are pretty." That made this conversation ever odder.

"You think _my little brother_ is pretty?"

"You're missing the point," Jasper groaned.

"And what is the point?" James asked, baffled as well with this conversation.

"That Adhara is pretty," he said simply. None of them knew where he was going with this but Adhara did. She could read his mischievous smile easily. She needed to go _now._ And it is what she deserves for thinking she is sage from Jasper's teasing when Remus is around.

But alas, she was too late.

"Don't you think Adhara is pretty, Remus?" And right on cue, the tall boy flushed at the sudden question and the attention on him. It did not help when the female Ravenclaws smirked at his reaction and James tried to muffle his laughter but failed. _I hate you_ , he thought to the grinning Hufflepuff.

"I…" Remus would have had no problem answering the question if there was not an audience of grinning fourteen years watching them. He wouldn't hesitate either if the girl of his dreams asked him instead of Jasper.

"You had no problem telling her that last year," James said reminding him what happened their third year in the kitchens.

"And a week ago," Sirius added, not helping.

"You guys are insufferable," Remus hears Adhara tell the three of them. The tall boy refusing to look down at Adhara, afraid to what expression she wore. "You don't have to answer that."

"Why? Because you're confident what he thinks of you?" Jasper asked. "Why Addie, I didn't know you were so _vain._ "

"I thought we came to an agreement?" she asked Jasper. "You broke it and so now, I refuse to talk to you."

" _What!_ I thought this agreement was about your letter. This had nothing to do with teasing you about our flustered lion," he whined.

"I'm leaving," she said. Adhara was about to turn around before a hand stopped her. She prayed to the heavens that it was not who she thought it would be. She sighed in relief when she saw it was Marlene.

"How 'bout Remus walk you to the Hufflepuff's door?" she gave Adhara a sickly-sweet smile.

"I'm not going there," Adhara said slowly.

"Oh, then it won't hurt to still have some company," said Jasper. He linked his arm with Sirius (much to his displeasure). "Sirius and I will be escorting Marlene and Zuri to their chambers."

"And Peter and I…uh, have other plans—that does not involve Remus," James lied. And before Adhara could call them out on it and deny the company of Remus without sounding mean each pair quickly scurried off leaving them two alone.

 _What the hell is going on?_

"Um, I can go somewhere else. I don't have nothing else to do," Remus said, reading the atmosphere around them. Adhara _finally_ looks at him and Remus tried not to blush at the sudden eye contact. He gave her a nervous smile. She gave one back.

"It's fine. I was just gonna wonder around the halls and think a bit before curfew started," she explained. "So, I don't think I would be good company."

Remus shrugged. "I'm okay with silence."

* * *

"You can let me go now," Sirius said as he shoved the Hufflepuff off him. His mind still reeling from the information that the boy said earlier. He didn't know if it was to transition to Adhara and embarrass (and help) Remus. Sirius eyed the boy skeptically. Jasper might not be a poof (but what he said about Regulus was in need for more questions) judging by the way the boy smiled at Marlene.

"Aw, and I thought we were becoming the best of pals," Jasper said, not fazed by Sirius' attitude.

At least one good thing came out of this. Jasper got him more time with Zuri. Sirius knew that possibly wouldn't have another chance alone with her. It would better to do this now in front of the goof.

"Zuri," Sirius called out to her. He heard her sigh before giving him her attention. Sirius loathed how nervous he becomes when she does so. He snogged a good handful of birds— _girls_ —lately but all he felt from that was simple satisfaction. "I apologize for calling you a bird. Didn't know it offend you since no one else bites my head off when I call them that." He just had to muck up his own apology.

"That was a shitty apology," Jasper just _had_ to say something.

"Stop. He's trying," Marlene mutters to the Hufflepuff.

"So…do you forgive me?" Zuri didn't say anything yet. He eyes remained on as if she was sizing him up. Waiting for any tell that shows that his apology was insincere.

"Yes, I do," she finally said. "I apologize, too. I came off a bit too strong. It's just…my grandmother taught me to speak up strongly when it came to things like this."

"Well, I could see why with the position was in and how women were treated in that day," Marlene commented.

Both boys furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"Zuri's grandmother was, I think, the _second_ woman and first black president of the Magical Congress," Marlene explained with a smug smile as if it was _her_ grandmother they were talking about. "So, you can see why her grandmum passed down some knowledge on how to deal with certain men to get them to look at her seriously."

"Thank you, Marlene, for telling them," Zuri said sarcastically. "Now you know how I feel when it comes to calling me certain names." Sirius nodded. He also made sure to later look up the Picquery lineage to find out more about her upbringing (ugh, that's his mother's side coming out of him).

"Since Siri here is a Gryffindor, he may unconsciously treat you like a damsel since those lions love to be the hero," Jasper joked causing Marlene to giggle. _Giggle!_ Since when has Marlene giggle? Zuri and Jasper watched with wide eyes.

Marlene noticed that Jasper's shirt was a bit damp and his hair was dripping wet. "Was someone in a hurry?" she asked as she pointed to his clothes. "Couldn't dry yourself off."

"Hey, I wanted to catch up to you," Jasper said. His grin widened when he sees Marlene whip out her wand and cite a drying spell on him. "My hero," he winks at her.

"Gryffindors aren't the only ones who can be one," she said.

 _Ugh,_ Sirius moaned. Since when had Marlene been so _cheesy_ and all blushing when she flirts? He glanced at Zuri who was also staring at Marlene as if she was imperiosed. "Are you doing anything this weekend?" he asked her.

"Just going to Hogsmeade."

"With anyone?"

"Yes, with your sister actually…," she paused when she noticed Sirius' mood changed, "You can join us. She's going to bring her betrothed so I don't have to third wheel them."

"Brilliant."

* * *

They've been wandering the halls for ten minutes. Silence. It would have been a comfortable one if it was not for the tension in the air. Not really between them but mostly surrounding Adhara. Remus knew something had to be up. Maybe it was about the letter she received over breakfast? He peered down at her. Her face scrunched up in thought. Eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed at the path ahead of them. Adhara sighed for the sixth time.

He wanted to ask what's troubling her thoughts. Remus thought they were close enough that she would tell him but there would always be this awkwardness between them (with the help of their friends). Instead he asked, "May I carry your bag for you?" Adhara flinched as if she forgotten she had company. She flushed.

"Um, it's not heavy," she said instead of declining him. Remus decided not to wait for an answer. He pulls the duffle bag from her shoulder and pulls it over his shoulder. Adhara was right. It was not that heavy, but why let her carry it when his own hands are empty.

"You really are a Gryffindor, huh?" she asked.

"Did the uniform give it away?" he teased earning a smile from the Hufflepuff. "Did you confuse me for a Hufflepuff?"

Adhara shrugged. "You could be one," she told him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Hufflepuffs are not as bad as they say," she said. "It's not just a house full of those who don't belong. I think you would be a perfect addition."

"Do tell why," Remus said. That was the first time he heard this. If anything, if it was not for Gryffindor he would have been placed in Ravenclaw. And seeing how bookish and not fun that house is, he's glad the sorting hat saw some Gryffindor traits in him.

"Well, you're kind and patient," she said easily.

"Is that all it takes to be a Hufflepuff?"

"How about being open-minded and dependable…a loyal friend," she said with a small smile. _At least she's smiling_ , he thought. Adhara looked up at him. "You have your Gryffindor traits, though."

Remus put a hand to his chest and let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. I was starting to think I was sorted into the wrong house."

"Not the first time that happened," she shrugged. Her expression went solemn. "I think a lot of people in Slytherin are not meant there like I know a lot of other people in other houses are not meant for it either because they possibly begged the hat to sort them somewhere— _anywhere—_ but Slytherin."

"How'd you figure that?"

"I think Regulus was meant for Ravenclaw," she said. She looked up at him. Eyes wide and a bit vulnerable. "Please don't share this but he told me the hat was about to sort him into Ravenclaw but he begged it to put him in Slytherin. He thought he was doing her family a favor since Sirius and I was placed into the 'wrong' house." When her brother confessed that to her, she couldn't imagine any other house but Ravenclaw for her younger brother. Yes, he's driven and ambitious but he's also a deep thinker. Regulus' room is filled with books. He's a clever boy who always had to find out _how_ and _why_ a certain spell or potion works a certain way.

Adhara chuckled. "Sorry, I've been thinking about my brother among other things," she admitted. "He's been quite angry with me since I've become friends with Jasper." Regulus had no problem with Olivia (a half-blood) since she's from a less prominent Pureblood family—blood traitors—but still Pureblood. It helped that the young girl didn't bring much attention to herself like her cousin, Jasper, who demanded attention.

"Yeah, Jasper..." Remus sighed. "He's quite the character." More of a nuisance but he doesn't know how Adhara would feel if he insulted her friend/housemate.

"Yeah," Adhara agreed with a fond smile. She may be a angry at the boy but the mention of his name would always but a smile—and she hated that. Ugh, it sucks being mad at a mate. Remus must have read her face since he chuckled.

"It sucks being mad at a friend?" he voiced out her thoughts. She nodded in agreement. "I understand. Happens a lot when you hang around James and Sirius for majority of your day."

"Ugh, I know what you mean. I get in a row with Sirius about once a week."

"Yeah, we know something is up when Sirius doesn't sulk and whine about you guy's fight," Remus joked but it was still the truth.

"We're that predicable, huh?"

Remus shrugged. "So…um, why are you mad at Jasper—if you don't mind me asking?"

Adahra growled (that's the only word that fits what Remus heard from her) in response. "He's just— _ugh_ —how can he look so adorable yet so annoying! He's like this adorable crup that my aunt has. He's so cute and seems harmless, but then once a muggle or muggleborn is around, they show their true colors—

"—I doubt Jasper is like a crup of all dogs," Remus chuckled. "Considering his family are 'blood-traitors'."

"Okay, fine you're right. He's just a like a regular dog who causes a ruckus," Adhara pouted.

"And you think Jasper is adorable?" he asked with mirth.

Rems was glad to see that Adhara didn't become flustered at the question. At least he knows that she does not harbor any feelings for the boy and does not see Jasper as a romantic interest. "He has his moments. Like when he's around Marlene. It's as if no one else is around. It's quite adorable."

"So, uh, you never answered the question," he said, going back to the main subject. Adhara furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to think why Jasper was brought up in the first place.

"Because of what happened over breakfast," she said. "You had to witness him trying to embarrass me." Her cheeks became pink as she thought about this morning. As if she wanted to recall the humiliation of everyone hearing Jasper tease her over breakfast. She furrowed her eyebrows. She couldn't understand why her friends are teasing her constantly when it comes to Remus and she does _not_ want to contemplate more about it. It may cause revelations she is not ready to answer. "He also read my letter," she added.

"Letter?"

"Yeah, I sent one to Andromeda about…" she trailed off. This topic was more for talking with your girlfriends then your male buddy. Yes, Adhara confided in Remus but not about her love life if she could help it.

"About?"

Adhara stopped abruptly. Her thoughts going back to its original issue. _Fabian._

Remus watched the short girl as she frowned and have an inner monologue with herself. Her eyebrows furrowed as she whispered silently. She paced back in forth. Remus thought she must be having an argument with herself on if she should explain to him about what happened in the letter. He was only half correct.

Remus was about to stop her from pacing to calm her down, but then he heard rumbling against the wall. With amazement, he watched as a door just _appeared_ on the wall. What surprised his more was a sign that hanged on the door.

 _Adhara._

Her name was written in a beautiful cursive handwriting.

Remus' eyebrows shot up when he read the sign. He turned to the shorter girl after she gapsed in shock. "That's the door to my bedroom," she admits before—without warning—whipped open the door. Remus followed her inside and did not bother to hid his amazement. They just walked into a beautiful grand bedroom.

" _Merlin,"_ Adhara observed the bedroom as if she was afraid a ghoul may appear. " _This is my bedroom,_ " she tells him.

"Your bedroom?" he repeated as he surveyed the room. If this happens to be a replication of her bedroom then maybe he should respect her privacy. But curiosity got the best out of Remus. He walked past Adhara and stopped at the center of the room. For some reason, he expected the bedroom to be bleeding Hufflepuff pride with yellow and black adorning it. The walls were painted an entrancing navy and sky blue—in swirls that reminding Remus of "The Starry Night" by Van Gogh. He stared up at the ceiling to see the constellations. The walls must have been magically altered since he noticed a painting of a wizard on a broom moved on the walls as it chased a snitch.

 _Cute,_ Remus thought. He walked toward the bookshelf to see an array of different textbooks on magical creatures and autobiographies of famous quidditch players. This whole bedroom _screams_ Adhara. He chuckled when he noticed a large photo of the children of Black. He assumed that this picture was taken about five years ago (more or less). A younger and adorable Adhara and Regulus stood in front of the camera with a smile before a younger Sirius tackled her into the snow. The three of them laughed and waved at the camera.

" _Merlin,"_ Adhara said again. "It looks exactly like my room," she said as she whirled around the room looking at every detail of the bedroom. She stopped as she faced Remus who was watching her with an amused expression. She gasped before hiding her face with her hands. " _Ugh,_ I don't know why but I'm embarrassed that you're in my room," she admitted.

Remus chuckled and walked toward her. "I won't look anymore. Sorry if I am seeing your room without permission." The werewolf ignored his nervousness as he pulls her hands away from her face. He didn't bother pulling his hands from hers. His face grew warmer the longer he lingered his touch on hers. Remus' shy smile widened when he noticed Adhara's expression _and_ she kept her hands in his. "It is a lovely room."

"Thank you," she muttered. "It's kind of creepy how much it looks like my room."

"I wonder what this room is," Remus asked. "And why it's a replica of your room."

Adhara nibbled on her bottom lip as she went into deep thought. "I…was thinking how much I wanted to be in my room…somewhere comfortable," she said more to herself than to him. "And then this room came up."

"Maybe it create a room you wish for," Remus guessed.

"We should try that out," Adhara said. Remus was about to leave with her in toll (his hands still holding hers), but she stayed planted. She then started to realize that her hand was holding Remus. With a nervous smile, she retracted her hand from his.

"Not yet," she pleaded. "How 'bout I get comfortable. It's been a while since I've been in my own room."

"It's only been a month," he teased.

"A _long_ month." Remus followed her as she made her way to the navy-blue velvet loveseat sofa that was at the foot of the queen-sized bed.

"It feels weird that you're in my room," she said after he sat next to her. "Only my parents and brothers been in it."

"Well, I've never been in…um, a girl's room," Remus said sheepishly. His eyes went to her walls. "It's quite fascinating."

"Thank you," she said. "You should have seen it two years ago. Talk about Hufflepuff Pride. I don't know why I changed it but Sirius helped paint the wall—

"—wait, _Sirius_ painted this," he gaped. She nodded

"He's pretty artistic," she commented.

 _Huh, who would have thought,_ Remus thought.

"So, are you feeling better?" Remus knew that he might be going into a touchy topic. She seemed out of it for the whole day until this room appeared. But once they walk back to their dorms, nothing woud have changed. Remus would like to at least fix that (he's also a nosy bugger but oh well).

"A change of scenery helped a bit," she sighed. "But that doesn't mean my problems are gone."

"Was that problem Jasper?" he asked.

Adhara groaned. "Ugh, he's not really the problem. Well, more like a nuisance. He's _aware_ of the problem."

"It's good to talk it out with someone," Remus commented.

"Yeah, I did so with Andy—Andromeda," she said. "But that was no help," she pouted.

Remus waited. He didn't want to insist like a nosy bugger (which he is). "Anyone else? Lily may be a good one to talk to."

"Yeah, but we can hardly have time to talk without Reg turning his nose up on us," Adhara said. The Hufflepuff finally lifted her eyes from her fidgeting fingers to his eyes. They locked eyes for only a few seconds before she said, "Do you mind if I vent to you?" she finally asked, her voice small.

Remus turned around on the sofa by crossing his legs and facing her. He nodded. "I would like to think that we're close enough for me to help you out with your problems."

"Well, it's kind of a taboo subject between us," she confessed with a guilty smile.

Remus knew exactly what that meant. "Fabian?" he guessed.

"I'm that predictable, huh?" Remus shrugged. "Still want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I will let my personal feelings go and help," he promised.

"Okay," she exhaled. Remus leaned in. "I feel like we're having _girl-talk,_ " she giggled. "Sorry, I subjected you to this."

Remus shrugged. "I'm your friend. That's why I am here."

"Okay," she said again. "I'm having doubts…about Fabian."

And like that, Remus believed in a god (okay, he knows he's being dramatic but he really wants to hug her). " _Oh_?"

Remus listened. He listened to Adhara explain the letter that her cousin sent her.

 _So, Sirius and Lily were right,_ he thought.

"I guess…I don't really need to talk about my feelings since I've been thinking of that a lot today," she explained. "I guess, I'm just… _depressed._ More about how I changed myself for him. That I wasted a year on this when I don't even feel _'Mwah!'_ about him, but instead it's more like ' _meh'._ I mean, he's still a good snogger, I guess. Not like I have any comparisons. But we don't talk as much. It's as if he wants a physical relationship and I'm not comfortable with that and—

- _Adhara,_ " Remus yelled over her. "Slow down."

She looked down at her shaking hands. Adhara tried to calm down but her mind was reeling with—she froze when she felt warm hands slip into hers.

"Calm down," he requested. His voice calming. She nodded and exhaled slowly. _This is different._ Instead of indifference or nervousness, Adhara felt comfort as they held hands. Yes, she's still a bit nervous especially with the way Remus is looking at her and how good his hands felt in hers. She stared at their hands. The teasing from her friends from earlier about Remus returned and made her want to rip her hands away. But Remus tightened his hold one of them while the other one went to her wrists. "Your pulse is quick. Calm down, Adhara."

Her face warmed. What did Remus expect. He's _holding her hand._ The only other people she held hands with were family members and Fabian ( _sometimes)._ It didn't help with Remus staring at her and _sitting so close._

"Maybe…I'm thinking of breaking up with Fabian," she finally said. "And…ugh, this is stupid. I feel bad about thinking that."

Remus _laughed._ "Stop," she whined. Adhara tried to pull away but he kept his grip on her.

"You should not feel bad," he said. "It happens to plenty of people. It's not your fault. Plenty of people fall out of-," Remus paused. He refused to say she was in love with Fabian. "—relationships. It would be good to end on a good note and tell him why you want to split up." Adhara nodded at every word the werewolf said. Remus felt as if he could be an actor with how well he's doing with not appearing excited about their break up.

"You know, Remus…" she trialed off as she looked at Remus with a soft smile. "…you're a good friend," she said, reminding him that he's in the 'friend-zone'.

"That's what I'm here for," he shrugged.

 **A/N; Sorry for you guys waiting for a month! Hopefully we'll get it moving with Remus and Adhara. Drama will happen in the next chapter and hopeuflly progress with Sirius and Zuri. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	25. Fourth Year Confessions and Discoveries

**A/N: Hello, Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the comments! Much love to the one's who's been here since the beginning.**

 **Note: There was a guest who commented that Teddy was a muggle. I'm 90 percent sure that he was** _ **muggleborn**_ **but whatever. I already got this far in the story not like I'm going to change it anytime soon, so if that's a deal breaker thank you for at least reading the first chapter. Not everything will be exactly like the books (or movies).**

 **This chapter kind of went another direction. I ended up making this more focused on Jasper's and Adhara for a good chunk of it. I was hoping to save that part for a few more chapters but ended up using it now.**

* * *

 _ **I love those**_

 _ **people you can**_

 _ **joke around with**_

 _ **and have so much**_

 _ **fun with and then**_

 _ **have a deep**_

 _ **conversation with**_

 _ **and it's not weird**_

 _ **at all**_

* * *

Progress. Remus was making progress. After Adhara vented to him about Fabian, they realized that it was almost passed curfew. Being the gentleman that he is, Remus walked her to the Hufflepuff entrance. She even _hugged_ him before scurrying off. The secret room became their little secret. He would have said that he doesn't keep secrets from his mates, but when she looked at him with her puppy eyes he nodded.

"Whoa, something must have happened to get you smiling like that," James noted when Remus walked into their bedroom. Remus shrugged. He didn't bother hiding his grin. The greatest thing happened to him with Adhara tonight and nothing will ruin it. Not even the light-hearted teasing from his best mates. "At least some people are getting somewhere with the ladies."

"And Evans still won't give you the time of day," Sirius teased. "I like Halifax, by the way. He got me the chance to ask Zuri out this Saturday."

"You don't have to brag about it," James pouted. "So, what happened with Addie?"

Remus didn't answer until he got comfortable on the bed. His thoughts going to this upcoming Saturday. Adhara might be going on her 'date' with Higgs to save face. He wonders when she'll find time to break up with Fabian. Adhara seems like the type to back out of it to avoid hurting someone's feelings.

"She's planning on breaking up with Prewitt," he announced. A wide grin plastered on his face.

"She told you?"

"Yeah, she seems reluctant since she doesn't want to hurt his feelings but…I talked her into it," Remus didn't care if he sounded proud of it. Prewitt has been too much of a nuisance for someone who doesn't deserve Adhara's attention.

"Now you're going to have to wait at least a month," Sirius told him.

"What do you mean?" Remus furrowed his eyebrows. Why should he wait a month to make a move? But then again, it's not like he's been doing any 'moves' over the last two years with Adhara. Tonight was the only time he's been forward and that was just comforting her by holding her hands for a couple of seconds.

"Getting over someone takes time," Sirius explained. "Especially when it comes to my sis. She's not going to run into your arms as soon as she drops Prewitt. She's going to be free as a bird but still engaged to Higgs. Remember that, Remus."

"You just had to bring my mood down, didn't ya?"

"Sorry. The truth can hurt."

* * *

As soon as Adhara strolled into the Hufflepuff common room with a smile on her face, she was attacked by Jasper. He practically tackled her.

"Ads! I was worried! I thought I was gonna' have to sick the dogs out to find ya," he joked. Jasper wrapped one arm around her shoulder as he steered her to a small yellow sofa in the corner of the room. Adhara decided she might as well go with the flow. May it be anyone else, she would have shoved them off. It might have helped that Jasper reminded her too much of James and Sirius. Annoying yet still endearing. But let it be Remus…

Adhara shook her head. Why was she thinking about him? She tried to simmer down the blush from her cheeks before he notices. The last thing that Adhara needs is Jasper's constant teasing.

" _So,"_ Jasper nudges her with his knee. Adhara sighed. She always thought blokes hated gossiping but Jasper proved her wrong. He always questioned her about her day. Now that he knows about her relationship with Fabian, this will make this more unbearable. "What happened?"

Adhara shrugged. "Nothing happened. We just talked."

" _Aw,_ you talked? About what," he leaned in as if Adhara was ready to spill the secrets of the world.

Not taking the bait, Adhara asked instead, "What happened with you and Marlene?" She wasn't doing this to be spiteful. She was actually interested in his progress with the Ravenclaw. They've became friends in such a short time and now the guy was already talking and flirting with his crush. At the mention of the blonde's name, a silly smile came across Jasper's face.

"She's my dream woman," he said with a sigh. "Sassy, smart, and gorgeous."

"A triple threat, huh?" Japer nodded. Adhara frowned a bit. She was expected the boy to go into a tirade about how soft her blonde hair is and how gorgeous her green eyes are. But instead, he wore a solemn expression. It was lacking its usual vigor. His wide grin replaced with pursed lips as if he was afraid of blurting out his secrets.

"Jazz?" Adhara tried out a new nickname, testing him to see if he will take the bait. She knew something was wrong when he did not react. "You okay?"

With a dramatic groan, Jasper took refuge on Adhara's lap. He hid behind his arms as she looked down at the boy. His head rested on her lap and it reminded her of her of Regulus. When he has a row with Sirius or had nightmares, or just wants to be around his sister, he would lay his head on her lap as she played with his hair. Adhara's decided to indulge Jasper.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice soft and welcoming. "I thought things were great with Marlene."

The groan came again. "No, everything's fine. We even have a date this Saturday."

"That's quick. You only met her earlier today," she noted. But then again, not everyone is as cautious as Adhara. "What's wrong? I thought you fancied Marlene."

The boy sighed. Jasper finally revealed his eyes behind his arms. "I haven't been entirely truthful with you."

"Is this the part where you tell me you actually have feelings for me and that Marlene was a cover up?" Adhara tried to joke but it came out more serious then she attended. Luckily, Jasper saw through her attempt and indulged her with a laugh. "If so, I'm flattered you would choose me instead of Marlene because have you seen her—

"— _stop_ , Ads, you're killing me," he tried to calm himself. These were the sides that others did not see of Adhara. Jasper reveled in them when he gets the chance to witness her playful side. Some may view Adhara as 'the perfect Pureblood' who stays quiet when not spoken to and reserved. But people are in for a rude awakening when they befriend Adhara Black. He thought the same thing when he first laid eyes on a _Black_ that got sorted into the wrong house. He paid her no mind in classes during their first two years at Hogwarts. But he saw a different side of her when she tried out for the quidditch team. Not many females play quidditch—hell, even try out to join the team! But when they do they don't make it very far in the try-out because of the strict training regimen. Being from a regal and ancient lineage, Jasper wondered what made Adhara unique than the others. But then again, he ponders the same toward her two brothers.

She handled the try-outs without complaint. It was her luck that she was only trying out for the Seeker position. Her petite frame was no weakness for the position and it helped that she's fearless on the broom. While she can be demure in the public eyes, Adhara turns into a different person when she's on the pitch. He always wanted to befriend her outside the field but he knew that she had to keep up with appearances so for the first-time Jasper followed the 'rules'.

But then something changed.

"Ah, my lovely Ads, you are a sight but not my type," he grinned. His type. He always thought his type would be someone like Marlene. Sassy and confident yet bloody brilliant. No one wants a complete dud for brains as a girlfriend. She smells like fruit—apples to be exact. Which is his favorite fruit and reminds him of his mum's famous (in the Halifax family) apple tarts. She's not too short. Both pretty tall for their age group. And he bets she's a pretty good snogger seeing her plump her pink lips are (and how many times he hears about her snogging Sirius). But they've only known each other for a day and Jasper could already tell that if he pursues a relationship with the girl then he might have to put on this act. It's not as if he's faking being the goofy fellow but he has his serious moments too. He just had to find the perfect person to open to.

And he chose Adhara Black.

Because she won't judge him. She'll be surprised but she'll listen with her full attention. She'll give him her best advice and push him to be his best.

Well, he hopes so. Jasper has a good sense of character and he hopes his gut is right since he's only really became friends with Adhara for just a week.

They've been classmates for about three years. Teammates for two. And now friends for about a week. In one week, Jasper easily became her best friend and vice versa yet they are still ignorant of each other's secrets and their life.

But Jasper had ulterior motives when befriending the young witch. Not for money or connections. He told her in the beginning when they partnered in Potions.

"Good because you're not mine's either," Adhara retorted. "Now tell me why you haven't been truthful with me." Jasper stared up at her. Her grey eyes filled with concern.

"Well…" he started out. How do one reveal their deepest darkest secret? Well, it's not really a dark secret more like a secret that can outcast him at school and the wizarding community. Yep, just a simple ole' secret that can ruin his school career and maybe life.

He's the heir, the first-born son, of the Halifax family. While his family are not as strict and uptight as the Blacks when it comes to heirs, they are still old-fashioned when it comes to reputation and legacy. And his secret can ruin it all for them.

Luckily, he has a ten-year-old and five-year-old brother to take his position if he's kicked out of the family.

He looked around the common room to make sure no one was close enough to hear them. Adhara, catching on, casted a bubble spell around them can do well to help muffle whatever they to anyone outside of their shield.

"So, you know how I told you in the beginning how I just wanted you to be my wing woman and somehow we became besties instead?" he reminded her.

"Well, I wouldn't say _besties—,"_

"—we're besties. Platonic soulmates, if you'd like it or not," he cut her off. "But anyways, yeah, that was the reason I befriended you to get closer to Marlene."

"And Zuri, right?"

"Okay, I just added Zuri to mess with you," he admitted. "But I kind of lied. I mean, it was more like Marlene was a backup plan. I know I'm a git but it's not like I _don't_ like Marlene. She's bloody gorgeous and I want to snog the daylight out of her but I don't want—

"—a relationship?" she guessed, her tone now annoyed.

"Okay, don't get mad. Listen to my whole spiel then judge me, okay?" Adhara nodded, a frown still evident on her adorable face. "I may seem simple-minded but I am a bit complex." Jasper paused as he tried to gather his thoughts. This conversation came unplanned and he was not ready to reveal the wonders of Jasper Halifax. Adhara may be kind and understanding but she was also raised in a prejudice and old fashioned household.

Adhara flinched when Jasper slapped himself.

 _Can't talk myself out of this,_ he thought, ignoring the concerned look Adhara gave him.

"I've been dealing with some…identity issues for the last couple of months," he admitted. "And by identity, I mean…my romantic tastes have screwed me over. Like what you said before, I never really cared about girls since they would have been a distraction for quidditch and yeah, they're pretty but so what? But then Marlene gotten more gorgeous over the summer and she makes my skin hot—."

"—okay, if this is going to be me listening to you having other types of feeling for girls besides heart racing and hand holding, I'm leaving," Adhara warned him.

"Addie, you gotta let me finish!" Jasper whined. "Anyways, I thought whatever identity crisis I was going through over the summer would be over as soon as I laid eyes on Marlene but then I saw him and how cute he gotten over the summer—."

" _Him?_ " Adhara was not going to let Jasper ramble on over that small detail like it was not of importance. He just said him! And this so called him was cute according to Jasper. May it be any other time, she would have thought of as a joke but now this is a serious conversation they were having. Her mind reeled into a frenzy trying to pick up if he gave her any clues over the past week. Jasper did compliment Remus last night during their study session about his eyes but she only thought he was joking. Sometimes he made offhanded remarks on her brother's looks. And earlier today! He commented how pretty Regulus and Sirius are (and her but she'll ignore that). She knew exactly what he's trying to confess.

"I'm the first one you told about this, huh?" Adhara asked calmly. She's shocked how composed she is now. She heard the stories of men being with men and the same with women but she thought of it as simply jokes from her brother. She knew what a secret like this could do to someone—especially one from such a well-known family as the Halifaxes. "Is that why you befriended me? Because you knew I won't judge you?" Adhara hates to admit it but may it be someone else she may judge them but this is Jasper. The annoying bloke who's made his way into her heart as her 'bestie'.

Jasper peered up at her with narrowed eyes. "You're not judging me?"

"More like…curious? I don't know much about this, um, topic?" she confessed sheepishly. "So, you're saying you like boys the same way you like girls? I didn't know…that's possible."

Jasper nodded rapidly as he rose from her lap. "Yeah! I mean, it's not like I have a hard-on for every bloke but yeah, I think I like both."

"You think?"

"This is the part where you are going to hate me," he mumbled. "I'll explain my confusing dilemma first. I'm still confused about it. It's not like I don't like Marlene and don't want to be a relationship with her but it's more like I just want to snog her and maybe some light groping if we get that far."

"Okay, you're turning into a git, again," Adhara warned him.

"But then with this guy, I just want to…ugh, this sounds so cheesy but I want to hold hands and watch him read and take him on dates," Jasper mumbled. His whole face turning red. Adhara couldn't help but smile seeing him turn into a lovesick puppy.

"How is this the part where I am going to hate you?"

His eyes went to his fidgeting fingers. "Because I thought I could use you to get close to him."

Adhara furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to think what guy she is close to. She barely speaks to boys unless it's Sirius' group of friends. _He wants to watch a guy read and hold his hands_ , she recalled. There is only one boy she knows who's like that!

"You fancy Remus?"

Jasper's fearful expression quickly altered as he gave a few laughs. " _What?_ You think I like _Remus_? I'm sorry to dismiss your boy but it's not _him."_ Adhara was ready to deny Remus being her _boy_ but decided not to when witnessing Jasper back to normal.

"Severus?" she guessed knowing it wouldn't be true. Jasper almost chocked on his own spit at that guess. He tried to send a glare at her but failed. "Sirius?" she guessed, afraid of the answer. Not afraid for herself but for Jasper.

"Warmer…" Jasper muttered.

 _Warmer?_ It couldn't be Peter or James. But then her thoughts went back to earlier when Jasper complemented Regulus, calling him pretty.

"You fancy _Regulus? How?"_

Adhara prepared herself for a rant on her brother's beauty like how he does with Marlene but instead he gave her a soft smile and a shrug.

It was a startling smile. Not goofy and sneaky but an affectionately sweet one with a touch of bashfulness and warmth. For a second, Adhara disregarded the topic they were speaking of. Instead, she was happy for Jasper to have someone making him smile like that at the very thought of them.

"You must really like him," Adhara whispered. The bloom of pink rose from his freckled cheeks causing her to giggle at his embarrassment. "Aw, don't be shy. It's cute," she teased.

Japer jutted his lower lip into a pout not used to this type of treatment from his sweet Adhara. But at least she's not shoving him away and calling him a poof but then again, she wouldn't do that even if she was disgusted by him.

"We met during my second year," he explained. His eyes still focused on his trembling hands. _He's nervous._ She could understand. May it be anyone else, this conversation could go another way. Her thoughts went back to Remus and how he dealt with her nervousness as she confided in him. Ignoring how warm her face is, Adhara reached for Jasper's hands and held them.

"He was lost in the halls during the first week after spending too much time in the library," Jasper continued. Adhara tried to imagine her quiet younger brother lost in the halls. It was difficult to imagine why Jasper fancied Regulus. She knew that her thirteen-year-old brother was. People would mistake him as a shy boy but he's actually reserved to strangers or allies (what he calls his Slytherin friends). The only company he enjoys is Severus and that's because as he said, _"We loath unnecessary conversations_." Knowledge and textbooks are his friends. Because he has something to gain from them. So Adhara wondered what Jasper saw that he usually does not show to others.

"He thanked me. I tried to talk to him the next day but he completely ignored me. So, nothing really happened with him all year." Jasper decided to omit the part that he watched the guy like a hawk the whole year. That sounded too stalker-ish for him. It wasn't as if he was searching him out. Well, he didn't go out of his way to find him. May it be in the great hall or during a quidditch game, Jasper became enthralled. Someone completely opposite as his older brother, who keeps company with gits.

"We didn't talk again until May," Jasper said. "We got detention together in the library. He got caught in the restricted area after hours. I damaged a book. So we had to clean and stack books together." Jasper explained how a few hours on a Saturday afternoon let him see another side of her brother. He knew that if he was a half-blood or muggle-born, the Slytherin would have turned his nose up at him as he called him a slur. But luckily, he is only a 'blood-traitor' and not Gryffindor, so he was acceptable. It took about an hour into their detention for the boy to reply after realizing that Jasper would not shut up.

Jasper knew after bringing up spells from his DADAs class, that Regulus is fascinated with the defense and offense of dark spells. The blonde could imagine many Gryffindor gits rolling their eyes as if they expected a _snake_ to be intrigued by the dark arts. But after hearing Regulus' theory of why the killing spell can break a resilient shield spell, Japer knew that this guy didn't love the spell because it's dark. He loved the concept of these difficult curses and the creation of them. Anything that is an enigma, Regulus needs to know _why_ and _how._

Jasper did not realize that he was voicing his hypothesis of Regulus Black out loud until he finally locked eyes with Adhara to see her staring at him as if he said he will quit school and live life as a muggle. Stunned yet curious.

"Wow," Adhara said.

"Do you not want to be friends anymore because I'll unders—."

" _no,_ I'm just processing this," Adhara said. "Do you think…does Reg like _boys?"_

"I don't know," Jasper sighed. "That's what I plan on finding out. We only spoke a few times after detention and I written him a few letters over the summer and he only replied once to tell me to stop. So, I did. Then I saw him on the train and he's even cuter and I had to slap myself for thinking a bloke is _cute._ I tried to speak to him again but he ignores me. So he can't ignore me if I'm your friend. I'm sorry. You were just a pawn but now I actually love being your annoying but loveable friend—," he stopped himself as a thought popped up. "—I realized, too, that you don't speak much to Regulus anyways so maybe it was a lost cause. At least I got a new mate out of it."

Adhara decided to save his last comment for another time. She's still processing Jasper having a crush on her brother and also wondering if she's okay with her brother attracting a _male._ Her thoughts then going to would she be okay with him fancying males. Okay, she need to think alone on this without Jasper's puppy eyes influencing her.

She raised an eyebrow at the silly bloke. "So, Reg is the only boy you liked?" he nodded. Surprised with herself, Adhara's opinion of Jasper didn't change. If anything, she sees him more than a friend and now a close companion. "So, it's not his looks because he looks like Sirius. Do you think Sirius is cute?"

Jasper knew that the tension in the air between them was gone. The awkwardness disappeared. Adhara is now teasing him.

"Why not me? Reg and I are similar."

" _Aw,_ Sirius is a cocky git and you're an adorable badger that I must protect from the lions," he said simply with a shrug. "Don't worry. You're plenty cute. You'll snatch up Remus soon. And speaking of an adorable lion with lovely blue eyes, what happened with him after practice?"

His grin widened when he noticed her cheeks became pink, again.

"I'm breaking up with Fabian," she said. "I realized I don't like him like I did in the beginning."

Jasper snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah. I forgot you have a secret beau," he said. "It's a pity. I just found out this morning and now it's ending. You're leaving him for Remus, right?"

Adhara shook her head so quick he thought it could snap off. "No, I've been thinking about it and Remus agreed."

 _I bet he did._

"Okay, now that you're dumping Prewitt, let's talk about boys," he teased. Jasper may be only gay for Regulus, but that does not mean he's blind to those pleasing to the eyes.

"And that's my cue to leave."

* * *

It's been three days. Three days since her talk with Remus and she has yet to break it off with Fabian. It has not been for lack of trying. She sent him letters asking to meet in the kitchens in the evening but always came up with an excuse. Adhara might have been planning on ending things but that did not stop the ache in her chest when thinking the redhead is avoiding her. He completely disregarded her. Her thoughts wondering if they could split up without discussing it and it seemed more likely with the way Fabian is behaving. _No. I must speak about this._ Adhara may appear to be one who rather avoid conflict but she's also one to eventually want to talk things out no matter how uncomfortable she feels. So that was when the Hufflepuff decided that she refuses to let Fabian avoid her. Who cares if she appears pathetic. She'll call him a git and dump him.

"Whoa, did the floor anger you so much?" Adhara lifted her head to see Remus grinning down at her. "Are you waiting on Sirius?" he asked. Adhara has been waiting outside of the Gryffindor entrance for the past fifteen minutes. She knew eventually Fabian would have to show his smug face sooner or later.

Adhara shook her head. "I'm waiting on Fabian."

"Wait…have you not broken things off yet?" he asked. His tone surprised by the news. She nodded, clearly ashamed that she has been letting this stretch for so long. Adhara watched with curiosity as Remus' expression changed from shock to confused.

"You okay, Remus?"

"Um, yeah," he lied. Remus glanced back at the Fat Lady entrance before turning back to Adhara. "Prewitt left already. I think he's going to Hogsmeade with his brother."

Defeated, Adhara nodded. _I'll settle with a letter then._ A letter seemed more impersonal but since she hasn't spoken to Fabian in days, it might be her best shot.

"Did you have plans for Hogsmeade?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Since Sirius was fortunate enough to get a date with Zuri, it only leaves us at a trio," he explained. "So, we'll go to Zonko's and then afterwards go get some butterbeer."

"Maybe I'll run into you," she said with a smile. Remus watched with amusement as her eyes widen as if a she just remembered something. Adhara slapped her hand to her forehead and said, "I forgot I'm supposed to meet Thomas at the front to leave."

Hiding his disdain that she's going on another _date,_ he offered, "I can walk you with you." Sirius was still making sure his hair looked 'just right' while Peter and James teased the Pureblood. Remus not bothering to wait and watch his arrogant best mate style his hair left them to their own devices. Luckily fate was on his side when he noticed Adhara waiting across the hall.

"So, do you have any more album suggestions for me?" she asked with hopeful eyes as she followed alongside Remus. She's been looking forward to anymore recommendations Remus would give. Bob Dylan became a big fave but she needed variety. Remus tapped his chin with a smirk as he tried to think of anything she would enjoy. It would be a possibility that she would dislike her brother's favorite bands: The Who, Black Sabbath, The Doors, and Led Zeppelin (maybe not Led Zeppelin). Adhara already enjoyed The Beatles, The Animals, and Bob Dylan. It was obvious where his next choices for her would be.

"I think you would really love The Beatles' solo albums—especially John Lennon's," Remus said after much thought.

"You don't think I would _especially_ like George Harrison's?" she teased.

The werewolf shrugged. "I thought that was too obvious to say out loud," he admitted. He's confident that she would gush over the quiet Beatle's album. He had a certain Bob Dylan-esque sound to his music. "After you finish with their albums then we can move onto to wonders of Elton John."

" _Oh,_ I heard about him. Sirius has plenty say about him," Adhara said as they both turned a corner.

"Well, he's barmy. He already doesn't care for Bob Dylan, so-," Remus cut himself off when he noticed Adhara's face went ashen. Her lips quickly changed from a smile to frown in horror. Eyes widened, Remus whipped his head to the direction that caused this distress.

 _Prewitt._

But it was not just the sight of the redhead that caused her distress, it was fact that he had Amora Flaxley pressed against the wall and himself as kissed up her neck.

* * *

Zuri checked her watch again. Usually Adhara would be here by now.

"Seems that your betrothed is late," Marlene voiced Zuri's thoughts. Both Ravenclaws waited with Thomas who seemed a bit put off by extra people joining his date. He may hold an easy-going smile when he realized there will be more company besides Zuri and Severus. Luckily Snape joined Regulus instead of being a third wheel.

Thomas' mind reeled at Adhara not mentioning that their 'date' would be not only a double date but _triple_ with Jasper Halifax (a blood-traitor) and Marlene McKinnon (a half-blood). He has no qualms about their status but more about what others would say. He really needs to talk to Adhara about communication and keeping up with appearances. Thomas' mind already finding excuses just in case his _lovely_ housemates asked why he spent his Saturday with blood-traitors and half-bloods.

"Seems like she didn't tell you about inviting company," Zuri guessed. Her amber colored eyes watching him.

"I wonder when I will finally get a date _alone_ with Adhara—not that I'm complaining about getting to know her mates," he said effortlessly. Zuri seemed as if she didn't buy his bullshit. The fifth year sighed. He only known the Ravenclaw for a short time but she's proven herself to be quite the perceptive one. But she may be no different than any other female if she's going on a date with Sirius Black.

Yet she didn't seem dressed for a date. While she was not wearing a tee and sneakers anymore, she was dressed casual for a date. Marlene, on the other hand, put more effort in her date with the Halifax kid. A thin long sleeve turtleneck shirt tucked into a brown and red checkered skirt. The high waist skirt left nothing to the imagination with the hem stopping mid-thigh giving a perfect view of her long tan legs.

Intrigued already by the Halifax bloke, Thomas noted how the boy didn't ogle the blonde's legs as like the other hormonal teens done. Of course, Jasper complimented her as soon as he saw her but stayed cordial with not staring at her curves or legs. Thomas made note to keep a watch on Adhara's new friend.

"Seems like the diva arrived finally," Jasper said. Thomas turned to see Sirius sauntering over to them trying to appear nonchalant. Black's eyes narrowed at Zuri, checking out the American's outfit. Zuri may have not noticed the frown but Marlene certainly did.

"Don't like the outfit I picked out for her, _Black,"_ Marlene pouted. "I picked it out just for her—after her declining all my other choices. She refused to wear a dress."

"I think she looks stunning," Thomas said. He was not one to hand out compliments without an agenda. He can admit that. And it was worth it to see Sirius frown deepen. Not like it was false. Zuri is already an attractive girl but the choice of outfit helped. He knew what Sirius was expecting: Zuri dolled up in a dress with make up and hair curled. Instead he was gifted with Zuri in a floral blouse and dark washed jeans that accentuated her curves.

"Thank you," Zuri said flatly.

"Yeah, you look fit," Sirius said but inwardly cringed. _Fit?_ Judging by the look Zuri sent him, it only confirmed that was not the right word to use.

"Do you know where Addie is? She's gonna' be left," Jasper asked. He recalled her leaving early to meet with Fabian. He thought maybe they're together since the redhead was missing, too.

Sirius shook his head. And thinking of Adhara…

"Merlin, you're not gonna believe this," he grinned at them. His thoughts instantly went to the awe-worthy hex he witnessed in the halls. "Someone just gave Prewitt a wicked hex. It may had been a snake _but_ some girl said it was a kid from our house that did it. Merlin, I wish I was there to see that."

"You and your hatred for Prewitt," Marlene shook her head. Zuri rolled her eyes. Jasper smirked.

 _James would have totally loved this_ , Sirius thought.

Seeing the forlorn expression on him, Zuri thought it would be best to indulge the pouting boy. "Must be quite the duelist if he caught Fabian off guard."

" _Ha,_ Like Prewitt is that good. He's only a year older than us and maybe he deserved it…"

* * *

There's few things that angers Remus Lupin. But when he's angry, Remus is not one to act on the spot about it. He's patient when it comes to planning revenge unlike James and Sirius. Many are clueless that Remus is the brains behind ninety percent of their clever pranks. But seeing Adhara hurt—devastated and _betrayed—_ created something out of him. A burning anger to see Fabian Prewitt hurt. Of course, he did not cast a killing curse or any torture ones at the redhead. Just a complex hex that created golf-ball sized boils and discolored skin. Remus gave Madam Pomfrey a run for her money. Remus knew that the fifth year will be gunning for revenge. He's too similar to James and Sirius. But the werewolf could care less.

Adhara has yet to say a word. She let herself be led by Remus. His hand wrapped tightly around her wrist as he led her through the halls. He was going to walk her back to the Hufflepuff entrance but decided that her being alone might not be the best idea. _More like Remus refused to leave her alone._ So the next option was the mysterious room from a few days ago. Luckily the hall was empty.

He recalled Adhara's explaining how her room appeared. Remus closed his eyes and thought (prayed, wished or summoned?) for Adhara's room but nothing appeared. He tried again but _nothing._

 _Maybe the room must belong to the person or something,_ Remus thought. He released Adhara from his grip and thought of a relaxing place. Somewhere for someone to collect their thoughts. Nothing appeared. Remus growled with frustration. Determined and stubborn, Remus kept thinking about the room. Impatient he began to pace. After the third-time walking pass Adhara, a rustic door appeared.

"Finally," he sighed. Not bothering to ask permission, Remus grabbed her carefully by the wrist and guided her inside the room.

"Merlin," he groaned to himself. Remus was hoping for a more spacious and modern room. His thoughts must have gone to the only place he felt comfortable besides his own bedroom he shares with his mates.

The unreadable expression that Adhara wore for the past five minutes was replaced with curiosity. Her gray eyes surveyed the cramped room. The room was about a quarter size of Amhara's grand bedroom (possibly smaller). Floors creaked as they both stepped inside. On one side of the wall was a bookshelf filled with new and old novels. From genres of mystery to fantasy to educational textbooks about magical creatures. The other side was wooden bins filled with varieties of records that belong to himself and his father. A small window lit up the room with artificial sunlight. Adhere ran her fingers over the small desk that is beside a used forest green chair.

Remus watched Adhara make herself comfortable on the large sofa chair. She eyed the gramophone with a smile.

"Sorry it's a bit _cramped,"_ Remus apologized. "I tried to think of a place that would be comfortable but I ended up thinking of _my_ place of solitude."

"What is this place?" she asked.

"My attic," he replied, a faint blush on his cheeks.

It was a long few seconds before she said, "I can picture it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

"A plethora of books and records," she shrugged. Remus sat on the wooden chair across from her. "Thank you for bringing me here…and thank you for... _before_ "

Remus didn't need to ask. "Sirius or James would do the same-,"

"Possibly worse," Adhara cuts him off. "Wouldn't stop. I bet Sirius would resort to muggle fighting." Remus snorted. He could imagine Sirius being so enraged that he would drop his wand and start punching the redhead's smug face.

"Stupid question but…how are you feeling?" Remus was relieved that Adhara shed no tears. Prewitt didn't deserve them.

"I feel like a fool," she finally answered. "Stupid. Betrayed." Remus was prepared to give some comforting words. "My Uncle—Alphard—once told me that things are never a waste of time unless you learn from it."

"Smart words."

"Yeah, he always had clever advice to give," she admits. "Sirius ignored most of it. Here's another: The wrong people can teach you the right lesson."

"What does that mean?" Remus asked, recalling that her family are mostly dark wizards and blood purists.

Adhara expression turned solemn. "Well, for _him,_ I guess it means just because someone's different doesn't mean it's bad. I guess that's why he was disowned from the family."

"So what does those previous wise words mean to you," he asked her.

Adhara locked eyes with him. "Even though I was going to end things with Prewitt-," Remus loved that she's went to calling him by his surname—, "I'm glad I saw how he truly is. We're young and I'll forgive him soon but I learned a lot with this so-called relationship. Now I know what I want for the future one."

"Already thinking about a new boyfriend?" Remus teased.

"Give me a few months and you can ask me again," she retorted. _Few months? I can work with that,_ he thought.

"You seem quite fine. And here I thought I would be comforting a grieving heart," Remus joked. Her eyes widened along with her smile at his words.

"More like ego but there's still time," she said. Her eyes going to the gramophone. "I see a wall of albums calling out to me—wanting to comfort me with their stories."

Remus stood up and read through the walls of albums. "Would Bob Dylan help?"

Adhara sighed. "How about something a bit more…cheerful? His message can be depressing at times."

Remus grinned. He knew the perfect album to start out with. He placed the record on the gramophone but didn't play it yet. "You've already listened to rock, pop, and folk. Now I'm introducing you to one of my favorite genres that helped shaped my favorite bands of today. This is rhythm and blues."

Adhara instantly perked at the first few seconds of the song. A glissando started off the track before the bass and guitar joined in. Remus watched as Adhara nodded along.

 _When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around_

 _Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd_

 _But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took_

 _Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

* * *

 **A/N: So yep, Prewitt's a douche who cheated on Adhara. Addie's not too upset about it. Remus is kind of a music aficionado or enthusiast. And Jasper's having a sexuality crisis.**

 **I tried to make this as realistic as I could—hopefully. I tried to imagine the wizarding community not having much gay right movements or liberation. It's more of a hush-hush thing that no one really talks about. And Jasper's a bit confused about his attraction to Reg. Hopefully you think Adhara's reaction was realistic. I don't see her spouting off homophobic slurs (maybe Sirius would).**

 **If you haven't realized it yet, Jasper's bisexual but a different spectrum of it. He's more sexually attracted to Marlene and emotionally (and romantically) attracted to Reg. Yep, that's a thing. Sorry, if this is confusing. If it is I'll try to clarify it a bit. And for those who don't like this new piece of information on Jasper then thanks for being a trooper for the last 24 chapters but nothing is changing.**

 **Also, when writing a story, I try to imagine it like a movie. Meaning: casting. Sometimes it can be hard to imagine the younger version of the Harry Potter characters. I noticed on the web that people like to think of Andrew Garfield as teenage Remus. Does anyone agree with that? I did too but then I saw the film** _ **Baby Driver**_ **and thought Ansel Elgort would be a good Remus even though Ansel is kind of a 'pretty boy'.**

 **Who should play Sirius? As of now I was imagining a younger Ezra Miller. Just forget that he played Credence in** _ **Fantastic Beasts. Yara Shahidi as Zuri because why not? J**_ **ennifer Lawerence as Marlene (maybe?). Cole Sprouse (jughead version, obviously) as Regulus (maybe someone else?)**

 **Who would be a good candidate for the other half of the Marauders and as Lily? The Prewitt Twins? Harry Styles as Thomas (I like that one!)**

 _ **One thing for sure, though.**_

 _ **Alia Shawkat as Adhara Black.**_

 _ **Next on**_ **Flawed and Perfect:**

 **J _asper teams up with Sirius and James for Operation: Humiliate Fabian_**

 _ **Adahara spends more time with Regulus…**_

 _ **And Remus.**_

 _ **Mary's not giving up on pursuing Remus.**_

 _ **Oh, and Zuri is confused why Slytherins are approaching her at every turn.**_


	26. Fourth Year: After

"I guess I should stop hiding," Adhara sighed. It's been a few hours since they have been in the secret room listen to many records by muggles. Bob Dylan will always have a place in her heart but she easily became a fan favorite of the Jackson 5 and Sly & and the Family Stone. R&B was a different world of music than what she was use to with the Beatles and the Animals. Remus teased her saying that of course _two_ different genres of music is different. It would not bode well if they are the same. Good thing his mum was not around. She would ramble on about how R&B helped shape the beginning of Rock and Roll (some think it's debatable).

"I apologize for ruining your Saturday," Adhara said. Shy to admit it to him but she is glad he did not just abandon her to her own devices. She liked spending time with him _alone._ With James and Sirius around, it was difficult to speak to him with such boisterous personalities taking over.

She finally pushed herself up from the comfortable loveseat. Adhara offered to trade places with Remus earlier since he was sitting on the floor (with the rug adding comfort a bit) but the Gryffindor knew how comfortable the sofa was so he denied her. May it be anyone else, he would jump at the offer. Sirius is right. Merlin, he is becoming a sap.

"You didn't. Music and good company is the perfect Saturday for me," Remus assured her. Nothing eventful would have happened during Hogsmeade. Zonko's and butterbeer and maybe buy some chocolate frogs. Yeah, he'll be a bit saddened with having no chocolate until the next Hogsmeade trip but it is worth it. He has spent two uninterrupted hours with Adhara Black. Yeah, there was rarely any talking unless Adhara gushed about how good the track was and ask about the artists but nothing else. He is content with that. He's felt even closer with Adhara now than ever before.

"But still. You didn't plan on spending your Saturday with me," she argued. She tapped her chin as she thought of how she can make it up to Remus. She did not know much about this Gryffindor even though they consider each other mates. It seemed as if he knew more about her than vice versa. But then again, she does confide in him about her own problems. Music. Remus loves music. Knew more about than herself so she couldn't really give him something back in that category. _BOOKS._ She'll enlist Lily for help in that department. But for now...

"Next week, do you want to be partners in Potions?" Adhara asked him. Remus raised an eyebrow. That was not what he was expecting.

"You don't have to repay me. It is what friends do," Remus shrugged trying to be nonchalant but inwardly was a completely giddy kid shouting yes.

"I don't know why I asked," she rolled her eyes. "You're struggling in Potions. I'm good at it. No buts about it. I'm your partner for the foreseeable future."

"I will only accept if you let me tutor you in the Defense of Dark Arts," Remus said as he made his way out the door and into the empty hall. Adhara's grey eyes widened at his negotiation tactics before she smiled at him.

"Maybe I've gotten better," she told him. It's clearly a lie since she's horrid at it. He wonders how she was capable of keeping her relationship with Prewitt a secret for so long. "Thomas is a great tutor."

Remus, not bothering to hold back his thoughts in the matter, scoffed. "While Sirius was _too_ demanding, Thomas is too lenient on you. I think I can be the perfect amount of lenient and demanding of you as your teacher." James would be so proud of him right now. He watched with amusement as Adhara's jutted her lower lip into a pout.

"Fine, then. Sirius has to be there for it to not look suspicious," Adhara agreed. "Now, do you need me to walk you back?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He chuckled.

"You might need the back up just in case Prewitt is out for revenge," Adhara reminded him. She then crosses her arms and glared at him, taking him by surprise. _What did I do,_ he thought. "I might not be that good at offensive spells but my shield charm is top notch."

"That's not what I meant. I just did not want to cause too much trouble for you," Remus explained. "A betrothed Pureblood walking with a Gryffindor half-blood."

"Oh, right." Her concern still on her face.

"Don't worry. I think I'll be fine for now," Remus lied. He's not sure if there is a bounty on his head from Fabian. But he didn't need to worry Adhara about that. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yep, I'll be two tables away."

With luck on his side, Remus made it back with no problems. As he made his way through the halls, he had time to think of an excuse if James asked him where he's been. But that was quickly erased when he realized why would he need an excuse? If anything, he needed their help when Fabian comes back for retaliation. And of course, Sirius would want to know about what happened earlier. Adhara didn't ask him to keep quiet about it but he knows she would want to be. He only feels a tinge guilty about it but not guilty enough to keep quiet.

As soon as he walked thought the portrait entrance, Remus was hounded by James.

"Where the bloody hell where you?" He asked with hands on his hip as if he was his mum waiting after curfew for Remus to get back home. Remus looked past James to see Peter and Sirius there, too. The common room was a bit busy since everyone just came back from Hogsmeade so he knew now was not the time to explain.

"Mandatory meeting in five minutes in our room," Remus said before walking past them and heading up the stairs. He could hear Sirius say, " _...the hell?"_

His friends, being little shits that they are, decided to show up two minutes late.

"So, did Addie missing have anything to do with you?" Sirius said as soon as he walked in. His eyes trained on the werewolf. Remus could tell that he was in big brother mode.

"You should be happy since Thomas was out of the picture and you spent the whole day with Zuri," James said.

"Yeah, but my game was off since my sister was missing," Sirius growled. "Now spill."

"So, I may have made an enemy out of Prewitt," Remus admitted.

"He's always been _the enemy."_

"Well, now I'm his enemy so to speak," he said. "I may have defended Adhara's honor without thinking of the consequences."

Not liking how vague Remus is, Sirius asked, "What the hell did that bastard do?"

"I ran into Adhara in the hall since she was waiting outside of the portrait hole to catch Prewitt. She was planning on breaking up with him but never seem to catch him on time. We then began walking down the hall and turned a corner to see the bastard snogging that blonde girl he's always been hanging with," Remus explained. "Not really thinking, I threw a few hexes at him."

"So, _that_ was you?" Sirius said with awe. He knew that Remus can be a threat when facing off in a duel but not to that extent.

Remus nodded. "So that's where I've been. I helped distract Adhara."

Sirius clenched his fists. "That bastard is so gonna' pay. Merlin, I bet she's...oh I can't even think about it." Sirius growled as he thought about his poor baby sister's broken heart. Prewitt is not going to know what hit him. Or maybe he will just to know not to mess with girls with protective older brothers.

James had to roll his eyes at his best friend. Sometimes, Sirius can be so dramatic—especially when it comes to his siblings. Didn't the bloke just hear what Remus said? Adhara was on her way to break up with the arsehole.

"Was Addie that broken up about it? I thought you said she was on her way to break up with him," Peter asked the magic question. Sirius was ready to snarl at the pudgy boy. _Of course,_ Addie was broken up about it! Did he not see how smitten she was for the redheaded prat?

"She didn't cry at all," Remus answered. "She just felt betrayed that he would not be truthful with her if he fancied someone else."

"So, what are we gonna do about it?" James said with an evil grin.

* * *

Even though Adhara told Remus that she would return to her quarters, she was in no hurry. It's not as if anyone's waiting for her but then the teasing face of Jasper's popped into mind. Yeah, she would really like to avoid his invasive questions at least for another hour. Knowing him, he would possibly be waiting right at the entrance. The Hufflepuff made her way to the library knowing that it would be scarce of students on a weekend.

As she rounded the corner, she noticed a familiar face huddled over a large textbook. Overgrown inky black bangs falling over his silver-grey eyes as they scanned the text. Too engrossed in the book, Regulus didn't notice his sister now hovering over his shoulder as she snuck a look at his text.

" _Boo,"_ she whispered in his ear making him flinch so hard that his shoulder connected with her bottom lips. Even with the glare that Regulus was pointing at her didn't deter her. It has felt like it's been too long since she last spoken to her brother. So, the only thing for Adhara to was wrap the younger boy in her arms. Of course, Regulus struggled to get free but Adhara's hugs was just as bad as Sirius'. There was not letting go.

"Are you done?" He asked, clearly done with his face being pressed against his sister's torso.

"I guess that'll do for now," Adhara sighed as she released him. He eyed her wearily. "We should eat dinner together tonight."

Regulus easily inherited their father's temperament since he didn't show his emotions as he eyed Adhara skeptically. She couldn't blame him. It is not like she's gone out of her way to spend time with him like she did when he was a first year.

"Are you sure your Hufflepuff friends won't mind?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Ahdara is no idiot. She knew where this was going and she always gave him the right answer. But then he hit her with a fast one. "Or the Lupin boy? You've been spending quite a lot of time with the _half-blood."_

Her eyes widen in shock but eyebrows furrowed at the way her brother said his blood status as if it was an insult. And knowing how her brother thinks equally the way their parents do, it certainly is one.

"He's my _friend_. It's normal to spend time with one," Adhara said through gritted teeth. She didn't need to go 'Sirius' since he has the habit to go full mental when defending his friends (not saying it's a _bad_ thing).

"But didn't Mother and Father warned you about these so-called _friends,_ " Regulus reminded her. Adhara knew that she was being sloppy when she spent time with her roommates, with Jasper, or with Sirius' friends. But she thought it would better since she is betrothed to Thomas and he's understanding about it. But that does not mean that Regulus and other like-minded Slytherins would understand.

"It's not like I'm spending time with muggleborns. Jasper and his cousin are Purebloods."

Regulus rolled his eyes as he scoffed. "Don't play stupid. If Mother is angry with Sirius being friendly with Potter why should it be fine with you and Halifax?" Adhara shrugged. She knew that her younger brother has a point but not wanting to admit that he is right. Jasper may had come off as a clingy child that couldn't catch a hint, but now he's easily her best friend (not like he gave her much choice).

"Thomas doesn't have a problem with it, so mother shouldn't have to worry about it," Adhara said.

Regulus rolled his eyes again. "Yes, _Thomas._ That is quite strange that he has no problem with you befriending a blood-traitor. A male one at that."

Adhara chuckled at his statement. "You do know just because I am betrothed to Thomas does not mean that I have romantic feelings for him? He's still my best mate. And the same goes with Jasper—he's pretty obvious on who he has a crush on."

 _Now that caught a reaction._ "Yes, _McKinnon."_ Regulus scoffed. But he realized soon enough that he just admitted that he kept _more_ than just a watchful eye on Jasper.

 _I should tread carefully,_ Adhara thought.

"You should be careful," Regulus warned her yet again. Adhara was close to rolling her eyes since she is just so _done_ after what happened earlier. "I'm just looking after you. I have to since you are starting to have a blatant disregard of your reputation."

It was like a broken record. Adhara has heard it all before for the past four years. But as time went by, she did not want to be friends with the Slytherin. At least the ones who are deemed 'acceptable' by her family's standards. Merlin, even Thomas trie to warn her that her time spent with a few lions and one loud badger is not sitting well with the snakes.

And thinking of Thomas…

 _Ugh, I'm the worst friend,_ she thought as she recalled her standing up Thomas hours ago without explanation. She'll apologize during dinner.

"Do you warn Siri, too?" Regulus frowned at the use of their older brother's nick name from their earlier childhood. The one that Regulus called Sirius constantly. Even though it has been a few years since Sirius and Adhara were first years, it still struck the young Hufflepuff with sadness at the tension between her brothers. It was no secret that while Reg prefers Adhara for comfort and cuddles, Sirius was his favorite. Regulus has obviously always been an introverted child but has pushed aside any of his timid characteristics to become just like Sirius. Of course, Sirius is oblivious to how much Regulus looks up to him.

"Sirius has obviously picked a side with no care that he's heir to be the head of our family," Regulus sneered. His silver eyes now narrowing at Adhara. "Apparently, you have done the same since you've been quite friendly with _Lupin._ " If there was one thing that the siblings have in common, it was their stubbornness. Regulus was not going to let Adhara slide by on this. Not after what he witnessed earlier.

"What do you have against Remus?"

" _Remus?_ I warn you that being familiar with boys like Lupin will not do well for your reputation," Regulus sighed as he pinched his nose. Adhara couldn't help but pout a little since he's treating her like _he's_ the older brother. "I saw you two together earlier."

Adhara blessed merlin that she did not react like the usual as if she got caught snogging Fabian. She only raised an eyebrow in question.

"You both went into a room together. I figure you both were in there for hours since you did not show up for Hogsmeade with Thomas," Regulus continued. Regulus didn't bother finishing; Adhara knew where his conclusions led to. A boy and a girl going into a room together? It did not take a genius to know what guess they could have been doing in that room. "Thomas and Sirius was in quite the fret. I would have said something but…I was not aware if it was a secret or not."

Adhara thought her hands looked more interesting (and less intimidating—yes her younger brother can be intimidating) than staring into Regulus' judgmental eyes. "He was comforting me…nothing happened. We were just listening to music. You can decide to believe me or not."

Regulus sighed. "I trust you. Luckily no one else was around," he said, trying to make her feel better. "I'll meet you for dinner later."

Not liking how their conversation ended, Adhara decided the best way to ease the tension was how they did so in the past. The look of surprise was amusing when Adhara wrapped her arms around her younger—now _taller_ brother. He is practically two inches taller than herself.

"What are you doing?" Regulus has yet to hug back but that did not deter the Hufflepuff.

"Hugging you. That is what friends and family do," Adhara explained. Her face pressed against his shoulder. After four long seconds, Adhara finally felt Regulus' lanky arms wrap around her.

" _Found you_ , Addie," both Purebloods jumped at the sudden voice behind them. Adhara turned to see the grinning face of Jasper Halifax. His grin quickly fell when he noticed who her company was. His back instantly straightened as his eyes glued onto her brother. It was amusing to see how different Jasper's reaction defers from how he is with Marlene. Jasper was as quiet as a mouse as a flush of pink rose from his cheeks.

"Did you need anything, Jasper?" she asked him with a small smirk. It's rare to see her friend flustered easily like this. Jasper nodded.

"I-I was looking for you," he said. _That's obvious_.

"I think we established that," she laughed. Not wanting her brother to leave, Adhara wrapped her arm around him to keep him in place.

"You disappeared," his lower lip jutted as he crossed his arms. " _I was worried sick._ What happened?"

Adhara glanced at her brother before answering. "Yeah, something came up."

Jasper interest piqued at her vagueness. Not taking the hint that she did not want to speak on it in front her brother he asked, "And what was this something that caused James, Sirius, and Thomas to go—," he paused as if a thought just occurred to him. Adhara knew it was time to bold judging by the glint in Jasper's eyes. "But James and Sirius was also looking for their fellow mate who's gone missing. You don't happen to know anything about that _, do you_?"

Both boys stared at her with knowing looks.

"She was with the Lupin boy," Regulus, the traitor, revealed.

" _Reggie,"_ Adhara pouted. They are siblings! They are supposed to have each other's backs.

" _Reggie?"_ Jasper repeated with a smile. His eyes now on the third year who refused to look at the Hufflepuff boy.

"Call me that and I'll hex you," he told Jasper. " _Both_ of you."

" _But Reggie,_ " repeated Jasper, since he loves pushing buttons. "It's such a cute nickname. You can call me Jazz if you want. It's what our lovely Addie calls me."

Much to Adhara's surprise, Reggie did not whip out his wand. Instead, the young Slytherin sighed with a roll of his eyes. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"Of course," she nodded before letting her brother go.

"Wow, you have it bad," said Adhara as she watched her friend stare after her brother who didn't bother looking at Jasper as he left.

"I just can't help that your brother is so beautiful and mysterious with his— _everything,_ " Jasper groaned as he hid his reddening face behind his hands. "At least he talked to me," he added with a whisper.

"Wow, you have it bad, huh?" she bumped shoulders with the taller boy.

"You have no idea," he groaned. "I could write poems of magnificent sharp cheekbones and disapproving stare."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll help you," Adhara said as she linked arms with Jasper and led him out of the library. "But first, let's go before we're kicked out because of your loud mouth."

So, it was not a great idea to explain what happened with Fabian to Jasper in the halls. It took ten minutes to calm the boy down and ten _more_ minutes to beg him not to cause mayhem in the infirmary where the redhead is resting. Adhara felt flattered that Jasper felt so protective over her. She expects the same reaction out of James and Sirius. With Remus, she thought he was the calm one out of the group, but it showed earlier today that if someone pushes the right buttons he will show his wrath. Who knew that Adhara is one of those buttons.

"So, did Remus kiss you better? Make you forget about that carrot-head," Jasper teased. Just when Adhara was feeling grateful to have him for a friend, he teases her like this and makes her regret it.

"We just listened to music," Adhara said. "And talked."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"Why do you keep teasing me about Remus?" she said, clearly frustrated. Remus _is a friend._ Why can't males and females be friends without someone making a skeptical out of it?

Jasper stared at her as if she asked why Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked her. "Because you two would make the _cutest_ couple. Like _relationship goals._ I mean, hold hands while listening to Bob Dylan or George Harrison while you ramble on about magical creatures and quidditch and he'll listen with a grin on his face because he loves seeing you so passionate."

Adhara's face grew redder as he explained it and she had to admit to herself that it did sound nice but…with Remus? Can't a girl and boy be friends without someone making something out of nothing?

"But…Remus is my friend," she repeated. "Who knew that Jasper Halifax, resident joker of house of Hufflepuff, is a romantic?"

"Everyone knows! You should have seen how I treated Marlene," he whined. "Like a princess!"

Adhara rolled her eyes. "I don't know I feel about you gushing about my brother's cheekbones and then talking about your date with my friend."

"Ah, don't worry. Marlene and myself had come to an understanding," Jasper explained as he wrapped an arm around her. "She just wants some fun with a snog. Nothing serious. And who knows if Reggie even likes me."

"Well, at least I know he tolerates you," Adhara said, trying to comfort him. It is the truth. Regulus has little patience for personalities such as Jasper's.

* * *

Jasper may act like it, but he is no fool. Since Remus knows about Fabian cheating on Adhara, it would be pretty obvious that the boy told the rest of his overprotective friends. Jasper may not know much about the group of boys, but he knows enough that they will not let this slide. They are like a pack of older overprotective brothers when it comes to Adhara.

"So, how are we gonna' show Fabian that Addie's heart is not to mess with," Jasper said as soon as he squeezed between Remus and Peter.

"What do you mean "we"," Sirius asked with narrowed eyes on the dirty blonde. Jasper shrugged.

"I want in."

"And how do you know there is something to be 'in'?"

"Because I know you guys are not gonna' let this slide so easily," Jasper rolled his eyes. Sirius could be so annoying at times. "I'm Ads best friend. I'll do it with or without you but I prefer comrades as I sometimes can be rash when I want revenge."

Sirius was just about to tell him to piss off back to his table but James cut him off. "What can you offer to our group of misfits?"

"Well, besides the obvious, I think we should do a step-by-step plan."

"Step-by-step plan?" Peter repeated with furrowed eyerbows.

"Yes, Petey. Because we're not letting this wanker off easy," Jasper said. "We'll start off small and by the end of the week he's gonna wish he never crossed paths with Addie. I think we should commence one prank a day starting Monday and end it on Saturday."

Sirius hates to admit it but Jasper is a genius. Sirius and James thought about setting off dungbombs in the redhead's bag and leave it that but Jasper proved that wouldn't be enough.

"I like the way you think, Halifax," James grinned at the Hufflepuff before returning back to his mash potatoes.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me why you refuse to look at your secret lover and why he's looking at you like a sick puppy…with spots?" Thomas asked Adhara with a playful smile. It became quite obvious that someone has a vendetta against Fabian Prewitt. Thomas could care less since he's rather indifferent to the boy. But he is more surprised that Adhara has not caused a ruckus over it. Prewitt has been sporting purple spots for the past two days with vibrant blue hair. The boy was putting on a show as if it didn't bother him that he looks like an utter fool, but Thomas could tell that it was bothering him. Thomas would bet half of his vault full of gold that Gryffindor's misfits has something to do with it.

And the reason was because of the stubborn Hufflepuff in front of him.

"He's not my lover," Adhara corrected him. Fabian has been trying to speak to her for the past two days but the 'Adhara Defense Squad' (James, Jasper, and Sirius) were always two steps ahead of the redhead (or purplehead?).

Thomas raised an eyebrow? "Oh? How about paramour then?" That earned him a eye roll. "Ah, don't be like that, love," Thomas pouts. He slings his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. "You can make it up to me for standing me up Saturday by telling me your woes."

It concerned the Slytherin how comfortable she seemed with a male so close to her. Adhara didn't redden or become fluster at how close his body is against her own. It was the same with how she is with James, Sirius, and Jasper. And Thomas does _not_ want to be on the same level as those buffoons. Not wanting to be on the same level as her rambunctious friends, Thomas decided to take this a step forward. Adhara did not even flinch when Thomas combed his fingers through her soft curly hair that he always craved to touch.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, voice calm. She didn't slap his hand away so she doesn't _hate_ it.

"Oh…I always wanted to touch your hair," he shrugged. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I'm not a dog to pet," she finally swatted his hand away. "And if you _must_ know, Prewett and I are no longer involved."

" _Involved?_ Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" he tugged on her curl.

" _Oi! Hands off, Higgs!"_ Sirius warned from thirty feet away. All the dueling teams were finally doing a practice duel this evening. Adhara ignored her twin brother. For the past few days he's been a bit unbearable. After dinner, he asked why she decided to eat dinner with their younger brother and then he tried to comfort her about Prewett like he's her own mother.

"Seems like your guard dog of a brother won't even let your betrothed touch you," a voice beside them said. Thomas looked up to see Zuri smirking at the two. The Slytherin had the pleasure of spending time with the mysterious American as a fifth wheel during their Hogsmeade trip. Halifax being the annoying puppy that he is dragged along Thomas on his date with Marlene. Sirius didn't say much about it since he was too distracted by his sister disappearance. "He seems like the type that vows to marry his sister when he was a child."

Thomas loathes mystery when he cannot figure it out for too long. And he has yet to figure out this Ravenclaw since he met her. Thomas has his connections and they have yet to find anything on her. Thomas may tease Sirius about his overprotectiveness over Adhara but he understands it since Adhara can be too trusting over people.

Thomas know pretty much everything when it comes to Jasper Halifax (it helps when they are such a prominent family of the European Wizarding community). Yes, he knows that Zuri's grandmother was the president of the American Wizarding Community. Her father is going the same path his mother in politics but has become a controversial man over his policies of prejudices against half-breeds. Her older brother, Amir, is following in his father's footsteps in politics, as well. And Thomas was not the only Slytherin to realize the benefits of befriending someone like Zuri Picquery. Once Thomas was seen with her during Hogsmeade, his housemates had to find out about her. It helped that she is a Pureblood. But with the connections that her father and brother have? They now knew she has beauty, blood-status, power, and wealth.

While it seems like Thomas has found everything that he can over the Ravenclaw, but it felt like there was something hidden.

And Thomas will find out.

"Can't tell you if he did," Adhara joked. "Don't want to ruin his image and all."

"Image? Pretty boy jokester?"

"Don't let him hear you call him pretty. He will never let you live it down," Thomas tells her earning him a look from the American. Her amber eyes causing a shiver in his spine.

"Oh, he has plenty of ladies to call him that and other things," she said.

"You are correct but are you sure you're not one of his fans?"

"Hex me if I ever become as—what do you Brits call it— _barmy_ as his fans for him," Zuri shuddered at the thought.

"That's a promise then," Thomas winked at the American before returning his attention back to Adhara. His eyebrows knit together when he realized her eyes were on the 'Gryffindor' team (other house members in it but majority Gryffindors). Thomas assumed that she was staring at Sirius or Prewitt but then he sees the Lupin boy give her a small smile and wave.

Just when he thought there was no one else to worry about.

Thomas is no idiot. He predicted the ridiculous relationship between Adhara and Prewitt would not last. It was not just because their personalities was too different because he has seen those with polar opposite personalities marry and have a happy life together. But it was more of Prewitt being too immature and impatient to be dating someone as hesitant and soft as Adhara.

So that's why Lupin is more of an adversary than Prewitt.

It's the quiet ones you should watch out for.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the hiatus. School's been kickin my ass! I'll try to have another update by the end of this month. Please tell me your thoughts! Sorry about the progress between Remus and Adhara being so slow. I didn't plan on it being this SLOW of a slow burn so seeing how long this fic is i may make a part 2 of this.**

 **So, I thought of who could 'play' who if this was a movie of the Marauder's Era because I have nothing better to do but think about who could be casted as the characters…**

 **Remus: young Andrew Garfield**

 **Sirius: Ben Barnes**

 **Marlene: J-Law? (younger of course)**

 **Regulus: Finn Wolfhard**

 **Jasper: Evan Peters (younger, of course)**

 **Thomas: Harry Styles or Shawn Mendes?**

 **Peter:?**

 **James: ?**


	27. Fourth Year: A little Progress

**Author's Note: Hi! Sorry for late update even though I said I was going to upload it in the end of December. I was pretty much done by then but decided to make it twice (or three?) times longer than what the chapters are usually. I feel like this is a bit crappy so please be gentle with criticism. Sorry for the long chapters for other characters compared to Remus' and Addie's sections.**

 **And thanks to the guest for the advice. Usually I am told that my sentences are too long but that's usually for school so I'll try to make the sentences less short.**

* * *

 _Because of you, I laugh a little harder, cry a little less, and smile a lot more._

 _"I get high on intelligent conversations, delicious food, and incredible music."_

* * *

Adhara figured that she should tell Thomas about what happened with Fabian because it was only fair since she told Jasper. Thomas kept his expression neutral through her whole explanation, but Adhara was no fool. She could see the flicker of anger through his hazel blue eyes.

"You seem to be faring well considering," Thomas noted with a small smirk. A question unasked but hanging between them. Thomas knew what it could be that made Adhara not bothered as she should be. "I wish you would have told me you planned on dumping that fool. I would have treated you to my mother's cauldron cakes." Only those closest to the Higgs knew that Thomas' mother is a talented baker. Everyone thinks that it's his personal chef that sends him sweets through owl but only a few of his closest friends know (including Adhara). She even came by his home over the summer and helped in the kitchen with his mother. It was weeks before it was officially announced that he would be betrothed to Adhara Black.

He knew of the engagement since his father spoke to him about it before summer break started. His mother did not agree easily, so she invited the young Hufflepuff to their home size her up. His mother effortlessly fell under Adhara's spell. She loved that Adhara was humble and did not turn her nose up at doing housework such as cooking. Unquestionably new at cooking but eager to learn, she made her first batch of cookies (even if they were not as good as his mum's) and enjoyed herself.

" _You wouldn't have thought she was Walburga's child," his mother commented after Adhara left. A kind smile still on her face at the thought of the sweet child. Her warm brown eyes went to her son. "You should have told us that you were besotted. I would have easily been more forthcoming of this engagement."_

 _His mother may appear as a sweet homebody, but Thomas knew her well. Under that warm smile is an observant and cunning woman. One had to be if they dealt with being housed in Slytherin for seven years. She had to learn a trick or two._

 _Knowing he cannot lie to his mother, Thomas conceded, "If I had, you would have not been as welcoming. You would have interrogated her instead of laughing and baking cookies." It was true. If his mother knew in the beginning that Thomas fancied the Hufflepuff, it would have been a different interaction once Adhara entered the Higgs manor. His mother was as protective as it comes to her children*._

" _Of course, I would have. You're my wee wittle Tommy," his mother teased him as she pinched his cheek. "I have to know who stole my boy's heart. And I can see why. She's quite charming and adorable. That can be worrying. No wonder she's a Hufflepuff. She has big heart." The way his mother said it, you would have thought it was a negative trait to have. And it could be. With how events are occurring for the Purebloods, he hears the whispers of a powerful wizard promising the annihilation of muggles from his parents and their friends. Being a soft-hearted will not dwell well in the near future for Adhara._

"You can still offer me them, ya know," Adahara batted her eyelashes with a grin. They both were on their way to the entrance of Hufflepuffs'. Thomas insisted on walking his _betrothed_ to her door and then insisted on asking her on the 'dirt' on what happened with Fabian.

"I guess," Thomas sighed. "Someone has to eat it. My mother has been on a bender with her baking. I'm worried my father is going to grow twice his size from all the treats he's been eating," That comment earned him a shove from the smaller girl.

"So, you want me to be fat, huh? I have you know that I have to keep my shape up to par for quidditch," she said as she wagged her finger at him. Then her expression tensed as a thought dawned on her. Thomas, knowing her so well, knew where her thoughts went, so he had to quickly squash it before she even thinks the word 'diet'.

"I think you look perfect the way you are," Thomas tells her. It was obviously the truth. While she may be not being as slim and she's shorter than majority of the girls her age, that is nothing to deem her 'fat'. Adhara is a healthy size and Thomas won't admit it out loud but her bum is delectable to look at once she's in her quidditch uniform.

"You look your happiest when eating my mum's pastries," he recalled earning him a pout.

"That's a compliment to the cook then," Adhara shrugged.

"So, you're not completely heartbroken over the fool?" asked Thomas.

"You don't need to call him a fool," she said. Adhara's expression was not exactly depressed…more like disappointed.

"He's a fool to cheat on a cute badger like yourself," Thomas retorted as he pinched her freckled cheek. They both finally made their way to the entrance. Adhara eyed the familiar barrels that she must tap to get in.

Not fazed by his over-touching, Adhara lightly swatted his hand away. "Don't worry, Higgs. I'm perfectly fine. I'll let you know if I decide to bawl my eyes out."

"Ah, Prewitt is not worth your tears, love," Thomas said. He grabs her hand lightly and pecks a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Sweet dreams."

After Dueling Club, the four boys made their way back to their rooms. The Gryffindor pulled a few points but the Slytherin's team became winners with their more offensive (and sinister) spells.

"You were right about Prewitt going to have a vendetta against you, Remus," Sirius snickered as he collapsed on his mate's bed.

"Uh, are you blind? That's my bed," Remus nudged him with his foot. Sirius didn't budge. Instead he rolled over and flashed the werewolf a smirk.

"Your bed is comfier," Sirius hummed as he stretched himself over the bed. "How ya' feelin'?"

Remus sighed. Not caring that his best mate is lying on his bed, Remus decided to lay next to him leaving a few inches between them. He's too knackered to try and drag Sirius off his bed and too lazy to take extra steps to lay on his mate's bed. "Sore but no regrets."

"Yeah, you're Addie's knight in shining armor. It's your Gryffindor duty to protect the damsel in distress," James declared as he jumped onto Sirius' bed that was across from Remus'. Peter rested on the floor. He crossed his legs and listened to his mates.

"Yeah and now I must deal with angry ex-boyfriends," Remus groaned. Fabian pretty much dragged Remus into a practice duel to make sure his younger teammates are up to par. It was a lousy excuse to get back at Remus for what happened last Saturday. Remus didn't blame the guy but that didn't mean he was not sour about getting his ass handed to him. Remus may be one of the best tin class in DADAs but he's only a year (and grease) younger than Prewitt. The arsehole has one year more of information than the werewolf.

"And just when you thought you had no competition, you have to deal with _Higgs_ ," Peter spoke up. He really did know how to bring the mood down.

Sirius growled at the mention of the fifth-year Slytherin. " _Ugh,_ he was all over Addie! I thought Jasper was a leech but this one takes the cake. At least I know Jasper doesn't have a stonker for Addie since he's drooling over Marlene like a dog in heat."

"Then you're fine with our dear mate, Remus, having a hard-on for your twin?" James snickered. "And when do you call Jasper by his first name? I thought you hate the guy?"

Sirius was not going to let James get away with first comment he had. The Pureblood climbed over Remus (not careful enough to watch where his bloody knees went) and jumped on James. Remus was not surprised anymore that both Purebloods resort to muggle fighting instead of whipping out the wands when they say something to each other that goes _too far._ It was obvious who would win this wrestling match. James and Sirius may be the same height but James is slimmer than Sirius. Sirius is a bloody beater which means his arms are stronger than his bespectacled friend.

" _Okay, I give. I give,"_ James begged his friend. Sirius was on James' back with his leg bent awkwardly as he also pulled at his arm. Sirius, being the lenient guy that he is when it comes to his best mates, let's go. Sirius stood up and dusted the non-existent dust from his pants and straightened his shirt.

"Now, we're not going to talk about Remus having a hard-on for my sister. No matter how true it is," Sirius warned everyone in the room.

"Oh, but you can talk about Higgs having one for Addie?" James pouted. Did the guy really want to put Remus in the hot seat?

"That's bloody different," Sirius replied. "I don't want to think about my best mate thinking about my sister _in that way."_

Remus' neck suddenly felt hot. Are these two actually arguing about him being sexually attracted to Adhara? Yes, because his friends are barmy and has no tact when it comes to these types of subjects. Remus is bloody fourteen. He's had a couple of…um— _dreams_ but nothing to the point of being lewd and R-rated. It's just from the muggle magazines Sirius borrowed from Frank Longbotttom a year ago showing older women in bikinis and lingerie. Nothing too risqué. Remus is only fourteen! There was something exhilarating in seeing so much revealed skin from a beautiful woman. In their group, Sirius is the only one thinking _frequently_ in that way (or the one to at least be vocal about anything sexual) since their third year. Maybe it has to do with Sirius being the only one to even kiss a girl in their group of jokesters.

Sex is still this foreign enigma that Remus is no hurry to think about. His father gave him the talk when he was eleven and the werewolf was scarred for life. None of his friends ever talk about it unless Sirius brings it up. Sirius discusses it more often now since he noticed how girls 'blossomed' over the summer. Remus is not blind since he noticed it from Adhara. Longer hair and less baby fat.

It was as his father said, there will come a time when he's older where the same girls that he had not much thought of will change. Lyall Lupin told his son that the girls' bodies may change (or not) or Remus would become older and notice girls a bit differently. He didn't think much about that talk until he walked in on Adhara and Fabian kissing in the kitchens. She was wearing a shorter skirt than usual and a tighter shirt that showed her subtle curves. His heart race a bit more when he noticed her wearing lip balm that makes her lips pinker or how she blushes oh so prettily.

"Calm down," Remus tells Sirius as he sat up on his bed. "I'm not a randy bloke like yourself who has a stiff one at the sight of every pretty girl. I don't think of Adhara in that way. So, no worries." Judging by the expression on Sirius' face, that seemed to not be the right answer either.

Sirius crossed his arms. "So, Addie's not fit enough for you to rub one off on, huh?"

Remus literally choked on air when those words came out of Sirius' mouth. While Remus was just stunned by Sirius, James was laughing himself into a grave. Peter had to make sure his friend was getting enough air with how hard James was laughing.

"What?" Remus asked. "Now you're angry because I don't see Adhara that way? Wereyou not wanting me to?"

"You don't find Addie sexually attractive?"

Remus literally wanted to throw a hex at Sirius so he doesn't have to have this ludicrous conversation. He rubbed his face a couple of times with his hands before replying. He's also trying to figure out how this conversation got back to him and why he's now getting the stink eye from his best mate.

"Listen carefully, you wanker," Remus warned Sirius with a calm tone. He paused. He had to think of this carefully before Sirius misinterpret. "You're asking me if I find her sexually attractive, so I will answer with: I find your sister beautiful. The cutest girl I've ever seen. But your _initial_ problem was me—as you said— thinking of me "rubbing one off" for Adhara which I don't do. Hell, I don't do that much at all because of lack of privacy. I don't even think about sex unless _you_ bring it up—which is all the time now. All I'm saying is that I don't— _I try not to—_ think of her that way. I just…feel ashamed to think of her that way when all she does is see me as a friend."

James, not liking how his mate got depressed, shoved Sirius out the way and made his way to Remus. He wrapped an arm around the werewolf's shoulder. "Aw, look what ya did, you arse. You made our poor St. Remus sad." James petted the taller male on the head.

Sirius sighed, realizing that he went too far. "Blimey, I'm sorry, Remus. I just go overboard when it comes to Addie."

"Yeah, we've noticed," Remus said. "Almost to the point where it's unhealthy since you bit my head off if I think about having sex with your sister or not. Which I would have to say we're _too young_ to even be thinking about it or having this conversation."

"I wouldn't go _that far,_ " Sirius snickered. His father had the talk with him while his mother had the talk with Adhara. Thank Merlin that his mother did not talk to him. Sex would have been mortifying to think about coming from his wench of a mother. "But, for now on no more topics of sex and Addie in the same conversation."

"You're the one that brought it up," Peter mumbled loud enough for the other three to hear.

"Oh? What was that Pete? Care to say that again," Sirius tackled the pudgy boy making him shriek.

* * *

"So what's the next attack for Prewitt?" James asked, changing the subject. If there was one thing to get Sirius excited it was pranking and pranking Prewitt. Sirius' head sprung up like a pup's when it hears a squeaky toy.

Remus smirked. It was his turn to attack. Jasper helped him out since the Hufflepuff is good at Charms and Potions. "I had the idea but Jasper implemented it. He made a device that every time Prewitt is two feet from a female he farts. And not just any kind but a rank one." Remus knew it was not one of his best works but it gets the job done. He knows how particular Fabian is when it comes to the ladies. This would be the ultimate humiliation. "And of course, we're charming him so every time he's in a three-foot radius of a Slytherin. He has to hug them."

Sirius cackled at his friend's genius plan. "Holy shite. I would be horrified if you did that to me. Note to self: don't mess with our boy Remus."

"If you do then make sure you have lots of chocolate to be forgiven," James added.

"So, when did Jasper and you become best friends?" was the first thing Lily asked Remus as they stepped into Slughorn's classroom. Adhara right behind the redhead waiting for his answer. Both girls saw Jasper have breakfast with the Four Musketeers for the last thirty minute of breakfast.

Remus shrugged. "He's a likable guy."

"Debatable," Lily chuckled. "He's…a character."

"But he's my character," Adhara sighed with a small smile. Her grey eyes now locking with Remus' hazel blue ones. "But you didn't answer the question."

"Didn't I?" he asked James and Sirius.

"Eh, the guy grows on ya," Sirius admits. He had to confess that Jasper is creative when it comes to pranks…and a bit funny.

"A bit silly for my taste but he's alright," James added. Lily gave him a look. _A bit silly?_ It's basically the pot calling the kettle black.

"Did I just hear that the Four Amigos has accepted me?" Jasper cried out. A beaming wide smile morphed into a faux crying expression. "I would like to thank Addie. And Prewitt since if it was not for him being a wanker then this could have never happened. It took a lot of hard work, tears, and blood but now I know that I can die knowing that I'm one of them."

"Hey, don't got that far. We only said you're alright," Sirius corrected him.

"What do you mean by Prewitt being a wanker?" Lily asked.

"Isn't he always a wanker?" Peter shrugged, trying to throw off the red head even though it did not work.

"It has been you guys this whole time pranking him," Lily gasped.

"I'll take it. If 'alright' is the best I'm going to get then so be it," Jasper accepted.

"Aw, with Remus' brain and your tenacity and skills, that tosser isn't gonna know what hit him," James said, confirming that they are the ones who are pranking Fabian Prewitt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you don't mind. Class is starting," Slughorn announced.

"Sorry, Professor," Jasper bowed dramatically before turning his attention to a certain Pureblood Hufflepuff. "Shall I walk you to our table, milady?"

"Sorry, milord," Adhara retorted as she linked her arm through Remus (much to his surpise)'. "But I promised a certain lion that I'll be his partner in Potions." She curtsied before leading Remus to the second to last row.

" _Oh,_ get 'em, tiger." Jasper called out to them. Remus had an elated expression as he made his way to his table. _He's so smitten._

"I think you mean 'badger'," James said.

"Or kitten. All cute on the outside but a ferocious lion on the inside," Sirius said with a distant look. "Ready to tackle you if angered."

"Are you still mad about her tackling you last month?" James snickered.

"Addie _tackled you?"_ Jasper cackles as he walked with the three to their table.

"She took me by surprise," Sirius defends himself. "And why are you following us."

"Um, someone has to be my partner since Ads ditched me," Jasper pouts.

Sirius was ready to push him to Peter but James had other plans. He knew that it was sinister with the way James is grinning like an idiot.

"Jasper, I leave you to Sirius. I must warn you that he can be a handful," James said with a chipper tone.

Jasper gasped loudly. "Are we on a first name basis, now? All it took was for Prewitt to break a heart. Thank you, Sir James. I will take good care of him." The Hufflepuff wraps an arm around the Gryffindor's shoulder and lead him to the table next to Remus' and Adhara's. "Gotta keep an eye on them and make sure his game is good."

"What game?" Sirius snorted as he shrugs Jasper's arm from his shoulder.

"Remus has game but he's not assertive about it," Jasper defends. Remus is the dream guy every woman (or man, no judging) would ever want. Romantic. Tells the one likes how beautiful they are so they don't have to change themselves. Seducing those with his knowledge on books and music. Defending one's honor with wicked hexes. Ugh, how can Addie be so _blind._ "It doesn't help when Addie is oblivious."

"You can say that again."

"It doesn't help when Addie is oblivious," Japer repeated with a grin.

"Forget what I said. I hate you."

* * *

"So how long do you plan on punishing Prewitt?" Adhara asked once Slughorn signaled them it's time for them to make their Pepper-Up Potions. Remus grabbed all the ingredients as Adhara read over the steps in the recipe.

Remus hesitated before replying. He's already slightly wary on how Adhara would react to the news. So far, she hasn't shown any disdain but she also did not show humor over it. "We plan on ending it this weekend," he admitted. It was a miracle that no one has linked the pranks to him and his group of friends. The sooner they end this the better chances they will not have a week worth of detention.

Adhara nods. Remus noticed the small smile she had as she grabbed one of the ingredients. "Are you angry?" Usually Adhara would jump at the chance to berate the boys on the behavior. She loathes vindictive pranks (especially the ones they do for the Slytherins).

Adhara shakes her head quickly. "No, just…this is day four. Seems a bit excessive."

"I was fine with only a day, but you know how excited James and Sirius are to prank someone no matter the reason," Remus sighed. "Who knew that Jasper would be the one to actually come up with this idea."

"Under that sweet smile is a sinister boy ready to prank someone," Adhara said. She peered up at the taller boy with an amused expression. "I can say the same thing about you, Remus."

Face warm, Remus chuckled at that. "Just to those who deserve it…and maybe a few unaware Slytherins."

"Have to balance it out somehow," Adhara nudged him a bit with her elbow with a teasing smirk.

"I agree," Remus with a dopey smile nudged her back. Feeling an unusually courageous, Remus asked, "Are you busy tonight?"

Remus glanced around, hoping that his friends are not listening in. It's not like it's a secret but having prying eyes and teasing grins is not going to help is irritability. "I was thinking we could go into our secret room and listen to more music." His ears warmed at saying 'our secret room'. Hopefully she does not read too much into it.

Adhara furrowed her eyebrows as she went into thought. She bit her bottom lip as she glanced at Jasper who was annoying Sirius. "I have quidditch practice before dinner but…would you like to go after?"

"Y-yeah, that would be perfect."

* * *

Zuri's eyes glazed over as she read the notes from the History of Magic class. She loathes the class almost as much as Astronomy. Both class that will not help her with her future career goals and should not be a requirement to learn. Knowing where the Lyra star is and the downfalls of the Goblin Wars is not going to help her become a better auror like Uncle Percy. The class is a bore and her mind instantly shuts down once Professor Binns opens his mouth. It is the only class that she receives only Acceptable instead of her usual Outstanding. She could care less about the smug expressions that her Ravenclaw classmates give her once they see her grade but to become an auror you must have the best grades.

Oh, and her father requires only the best for his children. But that is not her priority now.

"Well, lovely seeing you here, love." Zuri snapped out of her thoughts and lifted her amber brown eyes up. Her eyes met icy blue ones.

"Well, it is a library where most of us Ravenclaws spend majority of our time," Zuri shrugged, a bit irked with the stranger calling her 'love'. Next to the Slytherin was a familiar face.

Thomas Higgs.

"Hello, again," he gave Zuri a polite smile.

"Hello." Zuri eyes went back to the notes that she borrowed from Severus (her trusted ally in History of Magic class). She did not notice the pointed look that the mystery boy gave Thomas.

"Picquery, this is my housemate, Richard Nott," Thomas finally introduced the boy the Ravenclaw. "Richard Nott, this is Zuri Picquery." Not even waiting for an invitation to sit (which he would not have gotten from Zuri), Richard sat next to the Ravenclaw. His seat a bit too close to the fourth year's. Thomas sighed. Richard is at it again. They were _supposed_ to be studying for their Transfiguration quiz that is tomorrow.

"He's so cold. Housemates, Tom? I thought we were friends," Richard feint offence.

"You will be without a studying partner if you call me Tom again," Thomas warned Richard as he sat across from them. He watched the pair with pleasure. Richard is a notorious flirt with any female with a pretty face and as Nott said, "a fit arse". Yes, such a classy friend that Thomas has. But Richard does not know that Zuri is immune to insincere charm. If she has not fallen for Sirius' flirting, then Richard's is a lost cause.

"I bet Zuri here will be quite the tutor," Richard said.

"I doubt you want a fourth year to tutor you," Zuri said.

"But aren't all Ravenclaws more advanced than us mere mortals?" Thomas teased her.

"Aw, do someone has an inferior complex to us Ravenclaws?" Zuri chuckled.

"I wouldn't go that far," Thomas said. He pulled out his scroll of notes from his leather bag. It seems that they will be staying here keeping her company. "Do you mind if we keep you company while I tutor this fool in Transfiguration?" he asked her politely.

She leaned back in her seat. "I can't stop you. I am waiting to study with Severus."

That caught both Slytherins' attention. It is not like the fourth year is popular among their house but he is a bit well-known by the company that he keeps. And that company is two children of a prominent and wealthy family: Adhara and Regulus Black. His status improved with befriending the siblings and now here they are learning that the half-blood has also befriended the American Pureblood with status and wealth?

"Snape?" Richard repeated. He looked at the American with skepticism.

"Yes, we both have History of Magic together, so he's devoting his free time with helping with our quiz tomorrow," Zuri explained.

Okay, that makes more sense. "Oh? So he's just a tutor and not your friend," did Thomas mention how untactful Richard can be/ He could have ask this question in a less obvious way but that would be asking for a miracle. Zuri caught on easily to what Richard was implying and saying in between the lines. Thomas has no problem with the half-blood. Severus could be a bit pessimistic at times but he also has a unique outlook. He's even a wicked duelist with unique spells under his sleeve.

Zuri looked right into Richard's blue eyes. "He's a friend helping me with school work," she then turned back to Thomas, "I met him through our mutual friend, Adhara. Who would have thought such a soft-hearted girl is friends with a cynic like Severus?"

"Yep, that's our Addie. She can even melt the icy heart of Snape's," Thomas gushed. A small smile forming at the thought of the small spitfire who could not harm a bowtruckle. Richard rolled his eyes.

"There he goes again. Mention his beloved and he turns into a sap," Richard snickered.

"Cute," Zuri chuckled. "I think she has that effect on boys." Her mind goes back to Remus. Once the Hufflepuff is in the room, the tall Gryffindor does not see anyone else. It reminded the American of her brother, Amir, when his boyfriend is in the same room (or when he even thinks about him).

Zuri thanked Merlin when she sees Severus walking towards her table. A familiar face, Adhara's younger brother, followed behind the fourth year. She chuckled when Snape scowl deepened when seeing who was keeping Zuri company. "Ah, better late than never, huh?" she raised an eyebrow at the pale boy. Severus ignored her comment and sat next to Thomas. Regulus sat next his friend and did not bother greeting the older students.

Zuri felt it was only polite to introduce herself to her friend's brother. "Hello, I'm Zuri."

"Regulus Black," the boy said. His grey eyes then went to Thomas.

"Hello," Thomas nods at Regulus with a grin before turning his attention back to Zuri. To be honest, out of the three children of the Black Family, Zuri could see the different and similar features that they all share. Wild curly hair shared between Regulus and Adhara (no matter how much Regulus tried to tame it). High cheekbones shared between the two brothers. Adhara and Regulus both have freckles yet the sister has more prominent ones that scattered all over her face. Regulus was the fairest of the siblings yet he did not look as sickly as Severus.

"So you will both will be joining us?" Severus asked, clearly hoping that it was a temporary visit.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, Snape," Richard jeered at Snape. "Can't have a Picquery all to yourself."

Thomas knew that Zuri is no fool. Ravenclaws do not accept fools. She was picking up on the hints of Richard's. She also could tell that he was also interested in the status of her family. Because if there was one true trait about the Slytherins, is how ambitious they are and they'll use anyone to get what they want. And here is one of the highest-statured families at the same table as them. While Thomas can be subtle, Richard was as subtle as a punch in the face.

"At least you have _some_ decent company," Richard noted as he glanced at Regulus and Severus. Thomas decided not to save Richard from putting his foot in his mouth. The Notts were not known for their friendliness to muggleborns. "But then again Snape and you both have poor taste in mates. What's the mudblood's name again? _Lilian?_ Lilian Evans?"

"Look, I'm not here to make conversation," she snarled. Thomas was impressed. How Zuri kept her expression neutral but her eyes blazed with anger. It was obvious what kind of Pureblood that she is. _Blood-traitor._ "I'm here to study for a quiz, so if you do not mind stop talking to me."

Thomas was the only one brave enough at their table to outright laugh in Richard's face. Regulus and Severus only smirked before getting back to their studies.

Face red with embarrassment (and anger?), Richard stood up quickly causing his chair to fall back. "You didn't have to be a git about it."

Having little patience for the boy, Zuri sighed. "Well, it was either that or fuck off—no, it's piss off, right?"

"Bitch," Richard mutters before turning back to his friend. "You coming?"

"I rather stay," Thomas said. "You should calm down. You're too angry to study with anyways."

Richard huffs and storms out the library.

"Such a drama queen," Thomas mutters with amusement. "I apologize for my housemate. He can be quite the idiot."

Zuri shrugs. "My fault for entertaining his idiocy for too long," she replies. _Too long,_ Thomas thought with a smirk. _She only spoken to him for a few minutes._

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Severus finally spoke to the boy. His voice flat but Thomas could easily hear the exasperation under it.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me, Snape." Thomas reminds himself to pick at Zuri's brain when company is not around. He sighed as he pulls his Transfiguration textbook out of his leather bag.

It was only half an hour later when Zuri called it a day. Severus gave up on the Ravenclaw when he realized that she was only half-listening while also zoning out. For a Ravenclaw, she does have her head in the clouds often. He only befriended the girl two weeks ago, but he realized how she differs from her other classmates based on how she acts in their shared classes. Anything that she deems useless, she dismisses. Zuri is barely alert in History of Magic and Divination. Severus did have to agree with the Pureblood. Divination is a joke.

"You must be joking?" Thomas asked her when he sees Zuri packing up her scrolls into her bag.

"I studied enough," Zuri shrugged. It was no big deal. She'll look over the notes a bit more before curfew. As of now, she is starving (even though dinner was an hour ago) and she only has an apple calling her name saved in her basket full of snacks under her bed.

"Thirty minutes is enough?" Severus questioned her. How is this girl a Ravenclaw?

"Don't worry, Severus. Your notes are good enough to at least get me an 'E' on this quiz," Zuri winks at the Slytherin.

" _Only_ an 'E'?" Severus humored her. "I would have sworn that I take only _Outstanding_ notes."

Thomas watched with disbelief. Snape appears as a dreary young boy, but here is the half-blood bantering with the Ravenclaw. He's not deterred at all by her allure.

"Is that Severus making a jo—

- _Zuri,_ lovely seeing you here," if it was not the familiar voice then one could tell who it was then it had to be how Severus's and Regulus' expression darkened as the Gryffindor sauntered over to them. Sirius paused when he noticed who Zuri was with. Three Slytherins with his lovely little bird will not bode well with the cocky lion.

"Well, I am a student and this _is_ a library."

"Nice company you keep," Sirius lied.

"Hello to you, too, brother," Regulus drawled. "If you came here to flirt then I must ask you to do that somewhere else. We're trying to study."

"But it can be entertaining to see him fail at it," Thomas chimes in with a grin. His hazel eyes went to Zuri. "Shall I walk you to your door, Zuri?"

Zuri raised an eyebrow at the fifth year. It's not like they are friends. They can count on one hand on the separate occasions they talked to each other. Thomas could care less if she declined him. Witnessing the arrogant Sirius Black become alarmed that Thomas was 'flirting' with his future conquest is enjoyable.

"Sorry Higgs, but we have a future engagement," Sirius beamed with a smug grin as he stepped closer to the American.

"We do?" Zuri questioned.

"Yes, love, I promised you I would make it up to since our last date was lousy," Sirius reminds her.

"I wouldn't say _lousy,_ " Zuri said. "And that was a date? And when did I agree to this?"

Use to her blasé attitude, Sirius decided not to comment. He silently takes her messenger bag from her and carries it for her. He holds out his arm for her to link hers through.

* * *

Remus chuckles when he sees Adhara rushes toward him with her carrying her messenger bag. Judging by her appearance, she threw on some clothes haphazardly and didn't bother checking if she looked decent. Just when she made it within ten feet of him—she tripped over her shoelaces. Remus quickly reached for her and caught her easily.

"Thank you," Adhara sighed. She looks up at him with a wide smile and flushed cheeks. Remus noticed that her hair was sopping wet.

"You didn't have to rush," Remus tells her as he whipped out his wand. He cited the hot-air charm causing her to squeal at the sudden hot air blown in her face.

" _Remus,"_ she giggles as she covered her face with both hands.

Remus stopped when he was satisfied with how dry her hair became. Her hair now bushy instead of the usual glossy curls. "Love this new look," he teased her.

"Wh— _Remus, my hair,"_ Adhara groaned as she touches her hair.

"You still look lovely as ever," Remus assured her. With Adhara, compliments come easily. _Am I turning into a Sirius,_ he thought.

Adhara stepped back with a timid expression. "You're a smooth talker, aren't you?"

Remus snorts, "Me?"

"Yes, _you,"_ Adhara said. Her grey eyes then went to the blank wall in front of them. "Do you mind if we…go back to your attic instead of my room? It feels comfier."

"I don't mind." Remus was nervous last time the secret room showed his own rustic attic. He loved that Adhara didn't turn her nose up at it, but actually loved how warm and inviting it is compared to her own.

The door materialized and Adhara linked her arm through his and led him in. "I know that you wanted to listen to music, but I thought we could do something else," Adhara began, "We could just…talk—we can still listen to music but we don't have to _just_ do that."

Talking. Remus can do that. Sirius complains that most of the time when he's been trying to swoon the ladies all they want to do is _talk._ What else is there to do, but snog? Remus does not mind, especially with Adhara. It's not as if he does not talk to Adhara much, but it is nothing compared to with his other friends. So, now he has Adhara all to himself and this can finally be his chance.

"What do you have in mind to talk about?"

Adhara shrugged as she leads him to the forest green loveseat. "What are you getting Sirius for his birthday?" she asked.

"It is difficult to find something for a guy who is in the wealthiest families in England," Remus comments with a wry smile. To be honest, Remus had not put much thought in it. Last year, Remus gave Sirius his mum's chocolate wands (which are pretzels dipped in chocolate but Sirius loves them). The year before that the gang pranked Severus epically and Sirius never felt prouder than that moment at seeing Snape at his worst. Remus did not how he would ever top their second year gift for Sirius. "Any suggestions?"

"He loves anything muggle," Adhara proposed. "Maybe a new record or one of those band tees that I see Zuri wear. Maybe something from Led Zeppelin?"

"Blimey, why didn't I think of that?" Little did Adhara know that she also helped Remus come up with a gift idea for her. He just has to narrow down all the ideas that is bombarding him.

"Well, I'd like to think I know my brother pretty well since, ya know, we shared a womb and all," she winked at him.

"So, I guess I should ask him what I should give you then, huh?"

She avoided his eyes. "You don't have to get me anything," she said shyly.

He leaned in a bit closer so that he can get a good look at her. "I know that I don't _have_ to, but I want to."

Adhara made a mental note to ask Sirius when Remus' birthday—or maybe think of what to get him for Christmas.

"You're just as stubborn as Sirius, huh?"

"You know me so well," he agrees.

Adhara leaned back to get more comfortable in the sofa. "I guess I'm going to know you more better, huh? Since we're getting closer now. You helped me with my relationship woes and defending my honor," she lists off. Over the few years that she knew Remus, this past month and maybe the last few months of her third year gave her more of a perspective on Remus. He was always in the background with Peter in the beginning since James is such a loud character. They had a few conversations but nothing as intimate as this past year. He's been more of a best friend then Lily and Sirius. Two people who Adhara usually shares her deep worries about.

There's no qualms about it. Remus is her best friend.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

She must have been in her thoughts too long since Remus was wearing a concerned expression. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Just thinking what a wicked friend you are," Adhara attempted to say nonchalantly but she could feel her cheeks reddened as soon as she said it. "You're easily one of my best friends."

Yep, Remus heard right. He's just been friend-zoned, but he didn't care. Remus is not afraid to be a sap. If anything, he would like his future girlfriend to be his best friend. He sees it easily with his parents even though they have completely different personalities.

It is just something about a best friend that is so special to Remus since he never had any before Hogwarts. Being homeschooled and recluse after being bitten, it was hard to befriend anyone his age. So, Remus holds his three best mates at a high ground since he can also joke around with them, yet also get personal (mostly when it is either about Remus' disease or about Sirius' home life). Hell, he didn't think he could talk to them about his love life until James found out from Lily told him and now he's annoyingly helpful (along with Sirius).

So, Remus is fine with being one of Adhara's best friends. He wants her to be one of his. To be someone to talk about nonsense or deep personal topics.

"I guess it's worth it for hexing Prewitt," Remus joked.

"He tried to apologize a few days ago," Adhara mentioned. "Luckily, Jasper saved me."

"Do you want to hear what he has to say?" he asked her. Adhara sighed but didn't answer right away.

"Not really," Adhara finally answered after a few long seconds. "I don't need to hear an excuse."

"Will you forgive him?"

Adhara shrugged. "I'm not one to hold a grudge."

'How 'bout telling Sirius that," Remus teased. She was right. She can barely hold a grudge for a few days and even if she holds hot, Sirius wouldn't let her.

"Yeah, he's an exception to the rule," she smiles at the thought of her annoying older brother. "Do you ever wish that you had a brother or sister?"

Plenty of times, he thought. He was fine with it when he was a child before he got bitten. It was a lonely childhood being home schooled since he didn't want anyone to be suspicious in the muggle schools on why he is sick about 2-3 days every month. His father was always working and his mother was nice all the times, but Remus needed a friend. Remus was bloody nervous when he was a first year. He's not as outgoing as he wished to be sometimes so it was a blessing that James and Sirius was not bothered by it. It helped plenty that they don't care for boundaries and forced Remus to be their friend.

Sometimes it's obvious who's a single child and who grew up in a home full of siblings. James is the obvious example when it comes to being an only child. He's used to having the attention and getting what he wants. It added to his spoiled behavior (sometimes) since he's from a wealthy family, unlike Peter who's also an only child but is quiet and rather stay in the shadows at times. Jasper has younger brothers and plenty of cousins around his age, so maybe ignoring boundaries and being annoyingly charming is his thing. He's only seen a few examples of close siblings. Fabian and Gideon. Adhara and Regulus. And Sirius with Adhara.

"Yeah," Remus said after much thought. Both set of twins being good examples of what he wants in a sibling relationship. "Maybe a brother around my age."

Adhara scoffs. "No sister?"

"I guess. But I doubt we'll be as close, ya know?"

"Sirius and I are close."

"Not as close as I heard before you both came to Hogwarts. I guess being in different houses changes things."

"You're right," Adhara sighs. She relaxes a bit. When her shoulder touches his, Remus then realizes how close they are sitting. Remus tried to play it cool and not sit so stiff.

"But I do talk to him more than Regulus which I realize is a problem since Jasper pointed that out to me a few days ago," she admitted. She then turned with an excited grin on her face. "But that's enough about my love life and family life. I heard from Lily that there is a costume party going on for Hallowe'en. I heard that Gryffindors are infamous for their parties. You're going, right?"

"I doubt it. I mean, fourth years and up are invited but Fabian is well liked among the older kids," Remus said. He sees Adhara frown at the mention of his name. She then looked guilty. Remus could care less if he's invited to the party or not. Only James and Sirius are Sirius about it since they've been coming up with group costumes over lunch and arguing about it like their planning their wedding.

"Well, it's Sirius's fault for pranking him," she said but her expression still showing guilt.

"I was also part of it, too," Remus reminded her.

"Yeah, I know, but I choose to ignore that part," Adhara retorted. "How 'bout I talk to Fabian for you guys? Guilt him into inviting you four instead of banning you."

"I don't want you to force yourself to talk to him sooner than you're ready to," Remus tells her.

"It's not just because of you guys," she assured him. "Maybe I want to go to the party, too? I might have a costume lined up."

"Oh? You'll risk your reputation and go to the lion's den for a party?"

"I don't think they'll pay much attention to some fourth year nobody, Remus," she said even though she sounded unsure.

Remus nudged her with his shoulder playfully. "Adhara, the greatest seeker, is not a nobody. Do you have a costume lined up?"

Adhara shook her head. She did not plan on going to the party since Remus was correct with assumption that it would ruin her reputation. It would only take one person to open their mouth and then it would get back to her parents.

"We could just follow the muggle tradition of pigging out on sweets," he suggested. Remus knew that he would not be able to go to the costume party since it is also on the same night of the full moon. James whined like a child when he told him that he would not be able to go. James thought it would be a brilliant idea for them to go as the Beatles and James suggested that Remus go as Paul McCartney (Remus rather have been George Harrison). Remus suggested to his friend that jasper could replace him instead. Sirius nearly bit his head off when the words left the werewolf's mouth.

"You'd like that, huh?" Adhara grinned. "I realized that you have a sweet tooth."

"Just for chocolate," he shrugged.

"I'll remember that," she said more to herself. Adhara made note to ask Mrs. Higgs for any recipes with chocolate. That could be a great birthday or Christmas present for him.

* * *

"If you want to get on my good side then you are going to have to nice to my friends," Zuri said as they stepped into the kitchens. Ziggy, the house-elf, waiting on them with delight. Ziggy didn't know who this mysterious Ravenclaw was coming in with the wonderful Sirius Black, but he will treat her all the same since Sirius must have good taste, right?

"Who said I wanted to be on your good side, huh?" he smirked at her causing her to scoff. He had to make sure to reel back his thoughts on her so-called _friends._ It took a lot of will-power but he can refrain from ruining the mood by bringing up Snape.

But Higgs…

"Seems like it since your trying to make up for our date last Saturday," Zuri pointed out.

Sirius then turns to Ziggy with his most charming smile. "Dessert for the lady."

"Anything with fruit will suffice, please," Zuri tells Ziggy with a small smile. She didn't want to intimidate the house-elf. She's heard that she could look intimidating if not smiling. She could care less what others think about her but house-elves has always held a soft spot in her heart.

"Will Miss be happy with apple tarts?" Zuri nodded.

"You do know that Higgs is betrothed to my sister, right?" he asked her as soon as they sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow at him. A wry smile on her lips as she lifted the cup of hot chocolate to her lips. "What? It's true."

She swallowed the hot liquid. "Yes, everyone in school knows that _the_ charming Thomas Higgs is taken," she finally said with amusement. Sirius may think he's being nonchalant but Zuri could easily get the read on him. After knowing the boy for only a month, he was easy to figure out times. But like Thomas who wears this veil of goody-two shoes, she sees it at times with Sirius putting on an act of flirting prankster. He knew that he was handsome and used it to his advantage. Zuri could not blame him. It's safe for boys to use these tricks to manipulate and get what they want. For girls, especially those like her mother and cousins, it is _dangerous._

"Just didn't want…rumors to spread," he lied horribly.

"Gossips can fuck off," Zuri shrugged before Ziggy popped back in. The American thanked the house-elf. "He's coming to me but it's always the female who has to worry about rumors. Maybe you should be talking to him since you think I'm throwing myself at him."

Sirius nearly chokes on his tart. "I don't think that. I'm just saying you should be wary. These birds pounce on a good story," he warned her. "And why are you with me? _A Slytherin."_

Zuri rolls her eyes at his dramatics. _Gryffindors._ Slytherins and Gryffindors are basically the only ones who are such drama queens.

"I do not judge one by their house," Zuri said as if she rehearsed the answer. You might as well said she has since she said the same thing to Severus, Regulus, and Thomas over their study session. Regulus questioned Zuri why someone from such a profound lineage is keeping company with McKinnon, Evans, and Prewitt. Her brother and father did warn her when she enrolled into Hogwarts that the British are far more concerned with blood 'status'.

"You're basically the next dark wizard if you're in that house," he informed her.

"I would like to see these statistics and sources of yours," she retorted. Zuri knew that the house of Slytherin produced more dark wizards than any other house but that did not mean one should collectively think that all the students will be one. One bad egg didn't mean they are all rotten ones.

Sirius narrowed his grey eyes at her. Just when he thought he figured her out she says something like this.

"How's your wizarding school in the states?" he asked her, changing the subject. "You all have houses there? Like Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?"

"Thunderbird, Wampus, Horner Serpent, and Pukwudgie," she listed with a grin. Her smile widened with the confused expression of Sirius'.

"Uh, what?"

"Those are our houses," she explained. "I was sorted into the Horned Serpent," she added.

Sirius's expression soured at the mention of _serpent._ Feeling a bit playful, she poked the boy on his forehead, right on his frown lines. "Don't worry your pretty little head. Horned Serpents is practically the equivalent to Ravenclaws. Like Pukwudgie might be considered one for Hufflepuff." His expression softened a bit.

"What's with those names?"

Zuri grinned. While Hogwarts' are not named after their mascots overtly, her former school is. "If Adhara was here she would have been very disappointed at your knowledge—er _lack_ of, I mean."

His eyebrows furrowed again before he shows a look of understanding. "Magical creatures," he said with a soft smile.

"Yep, it's pretty obvious," she shrugged before taking a bit of the delicious tart.

"Um..you miss it? Your old school, I mean."

Zuri admitted that she did but not like he would have thought. Yes, she had acquaintances that made school an entertaining experience. To be honest, she had only one good friend that she could tolerate.

She always thought before entering school that her childhood was not as _magical_ as one thinks (metaphorically she means). She felt like she learned everything that she could at ten years old. But then she enrolled into Ilvermorny. Where she met her first maj who was born from non-maj's, she nearly attacked the witch with a multitude of questions. This was a person from the _outside_ world. A world she was not allowed to learn or assimilate into. Aimee Smith from Southern California. She introduced Zuri to a plethora of musical bands and gifted her with non-maj magazines. There on the cover was a _colored_ photo of 'Rolling Stone' magazine. So, yeah, Zuri misses Aimee but at least _across the pond_ she can talk to non-maj's and enjoy the culture instead of hiding it from her father.

"It was a culture shock," she finally admitted. "How you guys treat non-maj's and their environment is contradicting considering how you all treat blood purity."

"Hey! Don't lump us up all together," Sirius said. "We don't all think that way."

Zuri apologized. "We avoid them like the plague in America. Don't talk to them and don't be around them. But over here, if you don't expose yourself to them then you're fine with befriending them. I'm quite jealous of that but not of the 'Pureblood' Supremacy."

"America's not a bunch of bigots over blood over there?"

She chuckled. "Only over skin color and _that's_ just the non-maj's. That's one bad thing I can say about them. If they can't handle something as simple as skin color than what happened when they see a bit magic?"

"Yeah, but you can say the same thing about blood."

"Yeah, you Brits are—how you say again? _Barmy_?"

Sirius snorts at her horrid fake accent of a British person. "So how'd the bloody hell do you know so much about muggle music?"

"A friend introduced them to me. Wizard music is shit compared to non-majs. The Boytruckles are my guilty pleasure, though. Please don't judge—,"

"—how _couldn't_ I?" he cackled. Here is enigmatic, smart, and fit Zuri Picquery who listens to The Animals, The Who, The Doors, and Led Zeppelin but then listens to shite music from talentless pretty-boys who only right cheesy love songs? She listens to the same bloody pop-band music as his twin sister? Sirius liked to tell himself that she likes it because it's similar to her favorite creature: Bowtruckles. He refuses to believe his sister could listen to that type of music.

"says the boy who's laughing his ass off but listens to _Simon and Garfunkel,"_ Zuri shuddered at the mention of the band. Who knew that she could be so dramatic?

"That's _our_ secret and you can't throw that in my face," he gasped, hand to his chest as if he's ready to have a heart attack. "And they are not as bad as _Boytruckles._ What kind of name is that? And Simon and Garfunkel are _classics."_

"If they are such 'classics' then why are they a secret?" she asked with a giggle. _Giggle?_ Sirius made sure to lean in a bit closer. She didn't seem to tense up if she noticed their proximity.

"I won't judge you _much_ on the Boytruckles if you agree to not judge me on my taste," he promised.

Zuri sighed in defeat. She'll promise but that doesn't mean she intended on keeping it. "Promise."

Feeling confident—because when is Sirius not? —he leaned in closer. Their faces inches apart. "Seal it with a kiss?"

And now we're back to the old Sirius, she thought with a sigh. Not bothering to move but also willing to indulge, Zuri leaned in so that her forehead rested against his.

"Nice try."

Sirius was raised by his father to be a gentleman. And that's what he'll be. He walked Zuri through the halls leading her back to the dorms. They were talking about a band he just found out about, Aerosmith, when he realized that Zuri stopped walking. She tugged him back.

"Do you see what I see?" she asked him. She points down the hall. He followed her gaze to see a door that he never seen before. Okay? Another room added to the school. But then he sees Remus and _Addie_ walk out together. Smiling and giggling. And what happens next shocks the bloody hell out Sirius. The door disappears!

" _You have a secret room?"_ he yells instead of the alarms ringing in his mind.

 _They were alone in a room together!_

* * *

 ** _A/N: SO, I promise there will be more remus/addie. Seeing how slow this is taking I figured that I will be second book. The first book is more fluff but we'll get into the gritty Voldemort and recruiting death eaters, and Sirius and Adhara having more problems with her family in the second book. I didn't think of making it but seeing how big the book is currently is making me want to write another._**

 ** _I see myself finishing this in probably no more than 6-8 chapters._**

 ** _Next:_**

 ** _Marauder's know about the Room of Requirement_**

 ** _Halloween_**

 ** _Regulus and Jasper talk_**

 _ **A birthday celebration: Sirius and Adhara** **receives** **amazing birthday presents.**_


End file.
